


Dagger To The Heart

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Zoro, Canon-Typical Sanji And Zoro Humor, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, Facade of normality, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, It's in its own section and can easily be skipped, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mindfuck, Possessive Behavior, Rape only in first chapter, Reckless Behavior, Romance, Sanji being mildly needy, Slightly altered villains, Strong Bonds, Uke Zoro, light spoilers, mildly described torture, rape is only a few paragraphs. I didn't want to be too detailed, sanzo - Freeform, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 100,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a number of things Sanji had expected when he finally came across the missing swordsman. But the one thing that never even occurred to the cook, was the one thing he found. Sure, if Zoro had been a woman instead of the stupid bastard that he was, Sanji would have feared it greatly. But.... Zoro wasn't.... he wasn't weak either; after all, he, Zoro, and Luffy made up the monster trio. </p><p>But nothing changed the reality of what he saw in front of him. No matter how much Zoro would try to shrug it off, play it off as nothing, Sanji knew it was not nothing. And when Zoro begins to spiral out of control, only Sanji, the keeper of Zoro's secret, will be able to temper the storm before the dagger to Zoro's heart destroys him.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p><p>Chapters 1-7 edited as of 7/27/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret That Must Be Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've had this idea in my head for a while now and am now getting to writing it. I very much hope it's enjoyed.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've had this idea in my head for a while now and am now getting to writing it. I very much hope it's enjoyed.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

**N** o one knew why Zoro had been taken from the cell in the middle of the lavish room. And by a surprisingly interested sand Shichibukai at that. Luffy had protested the loudest, but with the rubber captain trapped in a cell of sea prism stone while his first mate was shrouded in vicious, threatening sand, the rubber man had been forced to remain still. After all, Zoro, for all his power and skill, would have been killed if Crocodile so wanted. Crocodile's particular devil ability was just not something Zoro could compete with as a non-power user. Zoro's teeth clenched as he gave a hated, murderous glare down toward the Shichibukai under him. Zoro was not willing to submit to his situation one bit but Crocodile seemed far from bothered by Zoro's struggles as he pulled the green haired swordsman after him. Zoro attempted to make another grab for his swords at his belt, which he had been prevented from doing earlier when he had been grabbed by the assaulting sand in the cell. And once again, his skin, as the time before, was torn into by sands as his arms pressed to his body, preventing him from taking his weapons.

“This room will be destroyed in two hours,” Crocodile informed the crew trapped within the cage. The Shichibukai gave a hearty, cruel laugh as he left the room, Zoro still within his hand of sand, which kept the swordsman trapped and choked as the coarse grains dug into his skin until small rivulets of blood began to swell to the surface all over Zoro's body. With that, Crocodile exited the room just as a large torrent of water splashed inside as huge metal doors clamped shut behind him. Crocodile stepped into a large hall, keeping the threatening swordsman suspended above him.

Zoro grunted and struggled as he tried to somehow tug himself free. He glared in panic toward the metal doors, his muscles straining and bulging in his efforts as sweat misted his skin. Fuck! He needed to get free and help them get out! Rage swelled in Zoro's chest and he snapped an absolutely murderous look below him to Crocodile.

“You can't stop us so easily!” Zoro growled in threat and kept Crocodile pinned under his lethal glare as the Shichibukai calmly walked down the hall after separating from _that_ woman. Crocodile's languid gaze looked up to Zoro, his eyes cold, but within that gaze there was a sharpness that matched Zoro's blades.

“I wouldn't be so confident if I were you,” Crocodile warned flatly.

“Once I get out of this, I'm going to cut you to pieces!” Zoro hissed. A wince twisted his face and his teeth clenched again with a pained grunt when the coarse sand slid hard against his body. It tore and scraped his skin as his clothes shredded apart, which exposed arms red with blood.

“You've got a very defiant attitude, but I'm sure I can do something about that,” Crocodile smirked and Zoro ground his teeth. What the fuck did this guy even want? And why with Zoro of all the crew? His choice in choosing Zoro out of everyone in the cell made absolutely no sense!

“What the hell do you want?” Zoro ground out and Crocodile chuckled before he looked up at the swordsman as something sinister shined behind those lazy eyes. Zoro felt something twist in his gut and a severe chill ran down his spine as the hair all over his body stood up straight. In response, Zoro glared. He did not know what was going to happen, but he knew damn well he would survive it, and make his way back to Luffy and the others. All he needed was an opening. Zoro just hoped they didn't die before he could break free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Z** oro hung by his arms. The steel braids of rope cut into the skin of his wrists, leaving the effect of blood running down his arms in thick, wet streams. Zoro's skin was pale, very pale, and waxy, as if he were near death's door. Sweat clung to his clammy skin as blood peppered his body from the vicious sand attacks he had received. Though Zoro couldn't focus his dazed vision anymore, he pulled air into his lungs, inhaling wicked sand each time that made them burn. Still, Zoro dared not let his legs crumble from under him; still he refused to show weakness. He had dealt with the verbal ridicule, the sick chuckling, even the disgusting treatment and torture that the Shichibukai had put him through with such perverse relish. Even standing butt naked in front of his enemy did not shake him but... the engorged cock that had shoved into his ass was a different story. Not that Zoro crumbled, not that he cried out, not even that Zoro showed anything other than defiant rage toward his enemy... but a blow of this nature had been entirely unexpected on the Straw Hat pirate's side. Sure, if he was a woman then, yeah, he would have maybe worried. Fuck, if the bastard had taken Nami, Zoro would have worried for the greedy she-devil. But never did Zoro expect to be treated like a woman.

Zoro had lost track of time; it felt like it had been forever, but it hadn't been more than an hour. How the fuck the bastard Shichibukai had managed to keep fucking him for so long, he had no idea. But Zoro was reasonably sure that once he got his hands on his swords and freed himself, walking let alone running, was going to be an issue. Not that he would let any injuries stop him. Zoro would carve his way out of the Rainbase in a bath of blood spilled from Crocodile's cronies if he had to. Zoro would never show weakness, especially to an enemy... or worse, that pervy cook. Thinking of the blonde made Zoro's insides feel even colder than they already did. His nakama… they had been trapped in that cell in a room filling with water. Were they alive? Had Zoro failed as the first mate to protect them? Had he failed Luffy? In many ways that fear was as bad, or worse than the feeling of the bastard pounding into his ass, forcibly stimulating that strange spot Zoro didn't know he had. No matter how much the bastard tortured him with blasts of pain, he always made sure to use that spot against Zoro and made his dick hard. The pleasure it caused was revolting.

“What's this, still standing up?” Crocodile's slick voice oozed into Zoro's ear. Crocodile's giant hand reached down and grabbed Zoro's dripping dick as his large golden hook tipped in red pressed against the swordsman’s  abdomen. Zoro could feel the bastard's rings press into the heated skin of his betrayer of a body part, and grit his teeth with a grimace. How the fuck he got hard while being fucked in the ass was a mystery, but that spot caused Zoro to have that reaction every time the bastard moved against it, causing him to harden like a wanton whore. He had been so shocked and thoroughly pissed with his body's betrayal that he vowed to punish it in some way should he ever get the chance. Zoro did not like being fucked in the ass by this bastard; it was a place where things were supposed to come out, not go in; and it wasn't supposed to feel good at any spot in there, dammit.

Crocodile ran his fingers along the heated skin, brushing his fingers over the exposed head of Zoro's red-blooded dick, eliciting frustrated shivers down Zoro's weakened body. It was awful to feel pleasure while the tides of pain in his body were still recurring through the swordsman. Zoro had lost so much blood from the bastard's torture, he wasn't sure he would be able to fight after all. The bastard had even used his hook to cut along his scar from Hawkeye with a deranged pleasure as he continued to ram his cock into Zoro's ass. Crocodile had somehow, almost skillfully, forced Zoro to cum at the same time pain blazed through his body and Zoro just hated him all the more for it. Zoro was not a masochist, though he could withstand most any pain, but the bastard somehow knew how to manipulate his body into doing exactly what he wanted. And Zoro wished he could cut the bastard's balls off for it.

“When I get out of this I'm going to fucking kill you!” Zoro growled in a wheeze, his voice hoarse. Zoro had not screamed yet; his body had tried, and the pressure and air had caught in his throat so many times with the threat. But still, Zoro had that at least. Crocodile chuckled, his thumb brushing over the sensitive head of Zoro's cock before digging his the nail into the slit, hard. Zoro's entire body lurched and tensed with convulsions as he absently tried to escape. His muscles trembled as water threatened his eyes, but still he would not cry out. He bit his bottom lip to keep silent the scream that wanted to escape as teeth tore through skin. Crocodile chuckled, abandoning Zoro's cock in favor of grabbing his hip and slamming his prick into Zoro, hard. Zoro's muscles trembled with effort to control his pained reaction as Crocodile's cock slammed into him and forced the swordsman's strained body to jerk and bounce with each rough thrust of his hips.

“It's a shame I can't keep you as a pet,” Crocodile chuckled as he grabbed Zoro's jaw, red with blood as it trickled from the open wound he had torn into his lip. Zoro saw the immediate danger of having Crocodile move his face so close to his own, and retaliated by spitting blood into the larger, pale man's face. Crocodile's eyelids fluttered a second before his face filled with dark shadow and his lips dipped down at the corners. Zoro gave a cocky smirk of satisfaction, which was torn from his features when Crocodile started to fuck him even harder, his cock slamming and pushing inside of him with a new viciousness. A sharp, pained gasp tore from Zoro's throat; he could swear that the bastard was stabbing him with the fucking thing! His eyes watered but he tried to fight against the hot pressure. He would not give in!

“You'll regret that, Roronoa-kun,” Crocodile declared coldly. Sand appeared around them and smothered Zoro's immobilized, bouncing body, and within seconds a raw scream spilled from the large, lavish bedroom and through glossy halls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**S** anji had managed to trick that stupid bastard Crocodile and had got into the Rainbase with Chopper's help. After disposing of the Bananadiles, Sanji was able to force Mr. 3 to get the rest of the crew out of the cage, and in good timing apparently.

“Zoro!” Luffy cried when everyone was free from the dangers of the water and Sanji glanced to his captain.

“Eh, where is that stupid marimo?” Sanji asked from around a newly lit cigarette when he realized the green haired man was not among the group.

“Crocodile took him! We have to find him! I'm sure crocodile's done something horrible!” Vivi cried and everyone looked to her a moment before they offered smiles meant for comfort. “What? Aren't you worried?!” Vivi cried.

“About that stupid marimo? No.” Sanji shrugged.

“Zoro's tough, he can handle himself. In fact, he probably got away already and just got lost!” Luffy cried in a grin before chuckling.

“You don't know that! He could be in trouble! It's Crocodile we're dealing with here!” Vivi cried, alarm and worry shining in her eyes. Sanji puffed out a trail of smoke before gushing at the girl and noodling.

“If Vivi-san is so worried then I'll search for that stupid marimo~” Sanji suddenly volunteered before taking the girl's hands in his, looking upon her with what he thought was "cool" intensity.

“So you don't need to worry that pretty little head~” Sanji declared before he spun around, taking another puff of his smoke stick. “Besides, if he's lost it'll be a miracle if he ever gets out,” he grunted. As much as he'd like to just leave Zoro to the Rainbase, he knew damn well that Luffy wanted the lazy bastard around.

“Good luck, Sanji, and don't take too long! We're going to Alubarna ahead, so you guys catch up!” Nami cried and Sanji gave an ever enthusiastic, mushy goodbye. When the crew took off down one way of the large hall, Sanji took another long drag of his cancer stick. He released the smoke in a long stream as a sigh, and stuffed a hand into the pocket of his black slacks.

“You're such a pain the ass, stupid marimo,” Sanji grumbled as he moved his feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**T** here were a number of things Sanji had expected when he finally came across Zoro. But the one thing that had never even occurred to the blonde cook, was the one thing that he found. Sure, if Zoro had been a woman instead of the stupid bastard that he was, Sanji would have feared it greatly. But.... Zoro wasn't.... he wasn't weak either! After all, Zoro, he, and Luffy made up the monster trio.

The cigarette between Sanji's trembling lips fell, followed by a light trail of smoke as it hit the ground. He stood still, rooted to the spot for a moment as the world shifted, and almost felt to spin for a second. Sanji wondered briefly, if he had somehow been knocked out, or was having a nightmare while still aboard the Going Merry. It was so unreal, seeing Zoro strung up by his wrists and covered in blood. Sure, the bastard got bloody often in fights, he was a demon with those swords of his. But he had no swords, not even any clothes. Zoro was completely naked, half standing, half slumped against a small desk that looked like it had been pushed against him as it stood unnaturally in the middle of the room just a few feet from a large bed. His head was down, looking either as if he were asleep or perhaps that his neck did not have the sufficient strength to keep his head up. Sanji took a cautious step into the room, feeling the hair all over his body stand up.

Shit. How the fuck could this have happened? Sanji's heart pounded hard in his chest as his throat constricted and dried. Should he speak? Fuck, Sanji was sure that Zoro would not want to be seen in that way, especially by him of all people. Apparently Vivi had been right, which meant that they had underestimated Crocodile, to have gotten the better of Zoro to such an astounding degree... no, it wasn't a physical overpowering, it was because the bastard was a power user; his particular power, and being a logia type... it was no wonder that Zoro wouldn't have been able to fight him very well. Sanji swallowed past the huge lump in his dry throat and walked as carefully into the room as he could, as if afraid to wake a lethal tiger that may rip his body to pieces. Sanji looked up at the bindings around Zoro's bloodied wrists, noting how they glinted in the light of the room. Metal? Shit, that would be a little harder to free Zoro from, especially if Sanji hoped that somehow Zoro was unconscious as it would certainly wake him to break them.

However, there was no way for Zoro to be helped without him knowing that he had been seen, and Sanji felt bad for him; without a doubt, it was humiliating. Sanji would have felt the exact same way; as much as Sanji fought with him and proclaimed to hate the bastard, he never would wish such savagery to be practiced upon Zoro.

Sanji made it behind Zoro, though he hesitated to do so, and what he saw made his blood run cold and his brain give into a strange sort of stressful buzz. Blood had at some point bled from his ass and coated the back and middle of his thighs, which only added to the strange peppered flakes of blood seeping from his skin everywhere, not to mention the bloody cuts and skinned portions of his body. Crocodile had seriously tortured him; Sanji could even see a fresh thickness of blood around the scar that he had gotten from Mihawk. He looked down and felt ill when he saw what he damn well perceived as cum on Zoro's body, mixing with the blood. Fuck, he had actually been raped by crocodile, not just brutalized, though Sanji didn't think it really mattered how Zoro's ass had been forced to bleed; there was no lesser evil to it. The blonde moved to Zoro's side, trying to focus his gaze on the metal rope holding him up while trying to calm the nausea he felt rolling in his stomach.

Sanji carefully raised his hands to the metal binding. The braided metal wasn't tied, of course, but somehow it had kept Zoro in place when that fucking monster had raped him, perhaps his powers had kept Zoro immobile with the aid of the braided metal. Looking at Zoro's down-turned face, Sanji felt his heart clench in his chest. There was an unusual amount of blood covering the lower half of his face, looking like he had been painted red from his bottom lip down. Worried, Sanji carefully pressed his fingers against Zoro's neck to check for a pulse. The skin was frightfully cool, but not cold, and though Sanji felt a momentary panic when he failed to feel it, he caught Zoro's pulse. It seemed a bit weak, if Sanji knew anything at all.

Zoro's entire body jerked up straight, startling Sanji so much that the blonde fell back onto the edge of the bed a couple feet away as eyes promising brutal murder seized on him. Sanji's heart froze a second under that murderous, demonic look. He had never actually had the displeasure of being in its sights before. Fuck, Zoro was ready to kill. After a second, Zoro's eyelids blinked and then fluttered, his vision looking somehow less focused than it had a second ago.

“Fuck,” Zoro groaned, voice breathy and hoarse. Sanji had never heard the man's voice sound so weak.

“Don't you dare fucking say anything,” Zoro growled, his voice gaining volume and strength. Sanji stood then, but kept his distance; Zoro was still giving off the vibe of a Viper ready to strike.

“I was just making sure you were still alive,” Sanji grunted, feeling stung by Zoro's attitude. He came to help, dammit, why did the fucker have to talk to him like he was going to start pointing and laughing? Sanji knew better than to do that in this situation. No one should ever be antagonized after something like this.

“You think I'll break that easily?” Zoro hissed, particularly venomous still. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a drag. Well, at least Zoro's attitude seemed to give some hope that he was better than he looked, because he looked awful.

“No, I'm not sure you really can,” Sanji shot back and Zoro glared.

“Help get me the fuck out of this,” Zoro announced after a beat, tugging on the rope, a wince touching his features as some fresh blood trickled from under the metal.

“Stupid marimo, you're gonna bleed yourself to death if you don't sit still,” Sanji growled as he got up on top of the desk and looked closely at the metal that hung Zoro's wrists and then followed the rope with his eyes. All he had to do was pretend everything was normal. If Zoro did the same, he could get out of the room alive and not disturbingly traumatized. Seeing Zoro naked was definitely not on his list of wants when the man was healthy; it was even worse when his body was in such obvious disrepair.

Sanji's eyes found a contraption on the wall in a close-by corner of the room. He got off the table, freezing when his ears picked up on the sound of Zoro's gasping breaths. He glanced from the corner of his eye at Zoro, noting that he looked awful weak, severely pale, and he was sweating pretty bad too. Fuck, he needed Chopper. Would Zoro even let the doctor look at him? Sanji was getting the feeling that Zoro was going to pretend nothing had happened.

Sanji moved to the contraption, scratching at the groomed chin stubble on his face as he studied it. There were a couple of small switches and then one large pull lever. If Sanji were right, one would pull Zoro up, which would be bad, and one would lower his arms when he pulled it. Which was the right one? Dammit, neither were labeled. The chef ground his teeth, irritation flooding his features. He flipped the switch on the left, basing his guess on how to loosen a damn screw and pulled the lever. Sanji glanced back quickly when there was a heavy thud behind him and saw Zoro collapsed into a heap on the ground. Sanji's feet surged him forward to Zoro's side as the man in question struggled onto his bloody arms. Sanji winced when he saw fresh blood smearing what had once been a white carpet; fuck, his wrists were still bleeding. Sanji moved quickly, tearing drawers open in the bedroom, looking for anything to use to cover Zoro's bleeding wrists, the bastard really couldn't lose anymore blood! Sanji moved to another door and found a bathroom, and looking under the sink he gave a cry of triumph when he found a first aid kit.

When Sanji returned, Zoro was on the floor and leaning against the desk, gasping for breath; he looked worse than he did a few moments before. Sanji found a spot Zoro hadn't bled all over and sat down.

“Give me an arm,” Sanji ordered as he opened the box, finding the needle and threads he needed.

“I don't need you to baby me,” Zoro wheezed and Sanji glared, eyebrow twitching.

“I don't think you have the luxury of arguing with me. Let me stitch you up idiot.” Zoro glared but moved his shaking arm in Sanji's direction. Moving closer, Sanji rested Zoro's arm on his thigh as he prepared the needle. Sanji then began to carefully stitch Zoro's wrist.

Smoke trailed constantly from Sanji's cigarette between the two while every once in a while he would glance up at Zoro, noting that though his face was stony, he could see tension in various muscles in his face and body, and that he was sitting a little awkwardly, no surprise. Sanji was sure Zoro's ass hurt like hell to sit on. The blonde also kept listening for the possibility of being found, but so far he had heard not a sound but Zoro's labored breath. After finishing one wrist, Sanji got to the other, and when he was done with them he carefully cleaned and bandaged both limbs. Next, Sanji's eyes landed on Zoro's chest, at the previous stitching that had never been removed. The threads had been cut open just like his flesh, and the bloody sight was nauseating; Crocodile was obviously a sadistic freak.

“Sit back more, I'm doing your chest now,” Sanji declared and Zoro glared up at him as the blonde moved over and placed his hand against Zoro's skin; it was still disturbingly cool. He needed to do something about that, but what? Water? Would that help? Zoro needed strength, it was bad to be in such shape in enemy territory, especially in the middle of such a desert island.

“Oi, shitty cook,” Sanji glanced up from the needle as he worked it through Zoro's skin before looking back down at his work. “This never leaves this room. No one, not Luffy, not even Chopper finds out about what happened in here,” Zoro declared and Sanji grit his teeth. Yup, he wasn't going to see Chopper. He was going to pretend nothing happened, and not even treat himself. What a stupid bastard... though Sanji wasn't so sure he would have wanted anyone to know if it were him.

“Fine, but you can't fight then,” Sanji declared and he felt Zoro tense a moment. Sanji hissed, Zoro's movement had caused him some problems with his work.

“You can't order me around,” Zoro growled.

“You're fucking injured moron, you need to lay off!” Sanji growled in return.

“I'll do what I want,” Zoro snapped and Sanji moved back from Zoro, doing his best to keep from punching Zoro's bloody face; he wanted to break it!

“You know what, get yourself killed, at least I tried, fucking moron,” Sanji growled and hastily went back to work, being none too gentle, which caused Zoro to hiss and curse under his breath.

After that, Sanji gave Zoro a damp towel to wipe himself, and even after all the effort to clean him, there were still wounds and bruises all over his usually sturdy body. The cook had also given Zoro water after the swordsman had said he needed some.

Standing up had been a very difficult task for Zoro, and after the bastard fought off Sanji's attempts to help, Sanji kicked the bed in the room so hard it flew across the room and hit the far wall. From there, the blonde chain smoked the entire time that he watched Zoro struggle for his clothes, which Sanji had found. It was pitiful to watch the man struggle in his weakened state, but Sanji refused to let himself feel anything but irritation, especially since Zoro apparently wanted to struggle by himself like a moron. Once Zoro managed to dress, he found his swords leaning against the wall by the door where they had been deposited after they had been ripped from his belt by Crocodile. Zoro looked back at Sanji, eyes cold and sharp, and Sanji glared back at Zoro, a small pile of cigarettes on the desk he leaned against.

“Remember, nothing about this,” Zoro reiterated firmly and Sanji snorted as he walked up to him and smacked him hard on the back when he walked passed him to the door. Sanji ignored the grunt of pain from Zoro, as the slap had been satisfying for that very reason.

“What are you talking about marimo? Next time you get lost you're on your fucking own,” Sanji growled and went down the hall, Zoro shortly after him though at a slower pace.


	2. Trying To Bury It Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro won't acknowledge his problem, putting Sanji in an increasingly bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is being stubborn and it's wearing on Sanji's nerves. Pretty much sums it up. I very much hope that this chapter is enjoyed! Thank you to those of you who left the kudos! I apologize if the first portion of the chapter seems choppy, I wanted to speed up the crews time in Alabasta so that I could get them out.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the talented [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

**S** anji tried to not let it get to him, but the fact of the matter was that Zoro's injuries were severe, especially the one that wasn't so easily treatable without a doctor. Sanji hated to think it, but he was worried about the damn marimo. More than once did he see Zoro's features tense and twist with the vestiges of pain, but each time, the swordsman was quick to cover up his problems, which pissed Sanji off even more. He growled and decided to ignore it... if he could, fuck did Zoro look sickly.

It had taken longer than Sanji would have liked to catch back up with Nami and Vivi, and when they did, they had a lot to do and barely enough time to do it, if any at all, before they were confronted with nuisances. Sanji felt his chest burn in anger accompanied by an ugly, disgusted feeling as it wormed its way into his gut and heart each time that Crocodile bastard was brought up. It didn't help any that they all had to split up and he just _knew_ that Zoro was going to fight and probably push himself far passed what he should in his condition. What the hell? He never truly worried about that idiot swordsman before; though to be fair, it wasn't every day one of your nakama was raped by a lunatic. It also didn't help that the man in question was stupidly stubborn and never took precautions with his body if it was wounded in a fight. Sanji couldn't stop worrying, which was an annoying distraction in his fight with the damn ballerina guy that turned out to be their enemy.

When all was said and done, they met up before the palace, and Sanji felt his chest burn with a strange, irrational rage when he saw none other than Crocodile- the sick fuck. Luffy turned out to be alive and well as he stood before the man, ready to fight. So with that slight worry gone, Sanji scanned the area for the missing Nami, heart stuttering when he spied the girl in question dragging a very bloody, and very unconscious swordsman across the ground.

“Hey! A little help here!” Nami cried and Sanji moved quickly to take the load, his curled eyebrow twitching as he looked down at the bloody swordsman.

“Ah, thank you, Sanji-kun. That man is so useless,” Nami growled as Sanji continued to stare down at Zoro, nearly on the ground with an arm around the blonde’s shoulders that wasn't anything but a limp limb. Settling Zoro onto his back, he grit his teeth and tore his shirt open to find the bandages soaked in blood as his chest heaved, as well as some new cuts to his shoulders and sides, and glancing at his wrists, Sanji found them in the same horrible shape; how the fuck he was still alive, he had no idea. Nami gasped then as she bent over Zoro and Sanji looked up, smoke escaping the end of his cigarette.

“He's fine, just being his usual stupid self,” he assured in a mutter and Nami frowned.

“Did you guys get into a fight on the way here?” Nami knew that Zoro had not been bandaged before Crocodile had taken him, but she rolled her eyes after a beat and stepped passed the two men.

“Looks like you'll have to take care of Zoro for now, Sanji-kun,” Nami declared. “You should go get Chopper.” Sanji grit his teeth as he covered Zoro's chest with his bloody and now torn shirt. Fuck, why the hell was Zoro so fucking dumb? Being so bloody, Chopper was going to pounce on him in a panic, something he was sure Zoro didn't want, and on cue Sanji heard Chopper's voice.

“Ah! Zoro's hurt really bad!” the reindeer cried as he pushed in front of Sanji to examine Zoro. The blonde moved back, taking his cigarette in between his fingers for a second as he watched Chopper pull his small pack off his back and open it.

“What happened?!” Chopper cried and the muscles in Zoro's pale face tensed. His eyes snapped open and the swordsman shot a death glare to Chopper, who cried out in genuine fear and hid backward behind Sanji as Zoro sat up and touched his throbbing head.

“You fucking idiot,” Sanji grunted, doing his best to keep his voice calm. There was nothing out of the ordinary, not any severe injuries no one knew about, no rape, nope, nothing. Nothing that made Sanji want to kick the fuck out of the bastard for fighting in such a state, nope.

In the next second, the sound of Crocodile's voice accompanied by Luffy's drifted down to them from up above. Though Chopper seemed to miss it as he moved back to Zoro, who tried to brush him off, but Sanji saw the way the swordsman’s face twisted, the way the muscles in his body tensed and his jaw clicked shut tight. Sanji felt a slice of renewed anger cut through him as Zoro pushed himself onto wobbling feet, glaring bloody murder up to the palace. Chopper gasped and shrunk down from the killer aura that, on cue, radiated from Zoro.

“Zoro's being extra scary!” Chopper cried and Usopp hobbled in front of Zoro, patting the man's bloody shoulder with a bandaged hand as he did so.

“Sure, he's bloody, that doesn't make him scary,” Usopp laughed, but the moment he saw Zoro's face, his eyes rolled backward into his head and he collapsed onto the ground, unmoving at Sanji's feet, which prompted Chopper to act quickly.

“I wanna kill that bastard,” Zoro growled and Sanji took a drag.

“Too bad, you know Luffy's going to be taking the fight,” Sanji drawled and Zoro snarled before he stormed off, though his walk was clumsy from a certain injury that only Sanji was aware of, though he was certain his other injuries added to his state. After that, the chef did not see Zoro until the entire battle was over. The entire rest of the visit was spent rather happily, though Sanji was nagged by the swordsman’s condition. And with a mix of surprise and expectation from the crew, Zoro had slept through the remainder of the visit, only waking to eat and be treated by Chopper for his wrists and torso before sleeping again. Sanji also found it suspicious when Zoro declined to bathe with the rest of the men in the palace, and though he was tempted to investigate, he fought the urge and ignored the stupid bastard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **I** t was a week later. Zoro had been doing rather well, working out as per the usual and snoring most of the day away between workout sessions and meals. Sanji however, despite Zoro's nonchalant attitude, was so frustrated that he almost felt like he had been the one violated. A whole week, a whole fucking week and Zoro did not bring it up, not even a little; he allowed Chopper to see to his wounds from the waist up, but otherwise kept his body state a secret. Sanji grew more irritated as the days ticked by, and perhaps a little anxious. How could he pretend like nothing had happened? It was as if a weight almost too heavy for Sanji to carry were bearing down on his back; he tried to carry the damn thing around, but it was just getting heavier. The cook was starting to wonder if perhaps that damn marimo was not normal in the head after all.

“Fucking marimo,” Sanji growled as he dried a cleaned plate and put it away; it always helped to clean when he was annoyed. It was all that fucking marimo's fault; how could he act so inhuman?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Z** oro dropped the massive weight to the floorboards of the Going Merry and wiped his face. It was a fucking hot day, too hot, really. Zoro figured it was probably not a good idea to work out, but he also wasn't going to let a little heat get in the way of his becoming stronger; he needed to get stronger, he had promised Luffy, and Zoro wanted to make sure he was never humiliated ever again. Zoro heaved a heavy sigh; damn, did his body feel heavy... and he was dizzy. Maybe it was the heat? Zoro walked over and leaned against the main mast and closed his eyes, trying to lessen the dizziness that somehow had gotten stronger in the last couple seconds. He had been feeling off since the night before and had hoped that a good night's sleep would have helped but...

Zoro carefully sat down and crossed his arms over his chest, shifting in his position. He hadn't slept well since he had passed out from the injuries that he had obtained in Alabasta. The images started to come to his mind and Zoro's muscles tensed as he attempted to will them away. Nothing happened, it wasn't something to cry about. He just had to let it go, let it disappear. He was alive and not crippled, and that was all that mattered.

“Swordsman-san? You look a little flushed, you all right?” the new member that Zoro was not entirely sure he could trust, especially after having been _his_ right hand, asked as she passed him with a book in her hand. Zoro grunted.

“I'm fine,” he ground out, not looking up at the tall raven-haired woman who had once been their enemy.

“All right then,” Robin said as she walked on passed him.

Zoro dozed off after that, only to wake when he felt a kick to his left leg. Zoro snapped a glare up and met an equally glaring cook.

“Dinner time, get up or you won't eat,” Sanji growled and Zoro snorted, getting to his feet as Sanji spun on his heel and walked back toward the galley. Zoro blinked when he stood fully and the world spun; he staggered on his feet, his body pitching forward. He attempted to strike his foot out to catch himself, but it proved a futile attempt as his body slammed hard against the floors of the Going Merry, his heavy arms never fully raising to catch his fall.

Sanji spun around in shock the moment he heard a loud, heavy thud, eyes going wide when he saw Zoro collapsed on his face, body prone. Sanji's lips parted, cigarette falling from his lips.

“Oi! Marimo!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **“I** can't believe that he's so bad!” Zoro twitched, the high pitched sound of Chopper's voice aggravating the already painful throbbing in his head.

“I can't believe it, I thought Zoro would never get knocked down,” the sound of Luffy's voice, even if filled with concern, drove a horrified stab into Zoro's heart, which yanked the swordsman out of his sleepy daze. His eyes snapped open and he shot up in the bed, making everyone in the room jump. Zoro groaned when the entire room spun and he almost sagged entirely forward, but the muscles in his body managed to keep his upper half up... with the help of his hands.

“Zoro!” Chopper gasped. “Everyone out! I need to examine him!” He cried as he started to usher everyone out of the room. Zoro groaned again, trying to ignore the faces that peered at him in concern. As soon as Luffy, hesitating to step out, reached the threshold, Zoro swung his legs to the floor. They felt heavy, just like every other part of his body.

“Zoro! Stay in bed!” Chopper cried and Zoro grunted, intent on ignoring the order. No one ordered him around. He just needed sleep, and he was not going to sleep in a room that smelled like a hospital.

“Zoro!” Luffy gasped and before Zoro could even comprehend it in his dizzying and frayed mind, he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up, freezing when he was met with the face of his frowning captain. Luffy never frowned unless something bad was happening. Zoro groaned again, he felt like he was sitting on liquid ground, and even though he was feeling fucking hot, he felt chills running down his back.

“Sit back, Zoro,” Luffy urged as he pushed the larger man down, and despite Zoro's attempts to stay upright, his weakened body gave out and he collapsed.

“I'm... fine, I can get up,” Zoro breathed, voice growing weak. Boy, did that somehow take the breath from him, and dammit, it was still too fucking hot.

“Zoro, stay still. You have a really bad infection. I need to treat you right away before it gets worse,” Chopper informed from beside Zoro's head. The swordsman glanced blearily at the small blue nosed reindeer that stood next to his head.

“I'm... fine,” Zoro grumbled, somehow it seemed hard to talk. “I just need sleep.” He tried, but Chopper gave Zoro a very firm look.

“Just take it easy, Zoro,” Luffy ordered and Zoro looked up at his captain, sober eyes boring into his own. “I want you to get better, and since Chopper says you need to be treated, you had better let him.” And even though Zoro felt the vestiges of irritation, he resigned... only because it was Luffy, his captain, that made the demand.

“Fine,” Zoro sighed. “Get it over with.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **“Z** oro... what happened to your body?” Chopper's voice was low and astonished. Not all the bruises had faded, and all of the minuscule scabs from whatever it was Crocodile had done to him still peppered his body. The injuries were indeed strange, even Sanji couldn't help but wonder how exactly those had been made as he set two plates of food down on a small table for Chopper and Zoro. The swordsman was laying flat on his back, completely stripped down to the waist as Chopper stood on a tall stool over Zoro, overlooking his injuries, inspecting the wounds as he had done before, though this time it was with increased scrutiny.

“I need to find any infected wounds to treat them, Zoro. Can't I see all of your body?” Chopper asked, worry shining in his eyes. Zoro was obstinate on a good day, but this was ridiculous. Zoro grunted and turned his face away.

“I've given you antibiotics, but there may be infected tissue that I'll need to remove,” Chopper whined and again Zoro grunted. Sanji felt irritation flare in his chest along with the strong urge to throttle the stubborn bastard. His fingers balled so tight the muscles in his forearms bulged and his fists shook, his jaw clicking shut so firmly, half of his cigarette fell from where it had been cut by his teeth.

“I'm fine, just let me sleep and I'll be better,” Zoro insisted with a grunt. Sanji's eyebrow twitched, his shoulders jerking. That fucking moron was going to risk getting himself killed over what happened. If it was nothing then why the fuck did he have to hide it so bad?! At least let the doctor know about it so that he could treat it!

“You fucking moron!” Sanji spit out the severed cigarette butt before he spun around and snarled, startling a scream from Chopper who hid backward behind the infirmary bed while Zoro jerked up onto his elbows, eyes wide as he stared up at Sanji's fuming face.

“You would seriously rather die than let Chopper know about it?! Are you that prideful?! What about the people that care about you?! Luffy?! Do you know how fucking devastated he'd be if you fucking keeled over because of a stupid infection that could have been stopped and treated if you had cooperated?! I know I usually call you stupid, but this is the most _fucking!_ ” Sanji had lost the ability to articulate his words. “You're a fucking stupid ass moss fucking shit head!” Sanji snarled before spinning around and blasting the door open with a firm kick, nearly tearing the door of its hinges. A cry from Usopp was promptly ignored by the cook as he stormed viciously back into the kitchen.

Zoro and Chopper remained absolutely still, eyes wide in surprise, though the reindeer was trembling and sniffling.

“Scary,” Chopper whimpered. Zoro sighed when Luffy's head popped into the room from out the open door.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, blinking curiously.

“Everything's fine,” Zoro grunted and rolled over onto his side, turning his back to everything.

“Sanji got really mad!” Chopper cried and Luffy looked to the reindeer, then in the direction of the kitchen, and then back to Chopper.

“Huh.” And then the captain of the Straw Hats closed the door and disappeared. It was silent a moment before Chopper emerged from his hiding spot and put his hooves on the side of the bed, his gaze on the back of Zoro's head.

“Zoro? What was Sanji talking about?”


	3. The Repercussions of the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's stubbornness is just causing more problems for himself... and now others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! New chapter! Next one will move passed Zoro's initial problems related to his injuries. Thank you very much to all you who gave kudos and to those who commented! It's very encouraging and definitely makes me happy to work on this. Thank you so much for your support! It means much! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of it's related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

**Z** oro ground his teeth and swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing low before he released a breath and then shrugged.

“It's nothing. Not serious at all,” he grunted. Chopper frowned as he stared up at his nakama's strong back. Was it just him, or was there something that Zoro was trying to hide? Chopper felt deep concern for the swordsman but feared to press him. At that moment, he deemed it wise to follow Zoro's wishes, but should his fever come back, he would simply have to drug him and check him fully, even if it was against his wishes, because the thought of losing one of his dear friends due to pride was just too much.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **C** hopper was asleep at his makeshift desk late that night, having fallen asleep while continuously checking Zoro and going over the swordsman's charts. It was the sound of a violent thrash that caused Chopper to jump nearly to the ceiling with a sharp yelp. As soon as his eyes landed on the cause of the thrash, which had multiplied from one to many, his heart skipped a beat. Zoro, still unconscious, was struggling violently on his back, twisting and sweating, brows knitted as the muscles in his body flexed; it looked as if he were fighting something with his entire body. Chopper gasped and ran toward the bed, avoiding Zoro's fists as they struck downward, vicious hissing and grunting sounds issuing from between his clenched teeth. It took a second for Chopper to realize that Zoro, of all people, who usually slept so soundly and unperturbed, was having a nightmare.

“Zoro! Wake up!” Chopper cried as he got up onto his stool and pressed his hoofs over the swordsman’s sweaty and heaving chest. Zoro's body twisted and Chopper changed form quickly, using his large human hands to steady him and keep him from thrashing his body too violently.

“Wake up, Zoro!” Chopper cried louder, the urgency in his voice increasing as tears formed in his eyes. He could see specks of blood seeping into some of the bandages on Zoro's still exposed sides and across the scar that had somehow been reopened. Chopper moved one hand to Zoro's head, hoping to protect his neck some from the violent head thrashing when the infirmary door opened suddenly.

“Oi! What's wrong?!” It was Luffy, eyes frantic as he looked over to Zoro and Chopper. Luffy had been on ship watch that night, but judging from the large boot shape to his cheek, he had been stealing from the kitchen not too long ago, and just a moment later the owner of the boot that made the mark appeared through the doorway.

“Zoro's having a really bad nightmare and I can't wake him up! I'm worried he'll hurt himself! He's still not fully healed from the wounds he sustained in Alabasta!” Chopper cried and Luffy moved in, hooking his fingers together before stretching them wide around the bed and pinning Zoro's body down, which caused him to make a loud snarl from between clenched teeth as he jerked harder.

“We can't just pin him! He could hurt himself more! He needs to wake up!” Chopper cried. Luffy looked to the reindeer in humanoid form and nodded, trusting Chopper to know what was best, and removed his stretched fingers.

“W-what do we do?” Luffy asked, stuttering and frantic as Sanji stepped into the room, holding a cigarette to his lips, appearing to calmly watch the scene.

“Zoro, wake up!” Chopper cried, and following Chopper's lead, Luffy called for the same thing of the swordsman but Zoro did not seem to hear anything.

“Hey, stupid marimo,” Sanji whispered, his voice just loud enough to draw a glance from the other two in the room before they looked back to Zoro.

“ **Can't you hear them telling you to _wake the fuck up!_** ” Sanji's leg went into straight into the air and both Chopper and Luffy gave cries of alarm as the leg crushed down onto the bed, bending the metal down with such force that it broke apart and buckled under the sheer power Sanji exerted. Chopper and Luffy both screamed when there was a flash to the other side of the room, and for a moment, the bloodlust that shined from the swordsman's crazed eyes as he surged toward Sanji would have made the cook's blood run cold as if it were some sort of sword. Sanji ducked back, just barely missing a lethal slice. Chopper and Luffy cried out again when Zoro sliced downward. The blonde moved swiftly to the left before his leg planted itself violently into Zoro's unguarded stomach, causing the swordsman's body to bow over.

“Sanji!” Chopper cried, eyes bulging in his shock and horror as Zoro's eyes blew open wide.

“He's still asleep!” Sanji growled when Zoro's free hand grabbed his leg and his other hand moved to slice horizontally with the scalpel again. Sanji cursed under his breath, bending back just low enough to miss the attack.

“Zoro! Wake up! It's your friend!” Chopper cried when Luffy jumped up behind Zoro and used his entire body to wrap tightly around the green haired man, limbs constricting his arms and legs tight to his body, affording Sanji the chance to retract his leg. Luffy coiled tightly around the swordsman before Zoro's wild eyes flashed to him and they both crashed to the floor.

“Luffy! Zoro!” Chopper cried as Sanji straightened himself, eyes locked on the two on the floor, Luffy's limbs still wrapped around Zoro while the man in question lied motionless.

“I think he's out again,” Luffy panted before he slowly unwrapped and pulled his arms back to their normal length and shape. Standing over the fallen swordsman, Luffy put his straw hat on his head and frowned.

“We need to get him onto the bed quickly!” Chopper cried as he ran to Zoro's side and placed his large hands on Zoro's back, but glancing back a second he cried out again. “We don't have a bed anymore!” He gasped in realization.

“Why did you do that Sanji?!” Chopper asked and both looked up at him.

“What, he's not struggling around anymore, right?” Sanji asked as he lit a cigarette in what almost appeared to be a well-rehearsed nonchalance.

“Yeah, but! We wanted to wake him up! Not hurt him!” Chopper cried.

“Wh-what's going on?” a wheezy, low voice grunted and Chopper gasped. All eyes fell to Zoro's sweaty back as the muscles shifted under his skin with a twitch of movement, his muscular body shaking as he slowly raised up onto his bandaged forearms. Luffy crouched down and put a hand to Zoro's twitching back.

“You were having a nightmare, and then you attacked Sanji,” Luffy explained freely and Zoro looked over his shoulder at Luffy behind him.

“I... did that? I don't... remember,” Zoro grunted as he slowly worked his body to sit back on his knees, hands moving to clutch his sides when he felt the sharp stabbing pain burning from his wounds.

“It was probably cuz Sanji attacked you,” Luffy grinned and chuckled as if amused. Zoro glared up at the cook in front of him.

“Fucking cook,” Zoro growled and Sanji shrugged as he turned and strolled out of the room.

“Woke you up, didn't it?” Sanji threw over his shoulder, pausing when he was met with a small, somewhat stunned audience on the deck outside the room.

“Oh my god, is everything okay?” Nami asked and Sanji took a drag of smoke before releasing it up into the sky, his eyes following the puffy white trail as it thinned into the air. “There was so much noise!”

“Nothing to worry about, just the stupid marimo,” Sanji declared softly. He then looked to Nami again, his cheeks tinging pink before he grinned wide.

“I'm sorry my Nami-swan had to be awoken from her sleeping beauty rest!” Sanji gushed excitedly. He spotted Robin as well and proceeded to dance around around the two women. “Robin-chan~”

“Would you like a refreshing drink before going back to bed?” Sanji cooed and Nami tapped her chin a moment before smiling.

“Yeah! Sounds good!” And that was all it took for Sanji to excitedly to start working in his kitchen, the girls following after him. A moment later, Usopp followed the girls into the galley, hoping to get a drink himself, but as he walked, he found it hard to take his eyes off of the three in the makeshift infirmary. To see Zoro attack Sanji like that... in his sleep? And then seeing him down on the ground, having to be restrained by Luffy of all people? Something had been off about Zoro since Alabasta; Usopp couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure that something was going on with the guy that he wasn't willing to tell, whatever it was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **W** ith the infirmary bed no longer usable, it was decided that Zoro would be made to go to the men's dormitory after Chopper checked Zoro's injuries and bandaged him again. Zoro protested on his way to the dorm, and was allowed to go to the galley as a result. The swordsman stepped into the galley, freezing a second when he saw the rest of the crew as their eyes landed on him, a strong wave of embarrassment hitting him.

“Oi, what's the head-sick marimo doing stinking up my kitchen?” Sanji asked from where he stood, artfully carving fruit to add to the fruit-blended iced drinks he was making. Zoro grunted as he walked further in and sat down at the table, hands resting on the table top as Chopper hopped up on the seat to his right.

“I'm hungry, pervy cook,” Zoro announced and Sanji's eyebrow twitched before he rolled his shoulders to shake off his irritation.

“Fine,” Sanji grunted and after putting his finishing touches on the rather artful drinks, he gave them to the ladies, opting to give Ussop a plain blended drink with a straw before he turned to start up the stove to cook something for Zoro. No matter what, Sanji was never a man to turn down someone who said they were hungry... so long as he knew it was genuine and that he did not risk being eaten out of house and home... unlike someone else that he felt staring holes into his back while remaining strangely silent. Sanji heaved a sigh.

“I'll make something for you too Luffy,” Sanji gave in and Luffy gave a whoop and plopped down to Zoro's left, chanting one of his favorite vocabulary words.

Zoro felt a bit chilled and shifted, picking at his white shirt and then scratching his haramaki. It was still warm despite it being the middle of the night, almost humid, which made it annoyingly damp. Was his fever coming back? Fuck, Zoro _never_ got sick, he _never_ had fevers. That fucking Crocodile bastard! Zoro felt his stomach roll in nausea thinking of the bastard he hoped was dead and he looked down, face paling. No, he didn't want to think it, he didn't want to remember those things. All those awful things that had been done to him. Goosebumps formed all over Zoro's body as the hair on his body stood, though he successfully suppressed a shiver. Why couldn't he stop reacting to the memories? Why did they have keep popping back into his head? It was frustrating, sickening. Zoro lifted his forearms and leaned on his elbows as he rest his forehead against his hands. The thrashing that Chopper said he had seen... he was sure it was another nightmare, just as the reindeer had surmised. Zoro had tried to play it off, but in truth, he had been having nightmares constantly since Alabasta. Usually he just woke up with a jolt and ended up needing to get out of bed, out of the dorm and into fresh air. Were his nightmares getting worse? Or was it the medications Chopper was using on him?

“Oi, marimo,” Zoro looked up at the sudden and close sound of Sanji's voice. The blonde was bent over the table, blue eyes locked onto his before a steaming, delicious smelling plate of food was put down in front of the swordsman. Next to him Luffy was already happily stuffing what was on his plate into his mouth without really properly chewing.

Sanji instantly noted that Zoro had gone pale while he had been dishing up his plate, and that his skin looked a little... green around the gills to say. Was he remembering whatever it was he had dreamed about? Probably what that shithead did to him. So... that meant that Zoro wasn't as okay as he had appeared then? Or was Sanji reading too much into it? The blonde pushed from the table and went to the kitchen where he picked up some choice fruits and started to blend them together with ice. He knew Zoro wasn't much for sweets so he excluded the sugar he had added to the others' drinks. Wasn't it... Kiwi and passion fruit Zoro often picked up and ate at markets? The two were good together if handled properly. Perhaps something slightly sweet, but obviously not too much for the swordsman, could lift his mood some.

Sanji glanced back to see that Zoro was eating, but much more slowly than his usual messy chipmunk looking method. He was still pale. Hungry or not, if his mind was in turmoil it could spoil his appetite. Sanji hoped his drink would help some. It was unnerving to have Zoro so... not himself. He finished the drink after he had created it to his satisfaction and put it down in front of the swordsman. Zoro blinked at the glass when it was set down in front of him, and then up at Sanji as the cook crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well?” Sanji quirked a brow.

Zoro looked up at the cook, then down at the drink. Everyone else had some watermelon based drink judging by the cracked open melon on the far counter. His was... not? Shit, the cook was pitying him! Zoro shot up in his chair, hands slamming down on the table, which startled a yelp from Chopper as his teeth grit before he glared the bastard down. If he started acting all weird then people were going to start asking questions! And besides, Zoro did **not** want his pity! He didn't need a fucking pity party!

“Oi, what's your problem?” Sanji asked, a growl touching his voice. It was clear that Zoro's reaction was far from pleasing to the cook. How the fuck was he supposed to tell Sanji to shove it without it being obvious? Fuck! And if he didn't finish all the shit in front of him the pervy cook would flip his lid. Deciding to suck it down while in front of their nakama, Zoro grunted and sat back down, lips pouting as he started to shovel food into his mouth with his more normal gusto. The crew stared at the two men for a moment, confusion clear in their eyes before slowly going back to what they had been doing. That had been... odd.

When Zoro was done, he grabbed the drink and, ignoring the straw, downed it so quickly that he was forced to stop, brows knitting tightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a grunt; damn brain freeze. Sanji was already in the cooking area, cleaning up as Zoro fought to recover from his stupid move. Why the fuck was he letting himself get so rattled? He was going to draw more attention to himself than he wanted. Setting the glass down in front of him, Zoro hunched over, slipped the straw between his lips and started to more slowly drink. Fuck, did it taste good. Zoro hadn't realized that Sanji had noticed his like for Kiwi and Passion fruit.

“Well! That was wonderful, Sanji-kun! I think I can go back to sleep now!” Nami said as she stood and stretched. Sanji spun around, almost singing as he bid the girls goodnight while they both exited out the galley.

“That was delicious, Sanji, night!” Usopp declared sharply and quickly evacuated. He felt that something was up, and he didn't want to get involved in anything between Sanji and Zoro. Luffy was grinning as he watched the swordsman, who began to look somewhat like he was sulking at the table.

“Luffy, could you help me get some of my equipment into the dormitory?” Chopper asked when he finished his drink, which had been the sweetest out of all the crew's.

“Sure!” Luffy grinned and gave a hop off his seat though it wasn't really necessary before following the small reindeer out of the galley, which left the two men alone for the first time since Sanji had found Zoro in Alabasta.

It was a few minutes of dish washing before Sanji's heavy sigh was made audible.

“I think we need to talk,” he declared. In response, Zoro felt his heart flip hard in his chest and he choked on his drink.


	4. The Darkness of The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's getting worse and ends up making a decision that Sanji can't help but find totally insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Things are chuggin' along! This chapter moves a bit faster than the others. Getting close to some Sanji/Zoro action~
> 
> I very much hope this chapter is enjoyed! It means much to me to know if this work is liked!
> 
> Also to note: I usually spend a bit of time re-reading works (multiple times) to try and edit them, as I have no beta reader, but this time I've only re-read once so there will probably be some typos and mistakes and I apologize in advance for that. I'll be looking over this chapter more when I have time.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the ever wonderful [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

**“W** hat's there to talk about?” Zoro grunted before he started to slowly suck his drink through his straw again.

“Seriously? You would go that far?” Sanji sighed as he let a dish plop into the water in the sink as his soapy hand holding the sponge touched his forehead.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji's shoulders shot up.

“You fucking idiot!” Sanji spun around, sponge still in one hand. “Are you going to make me say it?!” He snapped, fist squeezing the soap bubbles out of the material. Zoro's eyes sharpened as his brows lowered dangerously. A growl twisted his lips as he stood from his chair.

“Don't say it!” Zoro snarled, fist slamming onto the tabletop so hard that the whole table shook.

“You can't keep ignoring it! You and I both know damn well the reason you're in this state is because of what that bastard did-” Zoro lurched from the table, body slamming into Sanji's as a strong calloused hand slapped over the cook's mouth. Sanji glared and growled as his knee lifted and rammed right into Zoro's stomach, but the swordsman’s forearm moved just in time to block the blow before jumping away. The chef threw the sponge into the sink, rage twisting and darkening his face as he rolled his sleeves up.

“I've been dying to do this ever since we got back. I'm gonna teach you a lesson about being a stupid fucking marimo,” he growled and a sharpness Sanji only ever saw in battle filled Zoro's eyes. The swordsman’s hand went to his hip before he glanced down and cursed. His swords were still in the makeshift infirmary. Sanji smirked, hands sliding into his black slacks.

“Missing something marimo?” Sanji leered and Zoro growled. It had been ages since he had ever used his fists; he didn't like it, he was a swordsman, not a fist fighter.

“What's got you so pissed off?” Zoro growled and the cook’'s curled eyebrow twitched.

“Why? Cuz you're being so fucking stupid that it's pissed me off to the point I can't even keep myself calm!” Sanji snapped viciously and the corner's of Zoro's lips dipped down low.

“Why the fuck does it matter to you?! It's my body!” Zoro shot back and Sanji's face turned nearly red as his hands tightened into hard fists in his pockets.

“You stupid bastard! You brush it off like it's not a big deal, like it didn't happen! But fuck it _is_ a big deal! I've seen you out on the deck in the middle of the night more than once! At first I thought it was because you slept all fucking day, but it's because of nightmares isn't it?!” Sanji marched his way toward Zoro, ignoring the murderous intent pouring from the swordsman.

“Isn't it?!” Sanji cried again as he grabbed Zoro's shirt and the lethal look that flashed in the swordsman’s eyes at the contact nearly made the blonde’'s heart stop. His grip faltered only a second before he tightened his hold in defiance and pushed his nose in Zoro's face.

“Why can't I worry?! Why is no one allowed to help?! You can't stand to seem weak?! You could at least let Chopper treat you properly! I _hate_ having to worry about you! I'm not supposed to have to, dammit!” Sanji panted for breath after his screams ended, his grip growing slack on the swordsman’s shirt. Zoro pulled away and turned his back to Sanji, fists tight at his sides.

“I didn't know it bothered you so much,” he whispered as Sanji collected himself.

“It...” The cook’s voice trailed off and he looked away from Zoro. Fuck, did he say that? Guess he did; Sanji grit his teeth. He would sound stupid if he took it back right after saying it. He hadn't even quite realized it, but he was worried, truly worried. If Zoro was having nightmares, now an infection, what if other shit went down?

“Every time I try to relax, I start feeling it again,” Zoro began, voice low and subdued, as if he were afraid of his words being heard. Sanji's heart lurched and he looked up at Zoro's broad, powerful back.

“And every time I go to sleep I keep waking up there again, like I never left, and it just all starts again. It's not like I can't handle it but... I don't know... it just fucks with me,” Zoro's muscles shifted under his shirt as he lifted his hand and touched his forehead before he ran his fingers back through his green hair.

“Zoro?” Sanji's voice was strangely hoarse, weak, and Zoro twitched, muscles tensing before he relaxed them and walked out of the kitchen toward the galley door. Sanji blinked in surprise.

“Forget I said anything,” Zoro declared and rage worse than any Sanji had ever felt burned hot in his chest with a horrific blast. The swordsman left through the door, closing it after him and Sanji spun around and kicked out as hard as he could, the fridge slamming into the wall, the items within clattering with sharp toppling sounds as a snarled curse tore from Sanji's lips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **D** eep red was soaking into the dingy fabric that was pushed to tan skin. It was everywhere, and if Sanji looked around himself he knew he would have been nauseous, but currently he was on his knees at the side of the person he was trying desperately to stop the bleeding of. The hand that was on his wrist was nearly bruising in it's grip, but at least it was a good sign.

“You fucking idiot,” Sanji growled, the cigarette in his lips burned down to the filter but still in his mouth.

“I did what I had to,” Zoro grunted and Sanji's hands curled into bloody fists, feeling the pull of the sticky blood that was drying over his skin. The swordsman got himself fucked up normally already, but this one time had been especially stupid. Even Luffy had seemed concerned with how Zoro was behaving about this fight... though he never outright expressed it. Sanji had tried to tell the stupid bastard to be careful, to calm down, but Zoro had blatantly done the opposite of what he had told him.

“I should just let you fucking bleed out, moron,” Sanji growled and Zoro huffed, his chest heaving in his hard breaths.

“Fuck you,” he grunted. Sanji's body tensed, boy did he want to kick the bastard right then and there. Sanji grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Not another word was spoken between the two of them until they were found by Chopper.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **T** hough Zoro was completely recovered from his infection, he was still far from okay, as far as Sanji was concerned. The bastard was stubborn on a good day, but to nearly kill himself, risking getting gutted for a win, which Sanji was sure Zoro normally did not risk, was just another sign in his book. Sanji was sure the swordsman was still having nightmares, and the bastard had become more moody than normal, which in turn was alienating him from the crew. Sanji found himself watching the fucking marimo more than he had ever wanted and ever thought he would. Why did his heart have to keep aching whenever he saw the way Zoro was pushing everyone away? Why did he have to feel so fucking frustrated?!

Over a month since his attack, a month and eight days... fuck, Sanji hated that he knew exactly how long it had been since he'd seen Zoro like that. At first glance, it really seemed like a miracle that Zoro was fine, but the blonde knew he wasn't. The bastard was getting worse and only Sanji could really see it and knew why, that fucking turd.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **S** anji was pulling along his massive cart of groceries, stocking up as heavy as he usually did for a crew of people on the sea for long periods of time without the ability to easily stock up on necessary nourishment, and of course, Luffy was factored into the equation. Nami sent Zoro with Sanji to help with the load, as Zoro's brawn was the only damn good thing about him, but shortly after setting foot on ground the two ended up in an argument. All Sanji had said was that Zoro had been moody lately, and the stupid green haired bastard had gotten defensive, demanding he was the same as always. Of course, that pissed Sanji off and the two exchanged colorful words and names before separating. Sanji sighed in irritation. He would have to find that bastard too, he could never find his way around.

Sanji paused when below him at a lower tier of the town, below the side railing, he could see down to Zoro. He grit his teeth; he was sure the bastard was lost as he stood there, arm resting over the hilts of his swords. Sanji blinked when another man stepped up next to Zoro and they met eyes. The guy was about Zoro's height with short dark hair and dressed in a dark t-shirt and jeans. His hand touched the middle of Zoro's back and Sanji's heart skipped a beat in his chest when the swordsman’s body twitched, but never moved to shake off or remove the hand. A strange feeling twisted in Sanji's chest and gut as he watched the two, unable to look away. The man spoke then as tension filled Zoro's shoulders. What the fuck was going on? Slowly, Zoro nodded and the two started walking, the man's hand on the swordsman’s back looking to urge his body forward. Sanji grit his teeth, great, Zoro was doing something weird. The chef tore his gaze away and purposefully started to walk in the other direction. He didn't have to give a shit what Zoro was doing; there was no reason in the world that he had to! Screw that feeling he was feeling! The cook’s teeth ground over his cigarette and he stopped in the middle of the road.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Z** oro and... he had forgot the guy's name, Zoro wasn't even sure he ever even heard it. They stopped after entering a dingy alley and turned behind a shop building with a tall brick wall some six feet behind it which created an enclosed alley; it was pretty dim and dusty.

“I thought when you said private, it'd be in a room,” Zoro grunted, fighting down the rolling in his stomach and the chills that ran down his back. He was there for a reason, as distasteful as it may have been. Zoro was sick of the nightmares, the horrible lingering sensations, the nausea, the feeling of constantly being hunted. He had decided a week ago that he should find some way to override those sensations he still experienced from that bastard with something more positive. Zoro had no idea how he was going to go about it; there was no one he was willing to ask in the crew, he would never have been able to be around them if he did. So a stranger was the only option. It had been difficult to start his task, he had no idea what he should do to find someone, but as luck would have it, Zoro found a small bar while wondering around the seaside town and apparently it had been the right place to go. Zoro counted his good luck for that one; it was about time his luck returned to him.

However, things were not going too well after allowing himself to be approached. Zoro felt increasingly irritated and ill the closer he drew to when he knew he would perform the act. The fact that he was apparently going to do it in an alley like a whore just made his mood worse.

“Are we going to, or what?” the man asked and Zoro grit his teeth, his hand clutching the hilt of one of his swords a moment. Fuck, he had gone this far. To turn around and say no to the guy would be rude, even if he was damn rude.

“Yeah, just hold your horses,” Zoro grunted as he walked over toward his soon to be... partner. He did not know how to instigate it all, but as soon as he stepped near the guy, he was pushed against the wall. Zoro's swords hit the wall with a metal thunk and scrape as hands ran up his muscular sides. Zoro's body tensed and he shivered, which earned him a smirk.

“You're quite a sexy guy, you know that, even with the scowling face,” the man chuckled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zoro's neck. The swordsman's shoulders twitched, his muscles locking tight as his stomach twisted in more illness.

“Don't bother with that kind of shit,” Zoro grunted, forcing himself to relax as he took a deep chest heaving breath.

“Oh, wanna get right to the fun stuff?” the man grinned but Zoro turned his face away as he felt the stranger's hand run down his hard stomach to the crotch of his pants.

“Eh? No reaction?” Zoro felt his nausea spike, his shoulders tensing again.

“Just nervous, this is my first time,” Zoro grit out, his heart slamming viciously in his chest when the man started to palm his soft cock.

“Oh, having some trouble then? Let's see if we can fix that,” the man chuckled.

“Maybe if I was turned around,” Zoro started, freezing when he felt the man grab and drag his zipper down.

“You wanna do it like that?” Zoro nodded, not wanting to open his mouth when his jaw was clenched so tight. The man took a half step back and Zoro swallowed around the lump in his dry throat as he turned and braced his hands against the wall. His heart raced suddenly in anxiety when his hips were grabbed and he was urged to stick his ass out more. The hands came around forward again and his pants were released and dropped to his feet with his underwear, his swords clattering onto the ground with them. Fuck, he hoped no one came around the corner.

“Careful with my swords,” Zoro warned before the hands returned and touched his soft cock, softly stroking his skin. He shivered, his stomach rolling again when he felt the zips of pleasure up his cock as it began to harden. The stranger behind him pushed his hips against Zoro, rubbing his hard cock beneath his pants against Zoro's bare ass. He swallowed, trying to calm the increasing need to vomit. It felt good but also wrong; he didn't even know the guy's name. Zoro's dick got a little harder and in response his cock was pumped faster. He rasped for breath; fuck, he felt gross, but it also felt good. Was there any way to make this more bearable? His nakama flashed through Zoro's mind and he felt a strong wave of shame. None of them had any idea he was letting some guy he could barely remember the face of touch him, and ultimately fuck him. Fuck, if the cook knew... he would be so pissed, and make an annoyingly accurate surmise about why Zoro had done it. A small smirk curved Zoro's lips. What would that fucking cook really think if he knew? He wondered if the cook would have tried to help, help him find a woman? Or would he actually help Zoro the way he felt he needed...

The sound of Sanji's voice echoed in Zoro's ears and he wondered briefly if the cook would ever actually touch him if he asked him to, for the sake of getting over what was done to him, of course. Sanji was very skilled with his hands too. Zoro's heart beat harder when he realized that thinking of the cook actually... made him feel less gross than the reality. It was embarrassing as fuck but it felt really good when he imagined Sanji pressed against his ass, his skilled hands stroking his cock. He wondered, if Sanji ever went inside him, if he would take care to rub that spot that felt disgustingly good. Zoro got immediately hard and groaned as his cock started to moisten at the top, pleasurable chills running through his body as he pressed his hips up against the hands stroking his prick. Zoro could feel it, he was getting close to cumming. His muscles shook as they flexed and he shifted to lay on his forearms on the wall.

“Getting close?” the voice in Zoro's ear shattered his fantasy and he jerked back to reality. The swordsman grunted, his mood souring again. “Don't cum yet,” the man rasped against Zoro as the hands touching his cock disappeared and he heard pants being dropped down. Fuck, it was coming, the real thing was coming.

 ** _“The fuck?!”_** Both men froze and Zoro felt the strangest, strongest surge of panic he had ever felt in his life. His muscles locked so tight he couldn't move even though he wanted to jump right out of his skin; he couldn't even breathe.


	5. The Malignancy of The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's decided he's had enough, but can he really just look away? Meanwhile, Zoro gets some surprising comfort he was far from expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Chapter 5 up! Got this one done fast! I very much hope that this chapter is enjoyed! Thank you so much to everyone that's commented and left kudos! Really helped me get this chapter out so fast! So thank you so much! It means a lot!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the ever fantastical [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

**W** hy? _Now_ of all the fucking-!

_“Get the fuck away from him!”_ Sanji's voice snarled with a viciousness Zoro had only heard in battle when the cook was seriously pissed.

“Hey! What the hell?! I didn't do-”

The sound of a crack spurred Zoro into action. He turned sharply and grabbed his pants before yanking them up. With pants barely on his hips he retrieved one of his swords and blocked Sanji's path, sheathed sword locked against the bottom of Sanji's shoe. Nearly a yard away, Zoro could hear the guy he had picked up groaning and grit his teeth. Fuck! Things were not supposed to have gone down this way!

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Sanji snarled, attention going beyond Zoro and the swordsman glared, eyes sharp.

“You're the one jumping to conclusions!” he shot back and Sanji's mouth fell open, eyes going wide.

“Wait... you... really?” the realization in Sanji's face and the sound of his voice filled Zoro with shame. He looked away, teeth grit before he spoke. He had to come up with something, anything!

“I... what I do doesn't have anything to do with you,” Zoro declared. Slowly, Sanji's leg lowered to the ground.

“Why?! Don't even bother trying to lie to me! This all because of what that bastard did to you isn't it?! I can't believe you picked up a guy of all things!” Sanji snapped, hands tightening into fists. “You've been getting weirder and weirder! Fuck! If I knew you were going to do something like this, I would have made damn sure you were never left alone!”

“This has nothing to do with that!” Zoro snapped back and Sanji's face turned red.

“Bullshit!” Sanji was the first to bash his head against Zoro's and Zoro, unwilling to back down, pushed back, both baring teeth.

“Why can't you just fucking admit anything! At least to me! I'm sick of worrying about you!” Sanji growled.

“Then don't!” Zoro snapped. Sanji's teeth clicked shut, jaw clenched tight before he pulled back. The blonde crossed his arms, eyes hot and angry as he turned away from the swordsman.

“Fine, I won't. I'm officially going to stop giving a shit about you. Get yourself fucked in the ass by some random guy, get yourself gutted, I don't care,” he declared, his voice a vicious bite as he walked out of the alley toward where he had the food cart waiting. Zoro watched Sanji leave, his sword lowered at his side. Fuck... why did that make his chest hurt?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Z** oro was standing within a thick shroud of darkness. He had been trapped in it so many times, had never been able to find his way out so many times, and ultimately, when the darkness dissipated, he was in that room again, strung up, sand around him, holding him and cutting him in place while that sick bastard started to rape him. But this time, something was different. Zoro could feel his swords, his Wado Ichimonji, Kitetsu, and Yubashiri. Zoro touched the hilts of each sword, running his calloused fingers over their hilts, knowing which sword was which just by touch. He wasn't defenseless? This was the first time in a while that he hadn't been trapped in a looming darkness with nothing but anxiety.

A low chuckling filled the air, moving around Zoro's body with a sick physical presence. Zoro clutched the hilt of one of his swords, ready to draw it in a second's notice. The chuckling continued, low and confident, slithering.

“Oh, the pet has some teeth today,” Zoro felt intense nausea fill his stomach and his heart slammed viciously in his chest, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin. The hair all over his body stood straight as a horrible chill ran across Zoro's skin in a sickly caress. A figure swept together from nothing and he quickly drew his prized Wado Ichimonji, the sword that never failed him, and swiped at the ghastly form that appeared, a form that he wanted to prevent from ever seeing in its entirety again. The figure dissolved into darkness and the swordsman clutched Wado Ichimonji tighter, ready to strike again as the chuckling continued to press in around him. Zoro's heart beat harder and faster, he couldn't catch his breath; when he shifted his feet, he felt as though the ground were moving from under him as if he stood on the waves of the sea. The chuckling grew louder, right against his ear, and Zoro spun around, spying piercing eyes grinning down at him before he struck again, but the misty figure dissolved once more.

“You think that will help you? You helpless little kitten.” Zoro grit his teeth, rage and something more turbulent swirling beneath his skin. It clawed at his insides and gripped his heart with deep pains.

“Those fangs of yours are dull, Roronoa-kun. Your claws are too blunt, you're too pathetic to even defend yourself, how ever do you think you could protect anyone else with such worn down defenses.” Zoro let out a cry of sheer rage and placed his Wado Ichimonji in between his teeth and drew his other two swords. He would show him weak! He would not be defeated by a ghost he couldn't even see! However, the hands that grabbed at him, the sand that assaulted his limbs and tore into his skin, tunneling into his body threw him to the ground before he was lifted up into the air, choking on the sand as it rushed down his throat and filled his lungs. The stinking scent of cigars filled Zoro's nose, nothing like the menthol cigarettes of the cook's, and then his blood ran cold when he felt the hot breath against his neck as it fanned up to his ear.

“I win again, Roronoa-kun. Your body and spirit belong to me.”

Zoro jolted awake with a sharp gasp. He was hot and sweaty and the sun was bright in his eyes, forcing him to close them when a throbbing headache sliced into his head.

“Zoro?” It was Chopper's voice and Zoro groaned as he tried to calm his rather erratic breathing, feeling a horrifying tingle still caressing over his body. “You were having a nightmare again, is everything okay?” the concerned blue nosed reindeer asked and Zoro nodded once, trying to focus on calming every taut muscle in his body and slow his heart rate while trying to will the tingling away. Fuck, it was the first time he’d had a nightmare like that when sleeping during the daylight with the crew all around. Zoro had found early on that sleeping in the day with his nakama around seemed to ease some of his nightmare problems, but apparently not today. He grit his teeth, fists clenching, body tightening just as he had calmed it before he moved his legs and sat cross legged and leaned on his forearms. That dream had started so promising but in reality it was fucking worse! At least before he hadn't had what he most relied on, trusted the most when it came to his survival, but this time, even though they had been right at his side where they belonged, Zoro's swords were meaningless, his swordsmanship had meant absolutely nothing. Zoro had _never_ felt so naked, _never_ so fucking pitiful and weak! Zoro felt heated pressure build up behind his eyes and he jerked to his feet, eyes clenched tight as he quickly walked.

“Zoro!” Chopper gasped, especially when Zoro walked right into the stairs and toppled over onto them with a grunt, his nose colliding hard with the corner of a stair. Zoro's eyes flew open, his head screaming as blinding light blotched out his blurred vision a moment. Cold fluid trickled out of his nose and he grunted as he got up, ignoring the sounds of feet pounding over toward him.

“Zoro! Are you okay?!” It was Luffy gasping, but the moment Luffy's hand touched Zoro's shoulder the swordsman knocked it away violently.

“I'm fine!” he hissed and it went silent a moment as tension filled the space around him.

“Zoro, you're nose is bleeding,” Nami pointed out and Zoro touched under his nose as he felt the liquid seep over his top lip and start to make its way into his mouth. Vision clearing, and no longer hot and moist, Zoro could see the blood coating his fingers.

“Zoro! Let Chopper see you!” Usopp gasped and Zoro grunted as he wiped his arm under his nose, smearing bright red blood all over his forearm and face.

“I'm fine! It's just a bloody nose!” he snapped, once again the cause of silence. With a growl, Zoro went up the stairs, leaving everyone behind as he went into the galley, wanting to use a close-by sink.

Zoro walked into the galley and froze at the sound of a human presence in there. He looked into the kitchen and was met with Sanji staring back at him, hands paused on the fish he was slicing. Sanji blinked.

“What the fuck happened to you?” the blonde asked and Zoro shrugged as he glanced at the sink, but it was completely occupied.

“Oh no, you aren't using _my_ sink to wash your filthy nose,” Sanji declared and Zoro grunted as he turned to leave. Fuck, how the hell had he forgotten that Sanji practically lived in the kitchen? He felt goosebumps all over his skin as he exited the galley. He had not actually looked Sanji in the eye ever since that event a few days prior when the cook had caught him in that alley; ever since that fight that just... didn't seem like their normal shit, that fight that had left Zoro feeling... dejected, for some reason he couldn't fathom.

Zoro found the bathroom and washed his face, glad that his nose had apparently stopped bleeding by that time. After touching it a bit, he found that though it was sore as hell, it wasn't broken, which was good; he would hate to add first broken bone on top of all the other shit he was dealing with. When Zoro finished cleaning his face, he glanced over at the bath, and somehow it just sounded too inviting to pass up. As a result, Zoro undressed and started a bath before he walked over to shower off the sweat and usual daily dirt from his body before getting in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**S** anji had been a little rattled when Zoro had burst into his kitchen, lower half of his face smeared with blood. What made it the most unsettling was that sharp, dangerous glare in his gaze when their eyes had met; it had caused shivers to run up Sanji's spine. He had no idea what had the swordsman so worked up, or whatever the fuck had happened to cause Zoro of all people to get a bloody nose, but he had obviously been in a bad mood. Zoro had honestly looked at him almost like an enemy. Was he pissed about that fight? Sanji had felt later that night that he had perhaps been a bit too harsh, but it wasn't like they hadn't fought viciously before. Was Zoro holding a grudge about that? Or was it about interrupting his gross... gay get together? Sanji had never pegged Zoro as gay, but then again, the guy didn't seem interested in women either. Was he asexual or something? Wow, that was sort of... weird to think about. Sanji paused kneading the bread dough he was working on as his heart beat oddly. How the fuck had he started to think about Zoro's sexuality?!

Sanji started kneading again. That was gross! He didn't need to think about what got Zoro excited! His cheeks reddened and he cursed under his breath as his heart beat faster. When the fuck had sex been such a topic for anyone in the crew but him, anyway?! Well, rape _was_ a sex act, just performed without consent. What was so great about screwing a dude in the ass, anyway? He supposed it wasn't really any different from anal sex with a woman but... there was all that junk down below... and testosterone. Gross. Was it even really all that enjoyable for a dude to get it in the ass? Sanji's heart beat even faster and he bit on the filter of his unlit cigarette. What was he getting so worked up over?! It was that fucking marimo's business what he did! What did Sanji need to think about?! Besides, he wanted to stop thinking about that moron! He pulled his hands from the dough and grabbed at his hair, feeling very much like ripping it out. He was going fucking crazy!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Z** oro was on his back in his hammock, sleeping fitfully as he usually did at night, which the swordsman had come to expect. It was hard to sleep usually and sometimes it almost felt like he could never get into a deep sleep; the nightmares kept haunting just the outskirts of his subconscious. And when he did fall asleep, he was always reliving the worst experience he had ever had. Some nights however, he just kept hearing things that sounded like nightmares, like that bastard's voice whispering to him, which kept him waking constantly, but never reaching full alertness or real sleep. Those times caused Zoro to experience the worse anxiety of all. Every little creak, every little sound transformed into something so vile and malignant that he would jerk in the throes of nightmares trying to pull him into their depths. Zoro heard something; he wasn't entirely sure what it was. He wanted to wake, he could almost swear his body twitched with wanting to move, and at times he thought he had, but he couldn't fully wake. Reality blurred in confusion with nightmares as the sounds Zoro suddenly became convinced were footsteps echoed, and not the footsteps of his nakama, or anything harmless, it was always too heavy, strides too long. He could practically see the boots, the long black, fur-lined coat, and that damn golden hook. _He_ was coming down the steep stairs into the men's sleeping area, Zoro could hear it. The swordsman jerked, his body sweating and heart racing madly in panic. He could envision him coming into the dorm, coming for him, and Zoro couldn't move at all.

His eyes snapped open and he lurched up, panting for breath as sweat dribbled down his face and body. Fuck! He hated when that happened! His racing heart was thrumming in his ears as he looked around the room quickly, nothing. Zoro nearly jumped out of his hammock when a hand appeared next to him and almost shouted before Luffy's groggy eyes popped up at him, blinking in drowsiness. Zoro swallowed thickly, his heart beating painfully hard against his rib cage. Fuck, his chest hurt. Luffy hopped up into Zoro's hammock and the swordsman felt a small wave of panic. Did he look okay? He didn't look shaken, did he?

“You okay, Zoro?” Luffy asked before giving a yawn so wide it was ridiculous.

“Fine,” Zoro grunted and Luffy frowned.

“Oi, Zoro, lay down.” He blinked in confusion as he stared back at his captain after the demand had been made. Luffy yawned again and scooted himself into the hammock, laying down on his side. Zoro felt his cheeks burn and looked away.

“You had another nightmare right? You haven't been sleeping too good since you got sick that one time.” Zoro's entire body knotted up tight and he clenched his teeth.

“When I was a kid and I had trouble sleeping, or bad dreams, Ace and I...” there was a pause. Unknown to Zoro, Luffy had just been about to mention someone that he usually neglected to mention. “We used to curl up together and try to sleep that way. Makes it easier to sleep when someone you know and trust is by you.” Luffy gave a large toothy grin that Zoro saw when he chanced a glance back, his cheeks pinking lightly, though it was hard to tell in the dark room.

“Come on, Zoro, you know I'm here for you,” Luffy offered and Zoro felt his heart lurch in his chest. Fuck, that had freaked him out a little. He sighed after a moment; Luffy always had a knack for surprising people, and he was much more observant than the rest of the crew gave him credit for. Luffy just tended to keep things to himself unless they needed to be addressed. Zoro guessed the rubber man felt it was time to finally address the nightmares. He was not going to give up either, Luffy was going to insist that he lie down with him. Zoro grunted his acknowledgment and lied down next to his captain, facing him as the hammock swayed a bit while he got comfortable. He was a bit tense at first, and he guessed Luffy noticed.

“Turn around,” Luffy declared and Zoro blinked.

“What?” he muttered and Luffy smiled then.

“Just turn around, you're all tense. I'm gonna massage you like Dadan used to make me do sometimes.” Luffy grinned then and chuckled. “I'm really good at it,” he informed. Zoro frowned, who the hell was that? His captain never spoke of himself much, especially people from his past. It certainly made the swordsman curious, but he was never a man to pry. Reluctantly, knowing Luffy's stubborn streak and not having the energy after another nightmare, he carefully rolled over. Luffy's hands went to work on Zoro's shoulders and the swordsman groaned when he found his muscles were extremely sore. He was sore normally from working out, which Zoro was sure factored into what he was feeling, but he also had another feeling, that the tension in him that never seemed to go away anymore played another, rather big role.

“Wow Zoro, you're really knotted up,” Luffy muttered and Zoro groaned again as surprisingly skilled hands worked into his muscles. After a few moments, the motions began to feel good and Zoro let out a deep breath, his chest for the first time in a while not feeling so tight. He had never been given such treatment before, and fuck, it... actually felt really damn good. Luffy moved down to Zoro's shoulders blades, between them and slowly worked his way down the swordsman’s back, making sure to work all of his firm muscles into blissful relaxation. After a while, it became a luxurious experience, and in a few minutes, Zoro was sound asleep.


	6. Acting Because of The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's working away in his kitchen when things suddenly go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! I very much hope this chapter is liked! Haven't written one like this in a few years so I apologize if there's some weirdness to it. Thank you so much to everyone that comments and leaves kudos! It's very encouraging! Thank you very much for your support!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the ever wonderful writer [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

It had been late, well after dark when Sanji had finally finished stocking the kitchen and preparing the meals for the next day. The Merry was currently docked at a small harbor town, so everyone was having a ball at some annual town festival and would probably not return until late. Sanji had wanted to spend time with the ladies, naturally, but he had known he had to prepare for the next day as they would be out at sea again come morning. Why was he always the one on the clock? Not that the cook really minded, but some more appreciation would be nice, especially from that damn marimo!

Speaking of, he hadn't seen the idiot on the Merry since they had docked; Sanji wondered if he had gone to pick up another guy, which caused an odd twinge in his chest. The blonde did a once over of the contents of the fridge and closed the door when the lights went out. He blinked into the darkness as he looked up at the ceiling, unable to see much of anything in the dimness before he became used to it. Sanji sighed and turned around to find his lighter from wherever he'd put it on the counter. He froze however, when he made out a vague figure he apparently had not heard enter his space. As his eyes adjusted, the chef could make out Zoro's muscular figure sitting at the table, head in his hands as he leaned on his elbows. Somehow looking… upset.

Sanji took a step and Zoro looked up. The blonde could see rather well now with eyes adjusted along with the aid of moonlight filtering in through a small window, as a result he could see a look he had never truly seen on Zoro's face before-- distress. Pale, desperate, unwell.

“Cook,” Zoro's lower than usual voice slurred and the cook felt his heart skip a beat. Zoro? Actually drunk enough to slur? The guy was such a heavy drinker, his alcohol tolerance was rather amazing; just how much did he drink to get so... shitfaced? The swordsman stood from the chair, his body staggering a little, and Sanji stared in disbelief. What was happening?

“What do you want? If you want food, then no,” Sanji declared in a cool calm he didn't exactly feel. Zoro pushed from the table, footsteps unsteady and unusually heavy.

''I keep fucking thinking about you,” Zoro grunted and the blonde felt his heart beat harder in his chest.

“When I was gonna let myself get fucked by that guy.” Zoro stopped at the counter, using it as a support only a few feet from the chef. “I felt so gross; thought I was gonna throw up,” he explained in slur and Sanji quirked a brow. The marimo was being weird. There was a long pause as a look crossed Zoro's features that spoke of uncertainty before he spoke again.

“But when I thought about you, I felt better, not so gross. Sick huh?” Sanji's skin developed goosebumps and he swallowed, heart continuing to pound away in his chest as a heat settled over his skin. He stared at Zoro, eyes wide and mouth going dry. Holy shit! Did Zoro fantasize about him when he'd had that random guys hands on him?! Sanji's heart skipped a beat as the swordsman pushed from the counter and he panicked. Before he could get out of Zoro's path, the swordsman's body rushed him and pushed the cook into the fridge with a hard bang. His breath reeked of booze as it fanned Sanji's face, disturbing the loose strands of his blonde hair.

“It made me realize that it can only be you. I can't do it with anyone else,” Zoro breathed and panic assailed the cook with more force. Holy fuck, he was not expecting that! The swordsman gripped his top coat, eyes filled with a steely resolve the chef only saw in battle before he angled his head down toward his own. Sanji froze, his brain scrambling when those chapped lips fit against his. The blonde's blood thrummed through his body, heart pounding fast and hard in his chest when the swordsman groaned in his sloppy, wet kiss, though their lips fit disturbingly well together. Zoro pulled from his lips, eyes not looking the slightest drunk though the cook knew he was.

“I want you to fuck me,” Zoro demanded and Sanji's heart leaped into his throat, blocking him from making any sound of protest; he just stared, absolutely still, unable to move. A part of him wanted to shake his head, to say no, but for some reason he couldn't do anything as he looked into Zoro's eyes, taking in his broad, stern features, his alcohol blushed cheeks, catching the faint light that glinted off the three earrings in his left ear as they dangled in the air with the swordsman's movements. Zoro grunted and dropped to his knees at his feet and Sanji jumped but Zoro had a grip on his pants with his fists in under a second.

“Don't worry, I can get you in the mood,” he muttered drunkenly with his face just mere inches from Sanji's crotch. The cook wanted to run so badly, but for some reason, his shaking legs collapsed him to the floor on his ass instead. Zoro crawled between his legs, ripped his pants open and the blonde steeled as his heart tickled in his chest and a strange warm sensation settled around him. Was this happening? Was this really happening? He should fight back, knock the drunk moron on his ass. But instead, a part deep within Sanji sparked, a small light lit; small, flickering, easy to miss.

“Thanks to that fucker, I actually know how to do this,” the swordsman grumbled and Sanji choked the moment Zoro's breath fanned his dick and the cook felt himself heat and his cock twitch. No, this was not what he wanted! Why was he getting excited?! Did the stupid idiot even realize what he was doing?! But the reality of strong, proud, unyielding Roronoa Zoro sucking his dick shot an unexpected, strong wave of excitement through him and Sanji found his breath coming in faster as a strange anticipation swelled within him that disturbingly, only a small part of him wanted to fight against. Zoro's warm, calloused hand wrapped around his quickly hardening prick and the moment those wet lips touched the taut, heated skin of his cock, the blonde sucked in a deep breath. He should have been fighting him off, Zoro was so fucking drunk, Sanji was sure it wouldn't take much to knock the bastard down. But in reality however, he wasn't really so sure he wanted to stop it. It was wrong, Zoro was a fucking dude! Sanji did _not **like**_ dudes! He liked women, he liked pussy! Tits! And to make it worse, Zoro was drunk, dammit! But if not for being drunk, Sanji was very sure that Zoro would have never decided to unwittingly reveal any of his thoughts, or even ask him to sleep with him. Of course, he would have outright refused and probably would have been very unpleasant about it, but still! Not that long ago, Zoro had experienced something absolutely awful at another man's hands! Did he even really know what he was doing?! But... what if Zoro needed it? Even drunk, he was sure Zoro had to have thought about it a long time before making such a huge move that would make such a huge impact. Was that why he picked up that guy? Fuck! What should he do? Let Zoro? Do what he asked?

Sanji's heart pounded hard in his chest and his breaths came out deep and fast as the feeling of Zoro's hot, wet mouth slid around the head of his cock, the bastard's tongue pressing against the vein that ran along the underside of his dick, and the cook shuddered. Sanji groaned, his head swimming as his arousal flared to what he felt were higher heights than he had ever really experienced before. Was he so turned on because of the situation? Was he _that_ perverted? Or was it... just Zoro?

Zoro sucked for the first time on the exposed red head of his cock and the cook's head fell back, body warming and cheeks flushing in pleasure. Fuck, it was hot, and it felt good. The swordsman slid his mouth down the pulsing length of the chef's cock and to the blonde's surprise and pleasure, Zoro shifted and he felt his cock slide further in. Sanji moaned, feeling his dick sliding through Zoro's hot, wet mouth, brushing soft, and wet flesh as the swordsman swallowed him down until his nose pressed into the nest of blonde curls that crowned his cock. A gasped groan left him and his hips shifted slightly against Zoro's face. Fuck, he had gotten plenty of blow jobs in the past by women that he had slept with when they had offered, but never had he been swallowed so completely, and was it him, or did the marimo's mouth feel deliciously hotter and sweeter than anything he'd ever felt?

Sanji grabbed at Zoro's shoulder with his left hand as the other pressed flat over the floorboards of the kitchen. The swordsman drew back up in a long, deep suck that hollowed his cheeks and Sanji moaned loudly. Fuck, why did he feel like he was losing it? He wasn't a virgin dammit!

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned and the swordsman pulled from his cock, letting the hardened prick slip from his mouth with a vulgar, wet pop, which drew a gasp and a shudder from the cook. Zoro looked up at the blonde and then jumped to his feet, moving with graceless impatience. Pants were jerked down and off quickly, boots nearly torn from his feet as if he appeared to not have any patience at all anymore before he almost scrambled to get back into Sanji's lap, as if afraid the cook was suddenly going to disappear. Crouching on his knees over his lap, the swordsman grabbed the chef's hard dick and sat down against it. The blonde gasped, body tightening and hands flying to Zoro's sides in his surprise. The swordsman's right hand, which was on the cook's left shoulder gripped him hard, fingers digging into muscle painfully as his teeth ground and he grunted, the muscles in his face twisting tight.

“Fuck!” he hissed as he tried to force the blonde's cock into his body, but the pain he felt with the push made it difficult to fight against his body's reaction to reject it, and it took Sanji a moment to realize in his pleasure fogged brain just what was wrong.

“Oi, you idiot, you can't just stick it in a place like that,” he berated but the swordsman kept going, pushing it in just a tiny bit more, pushing harder against the muscles. Sanji could feel the head of his cock pushed up tight, but the muscles weren't giving. There was another problem other than lubrication, but there was no point in voicing it; Zoro's muscles were taut at the moment. The swordsman was apparently extremely clueless, and somehow it just seemed to fit him so perfectly, for a guy that didn't seem interested in sex on his best day.

“It's not gonna work if you force it! It'll hurt us both, moron!” Sanji snapped, slapping Zoro's sides through his shirt. He stopped then, panting with his face red in agitation and drunkenness. Sanji took in a deep, shaky breath when the swordsman got off and swallowed thickly. Wow, that had been very clumsy.

“I can't fucking do anything right,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji stared, caught by surprise once again. Zoro was never... negative. Apparently getting him drunk was a very good way to get an insight into just how much the swordsman's attack had affected him. Sanji's heart twisted a little in his chest and he frowned as his heart pumped hard in his chest. Maybe Zoro really needed this, maybe this was just something he had to do, and if he needed him to do it... the cook found he would rather he come onto him than some random jackass. He felt an irrational heat fill his chest at the memory of what he had caught the swordsman trying to do and shook himself of it before sighing.

“Get on your knees,” Sanji ordered and Zoro grunted as he glanced back at the cook while he stood and got into a cupboard up behind him.

“What for?” Zoro snorted and the cook rolled his eyes. Now he was sulking, great turn on, real sexy... Sanji paused... sexy? A weird tremor ran through the cook and his heart fluttered again as his cheeks pinked. Shit. What was happening to him? Was he really okay with all this? Was he really ready?

“You said you wanted me to do you right? You were rushing too much,” he explained as he found the bottle he was looking for. It was supposed to be for cooking, but it wasn't like he had anything else he could use handy.

“Thought you were gonna run,” Zoro declared with a slight slur and Sanji sighed a little. He had been about to... earlier. When he turned around, he froze when he saw that the swordsman had actually gotten up on his knees, though he was resting his head on his arms so his ass stuck out in the air. The unexpected sight of Zoro presenting himself was far more appealing than Sanji thought it would have been and he felt his cock stiffen further and twitch as the head wet and leaked more. Fuck, why was that so hot? He got on his knees behind Zoro, resting his hands on either side of his ass. Sanji ran his hands across the globes of flesh, noting how they trembled under his palms as the firm muscles beneath twitched. There wasn't a part of Zoro that wasn't wired in firm muscle, was there? His ass felt quite nice, and the muscle made it look rather plump, which was good to fuck against, oh man, why was that tantalizing? Sanji paused again when he noticed a shiver and the man in question grunted.

“Hurry up,” was urged and Sanji unscrewed the cap of his vegetable oil and poured some into his cupped hand. Sliding the bottle away but cap off in case he wanted more, he rubbed it around his cock, soaking himself in the fluid. Zoro's mouth had felt so fucking good, he was sure the inside of his body would be even better, tighter. His heart skipped a beat a he stood there on his knees. He was really doing this, and honestly, this was easier than he thought it would have been. He kind of… wanted to try this. But was he really ready? Sanji stared down at Zoro's ass. He had to do something about that; the swordsman's muscles were too tight. Sanji looked at his hands, he needed to stretch him out, relax the muscles. He swallowed, nervous, even as a timid spike of arousal hit him. Sanji pressed a slick finger in between the cheeks of Zoro's ass and the swordsman jerked hard, in reaction, the cook yanked his finger back as his heart leaped in his throat. The swordsman glared over his shoulder at him and the blonde felt his heart flip.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he growled and Sanji just stared back. Was he not ready after all?

“I was gonna try and loosen you a bit,” he defended and Zoro grunted again as he went back to lying his head down on his arms.

“Don't need it, just do it,” he declared and the cook sighed. Though it was foolish to say no, he felt better that at least Zoro wasn't going to freak out or something; the blonde wasn't sure he could handle being left so hard up. This had gone too far, he wanted to do it now. Of course, there was no way in hell he was going to force Zoro to do or take anything he didn't want. The guy had been through enough, and he wasn't that kind of guy in the least.

“All right then, but you can't get mad at me if it hurts,” he declared and the swordsman grunted. It would hurt, he knew that, but the idiot was being stubborn and proud again. He had been raped by Crocodile; Sanji was certain Zoro knew how bad it could be.

The chef grabbed his slicked, dewy-headed cock and pressed the leaking top in between Zoro's cheeks and took a breath as he placed a hand on the swordsman’s right hip when he made contact with his hole. Sanji moaned when he pressed the head of his cock against the puckered ring of muscles and pushed further, the head of his dick slowly splitting the muscles open. Sanji groaned; fuck, it was tight! It felt so damn good he nearly felt ready to blow when the swordsman's tight hole stroked firmly over the head of his cock as he pushed in, but grit his teeth as he continued to push in. His cock was going inside of one of his nakama, and somehow the thought that it was Zoro, Roronoa Zoro, was just the best thing in the world at that moment. Why was Zoro working so damn good for him? Where did this part of him come from? Had it always been there? Ah, fuck, it felt so good. Zoro was trembling under him, he could see the muscles shaking under his skin and hear the sounds he made, oh man, it was driving him fucking crazy as his cock pulsed hotter in lust. Fuck, the cook couldn’t believe he was feeling something so unbelievably good at that moment. The thought however, caused the blonde to freeze over the swordsman, panting and flushed with heat.

Was this really okay? Zoro was fucking drunk off his ass. Was this really a good time for such a life changing decision? Nothing would be the same afterward between them. He wasn't drunk at all, so of the two, he should be playing the role of the responsible one. Fuck, what if Zoro regretted this in the morning? He should stop, he knew it, but he couldn't; he didn't want to. Sanji grit his teeth and pushed in deeper, Zoro's hole flowering open wider and taking in more and more of his hard cock. The cook groaned, the tides of pleasure blurring coherent thought in his mind, drowning out that small voice in his head screaming at him over and over to stop, to not risk destroying whatever did exist between him and the swordsman, whatever possibilities that he was beginning to ponder.

“Oh fuck, Zoro, you're so tight!” Sanji gasped in a hiss, his cock sinking the rest of the way in with more ease until his hips pressed tightly against the firm round of Zoro's ass. Zoro continued to tremble, but other than the small grunts and hisses that issued from his clenched teeth, the swordsman had been silent during the intrusion.

“D-don't say that!” Zoro gasped and the cook groaned as he bent over him, resting his weight on his powerfully muscled back with no worry about his weight.

“What's wrong with saying it?” he panted as he ground his hips a little against the swordsman, tearing a gasp from his lips. The blonde groaned, fuck that felt had good, especially the way Zoro had tightened around his dick for a second.

“You feel so fucking good in here,” Sanji moaned, expressing his point with another shallow grind that had Zoro's muscles twitching under him.

“Don't!” he hissed, a touch of a moan fluctuating his voice as his cheeks stained far more red. The blonde saw the blush and cooed.

“Ah, don't be embarrassed,” he chuckled and the swordsman ground his teeth together. Sanji righted himself on his knees, still flush against the swordsman whose ass completely swallowed his cock. Yeah, this felt good, not just the hot heat gripping the entire length of his cock, but being against the marimo, wrapping his arms around him, speaking against his sweaty and hot skin. Of course, it could just be his hormones having been switched on by his arousal, but he really liked his situation, liked being so intimate with the usually infuriating swordsman.

He grabbed Zoro's hips and pulled back with a wet slide, feeling sparks of pleasure run through his body before he slammed his cock back in with a loud pleasured groan. Zoro grunted when their bodies connected before the blonde pulled back and thrust forward again, pushing and sliding himself into the delicious, tight heat of the swordsman's asshole in a careful rhythm, but the sensation of muscles stroking his cock on each tight slide urged him to slide his cock in faster and deeper. Zoro groaned, hips shifting as he found his body jerking with the cook's thrusts and needing to readjust his balance to keep his body up. The blonde adjusted his angle and slammed himself in hard, tearing a sharp gasp from the swordsman whose whole body jerked against him, putting the muscles in the chef's arms to the test in holding the larger man still.

“There!” Zoro rasped. Sanji groaned at the surprisingly needy sounding cry and made sure to keep the angle as his fingers dug into the skin of Zoro's hips as he fucked the swordsman at the desired angle, slamming his cock fast and hard into the Straw Hat swordsman's ass. Zoro gasped and moaned, the sounds surprisingly desperate as he slammed his ass hard against the cook's hips, forcing his engorged dick to hit harder and deeper inside of him. He jerked against the blonde, forcing him to rub that spot harder with his cock, which caused heat to twist tight inside the swordsman on each slide as his prick throbbed with threat of ejaculation. Sanji's teeth ground as he snapped his hips forward hard into Zoro, shoving himself in deep and fast, watching in utter delight as the swordsman became a writhing mess on the floor. He couldn't see as clearly as he would have liked from the position, but the blonde could see enough to know that Zoro's usually collected face was absolutely exposed, all of his emotions and feelings openly expressed and laid out for him to read. Fuck, why did that look so hot? Zoro had lost all control as soon as his cock had slid in and out at that particular angle and Sanji _knew_ he would always make sure to rub it. Zoro's mouth was open, face flushed and sweaty, continuous noises of moans and gasps spilling from his mouth in loud torrents of sound.

“You like that? It feels that good, huh?” Sanji rasped out loudly, followed by a deep groan as Zoro moaned, panted, and squirmed, trying to make the cook rub at that spot harder.

“Sh-shut-up!” he gasped and Sanji grinned as he continued to pound into Zoro's ass, his powerful strikes causing the swordsman's entire body to bump and jerk with his motions. Fuck, what he was doing was crazy! Sanji had never fucked a guy before, had never entertained the thought of doing it. Just a few months ago, the idea would have been absolutely revolting, but somehow seeing this new side of his fellow nakama made the chef feel that he might have seriously missed out on something. Or maybe once again it was just Zoro. Fuck, the fact that the usually stony Zoro was so all over the place was the biggest turn on he had experienced since the first time he'd seen real breasts bounce in front of him in bed.

“Zoro!” he moaned, oh fuck, he was getting close. He was going to cum soon, he could feel it building to explode as heat twisted inside him, the dam of orgasm about to break as sharp shocks shot through his cock and wound up tight, and it was Zoro that was making him feel it!

“St-don't call me!” Zoro gasped even as he continued to fuck himself back against the cook, ramming his ass onto Sanji's cock, impaling himself over and over at the damn near perfect angle. Fuck! The cook made Zoro feel disgustingly good, moving, pushing inside him, it was nothing like his experience with that bastard, Crocodile. This was what he had been looking for! This was the experience he wanted to remember, what he wanted to cling to! Nothing else, no pain, no humiliation, nothing else! Just pleasure, and he had chosen it! Not had it forced on him!

“I'll do what I want!” Sanji hissed which he followed with a deep, pleasured groan.

“Ah! Zoro! Oh fuck, Zoro!” he gasped desperately as his thrusts became more erratic, any rhythm he had lost as he fucked himself into Zoro's tight hole with a desperate zeal.

Zoro gasped, his body jerking, thighs tensing as toes pushed hard against the floor before he shuddered violently and grunted out a strangled gasp in a crush of orgasm, cum shooting off onto the kitchen floor as his muscles twitched and clamped down on the chef's cock pushing in him. Sanji shuddered, pupils blowing open wide when the muscles around him quivered and squeezed as he continued to slide his cock in and out of the tight grip of Zoro's hole until, with a heavy shudder and a low groan, he came in orgasm, cum shooting into the swordsman's twitching body. He remained on his knees a moment, muscles shaking in the aftermath as his breath came in ragged and deep, his entire body flushed and wet beneath his clothes. Zoro was already recovering when the blonde collapsed on top of him. It took a few moments before he was willing to move at all, and when he did, it was because the swordsman's body suddenly collapsed, his soft but overly sensitive cock slipping wetly out of the other man as he collapsed onto his side, tearing a gasp from the cook in response. Sanji fell back onto his ass and hands, staring at Zoro's half naked and collapsed body. Still shaking from the adrenaline rush, he got onto his knees again and looked down at the swordsman, pausing when he saw that he had passed out. The cook sighed and pressed the palm of his right hand to his sweaty forehead under his bangs and laughed; go figure.

“Of course you fall asleep on me just like that.” Sanji sat back down again and his lips curved into a sloppy smile before giving into a fit of laughs.

“Fucking marimo!” He laughed, and after a few moments his laughter died into chuckles, and then as his mind began to work with coherence of thought, his chuckles bled into silence. Fuck, he had no idea what he was going to do the following morning. A dread washed over him there, and after a moment, he felt absolutely unable to sit in place and so he jumped to his feet and tucked himself back into his pants. Once properly dressed, the blonde turned the lights back on, lit up a smoke stick, and took to the task of rolling the swordsman onto his back, exposing the mess Zoro had made on the floor. Sanji frowned but decided to shrug it off; there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't a surprise that he was gonna have to clean up the guy's spunk after fucking his brains out. Oh well, if things didn't go to hell in the morning as he feared, he might find himself getting used to the stuff. Sanji froze in working Zoro's pants back onto his legs, the bastard not waking up even a little. Sanji's cheeks reddened and his heart pounded hard in his chest a moment before he shook it off and continued to tug the swordsman's tattered pants up his legs. What the hell was he thinking?!

“Fuck! I'm not gonna do this for you ever again, you damn marimo!” Sanji hissed as he struggled with the damn rags the swordsman still had the gall to wear. When the pants were decently over Zoro's lower half, Sanji decided to drag him to the far side of the galley by his legs, but the swordsman just snored away. At least he didn't seem to be having a nightmare, which was good. Maybe he'd sleep through the night.

“I'm not your frickin' servant,” he muttered in a growl as he exited the galley to find the items he wanted. In the vacant men's dormitory, he found a spare blanket and pillow. Just before the cook entered back into the kitchen, he paused when he heard the sound of distant whistling and of a far off pop that echoed. Looking up, he saw a beautiful firework break up into many dazzling colors as they fluttered out and then down before fizzing out to be replaced by more. Sanji smiled as he went back into the kitchen and did probably the most polite thing he had ever done for a guy, especially considering it was the marimo. With Zoro's head on a pillow and a blanket over him, the chef put away the oil and got all of his industrial grade cleaners to clean up the floor; he had to have a sanitary kitchen. He _had_ to have a clean kitchen, so no plain soapy water would do it for him... especially after _that_ kind of activity. Once again, he was working over time and he didn't expect a thanks from that fucking marimo.


	7. A Change Between Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is freaking out in the aftermath. Zoro's reaction will decide everything, good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope the last chapter was enjoyed! And I hope this chapter, the aftermath is enjoyed as well. I hope I handled everything all right. Thank you so much to those of you who left kudos and comments! It really does mean a lot, and it's the reason this chapter is out today! Thank you so much!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter has been beta'd by the gorgeously wonderful writer [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

Sanji did not sleep a wink. As the night wore on, the more anxious he became for morning. In the end, he chain smoked half the night away while avoiding the crew and blocking their entrance into the galley earlier in the night when they had returned from town. He made two very delicious and nutritious drinks for the ladies when they returned to the Merry as an apology when he refused to let them enter; he just couldn't let anyone in right then, right _after_ he had done _that_ to Zoro, whose consent the cook was beginning to worry about more and more. The swordsman hadn't appeared so drunk he wasn't able to consent, but what if?! Fuck! And he had gotten turned on and fucked a guy for the very first time, which still had him all tied up in knots and trying to understand. And it was Zoro of all people! He couldn't stand it! He was nearly frantic as he kept himself trapped in the galley with the swordsman conked out on the floor.

The more he thought about it, the more he began to question Zoro's actual want for the act, including his own; the more he thought about it, the more he felt like he may have mistakenly raped him, though he constantly consoled himself that Zoro had wanted it, demanded it even! Another thing that had the cook so freaked out was the point that he had in fact, enjoyed it, enjoyed it as much as he had enjoyed a woman... or maybe even more. Sanji's brain was scrambled more than a breakfast egg. He had never even touched Zoro back, though apparently the swordsman had gotten off, was that some sign that he hadn't been a total asshole? Or was he just freaking out and trying to justify himself? Fuck, was what he did okay? Was Zoro okay? What if he decided he fucking hated him and went all out trying to kill him, especially if he believed he had been raped? He had been drunk after all.

Sanji was sitting at the table, a small blanket over his back and head. His legs were drawn up onto the chair with his hands around his ankles and a never ending chain of cigarettes going into his mouth; when one went out, he replaced it with another and lit up.

The sound of a groan came up from the floor a few feet from him and the blonde jerked in his seat, nearly jumping. He looked to his left, down at Zoro as the swordsman rolled onto his back, a grunt escaping clenched teeth as the muscles in his forehead tensed, sweaty skin creasing as tension trembled the muscles in his face and jaw. Sanji's lips parted slightly around his smoke stick, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Zoro tensed, back arching as the muscles of his body tightened and a tremor ran through him. The blonde put his feet to the floor and knelt next to the swordsman as his head thrashed once before thrashing repeatedly. Sanji bit on the filter of his cigarette; Zoro was having a fucking nightmare. His powerful hands flexed, fingers digging against the floorboards before a leg kicked and his body jerked hard. Sanji swallowed, his heart racing in panic, what the fuck should he do? Zoro's hand shot out and gripped the cook's floor-pressed knee, the fingers digging strongly into the muscles behind his kneecap. The blonde grimaced, fuck, why did Zoro have such a fucking strong upper body? Oh, right, swordsmanship. He reached down and pried the swordsman's digging fingers from his knee, and in reaction the fingers released the chef's limb and grabbed at the offending hands pulling at him before they snapped around the cook's right hand. The blonde's heart skipped a beat and he sucked in a sharp breath. Fuck... they were holding hands... well Zoro squeezing it, technically; damn, it sort of hurt, the stupid marimo had better not damage his hand.

In a second, Zoro's eyelids fluttered open violently, flashing a vicious glare at the cook, causing his heart to stutter again. The swordsman's gaze wasn't particularly focused on him though, and the moment his eyes fully took in Sanji's kneeling figure over him, the sharp look dulled into relaxation before he sagged onto the floor, his chest heaving up with each long, deep breath he took. Zoro swallowed, the muscles under the damp skin of his throat working visibly before he relaxed his entire body, but his hand did not let go of the cook's, though his grip was weak. Sanji watched him a moment and then looked to their joined hands, cheeks pinking. They were just sitting there, Zoro holding his hand... and being quiet. The silence felt deafening and the cook's heart began to slam hard in his chest in response to the building stress. What was going to happen? What was he going to say? What would his first words be? Did he even realize he was holding his hand? Sanji didn't have the courage to budge an inch, including his hand.

Zoro glanced at him and their eyes met, causing the blonde's heart to flutter in his chest in anxiety and almost dizzy him, fuck. The swordsman's features were sharper than his normal neutral, almost lethargic expression. Was that because of the nightmare he'd just woken up from?

“Uh... hungry?” the blonde asked, his voice sounding like it boomed loudly in the room and he winced in response, his voice had even cracked a little. Zoro kept taking deep breaths, his chest heaving before his hand slid from the cook's. The swordsman gave no indication of acknowledgment that he had been holding the chef's hand, which unnerved him a bit.

“Yeah.” His sleep heavy voice cracked, which he cleared to rectify. “I'm starving,” he grumbled and the blonde stood, his legs shaking some as he walked into the kitchen area to get started on breakfast. The day was getting started a little earlier than usual, but that wasn't what had his hands shaking as he got into the fridge to retrieve the things he had prepared for breakfast the following night before things had… taken their surprising turn. What had him freaking out was that the day in general was getting started, Zoro was _awake_. What the fuck was going to happen?

Sanji was working over the stove, cooking up breakfast when Zoro finally sat up and got to his feet, a wince touching his features when he did so; his ass hurt. He moved and sat at the table, running his fingers through his short green hair, and when he looked down and saw that his pants were completely undone, he slowly fixed them, feeling surprisingly, mildly hung over. He paused on the button. Fuck… fuck… fuck… Fuck!

“Cook, I...” Sanji's entire body reacted with a violent shiver up his spine. Shit! Was it coming now?! Zoro was calm... was that good? A dinner table chair suddenly screeched across the floorboards and he jumped slightly, his heart kicking off into a fast run as he turned to see just what the swordsman was doing to find him on his knees on the floor, fists pressed to the floorboards on either side of his equally lowered head.

“Forgive me!” Zoro cried from his prostrated position and Sanji's heart skipped another painful beat. Holy fuck, _He_ was the one grovelling?! And _apologizing_?! To him?! How the fuck did that happen?! If anyone should have had their head to the ground and begging for forgiveness it was him!

“I got really drunk last night and I... I don't remember everything but I know that I attacked you!” he gasped out and the cook remained frozen, legs wanting to propel him over toward the swordsman, but the sizzling of the food kept his attention.

“You shouldn't be the one apologizing,” he announced, doing his best to school his voice as he turned back to the stove.

“I did shit to you! I'm surprised you aren't trying to kick the shit out of me!” the swordsman yelled and the blonde grimaced, he had been afraid of Zoro wanting to cut _him_ up. “You don't like men at all, and even knowing that I still-”

“You've got things a little backward,” Sanji cut off, taking a deep breath then as he made sure his omelets were in good shape in the skillet. After removing them from the pan, he placed them ceremoniously on each plate despite the inner storm raging throughout his body.

“You may have sorta started it, but you were drunk... _I'm_ the one that should be on the floor apologizing. I _knew_ you were drunk and still I-” his voice died and he had to clear his throat and swallow before he could continue.

“I was the sober one, I was supposed to be fucking responsible, but I still-” his words caught in his throat again. Fuck! He couldn't say it! Even though the word was often in his vocabulary around the damn marimo. Well, the less eloquent word for it.

“We... did it, didn't we?” Zoro asked after a moment, voice tense. Sanji felt himself experience a wave of panic and he swallowed as he moved on to the breakfast steaks that Luffy always demanded be part of breakfast.

“Yeah.... we did,” he affirmed, voice matching the swordsman's in tenseness.

“I don't really remember it,” Zoro grunted. When the cook glanced back at the swordsman, he saw that he was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, powerful arms crossed over his stomach.

“Yeah, well, we did,” he reiterated, voice a little clipped.

“You seem pissed about it, sorry,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji sighed as he rest his spatula.

“Look,” the blonde took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to be calm, he needed to be as open and frank as Zoro had been the night before... too bad he couldn't have any booze to help. “I'm not pissed, just freaked out. Last night was... a seriously life changing thing for me-”

“I-”

“Don't talk yet!” he hissed, eyes opening and glaring at the sizzling steak; Zoro snapped his mouth shut, a strong look of forlorn filling his features.

“Cuz I... really, really-” Sanji swallowed and turned his head a little, squeezing his eyes shut to say what he needed to. “I really fucking liked it,” he finally gasped out. He looked to Zoro and immediately tore his eyes away when he saw that he was being openly stared at, the swordsman's face open in shock. Sanji grabbed the spatula, flipped the steak in the skillet and heaved a deep sigh.

“I seriously thought you were gonna be the one all pissed off and hate me. I shouldn't have done it, you were seriously intoxicated and I, being sober, should have exercised my ability to think rationally and not done it, but I did it... and in the end I wanted to,” Sanji explained, voice falling low. He busied himself with the food then, the sounds of his cooking the only sound in the room for at least a good ten minutes.

“So... what happens now?” Zoro finally asked from his spot on the floor and the cook hung his head a little.

“I don't know,” he bemoaned. “I had hoped you'd be better after all this, but you still had a nightmare,” he added in a grumble. Though, to be fair, it wasn't like Zoro would suddenly be over what happened to him, probably ever. He had to admit he wanted to see the swordsman put it behind him, not deny it, but accept it and move on, and become an even stronger person.

“Well, I was drunk, and I don't really remember doing it,” Zoro declared, his voice lost of all tension; he sounded rather normal at that moment, which really wasn't fair. However, the cook's heart skipped a beat in what he quickly realized was excitement. Was he saying that intentionally? The blonde's heart pumped fast for a different reason and he swallowed. He had to say something, he may have been offered a chance, and if he didn't say anything it would otherwise be gone. Sanji didn't know why the fuck he was thinking of chances with the swordsman, why he wanted a chance, but he wanted it!

“How about this, then. It'll make me feel better about last night and maybe it could help you some, since it seems like you've been trying to do something with sex in response to what happened. You have night watch tomorrow night, we could... get together in the crow's nest?” his voice ended up sounding more uncertain than he would have liked and he swallowed nervously. Doing it again had another benefit for him too, and that was to see if what he experienced the night before was the real thing, especially without Zoro being totally shitfaced. It was silent a moment and the cook felt his chest tighten. Dammit, why was the idiot taking so long to respond?!

“Okay then, if you really think you want to,” Zoro announced and Sanji's heart skipped a beat as a thrill shot through him. Holy shit! He felt his heart swell in his chest in... happiness? The cook felt strangely giddy and a sloppy grin stretched his lips almost entirely of its own volition as he finished the last steak and got the bowl of vegetables he liked to saute for breakfast.

“What's with the goofy grin?” Zoro grunted and the blonde turned his face away, cheeks staining red. Fuck! He hadn't thought Zoro would be able to see it from his spot on the floor. He heard the swordsman stand, and the pat on his back caused him to twitch and heart to pound.

“Let me know when breakfast is finished,” Zoro declared as he walked away from the kitchen area, picked up his swords from against the far wall and opened the galley door.

“I'm going to try and nap some,” he informed and he was gone. Once the door closed, Sanji took in a deep breath and released a sigh. Holy fuck were things changing, and fast! But he wasn't sure yet if he was all that unhappy about it, even if his straight as an arrow status was seriously being challenged.


	8. Scrutiny of the Forming Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro reflects on the situation and Sanji is just plain losing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! A new chapter! I hope this one is liked! Thank you to everyone who left comments! It is always so encouraging! It means much! I really hope that this new chapter is enjoyed! It would mean much to know what you guys think! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

No matter how calm he may have appeared by his outward appearance after his night with the cook, Zoro was experiencing the grandest of freak outs. He had never intended for things to have turned out the way they did... well... he was pretty sure he hadn't, but his judgement had been off with the alcohol in his system. What the fuck was happening? And it was happening so fast! All because of what that bastard did to him! Zoro couldn't have felt more twisted up inside.

Hs nightmare fits had only grown continuously worse after his failed attempt to let himself be fucked by that random stranger he had picked up, and his subsequent fight with the cook. The longer the nightmares dogged him the more exhausted he became, not that he hadn't already having problems from his nightmares previous to his stupid decision. His new nightmares almost completely stole his nights, and as a result stole his energy and whatever fragmented peace of mind he still retained. There was a point where Zoro could hardly gather the energy to lift even his most mediocre of weights, and the slightest creak aboard the ship had him ready to draw and attack at unseen foes. Zoro's frustration grew to higher heights as the days ticked by, feeling as though they dragged on forever, all of which came to a head when he had jerked awake one night, a cry stopped short in his constricted, dry throat. The visions, the situation was the most horrendous than even his previous nightmares had ever been. 

He was once again back in that room within Rainbase, and he was slowly being dismembered at the joints. It started with his fingers and then his wrists. He had been having that nightmare the last week or so since his fight with the cook... until one time, the cook appeared. Horror and shame overcame him, but even as his fingers fell limp to the carpeted floor with dull thuds, the cook merely lit up a cigarette while the bastard behind him rammed his cock into his body with ruthless thrusts. SO uncaring, so cold. Tears he did not remember ever shedding slipped down his cheeks, his heart hollowing out with each dig of pain that the bastard Shichibukai inflicted upon him with deranged chuckles while Sanji watched, eyes looking bored while Crocodile slowly cracked whatever mental fortitude the swordsman possessed. Zoro looked to the cook, his eyes begging, pleading as the last of his fingers fell to the floor. And sheer agony ripped through him when his remaining, fingerless hand was targeted next at the wrist. He couldn't reach out anymore, he couldn't grab at anything, he couldn't stop that fucking cook from turning his back on him and walking away.

_I told you, I'm officially going to stop giving a shit about you._ Sanji's voice echoed as he exited the door, ignoring all of Zoro's gasps and grunts as he fought against the pain of the cock slamming into his body and the slow drag of the blade deep into his wrist, blood spilling the floor with a trickling pour and clinging to the skin of his upraised and pinned arm in thick, vibrant red.

And Zoro's last hand fell to the floor. This was it, he thought; he was going to die no matter how he struggled. And the most horrifying, gut twisting thing about it, was that when the cold blade, wet with blood pressed to his throat, he closed his wet eyes and welcomed it.

And Zoro had awakened, apparently having made enough noise in his nightmare that Luffy was standing over him, a large frown dipping his lips as his brows furrowed together. Zoro laid still on his back, he could still feel an odd sting all over his hands, around his fingers and wrists, which urged him to wiggle his almost numb feeling fingers and hands in his belt; they were still there after all.

“Zoro, maybe you should see Chopper, you're starting to really worry me.” Luffy's voice was filled with the utmost concern, but the look in his captain's eyes struck Zoro's heart deeper than any bullet. 

“Yeah... I'll do that,” he had mumbled as he sat up, feeling shaken and body growing cold as his stomach knotted painfully tight. Zoro almost felt he couldn't stand upright, but he got to the floor and stood. He was failing; he was fucking ruined. He wasn't sure Luffy would trust him to stay strong if he kept breaking apart, and he wasn't sure he could stop it. He had failed Luffy, he had failed as the rock that others were supposed to be able to rely on... he was unreliable.

“Oi, Zoro, where are you going?” Luffy had asked as he walked up to Zoro and grabbed the swordsman's bicep. Zoro looked back at the shorter man, head tilted down, and Luffy paused as he beheld his nakama's pale skin, and in his eyes he saw the most infinitesimal traces of pain raging behind slate eyes. Luffy frowned and allowed Zoro to pull from his grip.

“Zoro, I'm worried about you, but it doesn't have to be a bad thing,” he had informed, but Zoro was up the slanted ladder and on deck, leaving the rubber man standing by himself and frowning among his snoring nakama.

Later that same day they had docked at a small harbor town that was holding an annual festival, of course they had arrived just in time to celebrate. Luffy had run off as excited as a puppy dog while Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Usopp had taken to shopping while the cook had decided to stay in and prepare meals for the trip. Zoro in the meantime, wanted off the ship, away, away from everything. He couldn't shake the nightmare, his fingers and wrists still felt strange even late into the day, and as a result he had kept rubbing them and moving them around constantly. Zoro didn't want to be by himself with the cook, he couldn't even look at him, he had even skipped breakfast, opting to find some remote place to keep out of sight. He just couldn't see the blonde, not yet, not after that nightmare where he had been abandoned. He didn't know why but the cook's words had cut him so deep, deeper than Hawkeye's blade ever had, possibly scar him more than Hawkeye ever had, and after that nightmare... he just wanted to be away from him. He hated that feeling, it made him feel weak and... needy? It disgusted him greatly in any event. Once in town Zoro found a bar and the taste of sake was already in his mouth, causing him to rub his tongue against his teeth and swallow as he stepped in. He needed a drink, he wanted to drink, drink until his brain was too stupid to give him anymore nightmares, any more trouble about anything, including that fucking disagreeable cook.

Apparently getting shit faced had been a bad idea in the end. He had confronted the one man he had wanted to avoid, attacked him, and forced him to have sex with him. Zoro felt the worst shame; no matter how Sanji put it, he was responsible for how things had turned out. Zoro wished he could take it back, but that was impossible. He would have to work with what he'd done. 

He was surprised he was as calm as he was about the fact that he had allowed himself to be fucked. The last time he had been the one getting fucked, it was when he had been... attacked by that fucking Shichibukai, the man that had almost completely destroyed his self-confidence as a warrior, even as a man. He couldn't stand the horrible feeling of that bastard still on his skin, in his body; he wanted to erase it with something better, but his attempt at using a stranger had made him feel worse than when the Shichibukai bastard had gotten him. In the end he was glad that the cook had stopped him. Of course, he had discovered at that time that the thought of the blonde made him feel less disgusted with himself, with the act, which both confused and disturbed him, while at the same time he realized he felt a strange increment of comfort.

Somehow that knowledge had factored into his drunken brain when he had attacked the cook. He was both glad and disappointed however, to not remember the night. Maybe it was good in the end though, as the chef kept stressing-he had been drunk. Zoro found no fault in Sanji, he knew that he had instigated it, though it was a huge surprise that the cook, the biggest fucking woman perv he had ever seen, had succumbed to his no doubt clumsy advances. Just what the fuck did that mean anyway? He wanted to do it again, though he wasn't sure if he could handle it psychologically, but he still had to try. He wanted to find some way of grappling with the horrid-ness he felt within his own body, in his own traitorous head. He wanted some way of finding something to grab onto, and somehow, the cook just felt like the only thing that would fit, that he was willing to let near him. Was it because he had seen him like that in the Rainbase? Because he had seen him at his most exposed? When he was most frail? Was it because oddly... it seemed like the cook _really_ cared? The cook had got so agitated when he had been neglecting himself, hurting himself in some ways. Somehow that just made him feel as though, even if he pushed everyone else away, the cook was... just right. Zoro felt, as ridiculous as it seemed, safe around the cook. Like if he could trust the blonde with this broken piece of him, then he could trust him with the rest of the shatters.

He honestly hadn't expected Sanji to suggest doing it again. His heart had flipped and slammed hard in his chest so fiercely that the pounding was damn near painful. He had schooled himself however, as best as he could to respond. He knew he wanted to, but he also felt hesitant. In the end however, Zoro decided he would. He wanted to see how far he could push this, and since the cook seemed to care so much about the issue, he was sure he wouldn't fuck around with him, of course if he did, Zoro would fucking kill the bastard.

Breakfast had been awkward when everyone was called for it, awkward mostly because Sanji was awkward, and though Zoro did his best to hide it, he was awkward too. Though Sanji was a bit more obvious. Luffy was lively as usual, stealing food from every plate he could no matter how many times the cook kicked him. Everyone talked lively about the festival and fireworks they had seen, but as soon as they asked Sanji what he did Zoro's heart almost stopped, especially when the blonde's response was to go tight lipped and completely red in face. Instantly the crew was prodding at him, and eventually the cook forced everyone to stop asking, mostly Luffy and Usopp who pestered him the most. In the end Sanji insisted that he had just worked in the kitchen until late and had fallen asleep on the table after cleaning. It was... sort of believable. Though there seemed to be some disbelief by Nami as she recalled Sanji not allowing them to enter, even if he insisted quickly that it was because he didn't want him some, but otherwise he shook it off. After the Merry set out to sea again Zoro had taken to his usual activities, which was to work out with his heavier weights and nap; apparently being passed out drunk had given him the best sleep he'd had in months, which was helpful to his energy levels and mood.

As the day wore on the cook noodled and gushed over the two women on board the ship as usual, which irritated Zoro some given what their relationship appeared to be turning into; especially when the blonde, in between the times he awkwardly avoided and yelled at him for the same shit he usually did, he hadn't done any of that sort of squealing over him. Though, Zoro supposed he wouldn't have liked it anyway; it was always really annoying when he did it over the girls, but it did leave a sort of kicked feeling in him for some seriously bizarre reason. He supposed, if things really did go down between them, Sanji wouldn't treat him the same way as the girls; he wasn't a woman after all. He didn't have a cunt or any boobs... well... no woman boobs anyway. Luffy loved the point out his pectorals when everyone got a chance to get into a hot spring or an outside bath, calling them “man boobs” while poking them, sometimes Zoro was amused by the behavior while other times, especially when Luffy kept at it, annoyed.

Zoro sighed. The following night he and the cook may end up doing it, and even though he wanted to do it, for the sake of maybe not feeling so gross about what he'd done to the blonde, including other more selfish motives, he felt tension fill him. It was hard to believe that it was happening at all. Before Alabasta, the thought had never even entered his mind. Sure, the cook was attractive, but his stupid personality and woman weakness pissed him off something awful, which negated any attraction he may have felt... if he had been gay. Zoro hadn't really spent any significant energy on thoughts of sex, not that he didn't have any interest, he had just always pushed it out of his mind. Sex was a distraction, it got in the way of his goals. Zoro wanted full concentration on his skills, on honing his ability, not worrying about the pleasures and pains of relationships and sex. Now, it was all that was fucking on his mind, and proving to be as troublesome as he had always believed it would be should he ever find himself in such situations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**S** anji's day had been hectic to say the least. Not only did he have Zoro to deal with, which proved to be increasingly annoying, but he was having to deal with everyone else, and worrying about them noticing anything that may have seemed off about him. What he was worried about them noticing he had no idea, but he still worried. Why the fuck was that bastard so calm?! He hated how collected the swordsman was. What was even worse, and making his life just that much harder, was the fact that he could not stop thinking about what he was going to do to Zoro the following night. It wasn't just apprehension, as Sanji discovered the more he thought about it-it was excitement. He couldn't stop thinking about the previous night, about how fucking good it had felt inside of Zoro, how nice even; it had felt so good to be close, to wrap his arms around the man's hard wired frame, to smell him, talk to him without any negative energy. He had been overcome with so much passion it was mind boggling. Zoro may not have remembered, but Sanji remembered every little thing, which irked him even more when he considered his nonchalant behavior.

As soon as lunch was over and the dishes cleaned Sanji decided to take a bath, he fucking needed one. He had taken one not long after he had cleaned up the evidence of what they'd done, but he couldn't stop the random bouts of nervous sweat, and after being in a hot kitchen all day he wanted to get cleaned up. Sanji got to the bathroom and grabbed the knob, turning the handle when his grip slipped while the door opened with force. He froze, eyes growing wide when he was met with an equally surprised pair of obsidian, and his cheeks flared bright red. Zoro stood there, damp skin flushed from the heat of a bath with only a towel around his waist. He could see the swordsman's body, firm and muscled, the scar across his torso now healed once again. 

Zoro's dark nipples stood rigid against the cool air fanning his heated body from outside, his tan skin smooth and pristine. As Zoro wiped the water off his forehead with a free towel around his neck, Sanji felt his entire body light with desire in response to far from innocent images flashing through his mind without consent. The way Zoro's body shape narrowed down from his broad, powerful shoulders to his lean muscled waist where the narrow slit of a bellybutton was exposed. The way the curves of the bones of his hips bumped out and down into the towel, framing an area that led to a particular part of the man's anatomy that had his brain muddled as his lips started mouthing silent nothings, especially when his eyes zeroed in on the just teased view of dark green hair from under the towel. Sanji's heart jumped and his mouth went dry.

Zoro's cheeks dusted a faint pink in response to the blonde's very stunned reaction, the extra towel moving to try and inconspicuously hide the red the man knew was in his cheeks while acting as if to dry. Fuck, did the cook have to stare like that?! And... was he eying his... junk?

“Uh... bath?” Zoro motioned over his shoulder tensely with his thumb and the blonde's eyes followed Zoro's thumb, watching how the muscles in his arm shifted and bulged together in a relaxed manner without any thought. It took a second for Sanji's brain to reboot and function properly again. Shit! He just fucking spaced out! He couldn't believe he had just done that!

“What?” he muttered, and oh shit Zoro's cheeks went even redder. The swordsman coughed into his fist and Sanji's heart lurched. What the fuck was wrong with him?!

“Bath?” Zoro asked again, the blush not getting any better as he pointed over his shoulder with is thumb once again. They're gazes met and Zoro shifted, trying to regain some composer after being ogled for what had felt like the first time in his life. And the blonde swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing low. Zoro supposed he could have been ogled before, but he had never noticed, so as far as he was concerned, the cook counted as his first ever sexual appraisal, and it was both really uncomfortable and embarrassing, but not entirely bad.

“Tch, not anymore. I think I'll wait for the marimo stink to fade before I get in,” Sanji jeered and Zoro glared, a sneer twisting his lips.

“Fine, do what you want,” the swordsman grunted and turned around before slamming the door shut in the blonde's face. Sanji growled and kicked the door.

“Stupid marimo! You could have broken my nose!” he snapped before storming off. Fuck! Why the fuck did he say that?! Why had he had to ogle the green haired bastard like that?! He had it fucking bad. Why the fuck did Zoro have to look so disgustingly good in a towel? Sanji felt a strong shiver run over his body and he clapped his hands down on his arms. Fuck, since when was Zoro so good to look at anyway? But he knew the truth, he knew how good Zoro was when he was in euphoria, and damn that was the sexiest thing in the world. And besides, now that he had actually looked at him, really looked at him, he could see a lot of good points Zoro had as far as looks went. He was a pretty handsome guy to be honest, he just ruined it with all those horrible, grumpy looking expressions all the time. Sanji's arms straightened and hands balled into fists before he kicked at the floor, muttering he losing some kind of competition?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Z** oro's question the following morning made the plate in Sanji's hands clatter loudly into the sink. He looked back at the swordsman, heart pounding and cheeks staining red. Zoro just looked at him before he averted his gaze and ran his fingers through his chopped short hair, acting rather nonchalant despite some of his obvious awkwardness and pink in his cheeks.

“What?” Sanji whispered.

“We're still on tonight?” Zoro asked again and Sanji felt himself dizzy a little, heart pounding even faster. He swallowed and slowly nodded.

“Yeah, if you want to,” he answered, voice a bit tense as he picked up his plate again.

“Yeah... I'm good,” Zoro informed, and then he was out the galley door. Sanji scrubbed harder at the dishes, face flushed red as the amount of soap suds multiplied drastically. Was that on purpose?! Was that fucking marimo screwing with him?! Fuck! And it was working!

Sanji sighed and hung his head. What was he doing? Zoro was still suffering from something serious, even the night before, one of the rare times he was in the dormitories at a decent hour he had been privy to his tossing and turning, and learned that Luffy was well aware of the constant nightmares as his captain sat on his hammock with legs crossed, watching the swordsman. Luffy had even confided that he had cuddled Zoro and given him a massage to help him sleep once, which appeared to have worked. Sanji was surprised by the bout of jealousy he experienced in response to the story. His hackles rose and he had been unceremonious toward his captain as he plopped his head down on his pillow and turned his back to the younger with an irritated grunt. Not long after that he heard Zoro jerk awake, Luffy asking him if he wanted another back rub, and then the sound of the swordsman getting to his feet before leaving for the deck with a muttered negative. He felt an almost desperate need to follow the swordsman, but gripped his pillow in his fists and stuffed it over his head; he was not going to follow after him like some lost puppy!

He needed to take what was possibly going to happen more seriously. What Zoro was going through was not something he should just allow himself to get all excited about and jump on him without thinking about his mental state. He wanted to be supportive emotionally, which was definitely new to him when it came to men, especially that fucking marimo, but he still wanted to, no matter what.

Sanji heaved another sigh over the sink. This was not going to be an easy day, for either of them. Perhaps he should prepare something nice for the marimo to take with him up to the crow's nest.


	9. The Coming Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is ticking by so slowly Sanji's losing his mind entirely, and a talk about Zoro nearly drives the cook out of his wits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Another chap is here! I really hope this building up chapter is liked! The next will be out very shortly so please enjoy! Thank you so very much to everyone who has commented and left kudos! Thank you very much!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

It was lunch. Sanji was worse off than he had been that morning as Zoro walked in after everyone else for their mid day meal. Sanji didn't know how to handle himself. He was going to actively have sex with Zoro! A man! ...Zoro! Sanji couldn't stop thinking about it even when he had made the usual delightful snacks for the ladies earlier in the day, he hadn't even been able to gather as much of the usual energy to shower them with the exuberant praise they deserved. Every glance at the marimo had the affect of Sanji's heart jumping in his chest. Sanji was both freaked and excited, but as the hours ticked by he was more anxious than anything else. 

“Wow Sanji-kun, this looks delicious!” Nami smiled as she took her seat at the able and Sanji beamed at their navigator.

“Made it specially with you in mind~” Sanji lilted and Robin chuckled. “You too Robin-chan!” Sanji declared. She may have been the newest member and formerly an enemy, but Sanji had no problems at all with the dark and mysterious woman, she was simply beautiful. Sanji's ear twitched at some annoyed sound at the end of the able and looked over toward Zoro as he stared into his cup. Their eyes met and Sanji's heart flipped before his cheeks colored. It was clear what Zoro was wanting and Sanji ground his teeth as he brought over the sake he had decided to warm, specially for Zoro. Sanji never warmed Zoro's sake unless the weather was really cold, so yes, Sanji had done something special for him too. Zoro blinked when Sanji poured sake into his guinomi before settling the green ceramic, spouted container down. Zoro looked down at the warm sake suspiciously.

“What gives?” Zoro asked and Sanji tsked as he turned to serve the ladies and beat Luffy's groping hands away from the food with a ladle; ladies always got served first. The meal was as much of an event with Luffy around as it usually was, even with Sanji's boot to control him. The meal was normal, everyone excited and chatty as Zoro watched the exchanges like a distant by-stander. As Zoro sat at the end of the table it was hard for Sanji to not note that Zoro was not the same anymore when it came to gatherings. He used to at least converse with his snarky comments, usually talking with the men and aggravating Sanji. The only time the swordsman really let up and actively joined in the merriment was when a party was going on. The atmosphere seemed to get to him then, though the increased liquor Sanji was sure also played a role. Ever since Alabasta Zoro had become withdrawn and silent when the crew was around, only speaking when he was spoken to even when things were excited, and not once really letting his guard down; that's what it was like, his guard was _always_ up. Sanji sort of missed it, seeing Zoro laugh, body shaking as a large grin stretching his lips, sometimes giving into open mouthed chortles with beer or sake in his grip. Now Zoro didn't even crack a smile, or much of that cocky smirk he often times wore when he was engaging with Luffy at meal time if their captain was behaving childishly in front of him, which was... just about all the time. Sanji sometimes wondered if Luffy did it on purpose, to get a rouse out of people, to make people laugh, because when things got right down to it their captain always knew when something serious was happening, even if he didn't understand it.

Zoro looked lonely at the end of the table, and it carved into Sanji's heart, branding into his memory the reason why Zoro was not the same. If the crew noticed Zoro's change, no one put any attention to it, but Sanji couldn't ignore it. Sanji knew that if anyone should have experienced such a thing they would have changed too; but since none had actually experienced it, it was natural that they wouldn't understand or know how to respond. Zoro not being an easy man to converse with normally didn't help either, he was a stubborn pain the ass on a good day, especially about anything that he perceived of others thinking he seemed weak or incoherent; the only reason Zoro had stopped resisting the truth so much recently Sanji liked to think was because he'd worn Zoro's defenses down about it. 

There was no undoing it. Sanji and Zoro were bound together by it all. Sanji wished desperately that it had never happened, but it did, and the two had come together over it. Sanji should have realized that things were not going to be the same the moment Zoro woke up in that room with Sanji there; no matter how both had tried to pretend it could back to before, Zoro especially. Sanji had seen something that was just too raw, too personal, too horrible. He had seen something that no one else had or ever would see again. He had seen Zoro hurt in the worst way possible and there was no undoing that. Just because of that moment, there was no way for Sanji to not affect him, to get under Zoro's skin. Perhaps if Sanji had ignored him like he'd wanted, left Zoro alone... but to do that would have been the same as to leave the swordsman out in the cold on a snowy night with absolutely nothing. There was no way Sanji could have been so heartless, he wasn't a monster, so he ended up worming in under the swordsman's skin, and Zoro under his in return. Sanji sometimes felt like his head would explode when he thought about it. There was no way to just fix Zoro or to go backward, the notion was delusional. All Zoro could do was heal, move forward, regain his bearings and become stronger. 

Zoro excused himself first from the meal and replaced his swords at his hip, saying his thanks for the meal as he exited the galley, every eye watching him as he did so. It was only after the door closed that the talks changed into loud whispers before gaining volume.

“Has anyone noticed that Zoro's been sort of withdrawn?” Usopp asked and Sanji felt his heart clench.

“Yeah, I've noticed too. He doesn't nap quite as often as before, not since that time he got that bloody nose. There were times I thought he was asleep, but he was just sitting with his eyes closed... looking sort of... off,” Nami inputted. 

“There was a time when he seemed pretty drained too, he looked really tired. When he was working out once, I was really surprised when he couldn't lift his usual weight and then he dropped it. He almost broke the Merry!” Usopp cried out.

“Zoro had those really bad couple of nightmares too when he had that infection,” Chopper informed, his eyes growing sad and concerned. “I really wanted to ask, but Zoro wouldn't let me. I don't think he would have said anything if I had gotten to either,” Chopper's voice dipped a little lower, clearly upset. Sanji's grip on the edge of the table was hard as he tried to keep himself calm, but his heart was racing.

“Zoro and Sanji seem to be getting along better though,” Robin interjected and Sanji's entire body went rigid when all eyes went to him. Nami blinked from her seat, chin leaning on her delicate hand.

“That's right. I noticed that too,” Nami set her eyes intently on the cook. Usopp leaned back and crossed his arms over his stomach, face tilting down.

“Ever since Alabasta,” Usopp muttered and Sanji felt like he'd just taken a powerful blow to the stomach. Usopp looked up, raising a hand to aid in his conversation as usual. “You know when he was hurt so bad, and how he acted when we all met up? He scared Chopper really bad remember?” Usopp asked and Nami's eyes narrowed at him.

“You're the one who fainted,” Nami shot but Usopp acted as though he hadn't heard her. Robin looked down at her coffee mug, a frown delicately curving her lips.

“Remember how Vivi was so worried about what had happened to Zoro? When he was taken by Crocodile?” Usopp continued uninterrupted. Sanji wanted to kick the sniper from under the table. Fuck! He may have been a coward and a terrible, compulsive liar, but he was very observant, probably one of the reasons he was so good at what he did when he manned up and did it; he was also pretty smart too. Sanji wanted to leave, it was way too hard to control his nerves, but he needed to know what they would conclude through their talk. They wouldn't come to rape, the chances of them concluding that Zoro of all people, and a man at that, would be raped by their enemy in such a short time slot was really slim. 

“Yeah, and I remember him being bandaged when I dragged him to the meeting point. It was strange, I knew he hadn't been injured when he'd been taken. Though he was injured from his current fight the bandages were obviously from before that,” Nami announced. Fuck! Sanji was going to lose his mind! Usopp gasped.

“Ah! Perhaps he got hurt escaping? But, Zoro gets hurt **all** the time! That wouldn't cause him to act weird,” Usopp ended with a mutter. Sanji could practically see the gears turning in the long nose's head. Luffy, who had been sitting quietly, watching each person as they spoke remained silent; but Sanji could see that Luffy, from his expression, had something he could say, and it was that he knew that Zoro's nightmares weren't as temporary as Chopper thought. If that came out, the crew would really focus on it and start trying to interpret it. Sanji really hoped that Luffy wouldn't say it, though realistically he probably wouldn't. Luffy knew Zoro very well, Zoro was his first mate after all; he had known Zoro the longest, so Luffy would know how upset Zoro would be if the information were released by him. Nami sighed and put her forehead in her hands. 

“Sanji-kun, anything you want to add?” Nami asked before looking to the cook. Sanji felt his heart freeze and he swallowed thickly, a nervous sweat breaking out over his skin. All eyes were on him then and Sanji felt ready to bolt. This was not a topic he was comfortable with, especially when he could easily envision the rage and hate on Zoro's face if he should let anything slip.

“Uh, nothing,” Sanji announced, his voice sounding far more calm than he felt.

“Really?” Nami pressed and Sanji felt his heart flip again.

“Yeah! Stupid marimo was lost and I dragged his ass out of the place,” Sanji announced, raising his hands and shrugging his shoulders with a forced grin. That was his normal reaction right? He was using his arms correctly right? Fuck! He didn't look like he was lying did he? A tense moment passed and Sanji's heart squealed in his chest in panic. Nami sighed loudly and all eyes were on her, taking pressure off of the cook.

“I guess we'll have to ask Zoro,” Nami muttered and Sanji swallowed. Zoro would never admit it, but he wouldn't like being asked either. But at least they would hopefully give it a rest.

“I think I'm going to take a bath,” Nami announced as she stood. She gave a smile as she walked out of the room, Sanji still too caught up in his recovery to give her his usual farewell. After that people slowly filed out, leaving Luffy still sitting at the table across from Sanji. Sanji looked to Luffy who looked back at Sanji, gaze sober and true.

“You know don't you Sanji?” Luffy asked and the worst wave of panic he'd felt all day hit home and Sanji slammed his fist down on the table, glaring at Luffy.

“No, I don't. The marimo's an idiot, I haven't noticed anything odd about him. If there is, it's his stupid moss infested brain,” Sanji snorted before turning in his chair in a dismissive gesture toward Luffy. Luffy blinked at Sanji and Sanji felt his insides shrivel up cold. Why the fuck did Luffy have to be like that?

“I think you do,” Luffy insisted and Sanji swallowed thickly. “But if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you,” Luffy declared as he stood from his chair. “Zoro seems to get along with you better now, and I think it's helping with whatever it is,” Luffy continued. “So as long as Zoro's okay then I won't force you to talk,” Luffy then flashed a large toothy grin to the cook. “You seemed kinda upset when I told you about what I did to Zoro, that's pretty interesting!” And Luffy chuckled. Horror bloomed and filled the entirety of Sanji's body, face paling as Luffy turned without a glance at his reaction and marched out of the galley, leaving Sanji completely stunned. He'd been fucking blindsided; it was clear that he had underestimated Luffy's observational skills. Though the captain likely didn't know at all what to make of it, and therefor would never reach a realistic conclusion, he still had noticed. Sanji hated when Luffy did that, though he'd only really noticed it a couple times in the past, but their captain had the mysterious ability to understand perhaps the unvoiced wishes and feelings of others, though not always necessarily grasping the concept. In that regard, Sanji could be glad that his captain was such an idiot... Luffy had no idea how adept he was when it came to understanding undertone in a given situation, and Sanji took the knowledge happily, it would save both Sanji's and Zoro's hides.


	10. Eroding Away At The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out and Sanji realizes he may have fucked up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooboy! My longest chapter yet! This chapter is much longer than usual because I did my best to portray a slow development in the situation between Sanji and Zoro. However, though I made constant edits and re-read it as I was working, I'm sure there are typos and mistakes in here. I apologize for those that are. The larger the body of text the easier it is to miss things. However, this chapter is done and I very much hope that this pivotal chapter is fully enjoyed! Thank you so much to those of you who have supported me in my writing so far! It is certainly what keeps me going with uplifted spirits!
> 
> I do not own One Piece of any of its related materials.
> 
> There's a bit of harsh angst in this chapter.

It was dinner time and Sanji felt both rushing with excited energy and completely rattled. The conversation earlier about the swordsman had not helped, especially when the said swordsman was sitting at the table, rolling a meatball around on his plate with the most dreadful expression on his face as he leaned the side of his head in his palm supported by his elbow on the table. He wasn't eating much and it was irking Sanji to watch him doing it for so long with that expression. Perhaps it was the stress getting to him, but Sanji's fuse was surprisingly short and it took nearly nothing to blow his top.

“If you don't like it then just give it to Luffy, damn marimo!” Sanji hissed and Zoro jerked before fixing the cook with a lethal glare, and perhaps Zoro was just as stressed to give the response he did.

“Maybe if this shit tasted better it would be gone already,” Zoro growled and Sanji bristled. No matter how the two fought, Zoro had never directly insulted Sanji's cooking, insulting him was one thing, but he never had he dared to insult the food Sanji worked so hard to prepare.

“Maybe I won't feed you if you're so damn ungrateful!” Sanji snarled, standing up abruptly and Zoro did as well, a hand grabbing his swords from where they leaned against the table.

“I've tasted garbage better than this!” Zoro barked back. Sanji's face darkened and his lips twisted in vicious anger, teeth gnashing together; the cook was absolutely brimming with rage and Zoro looked just as jagged.

“I'm going to fucking kill you!” Sanji snapped back and Zoro grabbed for one of his swords when both men were slapped simultaneously across the face so hard their faces jerked in opposite directions. 

“Knock it off you two! Geeze! I can't believe you guys!” Nami gasped, exasperated. “At the table of all places!” Nami stood, hands on her hips and glaring at both men as they recovered while the extra hands disappeared from their shoulders. “You!” She jabbed a finger at Sanji. “Go to the corner and think about what you did!” Sanji blinked, eyes going wide as his mouth fell open and color came to his cheeks. Luffy burst into howls of laughter which infected everyone else at the table but Robin who only chuckled softly to herself. He was getting fucking timed out?! He was an adult?! That certainly took the cook by surprise. However... the way her full lips pouted and her chest puffed out had his cheeks blushing for another reason entirely and in less than a second he happily smiled and noodled, gushing happily as he made his way to the corner she pointed to. Relief flooded the cook, finally zapping all the tension out of his body. Sanji pushed Zoro's comment about his food out of his mind, the moron didn't know shit anyway about food. Instead Sanji focused on thoughts of Nami, no Zoro thoughts, nothing but the usual. That little shouting match had seriously taken the edge off the cook, and he found himself relax for what felt like the first time in months. Who would have known that getting into a spat with the swordsman would have relaxed him so much.

“And you!” She pointed to Zoro, who's eyes popped wide and his mouth fell open when her finger jabbed at the other corner. 

“What?! No way! I'm not a little kid!” Zoro snapped and Nami glared. “You can't make me!” Zoro barked as he crossed his arms over his stomach. It was humiliating! He would _never_ do it! 

“Sanji's doing it without any complaints!” Nami insisted and Zoro growled.

“Only because it was a girl that told him to! I _won't_! I never will!” Zoro broke into such enraged snarls that his face turned viciously red, eyes sharpening to dangerous points and voice absolutely outraged. The crew's laughter died in response to Zoro's vehement cries as shock opened on each and every face and mouths fell open with a strange feeling of foreboding filling each chest. “I won't humiliate myself! I've had enough of that shit already! I won't allow it!” And with that Zoro snatched his swords, spun on his heel and nearly bowled the door down to get out of the room, desperately fighting an itch to beat the shit out of the cook. Zoro wanted to fucking kill him so bad his body was positively shaking. It was all his fucking fault!

Why the fuck did the cook have to provoke him?! And on this day and at this time of all things?! Did the cook want out? Did he decide Zoro was too disgusting? Why else would he suddenly decide to piss him off when he was so stressed out, and just hours before they were supposed to do it? Zoro stopped at the center of the deck, his hand gripped tight over the hilts of his swords, the muscles in his forearm bulging with the strain. He supposed it wasn't such a bad thing, to call it off. It was pretty disgusting, not to mention it was degrading. Zoro felt his heart clench painfully in his chest and grit his teeth tight as he sucked in a painful breath. Zoro felt a black hole swallow him up little by little as he stood there, his anger cooling and replacing instead with remorse and depression. It was a mistake wasn't it? Attacking Sanji that night, trying to see if things could go further? What was Zoro even thinking? Zoro hadn't even realized before, but as he stood there, Zoro knew he had been hoping for something more from the cook. Fuck that had been stupid. What could he have possibly hoped for? Sensitivity? Didn't sound like him did it? Why the fuck did Zoro feel like he needed that damn cook? Why did it feel like it had to be the cook, and no one else? It wasn't fucking fair. Why the fuck would the cook ever take having sex him seriously? Why would the cook ever want him? Not only a man, but a used man; Zoro was gross, he'd had some disgusting Shichibukai's dick raping him over and over and soiling him in the process with relish. For the first time ever since it had happened, Zoro felt patently dirty, unclean. Sometimes Zoro even felt like his insides were burning in filth. He had been able to push it away before, reason it away, but somehow he couldn't remember his reasons, his excuses. Why the fuck did he suddenly feel so defenseless? It started to rain then and Zoro looked up at the dark rolling sky; Nami had said it would rain, though it wasn't supposed to last very long it added to Zoro's building stress. The rain was totally washing out plans anyway. Zoro had thought about informing the cook, as he had been busy in the kitchen when she said it and hadn't heard. But it didn't matter, Zoro knew what the cook's feelings were now. It was fucking over, and he wanted nothing to do with the cook anymore. Zoro wanted to bury the entire thing, to forget all about it. Being alone was better, Zoro had always believed so, that relationships were just complicated and stressful, and it appeared he was right.

“Oi!” Zoro felt his heart lurch painfully in anxiety, the one voice he did not have the sanity of mind to hear at the moment. Fucking cook, what happened to his timeout?

“You're getting rained on,” Sanji declared as he walked up to Zoro, but never quite got close; Zoro looked tense, too rigid, it was clear he was still upset and Sanji wanted to make sure Zoro had his space. Sanji regretted his outburst, he shouldn't have done it. That little reprieve had gone to shit in the end and Sanji was now even more twisted up inside than he had been before. Sanji chanced reaching out and putting his hand on the swordsman's shoulder but a hard jerk slapped the limb off, sending a sharp jolt of pain into Sanji's heart. Fuck, he hadn't thought Zoro would get so fucking upset. Of course, it wasn't Sanji who had tried to make him take a time out, which had triggered something nasty; anything that made Zoro feel debased was certainly to be avoided.

“It's raining a lot,” Zoro muttered, voice uneven, clearly recovering from the shakes of anger and frustration. 

“Yeah, we're getting soaked,” Sanji announced, that was totally obvious.

“Let's call it off,” Zoro suddenly declared and Sanji jerked, heart flipping in his chest. “The rain's washed out the plans anyway,” Zoro informed and Sanji felt his heart sink into his stomach. Fuck. Sanji looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets, it was silent a moment before he opened his mouth to speak, but Zoro spoke again before he could make a sound. Zoro's voice was level, but constrained.

“I'm not sure it was a good idea anyway. You would have regretted it, and when you did I would have,” Zoro announced and Sanji frowned. Zoro lowered his head and looked ahead, watching the scene before him as rain dotted his vision.

“It was weird too, you don't even remotely like men,” Zoro gave into a cynical huff of a laugh. “Sorry to have fucked with you like that. And I'm sorry for attacking you the other night. I don't know what the hell I was thinking or hoping for, but thanks anyway. I hope it didn't fuck with your head too much,” Zoro turned and walked from Sanji, putting more distance between them with each step. “Let's just forget all of this.” Sanji's arm snatched out, hand grabbing Zoro's elbow. Zoro stopped and looked back at the cook, gaze cold.

“Don't,” Sanji met Zoro's gaze without waver. “Don't fucking run off and close me out again. I shouldn't have started the fight. I was just sorta freaked out," Sanji admitted with guilt. "But not in a bad way!” Sanji added quickly to make sure Zoro did not mistake his comment. Fuck! What was he supposed to say?! Why the fuck had he been so damn stupid?! Zoro was about to close the door, and Sanji _knew_ that once that door was closed, it would never open again. He had to keep it open, to salvage what he could before Zoro disappeared behind it forever. Zoro couldn't lock himself up inside again! Fuck! If he did that then Sanji just knew that things would go to hell, and fast. If Sanji was what he needed to get through it all, then Sanji wanted to be right there, he didn't give a fuck about dudes or girls, or if it was the marimo. Zoro was a person, and no matter how much they clashed he was important. It was hard not to value someone dearly when you lived with them, fought with them, ate with them, and bled with them. Zoro was too important to suffer by himself with no crutch or light to help navigate him, especially with his sense of direction. Sanji couldn't believe that it took this to help him clear his head, it was horribly cliché; though to be fair, there was a reason why cliché's existed.

“Let's go somewhere. Right. Now,” Sanji declared as he tugged Zoro's elbow. The taller man remained put a second before Sanji started walking, fingers clutched tightly around the joint. Zoro hesitated a moment longer, weary before he followed Sanji into the storage room where Sanji closed and locked the door behind the swordsman. It was only when inside that Sanji let go of Zoro and walked into the dark of the room. It was almost too dark to see, but that was quickly remedied when a light filled the room from a lantern Sanji lit and placed on the floor near some crates. Zoro stood still, watching Sanji silently as the cook walked over toward some old storage compartments; it was clear that they had been worked on, most likely by Usopp, to better their condition. Inside Sanji pulled out a covered basket and Zoro's heart leaped into his throat as the cook put it near the lantern. After that Sanji got into another compartment and retrieved two blankets where he then laid one out flat by the light and basket while he kept the other still folded on the other side of the spread one. Reaching back into the cupboard Sanji pulled out two towels and tossed one to Zoro who caught the fluffy material as Sanji took one and rubbed it over his skin and hair. Now wet it was rather chilly in the room so Zoro decided to hurry up and dry, but he never took his cautious eyes off the cook.

“I was keeping this stuff here to keep everyone else, especially Luffy, out of it,” Sanji explained flatly as he kicked his shoes and socks off before shimmying out of his pants and laying them out. Zoro's heart lurched and his face reddened. The fuck? The cook was stripping off his top vest coat, shirt, and lastly his tie, leaving him in his boxers. Of course it made perfect sense, his clothes were soaked, and so were Zoro's, however the situation made for all sorts of awkward. Sanji sat down and continued to towel over his now naked skin and Zoro swallowed, the cook was a lot thinner than him but still muscular, the key differences were mostly in body type. The cook was all sinewy muscle and Zoro was more bulky. Sanji looked up at Zoro and quirked a curled brow. 

“You stay in those and you'll catch a cold,” Sanji announced and Zoro blushed. “Come on, dry off and sit down,” Sanji said as he pulled out a thermos. Zoro quirked a brow when two guinomi appeared from the basket as well. “Should still be warm, which will be really nice since we're both cold,” Sanji announced as Zoro began to hesitantly undress from his shirt. He hadn't been in a situation to be seen naked by anyone since Alabasta if he'd had the choice. For some reason being around the other men naked had bothered him since his experiences there, as Zoro had never been shy before, but for some reason he just felt anxious when the chances arose now; and it was even worse when he was stripping down in front of Sanji, a man who had apparently fucked him until he'd passed out drunk. Zoro wasn't exactly sure why he was going along with the cook, following him into the storage room after such a conversation. Now Zoro wondered if things really were over, and a strange feeling filled in his earlier hollow feeling chest. Zoro didn't like how much he was bouncing around in his emotions as he stripped off his pants and laid them out on the floor next to his boots, shirt, haramaki, and Sanji's clothes before he sat down legs crossed on the blanket in front of the cook, it was soft and quickly warmed under his body.

Sanji poured into Zoro's guinomi, and Zoro did the same for him before both took their cups and drank. It was warmed sake, as Zoro had figured it most likely was and it was quite good, the cook must have been saving it for something.

“It's good,” Zoro muttered and Sanji grinned from around his lit cigarette.

“It outta be, I spent a lot of money on it,” Sanji chuckled. “I was saving this for the next big party. I figured it would be nice to get something good for the resident marimo,” Sanji continued to grin and Zoro grunted at the use of the nickname.

“I didn't think you would do something like that for anyone other than a woman, me especially,” Zoro murmured and Sanji looked Zoro in the eye.

“I think about you guys more than you think. We may not always get along like fish and butter, but you're still my nakama and that makes you important,” Sanji explained and Zoro looked down at his newly refilled guinomi, unable to meet Sanji's somehow penetrating gaze; it was embarrassing.

Sanji looked Zoro up and down, noting that he seemed a little shy at the moment. Was he that touched that Sanji thought about him? Sanji's heart fluttered a little in his chest and his lips quirked up a little. It was... kind of cute. So... it was time. Was it all right? Should Sanji make a move? Or was he supposed to wait and see if Zoro made one? Or gave an invitation? Damn, Sanji still had trouble believing that he was willing... wanting to do this. Sanji drained his cup again and set his glass down, watching Zoro as he nursed his cup slowly. Cautiously, Sanji reached his hand forward until his fingers gently grazed Zoro's naked knee and watched Zoro's knee twitch. Sanji caught Zoro's eyes and his heart slammed hard in his chest.

“Do you still wanna do it?” Sanji asked, question soft and trepid. Zoro felt his heart race and his cheeks colored visibly. Was he ready for this? Fuck! He just told the cook not even fifteen minutes ago to forget all about it! Obviously the cook didn't hear him, or was ignoring it. Zoro's heart fluttered in his chest and his stomach tickled inside, his guts twisting in nervousness. “We can start off slow, I mean, it doesn't have to be a repeat of before. We can stop at anytime if you don't feel like it,” Sanji continued softly. Zoro doubted the cook would really want to if they got into it, but at least the cook was trying to be careful... not that Zoro needed it. If Zoro decided to do it he would! Zoro wasn't some fragile doll! Sure his head was all fucked up, but he wasn't broken! Of course not more than fifteen minutes ago he almost felt that way, ruined inside and all that shit. Zoro's expression firmed and Sanji blinked.

“I don't need to be coddled,” Zoro affirmed and the cook grinned. 

“Glad to hear that,” Sanji chuckled, confidence rising with Zoro's consent. The cook refilled Zoro's cup again before he put out his cigarette and slid over closer toward the swordsman, an almost lurid grin stretching his lips as he touched the skin of Zoro's bare back, feeling the muscles jump in response as his heart beat faster. Zoro made no move to push him away so Sanji more boldly wrapped his arm around the slim muscled waist, fingers splaying over Zoro's rigid six pack as Sanji slipped in right against Zoro's left side. Zoro was holding his guinomi, but hadn't drank of it yet as he sat, muscles twitching and tense, waiting in expectation of what was to come.

“You really should relax,” Sanji purred as he ran his other hand down Zoro's muscular arm facing him. Zoro's cheeks were red as he finally drank the contents and Sanji smiled. He just hoped that the marimo didn't freak out or tell him no; though he was willing to stop didn't mean he wanted to. Already Sanji was getting excited at the prospect of getting inside Zoro and his cock was starting to harden with the idea and memory of his previous experience with it. But! It was not the time to get so excited and rush; slow and steady would more than likely to win the race, so Sanji would work slow to relax Zoro and get him comfortable. Zoro put his cup down and looked to Sanji, cheeks still pinked but eyes hard. Sanji blinked when Zoro leaned forward and pressed his lips stiffly against his as his slate eyes slid shut. Sanji's cheeks colored, vision filled with Zoro's face crowding his view, the lantern light catching on the three earrings in the swordsman's left ear as he remained against the blonde. The scent of Zoro's own natural musk filled the cook's nose, though the cook found the smell mixed of metallic and oddly, spice. Sanji was sure he had smelled it before, but his brain wasn't clicking it into place as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips back against Zoro's. Sanji's heart pulsed fast while his hands stroked upward and grabbed Zoro's shoulders as the kissed lingered, pushing forward a little to share in the lean of bodies as he kissed on the lips in front of him. Sanji's breath came in faster with the kisses, mimicking Zoro's own as he stroked Zoro's muscled shoulders. When Zoro's lips parted Sanji's heart jittered as he pushed his tongue in between the lips and teeth and into Zoro's warm mouth, tasting the sharp but flowery alcohol taste of the sake that they had just drank. Sanji groaned, breath coming in fast and deep with his growing excitement as he angled his head and slid his tongue in against Zoro's, moving his lips against the swordsman's as Zoro's tongue moved against his, combative but not denying. Sanji's hands moved again, one sliding into the green shock of hair and the other sliding lower to Zoro's side before stroking the muscles as they twitched under his caress. 

Zoro pulled from Sanji's lips and Sanji frowned as his arms snapped around Zoro's waist, unwilling to let him get away. Zoro grunted while he climbed into Sanji's lap who groaned in response as Zoro leaned against him and captured the cook's lips with surprising incentive, his weight pressing Sanji's body against the cannonball crate behind him while Zoro settled his hands on his shoulders. Sanji's right hand slid down to Zoro's stomach as his other rested over the swordsman's hip while their tongues slipped together again. The kiss grew lazy, gentle, and affectionate from the cook as he continued to dance between chasing Zoro's tongue to moving against it when it returned, it was like Zoro was playing tag with him. Sanji growled when he was met with Zoro's slippery tongue again and sucked it greedily into his mouth, earning a growl from the swordsman in his lap. Zoro's hands gripped Sanji's shoulders tightly, but the strong grip bothered Sanji little as he continued to suck on the tongue before it managed to slip from him. 

Sanji started to massage his right thumb against Zoro's abdomen, the muscles jumping under him as his other hand stroked the swordsman's hip over his boxers before slipping just under the band of the cloth. The kiss slowed again as their tongues continued to stroke and glide, bodies heating against each other and shaking off the remaining cold; they no longer even noticed of the cool air in the storage room. Mouths parted only for short moments before swollen, wet lips met again and tongues slid together. Sanji slid his hand down Zoro's taught belly as he worked his mouth gently against Zoro's, moving his tongue with Zoro's own while occasionally stealing it into his own mouth as his hand paused at the front band of Zoro's boxers. He felt Zoro tense when he brushed his index finger over the pubic hair he felt just peeking over the cloth there and Sanji worked to restrain a groan, erection straining in want; he wanted to do it. Sanji had debated over and over in his head ever since their first time together if he would be able to actually touch Zoro's dick, but with the man's blazing hot body in his lap, kissing him so fully on the mouth, Sanji felt his want rip through him with intense, hungry desire. He wanted to make Zoro lose control again, for him to gasp and moan because of what the cook did to him, and his want grew stronger with each fast pulse of his heart. But Sanji had to take his time, allow Zoro to relax to each new touch, including where he touched now before he would dare move his fingers lower. After A long moment of more relaxed tonguing Zoro relaxed and Sanji touched over the cloth, he could tell from the way the fabric was stretched that Zoro was hard, and the knowledge made his cock throb. Oh fuck, Zoro was actually in the mood from all the kissing, which pleased the cook greatly; they had been kissing for at least a half hour, sitting with each other and working their mouths together, and if that alone was enough to excite the swordsman then Sanji's tactic was working.

Zoro's breath hitched and came faster as Sanji slid his fingers over his tented boxers cautiously. Zoro's hand jerked down and snatched his wrist and Sanji's hand froze, but otherwise continued to kiss Zoro as the swordsman kept his tongue moving against his. Zoro held Sanji's wrist firm and he worried that perhaps he should have waited longer before Zoro slid his hand over the swollen cock tenting up his boxers, though the movement seemed hesitant. Sanji purred however when he was able to settle his palm over Zoro's hard cock and he gently palmed the hard prick, feeling the wetness against his palm grow as he did so, a moan breaking in the back of Zoro's mouth which Sanji swallowed greedily with a barely contained groan of his own. Sanji kissed the swordsman harder, demanding his tongue and sucking it into his mouth periodically as he parted the slit of the boxers and ran his fingers across Zoro's hot straining flesh, the swordsman's muscles tensing a moment. Zoro grunted, hips twitching and muscles shuddering as Sanji ran his thumb over the wet head and spread the fluid around and down to aid in slicking Zoro's cock. Zoro's cheeks which had already been flushed from the make out session grew a deep vermilion all the way down to his neck as Sanji slid his fingers around his cock and stroked him once, rubbing down and then up experimentally before setting his moving wrist at a mild speed. Zoro's body shook, muscles twitching as his mouth grew hotter and wetter against Sanji's, his grip on the cook's sturdy shoulders growing tighter. Groans spilled from Zoro as his lips separated from Sanji's and pressed the side of his head to the cook's as Sanji stroked his cock, inducing twitches from Zoro's legs and body. Sanji grinned, oh man was it awesome having Zoro cling to him, shaking and panting, giving Sanji one of the most erotic displays he had ever seen, and it was all for him- a private show.

“C-cook, if you don't stop I'll cum,” Zoro gasped and Sanji stilled his hand, Zoro's body shaking hard in his lap as his hot breath rasped against Sanji's ear. Sanji felt his head swim with arousal, he wanted to get in so bad- his cock was aching for it. Zoro shifted off Sanji's lap and for the first time the cook got a good view of how flushed Zoro had become with arousal, his eyes glazed and his cock dripping heavily as he tried to tug his boxers off over his cock. Sanji swallowed as he moved forward and grabbed at the band of Zoro's boxers, heart beating hard as he pulled it from Zoro's fingers and pulled the material down, Zoro's entire face burning hot. This was it, they were going to do it and Zoro seemed okay so far. Sanji could barely contain his excitement as he helped yank the shorts right off Zoro's scarred ankles before he tossed the underwear away and lifted Zoro's left foot where he bent down to kiss the scar. He was so fucking hard but Sanji didn't want to rush, didn't want to push. So far his patience was paying off and Sanji wanted to keep things in the positive.

Sanji kissed the scar a few more times, Zoro's rasping breath all he heard as he kissed up Zoro's shin, following along the hard bone before he made it up to Zoro's kneecap. Zoro was leaned back on his hands as Sanji's fingers stroked up the firm but soft skin of the swordsman's inner thighs, drawing forth twitches in the muscles and shivers from Zoro's body as he worked his mouth against Zoro's warm skin. Sanji wanted to do everything, but he was sure that if he did Zoro would lose it, which could pose a problem. Of course, Zoro's stamina and ability to recover were something to envy... perhaps he didn't have to worry?

“C-cook, you don't-

Sanji cut Zoro off with a drag of his tongue as he spread Zoro's legs open and made his way up the swordsman's inner thigh, working his mouth upward. Zoro shuddered, fingers pressing hard against the blanket they were on as Sanji licked and sucked on patches of skin, drawing pulsing twitches from Zoro's cock as fluid embarrassingly built up at the top and dripped down his cock. Zoro couldn't believe that the cook was doing so much, going so far out of his way to do things to make him feel good. Sanji made his way in between Zoro's legs, sucking on the firm skin of Zoro's thigh, his other hand massaging the inner thigh of Zoro's other leg with deft fingers. Sanji's wet and heavy cock pressed against his stomach from his bent position as he worked his way closer and closer to the heat of Zoro's crotch. The higher Sanji went the more Zoro's attempts at quiet control began to erode away, the muscles in his body trembling when Sanji reached his destination. Zoro's cock stood, swollen hard and flushed, leaking down the length of its flesh and Sanji licked his lips, boy was that an impressive sight, Zoro was so hard up just for him, and him alone; he liked that, Sanji liked that a lot. Sanji mouthed from the bottom of the engorged length of Zoro's dick, running his tongue and lips along the side of the girth as he went up, earning jerks of the swordsman's hips that he stalled with his hands as he made his way to the exposed head of his cock before sliding his tongue across. Zoro gasped sharply, back jerking into an arc, his entire body tensing a moment from the sensation and Sanji grinned lurid against Zoro's cock. The taste wasn't something he minded too bad, besides, if he got reactions like that from Zoro he could definitely learn to get used to it, even _like_ it. 

Sanji's straining cock twitched in his boxers, trapped between his thighs and belly, fuck he wasn't sure how much longer he could push himself to last before he went crazy; sometimes it really sucked to be such an affectionate lover. Sanji always took his time with the ladies, always made sure they were wet and ready for him, wanting him. It was always a trial of patience, but unlike all his past sexual experiences, Sanji had never wanted something so bad he could hardly stand it before he'd even begun, which was very much the current case. Sanji sucked the head into his mouth, running his tongue across the head again and tasting the building fluid, hearing a choked sound from above him as he slid his mouth down a little further, appreciating every piece of heated skin with tongue and loving the prominent vein closely. Zoro drew in a gasp, his body jerking so hard Sanji's fingers dug into the skin of his hips as he fought to hold the larger man in place, Sanji didn't want to be rammed after all. Sanji gave the first suck and a loud moan broke into the air, twisting Sanji's insides with a burning heat as his lust shot up higher. Sanji drew back before working himself down again, taking more of Zoro's cock as he worked his tongue against the new unwet areas of skin before sucking again. Zoro shuddered hard and a strangled sort of whine that twisted into a hissed grunt broke from the back of Zoro's throat. Zoro was trying hard to keep from making a lot of noise, and it was obviously he wasn't a fan of making such needy noises as whines; though Zoro had made plenty when he'd been drunk and spread out on the kitchen floor with his ass in the air and Sanji's cock buried inside his hole.

Sanji worked his way down Zoro's cock before sucking up, licking up any fluid dribbling from the top as he would come back up to lather the top with his tongue before diving back down, working his throat around and relaxing to swallow more of the swordsman's cock. He wanted Zoro to feel good, better than he ever had felt, and certainly to help erase any of the nasty shit the Shichibukai did to him, to drown that shit out so that it could be locked away some place to rot without causing Zoro any troubles.

Zoro was getting close, the noises he made were getting more desperate and loud, his breathing wheezing hard above the cook. His legs were tensed and drawn up around Sanji, he was going to cum soon and Sanji was prepared when Zoro hissed.

“Cook! I'm gonna-” Zoro gasped, voice breaking when Zoro's cock shot cum into Sanji's mouth and down his throat. Sanji steeled himself, swallowing the slick sticky fluid until Zoro was spent and his cock softened in his mouth. Sanji let Zoro's dick slide out of his mouth with a wet slip, which drew a heavy shudder and moan from the panting and dazed swordsman as he sat back up on his knees, smirking darkly at how disheveled Zoro had become. Zoro looked completely undone, vulnerable, and it was definitely a nice image. Sanji moved closer to Zoro, cupping Zoro's cheek with is right hand before he leaned forward and kissed the swordsman's lips with his wet and sticky ones. Zoro looked up at him, eyes clearing as their gazes locked. Zoro glanced down at the hard on tenting and wetting Sanji's boxers and the cook smirked. 

“Want a break or do you think you can help me out?” Sanji asked in deep breaths and Zoro's cheeks flared a deep red again. 

“I committed to it,” Zoro announced and frowned, cheeks still red. “You shouldn't have spent so much time on me,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji gave a cheeky grin.

“I did it cuz I liked it,” Sanji declared frankly. There was no point in playing the denial game anymore, not after Sanji just went through sucking Zoro off, or how obviously fucking hard he was from doing things to Zoro. Zoro's mouth fell open before he looked away, cheeks going vermilion again, and Sanji grinned, it was awesome to see such reactions. Zoro heaved a sigh after a moment and pushed himself close to Sanji, thick fingered hands pushing on the cook's chest. Sanji quirked a brow as he laid down on his back and Zoro crawled over him and sat on his hips, only just missing Sanji's hard cock as the cook's hands reached out and grabbed the swordsman's hips. Sanji licked his lips, he liked where things were going every second that ticked by.

“Do we have anything?” Zoro asked and Sanji looked to his drying pants not too far from them. He still didn't have any lube so he had filled an old hand sized herb bottle with oil that he had slipped into his pocket to keep anyone from finding it. Not that anyone would have thought of the use for it Sanji intended, but Sanji had been extremely paranoid at the time.

“In my pants,” Sanji informed and Zoro leaned over, never getting up from the cook as he grabbed the leg of Sanji's pants and dragged them over to dig into the pockets and retrieve the item. Sanji dragged his fingers in lazy circular motions on the side of Zoro's hips as Zoro moved, he wanted to rub so hard against that knowingly firm and tantalizing ass, but he didn't want to chance upsetting Zoro. So far Zoro had been calm and receptive, which made Sanji glad, but just one wrong move could ruin everything. Sanji could _not_ have all of his efforts squandered; not that would get mad if they stopped or regret trying, but Sanji wanted to get off, preferably inside Zoro. Sanji watched the way Zoro's body leaned, muscles tense and defined in his stomach, chest and sides as he used his abdominal muscles to keep himself up and legs pressed against Sanji's sides, thighs flexed; the way he looked stretched, dark nipples standing out and taunting against tan skin, and despite that stitched scar stretching diagonally across his hard muscled body, Zoro looked entirely too edible. Sanji leaned up, hands grabbing Zoro's sides as his lips found one of those taunting nipples and teased it with his teeth, drawing a sharp gasp from the swordsman as his entire body jerked. Sanji grinned as he lapped his tongue at the perked nub, finding to his delight that Zoro shuddered and his breath stuttered.

“Cook!” Zoro snapped in surprise as Sanji's left hand reached Zoro's other nipple and rubbed it experimentally. Zoro groaned and Sanji switched nipples, applying his fingers to the wet rigid flesh of the other while he teethed and licked his new target.

“You like that?” Sanji whispered in a low husky voice against Zoro's skin before sucking the area of flesh in against his teeth, earning raspier breaths from Zoro.

“Don't ask that!” Zoro gasped and Sanji's hand slid down to where their bodies were joined and tested out his response to find he was very pleasantly surprised as Zoro was firming up between them. It was just so plainly perfect that Sanji wanted to throw everything out the window and fuck Zoro, long and thorough, showering the man with every bit of praise Sanji was discovering he deserved. Zoro was back on top of Sanji, pushing him down to the blanket, and though Sanji wanted to resist he allowed himself to go down, but not without a prize. Sanji's right hand grabbed Zoro's hardening cock and massaged it with is fingers, hearing a stuttering breath from the swordsman in response. Zoro stilled over him and Sanji looked up to see that Zoro's face was flushed with pleasure, eyes closed and lips parted just a little, exposing the teeth he had closed tightly, most likely to try and keep himself quiet. It almost looked like he would have growled if for not the way the muscles in his face belied to the pleasure he felt as Sanji stroked the heated flesh until it was hard and wet, jutting up from between Zoro's tensed thighs. Sanji's eyes glazed over heavily with lust, lids falling to half mast as he licked his lips, loving the little twitches Zoro's facial muscles made when he stroked and rubbed the dewy head of his cock, idolizing and the way his breath came out hard and deep but slow in measure.

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned, his cock was absolutely throbbing, arousal coiling tight and striking white hot desire in his belly. Though Sanji was loving the way things were going, he really couldn't wait much longer, it was becoming torturous. Sanji felt his patience was near godly with how much he'd restrained himself and took such special care of Zoro, but that patience was wearing out. Zoro's eyes slid open and whether Sanji's face gave something away or not, Zoro seemed to sense Sanji's predicament as he moved back and pressed himself against Sanji, grinding against Sanji's achingly hard cock with a strange look on his face that looked a cross between awkwardness and concentration. Sanji's hands snapped to Zoro's thighs with a loud, pleasure groan as Zoro moved against him. Sanji could see the tension in Zoro's body and though he wanted to assure him that everything was fine, even if he knew Zoro would be indignant about it, Sanji found himself unable to voice anything more than low moans. Fuck it felt so good.

Feeling the cook's cock against him caused a horrible chill to race up Zoro's spine, spurring an irrational need to get the fuck out of the room, but Zoro beat down the feeling and tried to calm himself. The only time he actually remembered getting fucked was horrible and humiliating. Zoro would never be able to forget how much it had fucking hurt when his ass had been torn into dry, it was like he'd been impaled on a pike, which left Zoro with an instinct to avoid pressure of any kind against his anus as the cook's clothed dick pressed in between his cheeks, rubbing hard and wet against him. Zoro swallowed around his heart as it leaped and bounded in his chest, causing Zoro those now well known twinges of anxiety induced pain. It was the cook, and he was in control for once, things would not play out the same way. Zoro would not be forced to hardness even though he didn't want to, he would not find himself cumming much to his chagrin as his body was seared with pain, like when his scar had been torturously sliced back open. Zoro shook his head, facial muscles tensing. No, he did not need to think of it; Zoro knew he wouldn't be able to keep it out from his mind entirely, but he could try and focus on the present, on the person he was with. Zoro's slid his eyes open and found that the cook looked almost desperate, face flushed with a look in his eyes so fierce and wanton that Zoro had to look away in sheer awkwardness. After being... raped, by that bastard Zoro had never been going to allow for any man to get at him again, and he sure as hell knew he wouldn't be approaching any. But he had ended up feeling that he needed it, and the cook really had been what he needed, the only one he trusted. The cook always was quite a caring man, beneath his selfish perversion, but all that kindness had always been reserved specifically for women; Zoro didn't necessarily need to be treated any different, but at the very least he wanted someone that he knew wouldn't stab him in the back, arrest him and fuck him.

“Zoro,” Sanji moaned breathlessly and Zoro looked to the cook again as he sat up on his hands, panting and face flushed as he leaned forward and kissed Zoro's lips. Zoro was hesitant a second before he pressed his lips against the cook's, his warm lips familiar and strangely calming against Zoro's more troubling thoughs. “You ready?” Sanji asked when they separated, a hint of concern in his voice and Zoro gave as good of a grin as he could given his internal complications. He was far from healed or able to move on, but this was good, Zoro wanted to be with someone that could make him feel good about himself again, not like some sullied whore, maybe Zoro could gather some more of those broken pieces of himself and try and put them back together if he had the cook with him, maybe they could look together? That was still out for deliberation, Zoro wasn't sure just how deep he was willing to let Sanji in yet, he certainly couldn't rush or he felt he may end up denying the cook entirely.

“Yeah,” Zoro breathed and Sanji gave a breathless grin as Zoro shifted up on his knees and Sanji and freed his aching, wet cock completely from his boxers. Sanji's heart was pounding, his blood thrumming through his entire body, alight with want for the swordsman. Sanji took the lidded bottle and pulled Zoro down over him, the swordsman settling onto his hands and knees as Sanji popped the lid off carefully and swirled three fingers into the small opening before setting it down and sliding out of the danger zone. Zoro's face flushed as he pressed his head in the junction of Sanji's left shoulder and neck as the cook stretched out his hands and pressed them to Zoro's firm ass. Zoro shuddered when Sanji used his left hand to grab a firm globe of ass before pulling it out as his fingers slipped and found Zoro's puckered hole. Zoro moved a little further up Sanji's body, forehead pressing to the floorboards while his arms shook with tension, hands squeezing Sanji's shoulders as Sanji carefully pressed a finger into the clenching ring of muscles.

“Oi, relax,” Sanji rasped and Zoro lowered his body till his chest touched Sanji's, allowing both to feel their hearts pounding relentlessly in their chests. It took a second but Zoro's body stopped shaking and the muscles in his lower body visibly relaxed, which was when Sanji slid his finger inside the hot, velvety hole. Sanji groaned, the muscles slid so firmly around his finger, he wanted to put his cock in there so bad. Sanji wiggled his finger in until it was in to the knuckle and Zoro breathed in deep before Sanji started to wiggle around and Zoro grunted. Sanji slid his free hand down to Zoro's stomach and then lower before brushing over the swordsman's hard cock, drawing a shiver across Zoro's body. Sanji pumped his finger into Zoro's hole a few times, enjoying the way his finger slid wet in and out before he pressed in a second finger which pushed Zoro's open wider. Zoro gasped, body spasming as he jerked, hips twitching as his fingers dug into Sanji's shoulders. 

“Fuck!” Zoro hissed and Sanji turned his head and mouthed Zoro's clenched jaw before moving and settling on kissing and licking Zoro's exposed neck, running his tongue along the thumping vein that stood raised against his damp and flushed skin. Sanji slowly sank his two fingers in a little, feeling Zoro's hole tighten around them. Sanji pulled back before slowly pressing in and withdrawing, pumping in slow and deeper on each return until he was able to work his fingers up to the knuckle. Zoro shuddered, legs trembling at the feeling of his hole being stretched open, being split open was a sensation that was far from pleasant as he remembered how painful it had been when he'd been fucked by Crocodile; though Zoro noted that it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been by Crocodile. Zoro concentrated on taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, working slowly through his body to get himself to relax his muscles again. The cook was not that bastard Shichibukai, the reason he had his fingers in his ass was a very testament to that, stretching him out to make it easier on him when the cook no doubt stuck him with his prick. Zoro felt his stomach roll with nausea and he shifted his head to face the side opposite of the cook. Fuck he was getting worked up again, Zoro didn't want to ruin it, but he was getting really fucking worked up.

“You okay?” Sanji asked, voice tight and Zoro nodded, head sliding against the floor. Sanji's fingers paused inside him and Zoro shifted his shoulders, hands now lax on Sanji's. “You wanna stop?” Sanji's voice held within it strain, almost a whine; it was clear he did not want to stop at all, which Zoro knew already, but still, if he said yes he knew Sanji would. Zoro squeezed his eyes shut a moment before he opened them and got back up on his knees on either side of the cook's hips, Sanji moving his hand with Zoro's body with his fingers still in his hole. Zoro shifted, it felt weird as hell to move around with the cook's fingers in him. Under the flushed cheeks of exertion Sanji could see that Zoro looked pale; fuck, it was over wasn't it? Sanji felt bad to be so disappointed, almost pissed and as a result cursed himself, this was all about Zoro, not him, getting to fuck the marimo was just a bonus; whatever Zoro said went right now. For once Sanji put all the power to Zoro without even a wince, Zoro could do whatever the fuck he wanted so long as it was reasonable. Zoro closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, his muscled chest heaving with each inhale before he opened his eyes and met Sanji's gaze without waver. Reaching back Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand and pulled his fingers out, Sanji's brows rose up together in dismay, a frown dipping his lips- it was fucking over. Zoro just wasn't ready, it was too soon.

“Cook,” Zoro started and Sanji moved his hands to Zoro's stomach, smearing the oil across the rigid muscles there. “I'll need your help,” Zoro announced, his face flushing mildly as he looked behind him and reached back, grabbing the base of Sanji's painfully hard cock. Sanji stilled, chest locking painfully tight at the feeling of Zoro's hand on his cock, oh fuck was Sanji sensitive to touch right now. Sanji's heart pounded like a drum in his chest as he moved his shaking arm to the oil. Sanji carefully filled his hand and reached down, meeting Zoro's fingers as he slicked himself with the annoyingly cool substance. Zoro fingers moved around Sanji's rigid prick and the cook groaned as their hands slid around him, slicking him up. Fuck, if they played around too long with that he was going to humiliate himself and cum before he even really got started. Sanji applied more, just to be sure and once they were done Sanji grabbed his cock and placed his free hand to Zoro's hip to help guide him as Zoro lowered himself down.

“Try and keep your muscles relaxed,” Sanji panted and Zoro grunted when the felt themselves connect when the head of Sanji's cock pressed against Zoro's puckered hole. Zoro took a deep breath and released it, eyes closed as he lowered himself down more, taking in another very long, very deep breath as Sanji's cock started to press into his hole, spreading his muscles open wide around the cook's prick. Sanji groaned, head falling back and eyes fluttering as he very gently pressed his hips up with a hiss of want. Zoro grunted, nostrils flaring as Sanji pushed in deeper slightly faster a moment, his hole stretching further open around the girth of the cook's cock as he slid down. It was slow and torturous as Zoro ground down on Sanji, his body swallowing more of the cook's cock into his firm hole as it spread around him tight. Sanji was having a hard time breathing his heart was pounding so fast; he wanted to just thrust up, to slam his cock all the way up into Zoro, but Sanji knew better than to do that, and so he removed his hand from his cock and grabbed Zoro's other hip while he willed himself to keep his ass on the blanket. Fuck it felt so good, so hot, so tight, it was even better than the time before and Sanji's head was swimming in response.

Zoro's heart hammered wildly in his chest as he worked himself down, being breached again was both exhilarating and shattering as it ripped through Zoro's body in powerful torrents. Sanji was panting and moaning under him, drawing Zoro's attention to his flushed body, muscles trembling and fingers twitching on his hips. The cook looked... unlike anything Zoro had ever seen. He had never seen the blonde so unraveled, the sounds he made almost made it seem as if he were in pain, but the pleasured and flushed looks of his face told Zoro that Sanji was drowning in pleasure. It was strange, to think that Zoro was able to make someone feel like that and it was clear that the cook was doing everything he could to control his body.

“Cook,” Zoro's voice was deep and guttural, it sounded strange in his own ears as it strained to leave his lips. Sanji looked up at Zoro, pupils blown and eyes completely glazed over as his chest heaved in ragged breaths. Zoro's heart jumped in his chest and he felt his cock throb in want; he needed to cook to touch him again, for the cook to rub that weird spot in him. Zoro swallowed and licked his lips when he realized they were dry and in response Sanji's eyes snapped to them, looking almost wild a moment before he gave a guttural groan. Fuck, the cook didn't even seem like himself. “You don't have to be so gentle with me,” Zoro breathed and Sanji swallowed, Adams apple bobbing low. His mouth fell open and his tongue swiped across his bottom lip.

“You sure?” Sanji croaked and Zoro glared, irritation flooding his flushed features a second, in response Zoro halted his movement and Sanji's entire body tensed up. 

“If you keep treating me like a girl I'll get off,” Zoro growled breathlessly and Sanji shot up, eyes open wide and frantic.

“Fuck please don't!” Sanji gasped and Zoro grunted sharply when the cook latched onto him. Zoro couldn't handle this being drawn out, being treated like he was so damn fucking fragile!

“Then fuck me!” Zoro snapped and Sanji gasped, hands grabbing at Zoro and yanking him down as his hips pistoned up, slamming all the way up into Zoro with a tight, slick slide, the round of Zoro's ass crushing against his hips. A gasped wrangled out of Sanji at the same moment a pained, throaty sound tore from Zoro's lips as his hands slapped onto the cook's shoulders for support. Sanji panted, beads of sweat running down his face as he shifted his hips, earning a wheeze from Zoro. “You'd better not hold back just because you're afraid that I'm too fragile,” Zoro panted and Sanji groaned loudly in pleasure against Zoro's ear, sending a powerful tremor up Zoro's spine as his cock twitched in expectation. It was happening, the cook was going to fuck him, and Zoro felt shame when he remembered that through the horrors that had abused him during his attack, that there was pleasure involved in getting fucked in the ass; but this was different; Sanji wasn't raping him or tearing him apart, and most of all it wasn't the cook's intention to humiliate him.

Sanji pushed with his feet, rolling Zoro backward. Zoro grunted when his back hit the floor, legs locked around the cook's bent back to secure himself as they had moved. Sanji settled onto his hands and knees on top of him, cock buried deep inside Zoro as their eyes met.

“Still good?” Sanji asked, voice sounding brittle but stronger and more controlled than before. Zoro offered up a smirk and patted Sanji's damp cheek.

“If I'm unhappy you'll know it,” Zoro informed and Sanji grinned, his eyes softening a moment as he brushed his cheek against Zoro's sweaty palm. The gesture was so intimate, so affectionate Zoro felt his heart swell oddly in his chest.

“I better not fuck up then,” Sanji breathed, and with that as the starting bell Sanji ground his cock in Zoro's hole, rubbing meagerly inside the swordsman, but it was enough to cause ripples of pleasure to shoot through Zoro who groaned deeply at the sensation when his prostate was stimulated; the cook's cock was rubbing in just the right place even if it wasn't quite enough, but Zoro knew that would be remedied soon. Sanji and Zoro both groaned in unison when Sanji moved his hips a little more, pulling back with a wet slide before pushing back in shallowly, as if testing the movement out. Shifting his hips up and using his arms to stabilize himself Zoro pushed back against the cook, shoving him in deeper, which tore a gasp from the blonde before his hands snapped to Zoro's waiting hips. Sanji nearly drew out before snapping his hips forward hard, slamming into Zoro's splayed and trembling hole, stretching the flesh taught around his cock when their bodies met. Zoro gasped a loud groan, fingers digging against the floorboards as he jerked his hips against Sanji, urging him to keep going. Sanji obliged, drawing back on his knees and pulling out before snapping his hips back against Zoro, sliding his cock sharply into him at a fast and rough beat. Zoro gasped, back arcing as his body jerked and bounced with the cook's desperate thrusts, fingers desperately looking for purchase on the floor but finding none. Sanji's breath slammed out of his lungs, hisses and grunts of pleasure bouncing off the storage room walls, accompanying Zoro's choked and desperate gasps as they mixed in with the wet sounds of Sanji's cock sliding into Zoro's splayed hole as their skin slapped together and bumped the floor.

"Oh fuck!" Sanji gasped as his muscles shook with tension, hot pleasure bubbling in his belly and drowning any coherent thought in his brain, thoughts swirling around sensations and his view of Zoro sprawled out on the floor under him. Zoro was so fucking tight, he loved feeling of Zoro's hole stroking tightly over his cock with each thrust. Sanji looked down, feeling a powerful tremor of lust shoot through his veins as he watched his wet cock slide into Zoro's hole before sliding back and then inside, the motion fast and hard. Zoro was completely splayed open on Sanji's cock; and wanting to push things further the cook grabbed Zoro's thighs and pushed them open wide, exposing Zoro in a lewd way to his hungry gaze as Zoro's feet slid from Sanji's sweaty back. Zoro grunted, hips jerking up and Sanji groaned, eyes clenching shut a moment as he continued to punch his hips forward, driving his cock into Zoro passionately. Sanji looked down at Zoro again and watched as Zoro's muscled chest heaved rapidly, face flushed and mouth open as breath rasped from his lungs, groans and grunts escaping from him with each slide of Sanji's cock. Sanji could see the muscles in the swordsman's body straining, especially in his core as they clenched and released before clenching again with each bump and jerk of his body on the floor, muscles shaking and jerking with Sanji's thrusting cock. Sanji's eyes lowered and his groan was guttural at the sight of Zoro's flushed cock against his belly, leaking and jerking with his body. He was making Zoro so hard, just feeling his cock was making Zoro feel that good, and Sanji fucking loved it.

Zoro felt as though his body was on fire. He was so fucking hard he wasn't sure long he would last. Each time the cook slid his cock into his ass and speared him open, the cook slid in hard against that spot that made Zoro almost delirious. Zoro didn't have much experience at all when it came to sex, his only experience a malignant scar that kept trying to spread, but fuck did the cook feel good. In the past Zoro would have vehemently rejected the very idea of being fucked, he wasn't a woman or some kind of submissive brat, or as he had felt after that Shichibukai was done with, a used _thing_ ; but Zoro's current situation certainly had him rethinking his opinions, perhaps it didn't have to be so bad.

“Cook!” Zoro groaned and Sanji gasped, moving harder into Zoro, rutting mindlessly as his breaths gasped from his mouth.

“Zoro!” Sanji howled in between gasps. “Touch yourself! I wanna see it!” Sanji hissed and Zoro nearly yelped when the cook changed his position to a different angle as his hips jerked harder into Zoro, rubbing that sweet spot even harder. Zoro's hands scrabbled to his body from the floor and down to his hard, leaking cock. Zoro's face was absolutely vermilion all the way to his neck as he wrapped his fingers around his throbbing dick and started to stroke himself off. The sound that came from the cook was so wild Zoro had to look at him, and his heart leaped hard in his chest at the sight of Sanji's eyes trained on his hand stroking himself off. It was like what Sanji was seeing was the hottest thing he had ever seen in the world and it made Zoro's sweat slicked body burn even hotter. Fuck, the cook looked so damn trained on what he was watching, and when Zoro caught the pink of Sanji's tongue swipe his lip before biting down on it Zoro had to look away. Holy shit it looked like he had gone crazy. Zoro jerked himself faster, somehow having the cook looking at him with such want sent hot streaks of pleasure into Zoro's belly, urging him to frantically jack off. Sanji's hips snapped with more erratic movements, breath hissing from his mouth and Zoro gasped, fuck did the cook know how to fuck. Zoro jerked himself faster, the muscles in his body twitching, he was so close!

Sanji was at the near depths of his sanity, he was so close to losing it, but he wanted to see Zoro cum first, to see him burst cum all over himself. It was a dirty thought Sanji knew, but it wasn't like it was unexpected from him. Zoro's body was shaking, the legs around Sanji trembling as Zoro's hand jerked himself fast and Sanji groaned, jerking against Zoro, cock moving in uneven but fast and hard thrusts. He was so close to cumming, but he wanted to see Zoro go first, he _needed_ to see it!

“Cook!” Zoro grunted through a gasp and Sanji's head swam again as he fell onto his hands again and punched his hips viciously into Zoro, plunging his cock into the swordsman's swollen hole as he looked down between them, wanting to make sure he caught the sight when it came.

“I want you to cum first! I wanna watch it!” Sanji rasped and Zoro's body tensed. “I wanna see it get on you! Cum for me!” Sanji enforced and a strangled, scratched cry that broke sharply tore from Zoro's throat. Sanji didn't know if it was because of his lascivious demands, but Zoro came, and it was hard as Zoro's cock burst out long thick streams over his stomach and chest, even splattering his jaw and getting a little on Sanji's stomach as his body bumped and shook. Sanji snarled and sat back on his knees again as he slammed his hips into Zoro with a powerful blow, the tight grip of Zoro's hole stroking his cock so fucking perfectly that Sanji came with a throaty cry, voice breaking as he shot off heavily inside Zoro. Sanji's body shook hard against the swordsman as he recovered from an orgasm that left Sanji aching and worn out but the cook remained on his knees for a long moment before he collapsed heavily on Zoro who grunted when they collided and Zoro's legs fell heavy and limp to the floor. After a moment Zoro managed to move his hand and placed it on the cook's sweaty, heaving back.

It was silent a long moment as their hard breaths filled the room and their hearts pounded together in union. Sluggishly Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro, pressing his arms in under Zoro's back who arced some to allow the cook to slide them around him before settling down with a grunt.

“Zoro... sorry... I really fucking got into it,” Sanji breathed when their bodies had calmed. Zoro's lightly flushed cheeks darkened again.

“'t's okay, I did too,” Zoro admitted, sleep tugging at him as Sanji snuggled against the swordsman's chest with a languid smile.

“Cook, what did you tell everyone?” Zoro asked and Sanji's eyes snapped open and he jerked his head up and looked at Zoro with smile gone, their faces only inches away with Zoro's chin tucked against his neck to meet Sanji's gaze.

“What? I never said anything!” Sanji gasped and Zoro's brows furrowed into a scowl.

“I meant when you came after me!” Zoro snapped before he frowned and growled. “What's with that kind of response? It had better not be some guilty response thing,” Zoro warned, the thought of Sanji telling their nakama anything about Alabasta easily lighting the fires of anger in Zoro's chest. Sanji visibly relaxed and frowned.

“I don't have a guilty conscience, just thought you might have been thinking something weird on your own,” Sanji muttered and Zoro glared in warning. 

“If you told them _anything_ about that-

“I never told them _anything_! Though they are starting to wonder about your change in personality,” Sanji muttered and laid his head back down. Zoro's heart skipped a beat in his chest, panic striking him suddenly. “I just told them I'd deal with you, I didn't really get much else out before I left,” Sanji drawled, but Zoro hadn't really heard.

“Wh-what did they say?” Zoro asked, voice trepid and quiet as he laid his head on the floor and looked away. Sanji slid his arms from under Zoro and rested them on the floor to hold himself up. Sanji saw the panic filling Zoro's eyes and the way his chest heaved faster. Fuck, he had fucked that up.

“They just noticed little stuff and were talking about it. They won't ever guess it, so don't worry,” Sanji tried to assuage but Zoro wasn't being responsive at all as the muscles in his body filled with tension. Sanji needed to defuse Zoro and quick, but he had no idea how. 

“Oi! Zoro!” Sanji slapped the swordsman against the head and Zoro snapped a glare up at him. Sanji grinned. “Got your attention; don't freak out, you're secret's safe,” Sanji affirmed and Zoro grunted in disagreement, but his body relaxed under Sanji as he put his head back down. Zoro's expression was still tense though as he turned his face away again and Sanji frowned again before he got an idea.

“Oi, stupid marimo,” Sanji sniped and Zoro turned a glare toward the cook when Sanji leaned forward and kissed his lips. Zoro's eyes slid open wide as a deep breath filled the cavity of his chest. Sanji let his lips linger a moment before he slid his tongue across Zoro's dry lips. Zoro grunted again in surprise and Sanji pulled back with a cocky smirk.

“Thanks for the meal.” And Zoro's cheeks blushed hotly.


	11. Working Out The Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting around a few days for the knock up stream Sanji finds himself going on a quest that turns things from a negative into a too tantalizing positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! New chapter! I very much hope this is liked! Thank you so much to everyone that has commented and left kudos! Lifts my heart every time! 
> 
> Warning(s): Rimming 
> 
> In case it's not someone's thing.
> 
> I do not own One Piece of any of its related materials.

A week... a whole week had ticked by. The Straw Hat crew was very close to finally getting up to the sky islands after learning of the knock up stream. Luffy was about ready to explode with excitement while most everyone else felt the very deep fear that they may end up dead should things sour. Sanji without a doubt was worried, but he had far more pressing things on his mind. They had a few days before things would be ready and it was early morning. Zoro had wondered off to who knew where and Sanji was irritated for multiple reasons. That damn marimo could not find his way out of a wet paper bag, which was why Zoro was usually appointed to sit on ship watch while everyone else could poke around on the islands they found. However, everyone was hanging around Cricket's place and Zoro had declared that he was bored and wandered off at some point after he woke up; it was nearly ten and the swordsman had missed breakfast- of course. Sanji was worried, what if he wandered back to Mock town? Sanji didn't know the details of what had happened, but Zoro and Luffy had come back all bloody and bruised with Nami in tears. 

Sanji felt a bad protective streak born in him from the acceptance of his feelings about Zoro and with the hope that perhaps Zoro felt the same way; though the swordsman had yet to give any sort of sign or verbal confirmation. Sanji knew Zoro would have been beyond pissed if Sanji acted on his irrational feelings, as he would take Sanji's protective feelings to mean that Sanji thought Zoro was too weak to defend himself, a fact that Sanji had to remind himself of when he had seen Zoro all bloodied next to Luffy. Zoro had taken a beating, but he hadn't been beaten, if Zoro and Luffy had fought back then they would have been just fine. 

“Oi! Sanji! Where's Zoro?” Luffy asked as he ran into the house where Sanji was beginning to prepare a large lunch for the crew and their new friends. Sanji felt his chest tighten and bit back a growl.

“Haven't seen him,” Sanji deadpanned, doing his best to retain his calm. There were other issues Sanji was having as far as that marimo was concerned, which frustrated the cook. He had been wanting to get the swordsman alone for a week to talk about them, about what they're relationship was, but Zoro was surprisingly adept at avoiding him, which worried the cook greatly. What if Zoro felt in the end that it had been a mistake? Or what if Sanji had done something wrong? Zoro was still having nightmares, and though Sanji had more than once wanted to wake Zoro up and comfort him, he kept finding himself being beaten by Luffy. Zoro kept denying their rubber captain, but still Sanji was irritated and jealous. 

“Oh, okay then,” Luffy grumbled, mood souring some. Sanji watched Luffy's back as he left the house, feeling irrational pangs in his heart. Sanji grit his teeth and cursed under his breath. He was being an idiot! He needed to calm down and just let Zoro come around on his own, and he needed to stop feeling competitive with Luffy for Zoro's attention. Things were fine, he just needed to wait. Zoro had chosen him, not Luffy for... whatever relationship they had. 

After lunch Sanji couldn't stand it. Zoro was still missing and the cook wasn't sure he could handle the way his heart clenched in his chest. He was being an idiot, Zoro was too strong, but still... anything could happen. Zoro had been beaten before, or else he would have never been at the mercy of Crocodile to begin with. 

“Sanji-kun, what are you doing?” Nami asked when she came in to return her share of the sweet icy drink Sanji had made for her and Robin. Sanji paused at the table, having just finished tying the cloth around the two containers of the boxed meal he had prepared. Sanji grinned around the cigarette between his lips.

“Just gonna go find that stupid marimo,” Sanji declared and Nami blinked a second before smiling and setting her glass in the sink to be cleaned later.

“Okay then, when you find him feel free to drag him back by his ear,” Nami sighed as she waved over her shoulder and left the room, Sanji waving her off slowly with a smile. When she was gone Sanji grabbed his packed lunch and left the half house to set out and find his missing swordsman.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro was... not lost. Perhaps a little turned around, but not lost. Zoro was sure he had made a left at this particular tree earlier so... should he go right? He shouldn't have gone off the beaten path. Zoro had just wanted to escape for a while, and had ended up wandering all over the place while thinking. Zoro was still having nightmares, which frustrated the swordsman to the point that he almost felt ill. The nightmares weren't quite like before when they had been getting vividly worse, but they were unpleasant, mostly centered on sensations, flashes of images and what had Zoro gasping awake- the sound of that bastard's voice in his ear. More than once after waking to the ringing of that Shichibukai's voice in his ears Zoro had either felt ready to puke, or a paranoid panic that made his heart thud horribly in his chest, but after those panic attacks faded and Zoro calmed he realized that he was among his nakama who were all sleeping peacefully. 

Zoro sighed and ran his hand not resting across the hilts of his swords through his hair. Zoro could hear the rolling of waves breaking on the shore and turned toward it, perhaps getting out of the dense forest would help him center himself and find where he needed to go; Zoro was starving, he wanted to find his way back to his nakama. Zoro sighed again when he walked out onto the sandy beach, loose sand rolling over his boots as he stopped, knowing he was going to have to face the cook at some point. Zoro honestly felt a little overwhelmed and avoided the cook while he tried to work the situation through his mind. Zoro had let the cook in, and he had wanted to, but after such a physical getting together Zoro had been annoyingly affected when he had woken up by himself... still naked in the storage room. Intense anxiety the likes of which Zoro only experienced after his most horrible of nightmares assaulted him; it didn't help to wake up alone to deal with the aftermath of that they'd done. Why didn't the cook wake him? Why did he just leave him there? Zoro had tried to calm himself with rationale, but it hadn't worked- he had felt discarded. What if the cook was just humoring him underneath it all? What if he thought that after that one time it would never happen again, and therefore didn't need to show any sort of companionship? What if he really was thinking that was all that Zoro needed? What if things just went back to normal with no sign of what had happened between them? Zoro wasn't sure he could just up and pretend that it hadn't happened, it had been too fucking personal, too intimate. After suffering through a horrible anxiety attack that Zoro thought would take his heart out or steal his life of breath from him, Zoro had gathered himself together, weak and shaky as he went to the bath and scrubbed the fuck out of his skin. Zoro felt humiliated all over again, having exposed himself like that to the cook, the fucking cook! The one that always had to prod at every little flaw of his, who always had to start fights with him with sniping words, calling him names! And not only that, he had allowed the cook to do whatever he had wanted! Zoro could almost imagine the gloat, the finger pointing at what the cook had been able to do to him while Zoro had just allowed it like some kind of slut; Zoro's shame had felt insurmountable. By the time Zoro had been done with his shower he was both nauseous and raw, his skin itself red and sensitive to the touch, which he had been forced to play off in front of everyone. Zoro wasn't a man to run from anything, but in the months since Alabasta Zoro's mind was far from as sound as it had been and his freak out that morning was perfect evidence of it.

Zoro scrubbed at an eye and frowned deeply, his body was completely healed and he had not been physically scarred from his attack but his mind was the lasting side effect, bringing with it in tandem fear and paranoia. Crocodile had been defeated by Luffy, and there had been marines all over the place, perhaps they had done something? Zoro worried about it endlessly, what if nothing had been done? He had been sanctioned by the world government after all, what if they just turned a blind eye and he was still running free? ...what if he ever saw Zoro? What if they met again on the seas? What the fuck could Zoro do? Zoro had no idea what had been done with the bastard and it ate at him whenever it ran across his mind... which was often. Thinking about it brought back an annoying stab at his back and Zoro looked around himself, but he was alone on the beach... alone with his thoughts... in some ways that felt worse.

“Oi!” Zoro jumped, heart slamming painfully in his tight chest as he jerked around, but saw nothing of the owner of whoever had called. “Dumbass!” Zoro jerked his gaze toward the forest and squinted, his hand gripping his Wado Ichimonji as a safety blanket, heart hammering away viciously. After a second Zoro's ears recognized the voice and his stomach twisted tight, the nickname that followed confirming everything. “Marimo!” Zoro could see the cook's lithe black form while it moved through the dense packing of trees as he came more into focus until Zoro could clearly see the cook's body and blonde mop of hair, he could even hear Sanji's shoes moving across the ground, twigs crunching under his shoes. Sanji broke out of the forest and walked straight up to Zoro, whose body stood rigid and tense. Zoro had been able to avoid the cook for a whole week and Zoro had honestly hoped to continue doing so, but it was over, it was time to face the problem. 

Sanji jerked his arm out and Zoro quickly realized there was a boxed lunch being offered when his eyes landed on it. Sanji took his cigarette in between the fingers of his free hand and let out a puff of smoke away from Zoro before slipping the stick back between his lips and focusing Zoro with his gaze.

“You missed breakfast and lunch, idiot,” Sanji muttered as he shook the lunch by the tied cloth to lightly emphasize for Zoro to take it. Hesitantly Zoro took the box from the cook who immediately tucked his free hand into his slacks pocket. “I've been wandering for three hours, you really shouldn't leave on your own,” Sanji declared and Zoro snorted as he walked away from the cook and back onto the grassy forest floor to sit down. Zoro couldn't find it in himself to speak, his throat was tight and body rigid as he sat down. What the fuck was he going to do? Zoro hated feeling like such a weak coward. The cook walked over and crouched in front of Zoro as he started to untie the cloth around his lunch, and the moment he felt Sanji settle down on the grass Zoro froze, tension filling his chest.

“Well, now that I've finally got you here,” Sanji started and Zoro closed his eyes as he pressed his hands onto the lid of the top box. Sanji paused and regarded the swordsman. “Why have you been avoiding me?” Sanji asked and Zoro took a deep breath through the nose and slowly released it, feeling his heart surge suddenly and twist him around inside before calming; Zoro frowned in response. He wasn't sure he could speak, his voice felt stuck without his even trying to find out. However, Zoro took another breath and met the cook's gaze, eyes sharp and cold- he had to say something.

“I don't have anything to talk to you about, cook,” Zoro grunted out and Sanji frowned. What was with this wall Zoro was putting up?

“Did I fuck something up?” Sanji asked and Zoro ignored him to open the box lunch again, but hesitated before fully separating, but not lifting it. Sanji could tell that something was really wrong now that he was able to actually be in Zoro's presence in private and it worried him greatly. 

“No, just go away,” Zoro demanded and Sanji bit on his cigarette as he moved closer toward Zoro. Zoro slapped his hand down on the lid when Sanji moved closer and shot a sharp lethal glare at him, it was a very dangerous look that usually promised pain for enemies, and it caused Sanji's heart to flip.

“What the fuck did I do?!” Sanji gasped after he swallowed down the momentary panic. Zoro's brows twitched and his face darkened, when was it going to start? When was the cook going to bring it up? When was the shame going to come? Why the fuck was he acting so confused?! Was... was it all in his head after all?

“Nothing! Just leave me alone!” Zoro snapped and Sanji's face twisted with frustration and rage before he jumped to his feet, teeth cutting his cigarette until the burning portion fell to the forest floor and Sanji snuffed it out roughly with his boot before he spit out the filter. 

“Fuck that! If something's wrong you've gotta tell me! I've been wracking my brain trying to figure it out!” Sanji snarled, body language exaggerated and angry. Zoro jumped to his feet, hand grabbing at the hilt of one of his swords.

“Why can't you drop it?!” Zoro barked and Sanji glared, face darkening in rage as he reached out and grabbed Zoro's shirt. Zoro growled and smacked the cook's hand off him sharply.

“Because I'm worried!” Sanji snapped back and Zoro felt his throat tighten. What the fuck was happening? Why were things so fucked up? Was it really all just in his head after all? Zoro's body was shaking with the emotion he sought to control, acting out in rage... or whatever the fuck it was, was not going to help any. Zoro felt like such a little brat, and it was pissing him off.

Sanji's hard breathing from his anger and yells calmed as he watched Zoro, watched how the muscles in his body twitched and flexed, Zoro was seriously upset. Why? Sanji noted how Zoro's eyes had slid closed tight, the muscles in his face tense. Sanji wished he knew what the fuck to do, and he could only guess what not to do. Sanji was certain now that it was something that he had done... or not done, but he couldn't do shit about it if the stupid marimo wouldn't talk about it! Carefully, Sanji reached up, and though he hesitated, he touched Zoro's cheek, feeling the muscles tighten as Zoro's jaw clenched before his sharp gaze snapped to Sanji's face. Sanji felt his heart jump again, the look on Zoro's face was definitely not one he liked being on the receiving end of, but there was something else in there that Sanji was surprised by and flooded him with an emphatic pain to see-hurt- there was pain quivering behind Zoro's lethal gaze. Carefully, Sanji took a step closer and with eyes still locked with Zoro's, leaned close and just touched his lips to Zoro's. There was no response, just an increase in the tension of the swordsman's muscles throughout his body that Sanji could feel tremble and jerk all the way up to his hand still on Zoro's cheek. Sanji pulled back just enough to see Zoro's face and the grimace that twisted it squeezed his heart. So it was something he'd done, something that was very personal. Sanji parted his lips to speak, but Zoro broke from Sanji's touch and turned his back to the cook. Zoro heaved a heavy sigh, his whole body shifting with the breath.

“You left me naked, on the floor,” Zoro announced, voice falling quiet and shaky toward the end before he sucked in a loud breath. Sanji's heart punched against his chest before it fell into his clenching stomach. Sanji's blood ran cold, chilling him till he shook as his surprise registered on his face. Sanji moved quickly and wrapped his arms around Zoro's chest, earning a jerk from the swordsman who grunted in response to Sanji's sudden cling. “You should have woken me up!” Zoro hissed and Sanji frowned as he pulled on Zoro, who resisted moving closer toward the cook, so in reaction Sanji pressed his body against Zoro's back.

“I'm sorry,” Sanji's voice was careful and low as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Zoro's cheek, which twitched at the contact. Sanji reached up his right hand and touched Zoro's left cheek to pull the swordsman to look over his shoulder at him where he placed a peck to his lips before pressing his head against Zoro's, who remained still and tense as stone as he moved his head back forward again. “I didn't want to wake you because you were sleeping so peacefully. You never get a good night's rest with those nightmares so I just thought that it was best not to disturb you... I didn't think it'd upset you,” Sanji muttered and Zoro twitched before he pulled roughly from Sanji's arms, who let him go without resistance. Sanji had woken early as usual and when he saw just how peacefully Zoro had been sleeping, loosely in Sanji's arms as the cook had insisted on spooning him through the night. Sanji had decided it was wonderful that there had not been any signs of nightmares; so he had decided to carefully extract his arms and after making sure Zoro was draped with the blanket, got dressed and left to clean up from dinner and start breakfast. It never even occurred to him that Zoro would have been upset about what Sanji had felt was a caring act. 

After a few tense moments Zoro walked the couple steps back to his meal and sat down again wordlessly as he pulled the lid fully from his lunch. Zoro choked, heart lurching before he slammed the lid back down on the lunch he finally got a view of as Sanji sat down, brows knitting together in confusion as Zoro's face flushed a bright red.

“What's wrong?” Sanji asked and Zoro shot Sanji a completely shocked and bashful look.

“What-you! What is that?!” Zoro gasped out as he pointed at the lidded box and Sanji frowned after he stuck an unlit smoke stick between his lips and pulled the lid off with Zoro's hands still holding the top to reveal the meal.

“Lunch, what's it look like?” Sanji asked and Zoro sputtered. Zoro looked down, body jerking as the red crawled down under the collar of his shirt. The rice was heart shaped, there were various heart cut vegetables and over the tonkatsu was a filled in heart made of katsu sauce. Zoro made a gurgling noise and Sanji's curled brow twitched. “I went out of my way to make you a special lunch, you had better eat it,” to emphasize his point Sanji quickly, with suave expertise, grabbed the provided chopsticks, plucked a slice of the breaded pork and shoved it into Zoro's gaping mouth. Zoro jerked, teeth biting down on the chopsticks hard as they slid from between his teeth, the pork remaining in his mouth and Sanji grinned. “I worked hard to make it after Luffy scarfed all of the lunch no one claimed,” Sanji explained and Zoro glowered, the red receding every but from his cheeks as he chewed. “Good, right?” Sanji asked and Zoro snatched the chopsticks from him and picked up the bento before stuffing the food into his face without grace, shoving so much into his mouth that one side of his cheeks puffed out, reminding Sanji of a chipmunk or hamster, which was how Zoro usually ate. Sanji smiled more softly as he lit his cigarette and sat back a few feet from Zoro, leaning his back against a tree trunk to keep his smoke away from the swordsman as he ate; it was nice to see Zoro eating with his usual vigor, it felt like it had been forever since Sanji had seen it... especially with how upset he'd just been. Did that mean Zoro had forgiven him?

Zoro finished his meal quickly enough, sighing when he finished off the sake he found in the box under the food. Setting the boxes down and putting them back together neatly Zoro looked up to the cook who had his arms crossed behind his head and legs loosely crossed. So it had all been in his fucking head. It still didn't change the fact that Zoro didn't like how it had made him feel afterwords, and vowed that if the cook _ever_ did something like that again he'd live to regret it.

“Thanks for the meal,” Zoro muttered and Sanji grinned. Zoro looked good after having a meal, he didn't seem to be so upset anymore; food always had such a magical affect on brightening moods, something Sanji always kept close to his heart when he prepared his meals to satisfy, nourish, and raise spirit. Zoro got up and walked over to Sanji who followed him with his gaze till he was looking straight up at Zoro. Zoro stared down at the cook, wondering, watching. After such a time together, what were they? What was they're relationship? The cook didn't seem disgusted with it. Did that mean Zoro had found something he had been looking for? Would the cook... give him the things he needed? 

“Ready to go back?” Sanji asked as Zoro leaned his swords against the tree and crouched down in front of him. Sanji blinked, hands lowering from behind his head when Zoro pushed against his chest and hesitated before he sat down in his lap, slowly. Fuck, if he was wrong he was about to fucking humiliate himself by crawling into the cook's lap. Sanji's heart beat faster as Zoro settled his weight and Sanji slid his hands around to take hold of Zoro's hips as Zoro's eyes bore down into his own, sharp. The cook was touching him, not pushing away. That seemed like a good sign. Just so long as the cook never humiliated him or left him naked like that again, Zoro was pretty damn sure he was willing to do a lot of things with him.

“If you ever leave me like that again I'll make you regret it,” Zoro warned and Sanji grinned and nodded, relief flooding his chest- Zoro had forgiven him. Zoro reached out and pulled Sanji's cigarette from his lips before breaking it between his fingers and flinging it over toward the sand. Sanji frowned at the loss of a perfectly good cigarette as he watched it hit the sand before Zoro grabbed his jaw and turned his head to look up at him before capturing his lips with his own and closing his eyes. Sanji sighed and relaxed as he moved his lips against Zoro's, angling his head and licking the swordsman's lips as he rubbed Zoro's hard muscled sides. Zoro groaned softly and parted his lips, the cook's tongue quickly slipping into his mouth and greedily moving to rub against his own. Sanji's breath quickened in excitement which erupted into pure lust when Zoro ground down against him, eyes still closed. Sanji groaned, cock hardening quickly as Zoro ran his hand down from the his jaw to his shoulder. Sanji worked his mouth against Zoro's, tongues slipping together with cheeks flushed as he ground up against Zoro more.

“Zoro, can we do it?” Sanji rasped when he broke from Zoro's hot mouth and Zoro nodded breathlessly. Sanji slid his hands down from Zoro's sides, stroking his palms down till he reached between Zoro's muscular thighs and found that Zoro was hard as well, cock pressed tight against the fabric over his crotch. Zoro shivered from the caress of the cook's hands over his hard cock, beating down the slight anxiety he felt in his chest at the same time. What he had felt that morning had not been true, so long as the cook never accused Zoro of being shameful Zoro would do his best to keep such negative emotions from coming to him. Sanji moaned, lust shooting through him with the knowledge that Zoro was hard too and jerked his hands up to the hem of Zoro's pants before he started to yank them open with deft fingers. Once Zoro's pants were worked open his flushed cock sprung free and Sanji licked his lips as he thrust his hard cock against Zoro's ass and wrapped his fingers around the straining flesh demanding his attention. Zoro gasped, hips jerking and Sanji's eyes glazed with want from such a reaction. Sanji wanted him, wanted to bury his cock deep inside; why was the marimo so damn appetizing? Zoro's chest heaved, brows knitting together as he pressed his flushed forehead against Sanji's as the cook massaged Zoro's dick and rubbed the wetness building up at the top of the exposed head to slick Zoro up enough so that he could pump his cock.

“Zoro, I wanna see your nipples,” Sanji panted and Zoro's breath hitched. Zoro sat back, face flushed and eyes glazed.

“You really are a pervy cook,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji tugged a little on Zoro's cock with a frown. With a sigh Zoro pulled his shirt off over his head and Sanji's vision swam with a look of Zoro's exposed torso, the way the muscles shifted under his skin in his stretch, those beautiful dark nipples standing at attention as Zoro's muscled chest heaved, fuck that was beautiful. Sanji started stroking Zoro's cock again, licking his lips as he stared up at Zoro's flushed and pleasured face, his eyes once again closed. Zoro's breath came out in deep pants as his body shook and his hips moved, unsure, as if unable to decide whether he should thrust his cock into Sanji's hand or down against the cock rubbing against him. Pleasure shocked up into Sanji's gut and coiled tightly, drowning him of coherent thought as he moved his hands and grabbed at Zoro's pants, yanking on them. Zoro's eyes snapped open and fevered gazes met as Sanji leaned up and slipped his tongue in passed Zoro's lips to lick at Zoro's own before pulling back.

“Pants, off,” Sanji ordered in a breathy groan and Zoro nodded as he stood and pushed his loose black pants down to his ankles. Impatiently Sanji worked his pants open and drew his flushed cock out, groaning when his fingers stroked over the taught flesh in his grip. Zoro went to his knees in front of the cook and Sanji sucked in a deep breath, brain once again intoxicated as Zoro grabbed his cock from him and wasted no time in sliding his lips around the exposed dewy, red head. Sanji's eyelids fluttered as Zoro swallowed him down slowly, running his tongue along the vein that ran beneath Sanji's hardened cock. Sanji groaned, hips shifting slightly as Zoro swallowed him all the way down before drawing up with a slow suck with hollowed cheeks. Sanji groaned, any pesky worries that he could have had sucked right out of his mind as he slid his fingers into Zoro's soft green hair as the swordsman bobbed his head down, working his tongue along the straining flesh of the cock in his mouth as he sucked. Sanji's chest heaved, face flushed with pleasure as his body heated under his clothes; it felt so good but he wanted to also make the swordsman moan, it was a dilemma that Sanji's mind was having a hard time working out as Zoro continued to suck and lick at his cock.

“Zoro,” Sanji's voice was heady and rough as Zoro pulled up, letting Sanji's cock free with a wet pop that made the cook's hips twitch. “I wanna get inside you,” Sanji rasped and Zoro nodded as he moved over but Sanji stopped him. Zoro paused and eyed the cook, face flushed and eyes glazed with lust as his cock stood at attention and wet; it was a beautiful sight, but Sanji couldn't just stare at it forever.

“Turn around,” Sanji ordered and Zoro jerked, expression tightening some. “There's something I wanna try,” Sanji announced and Zoro frowned, breath still deep.

“I don't wanna do it like that,” Zoro declared and Sanji blinked before he smirked.

“We did the first time, when you were drunk,” Sanji informed and Zoro flushed a deeper shade of red at his cheeks than the rest of his face. “But I'm not gonna do that unless you tell me to,” Sanji explained. Zoro hesitated, and after a grimace turned around as Sanji got up on his knees and directed Zoro to position. Zoro found the position humiliating to have his ass out in the air facing toward the cook and took deep breaths to try and calm the anxiety he felt which didn't help as much as he would have liked. Being in such an uncomfortable position brought reality back to Zoro; that they were outside, completely exposed and ripe for humiliation if they were ever seen. The cook ran his hands down from Zoro's shoulders, across his back and down to his ass where he gave the firm cheeks a squeeze. Zoro twitched, the muscles under Sanji's hands tensing as the cook rubbed the flesh under his palms. 

“Just relax,” Sanji whispered as he leaned over Zoro and placed kisses to Zoro's shoulders. Zoro needed to relax, there was no reason for him to feel anything negative about what he was going to do him. Sanji just wanted to make Zoro feel good, that was all. “I remember you saying something about scars on a swordsman's back?” Sanji muttered against Zoro's bronzed skin as he continued to kiss, which drew shivers all across Zoro's back as he twitched under the feather light touches of the cook's lips. Sanji had been on the Baratie at the time and not quite close enough to hear what Zoro had said to Hawkeye clearly, though whatever it was had appeared to impress the creepy guy, or maybe it was the fact that Zoro had offered himself up to be maimed for his loss? Sanji wished Zoro hadn't done that, his body was too beautiful to ruin because of such silly decisions, though Sanji knew Zoro did not see them as silly; it was the same with his newest scars from Little Garden, no matter what Zoro had to say about it Sanji would forever believe that stunt to be just plain dumb. Sometimes Zoro was just too damn stubborn, too damn prideful.

“Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame,” Zoro grunted when Sanji licked down a section of his spine, shivering all up his back as his shoulders shifted and Sanji smiled. 

“So you'll at least take care to keep back here pretty?” Sanji grinned and Zoro grunted.

“It's a back, what about it could be pretty?” Zoro grumbled and Sanji chuckled as he ran his hands down under Zoro's ass to his sack, drawing a sharp gasp from the swordsman when Sanji fondled him with one hand while the other stroked his wet and leaking cock. Sanji's gaze praised Zoro's back, noting the way his upper back slimmed to his waist and then out to the shape of his hips, the way the firm muscles pressed under his skin, the way Zoro's shoulder blades moving slightly each time Zoro shivered, the way his back dipped low as Sanji's eyes followed the attractive curve of Zoro's spine; the skin was smooth and pristine, not a single blemish and firm but soft to the touch, it really was pretty. Zoro's overall shape was attractive, slim and taught with corded muscle, hips shaped sensually as they almost appeared to enticingly frame on purpose something within as they added to the smooth, lean shape of his body from his powerful shoulders to his hips and then down to his well defined calves. Zoro was a fucking masterpiece, whatever genetics came together to form Zoro Sanji had to say the right genes had been passed on by both parents. It was almost galling that Sanji had never noticed it before, or anyone else for that matter, though Zoro didn't necessarily choose the best of clothes to show off such a figure, but Sanji was glad for that now. If others started to notice how attractive Zoro really was Sanji would be having fits; he wanted Zoro's body, his sexual behavior, his intimate expressions and body language all for himself.

“Obviously you haven't seen your back,” Sanji chuckled as Zoro's hips twitched when he obviously bit back a loud groan when Sanji rubbed the wet top of his cock. Sanji groaned behind Zoro, cock twitching with want. As always, Sanji was a very affectionate lover, and he was not going to ruin that reputation by not pleasuring Zoro to the fullest before taking care of his own needs; no matter how much he wanted them to be met. It was a shame they were not in a good location for taking more time, Sanji would love to make Zoro cum over and over again, but they really shouldn't linger any more than necessary so Sanji was forced to make concessions.

Sanji mouthed his way down Zoro's back again, enjoying the shakes that rattled Zoro's body along with the grunts and moans he extracted from the swordsman thanks to his treatment. Sanji reached the cleft of Zoro's ass before he removed his hands from Zoro's cock and sack and slid them back up to his hips where he urged Zoro to lift them more. Zoro sputtered when he found himself being urged to dip his back more sharply, and though he resisted a moment, he slowly did so. Zoro grumbled under his breath as Sanji kissed the cheeks of his ass, cutting his mutterings short with a grunt and a jerk.

“Oi, keep it still,” Sanji declared and Zoro growled. 

“What weird shit are you doing cook?” Zoro asked before Sanji spread the cheeks of Zoro's ass and Zoro gasped sharply. “Cook!” Zoro yelped, face going bright red. Fuck! Was the cook actually _looking_ at his ass hole? Sanji chuckled from his position behind Zoro, looking down at the exposed puckered hole that always sucked him in so good and tight; fuck, Sanji wanted to fuck Zoro so bad, his cock ached for the feeling of that gripping tightness as he slid his dick back and forth through the tight muscles while making Zoro writhe in pleasure. Sanji leaned forward and Zoro's entire body jerked, a grasp ripping from Zoro's throat when he felt the cook's wet tongue slide against his hole. Sanji grinned as he lapped his tongue against Zoro's hole, loving it as it always gave him great love in return. Zoro jerked, nearly tearing from Sanji's grip but Sanji gently swatted Zoro's ass in response which earned him a warning growl. “Oi! Knock that off! That's gross!” Zoro snapped, his entire face down to his shoulders burning red and Sanji pulled back before worming his finger into the puckered ring, forcing the muscles to spread around it. Zoro gasped, hips jerking and hissing as he glared back at the cook.

“What the hell?!” Zoro snapped and Sanji smiled as he wormed his finger in deeper, the muscles of Zoro's hole tugging as Sanji slid in deeper. Zoro grimaced a little and Sanji tsked.

“I'm just giving you all the love you deserve, why do you have to fight about it?” Sanji asked and Zoro glared.

“Don't lick it! It's gross!” Zoro barked and Sanji's grin grew lurid. Zoro eyes popped open wide as a sort of horror filled his features, he didn't like that look the cook was giving him. “Do it again and I won't kiss you until you clean your mouth out!” Zoro hissed in threat and Sanji pulled his finger free with a slight pop before he leaned forward and spread Zoro's cheeks open again. Zoro steeled himself when he felt the cook lap against his hole wetly again, unable to stop himself from clenching the muscles against the rude muscle each time the cook's wet tongue brushed over it, slicking the muscles. It didn't feel bad at all really, in fact it was quite nice, strangely relaxing, almost therapeutic, but it was the principal of the matter; it was his ass! A sharp gasp tore from Zoro's mouth before his teeth clenched shut when he felt the cook prod at his hole with his tongue and he groaned when the cook slithered against it, spreading the muscles open wetly. Zoro shivered and groaned, his cock throbbing as the slick wetness sent strangely delightful sparks of pleasure through him to his cock. Zoro hated the way the pleasure twisted in his gut as the cook tongued him before the tongue retreated and a finger slid easily into Zoro's relaxed and wet hole. Zoro groaned as Sanji slid his finger in all the way passed the knuckle before he moved his finger to brush against that spot that made Zoro's eyelids flutter and his knees rock him back against the penetrating digit with a grunt. Sanji groaned as his eyes hazed in pleasure at such a sight and pressed in a second finger before slowly a third. Zoro grunted, face twisting in discomfort as Sanji's fingers buried in deep before thrusting and rubbing against that spot, which had Zoro growling and rocking on his knees as his breath rushed from his lungs. It felt good, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough rubbing, not hard enough. Zoro focused on keeping any sort of demeaning thought of his position from his mind, of how wanton he was behaving, aching for the cook's cock to plunge into him.

“Stop playing around!” Zoro snapped and Sanji pulled his fingers free. Sanji dug into his pants pocket, his actions clumsy with his urgency when Zoro turned around and shoved Sanji hard against the tree, the cook grunting when he connected with it. Zoro looked down at the cook, the lust that burned in his eyes wild and dark as he crawled into Sanji's lap and spit into his hand before he grabbed Sanji's wet cock and stroked him hard. Sanji gasped, hips punching up when his hand finally yanked from his pocket, producing the lube he had quickly gone into Mock town to buy while the others had done what they had wanted. He'd only been gone ten minutes at most and had returned before the others, which he was glad for because he had only had to play his quick trip off to Ussop and Chopper as he went back into the kitchen. Zoro saw what Sanji had in his shaking hand and his stroking fist disappeared from Sanji's cock, earning a groan from the cook with the loss and took the bottle from him, popping the cork and getting some into his palm. Zoro's hand returned to Sanji's cock as he offered out the bottle which Sanji took and corked before slipping it back into his pocket. Sanji's face was flushed and lips parted with his curled brow drawn tight on his face, focusing on the pleasure stroking his cock before his hands grabbed at Zoro's hips and his glazed eyes looked up at Zoro. 

Zoro released the cook's slicked cock and moved up over his prick. Sanji grabbed the base of his dick and pressed a hand to Zoro's hip as he aided the swordsman into sitting down until the head of his cock pushed passed the wet hole and spread Zoro open. Sanji's teeth grit as he forced himself to keep his hips still while Zoro ground down, Sanji's cock spreading the muscles open wide around him as he was swallowed deeper and deeper into the tight, hot hole until it was stretched taught around his cock. Sanji groaned, chest heaving as he looked up at Zoro, admiring the way the muscles in Zoro's face tensed and jumped, eyes clenched shut as he focused on sliding down on him; Sanji's mouth went dry and he swallowed, Zoro's face was so flushed and his lips looked especially pink for some reason and when Zoro grunted Sanji saw the reason in the fact Zoro had been biting them. Sanji grabbed both of Zoro's hips and pulled smoothly, Zoro's eyes snapping open wide with a sort of fierceness Sanji hadn't expected as the muscles around Sanji gave and Zoro slid down Sanji's cock until he was seated on top of him, completely filled and both groaned in union from the action. Zoro's chest heaved as he leaned his forehead against Sanji's shoulder as the cook slid his hands from Zoro's hips up his sides and then up over shoulder blades.

“Oh fuck you feel so good,” Sanji panted and Zoro groaned when the cook rolled his hips. Zoro's hands clasped onto Sanji's biceps as Zoro turned his head and nipped Sanji's damp neck. Sanji gasped, brain sizzling out as he slid his hands to Zoro's ass and gripped the globes of flesh with a hiss and a jerk of his hips. Zoro grunted and shifted his knees before lifting up, sliding up the cook's wet and rigid cock before slamming himself back down, a gasped moan breaking from Sanji as his head fell back and Zoro's teeth bit down on Sanji's neck when that spot was rubbed hard. “Oh fuck!” Sanji hissed and shifted his position with his legs before he started to punch his hips up into Zoro's ass as Zoro moved on him, forcing Sanji's cock to keep rubbing that spot as the cook's cock was stroked with the tight muscles of his hole. Sanji groaned as both started to rock against one another, movements rough and jerky as Zoro rode Sanji's cock and Sanji eagerly moved to work with Zoro to push himself in deeper and faster. Zoro hissed and panted against Sanji's shoulder as Sanji thrust against Zoro, wanton and uncaring of anything other than the tight, wet slide of Zoro's splayed hole on his cock.

“Oh Zoro,” Sanji groaned low as he leaned up to rest his head on Zoro's right pectoral as his hands left Zoro's hips to slide down to the wet cock that jerked and bobbed with Zoro's rough movements and the pounding of Sanji's hips. Breaths hissed and groans vibrated in the backs of throats in quick succession from both as their bodies heated and wet with sweat, the outside world far gone as Sanji grabbed Zoro's swollen, flushed cock and started to stroke him firm and fast. Zoro's back jerked, teeth yanking the flesh on Sanji's shoulder before he was released and Zoro jerked back, eyes glazed but fierce as he rocked himself more furiously on Sanji, his hips moving with erratic but erotic motion on the cook's cock. Zoro's core muscles clenched as Sanji looked down and jerked Zoro off, watching the wetness grow and drip from the swollen red top, feeling arousal flare at the raunchy visual that he couldn't help zeroing in on. Sanji groaned and slowly pulled his head up, his heart jumping when he found himself mesmerized by how open Zoro's face was; he could see the pleasure coursing through Zoro's body, shaping the contours of his face as his eyes burned into his face with pupils blown. Sanji felt a powerful tremor shoot through his body and he pistoned his hips hard into Zoro who gasped and bowed his back sharply before he slammed down roughly on Sanji, the constricted slide of his hole down Sanji's cock rendering the cook's brain almost entirely useless as Zoro used Sanji's knees to stabilize his balance while fucking himself with building zeal.

“Cook,” Zoro moaned low, voice shaking in between deep breaths and Sanji groaned, wrist working Zoro at a fast pace, Sanji was getting close, the intense shocks of pleasure shooting and twisting in his gut told him he was close, but he wanted to see Zoro cum first. Sanji liked watching it and he wanted to be sure he could each time, whether Zoro liked it or not. There was nothing like seeing Zoro explode because of him; it was quickly becoming Sanji's goal to make Zoro cum as hard as possible, and it was a challenge the cook took with delight. Zoro's body trembled against Sanji as he continued the vigorous wet slides down Sanji's cock with his tight and trembling hole; small sounds pouring continuously from the swordsman's mouth as he panted desperately in between each sound, and Sanji loved it all so much. 

“Zoro!” Sanji hissed and Zoro's voice broke, sound hoarse and low when he jerked and his cock exploded thick streams of cum from the red head, splattering up his chest and against his jaw as some smeared Sanji's fist. Sanji gasped, Zoro's entire body tightening and squeezing his cock as Sanji soaked in the dirty sight of Zoro falling back against his knees, legs spread on either side of his hips, muscles taught and trembling as his cock softened after shooting up all over himself. Adrenaline surged through Sanji, and spurred on by lust he grabbed Zoro's hips and fucked up into Zoro's trembling and clenched hole, pounding his cock into Zoro's splayed ass as he slid wetly into the tight heat above him. Sanji rasped, heart pounding faster than he could frantically drag air into his lungs as he used the muscles in his legs and stomach to fuck Zoro with an intense zeal that left Zoro's body jerking and gasping. 

“Cook!” Zoro gasped and Sanji let out a shout when he came, yanking Zoro down on him hard as he came, hips pressed up hard into Zoro as he shot off a heavy load into Zoro's trembling and clenching hole. Shallow jerks assailed Sanji's hips as he rode out his orgasm as it tore its way out of him, milking himself with each overly sensitive slide, face twisting as his body shook from the stimulus until he collapsed down, Zoro landing heavy on him when he did so. Zoro moved forward and leaned against Sanji's frame, both shaking and panting for breath as they recovered from their orgasms. Sanji slowly dragged his hands up Zoro's heaving and sweaty back, earning twitches from the muscles before he settled his hands down and nuzzled Zoro's neck before he lifted his lips to kiss him. Zoro jerked back, glaring at him despite his heaving exhaustion and Sanji blinked in confusion.

“I told you that I'm not kissing you till you wash your mouth out!” Zoro hissed and Sanji frowned wide. 

“I think you're overreacting,” Sanji inserted and Zoro snorted, tearing sensitive shocks and shivers from the cook as his cock slipped out wetly when Zoro got off and grabbed at his clothes, muscles still shaking. 

“Am not,” Zoro grumbled as he frowned at his clothes and swiped his hand over his sweaty and dirtied chest before sighing. Zoro looked around them when a breeze blew over his drying body and glared back at Sanji again. Sanji blinked again from where he was. 

“Why am I the only one naked?” Zoro glowered and Sanji blinked before he shrugged and leaned back, which irritated the swordsman.

“You had to take your pants and shorts off, the shirt isn't a big deal,” Sanji announced passively and Zoro's brow twitched before he pulled his shirt on, it clung to him more because he was still damp but Zoro shrugged it off as he slid his shorts on and tugged his pants up his legs. Zoro scrubbed at his face when he was done and frowned, after looking around a moment a handkerchief popped into view. Zoro took it and wiped at his hand and face until they were clean; he needed a bath to clean up now, and to wash his clothes, but at least the sex felt good enough Zoro was willing to deal with getting the cook's spunk up his ass. When Zoro was done he stuffed the cloth into his pants pocket and looked to see that Sanji was standing, dressed entirely and readjusting the cuffs of his sleeves with a lit cigarette between his lips, it was like nothing had happened. Zoro walked over to the cook and grabbed his swords before sliding them home at his hip. 

“We should be getting back the Merry, Luffy's going to be crying about dinner already,” Sanji muttered as he walked over and retied the cloth around Zoro's empty bento boxes before standing up and shoving his free hand in his pants pocket. Zoro grunted and started on his way when the cook's hand grabbed his shoulder and Zoro glowered over it back at the blonde.

“If you want to get back without any lengthy detours just follow me,” Sanji announced and Zoro's brows lowered before irritation twitched his features.

“I don't need your help,” Zoro grunted, but followed after the cook anyway as Sanji started back into the forest. 

“Marimo, you've turned getting lost into an art,” Sanji jested and Zoro grunted as he crossed his muscular arms over his stomach in a pout, but despite his irritation followed after Sanji.

“When are we leaving again?” Zoro asked after a few moments.

“In a couple more days, gotta wait for that huge knock up stream we're supposed to ride,” Sanji informed and Zoro sighed as he looked at the trees and green vegetation they passed. Sanji grinned and looked back at Zoro, the curve lewd. “More chances for love love~” Sanji lilted and Zoro's entire body tensed and his cheeks flared red. 

“What makes you think you're going to be getting any any time soon?!” Zoro snapped and Sanji laughed.


	12. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the Sky Islands, and the cook has to get especially annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope this chapter is liked! Things are going to start building up to the next little arc in this fic, which I hope is enjoyed! Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos; really keeps me going, and fast! lol
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Things had turned out as Zoro had worried they might. Though they had all survived the insane trip up the knock up stream, they had been met with troubles upon more troubles. This “God” appeared to be one evil son of a bitch, killing people for the most meager of reasons. Zoro had never been privy to such ideas as gods and demons and whatnot, and though this seemed to offer some sort of proof, Zoro felt it was most likely a human who was working behind the scenes. The entire situation was strange, the way they were welcomed by that man and his daughter, and of course the damn cook had to go all pervy over the girl. It really irritated Zoro considering, but there was no point in trying to stop him, the cook still liked women after all. 

Things were just plain strange, the trees on the Upper Yard were gigantic, it made everyone look as small as an ant on them. Zoro was tired of the damn whatever fish that kept trying to eat them, and Nami's hysterics were starting to get on his nerves a little, as if Zoro would let anything bad happen to her. Zoro had to admit though, that of the group she was the weakest and as a result was entitled to be the most worried for her safety, but rather than cry he'd rather she would just trust him and... that woman to protect her. Zoro still wasn't much of a fan of Robin, she had been _his_ right hand, she had been right by his side when he had taken Zoro; each time Zoro was near her his stomach knotted up and he grew annoyingly nauseous. She didn't appear to harbor anything negative toward his nakama, and she was pulling her own weight; perhaps in time Zoro would be more willing to accept her presence, but as it was Zoro didn't much care for her being anywhere near him. That didn't mean he wouldn't protect her if she needed it, but he wasn't willing to socialize on his own.

After finding the other half of Cricket's house which confirmed that Upper Yard was once a part of the blue sea and that Cricket's ancestor had been unjustly executed, Zoro and the team headed back to the Merry where they found Chopper injured, the Merry burned, missing her mast, that Gan Fall guy wounded... and the other half of their crew. When everyone met up Sanji immediately noodled over the girls and Zoro grunted to himself in annoyance as he sat down on the deck, crossed his arms and brooded; the cook didn't even look at him, stupid cook. After everyone calmed their greetings Sanji suggested that everyone camp out on the shore, of which Luffy endorsed with excitement. 

Zoro was irritated and in a bad mood the entire time information was exchanged and refused to utter a word as the cook made food for the group. He was such a pain in the ass! Not only did he not even give a hello when they met up again, but the cook had the gall to order Zoro to use his swords over an open flame! And then sent him out for food collecting with Chopper, which didn't bother him really, it was just the fact that he was being cold which put Zoro in a foul mood. It wasn't until celebrations were under way that the cook forced a bowl of stew on Zoro and sat down next to him, finally appearing to make some sort of friendly with the swordsman. Zoro eyed the cook as he adjusted the bowl over his boxed dinner so that it did not spill, hiding his surprise at the blonde's decision to sit so close to him with anyone around; usually the cook sat with some distance between them, before and even after their relationship had changed and Zoro had always believed it was to keep up a facade of normality, to not let their nakama in on them, so his closeness was surprising for obvious reasons. 

Zoro frowned and looked down at his stew, heart jumping into his throat when he saw a heart shaped carrot in his bowl. Zoro's face reddened and he glanced at Sanji, who made a covert glance at him, lips quirked up at one corner before Zoro looked this way and that at the crew before stuffing the offending carrot into his mouth so that no one could see. The party got really serious from then on in, but Zoro wasn't much of a prancer so he sat back and enjoyed the alcohol given to him continuously by the cook, which was also a... nice public display of affection... in its own covert way. Perhaps Zoro should try and not rush to conclusions about the cook, though it was a hard habit to break; usually his rushed conclusions were correct, and they usually pissed Zoro off as that had always been the cook's intention in the past when Zoro had done nothing at all most of the time. But things were different now, and Zoro realized he was going to have to get to know the cook all over again, in a different way, which was irksome in some ways. Zoro was never a very good people person, socializing was probably his weakest skill... well... perhaps his second weakest since he was always being badgered about his sense of direction. Zoro preferred to just learn about everyone from observation and being around them without having to think about it, it was relatively easy then, but now Zoro was having to get to know the cook in a deeper, more intimate level that was calling for skills Zoro had never been able or really willing to polish. 

It was late and Zoro was relatively intoxicated, though not too bad, everyone else was starting to pass out and Zoro couldn't help chuckling at the way Luffy just flopped down on his face, snoring away like an idiot. Zoro's belly was full and he had good sake warming his blood, overall it was pleasant and now that he wasn't irritated with the cook anymore his mood was good. They were going to go for gold, as it were, in the morning and the greedy she-devil couldn't have been happier. 

“Zoro,” Sanji called when he finished packing food for the following day and walked over before sliding in close next to Zoro, thigh pressing against Zoro's. Zoro looked at the cook curiously before looking around, everyone was asleep, but still! There was a bit of a blush to the cook's cheeks and a shine to his eyes, which cleared any confusion Zoro could have had. The cook couldn't handle his liquor like Zoro could which really wasn't anything new, but the bold move of his body as he leaned close to Zoro, grin dopey as he focused on his face was surprising as Zoro leaned back a little. The cook was being an idiot, what if someone woke up? Sanji frowned when Zoro waved his hand dismissively at the cook and took another swallow of his whatever number bottle of sake. Sanji slid his hand against the giant upraised root they were sitting on and rubbed the top of Zoro's ass, which earned a startled gasp and a jerk of Zoro's spine. Zoro turned a glare to him and Sanji's grin grew lurid. “What you get for ignoring me,” Sanji grinned as Zoro reached back and smacked the cook's hand away. The cook had always gotten touchy feely with women when he was drunk, apparently Zoro wasn't spared from that behavior anymore.

“Go sober up idiot,” Zoro grunted as Sanji leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders. Zoro tensed, eyes shooting to every sleeping face around them as the idiot blonde leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

“Oi! Knock it off!” Zoro hissed quietly as his heart jumped and Sanji chuckled. “You smell of booze!” Zoro growled and Sanji continued to chuckle as he ran his hand over Zoro's taught belly before fingering under the skin tight elastic fabric of Zoro's purple muscle shirt, earning a warning growl from the swordsman. 

“You look way too sexy in that shirt,” Sanji garbled and Zoro rolled his eyes before jumping when Sanji slid his hand up under Zoro's shirt which exposed way too intimately the muscles and curves of the swordsman's chest and torso for Sanji's liking, the lift and shape of the cook's hand outlined expertly under the fabric as he spread his fingers out over Zoro's stomach. Zoro growled and pushed against the cook's head when he moved it against his chest, but Sanji grabbed Zoro's far side with his hands to keep himself attached despite the swordsman's efforts.

“You moron! Someone will see! Exhibitionist perv!” Zoro hissed and Sanji frowned, cheeks still red as he looked up at Zoro's tensed face and his bottom lip pouted out.

“I was freaked when the Merry was taken,” Sanji slurred and nuzzled Zoro's chest, feeling the swordsman's heart pound hard and fast against him. Zoro grunted, chest puffing out in indignation and body tense. 

“I'm not a weakling you idiot, I can take care of myself!” Zoro growled and Sanji frowned deeper. 

“I know that, I didn't mean it that way. I mean, I just got scared, even though I knew you'd be okay I... just freaked. Just take it as a good thing,” Sanji growled a little, which didn't sound all that threatening with his words stumbling and running together. Zoro heaved a heavy sigh and dropped his arms to his sides.

“Get your hands out from under my shirt,” Zoro exhaled and Sanji slid his hand up higher, earning a grunt from Zoro. The cook was acting like a needy kid all of the sudden; had he seriously been that worked up over it? 

“I don't like you wearing it,” Sanji muttered and Zoro rolled his eyes again, snatching the cook's wrist when his fingers found his right nipple.

“Stop,” Zoro warned.

“Other people are seeing you in it,” Sanji slurred and Zoro squeezed the cook's wrist when he stroked the pad of a finger over the nipple. 

“That happens with everything I wear, or do you want me walking around naked?” Zoro teased with a cocky grin and Sanji glared, his free hand yanking Zoro until they were pressed closer and Zoro glanced around them quickly, cheeks coloring bright red.

“No! But you may as well not wear a shirt! I can see your nipples!” Sanji whined and Zoro's face flushed red from top to bottom.

“What is your problem?!” Zoro whispered harshly and Sanji tweaked the nipple, Zoro's teeth clenching as he fought back any loud sounds that could wake anyone. 

“I don't want anyone else to see how sexy you are,” Sanji muttered and Zoro jerked the cook's hand out from under his shirt, why he hadn't done that from the start was a total mystery. 

“You're an idiot, and a drunk one at that,” Zoro grunted and pulled Sanji's hands off him, but when he stood Sanji's hands snapped back on him at his hips. Zoro tensed and turned an irritated glare toward the cook.

“Knock! It! Off!” Zoro hissed sharply and Sanji couldn't have looked any more like a pouting little kid than he did at that moment.

“You denied me a kiss last time,” Sanji declared suddenly and Zoro blinked in confusion.

“Wha-

“On Jaya,” Sanji pouted as Zoro turned in the cook's hands and fixed the cook with a stony look. The cook was acting like a little brat all right. “We haven't done it since then either,” Sanji continued and Zoro sighed as he ran his fingers back through his hair, fighting a flinch when the cook lowered his hands and groped his ass.

“If I do something with you will you stop being a pest?” Zoro asked and Sanji perked up despite the name calling. Sanji jumped to his feet and grabbed Zoro's hand before dragging him from the campsite. Zoro sighed again, he really wasn't a fan of doing anything outside and because of that Zoro decided there wouldn't be anything happening that forced his pants to come off. 

Sanji didn't take them horrendously far, but Zoro still felt that it was perhaps too far, what if something happened to the others while they were gone? Sanji found a giant hollowed tree trunk and walked into it, towing Zoro after him. It was dim, but the moon illuminated the inside with a pale blue glow. Sanji turned to Zoro and grinned as he sat down against the inside of the trunk behind him and patted his thighs. Zoro glowered, slid his swords from his side and sat down next to the cook with his swords laying on the ground a few inches from him, which earned a low dipped frown from the blonde before he scooted and slid himself in behind Zoro and the tree, stretching his legs out on either side of him.

Sanji happily slid his hands around Zoro's waist and again slid his hands up under Zoro's shirt. Zoro shifted his back but remained in place when the cook leaned his chin on his shoulder and his fingers found Zoro's nipples. Zoro shivered when Sanji rubbed his fingers around his nipples, teasing them to hardness before he rubbed and tweaked them, sending tingles through his body, which earned the cook a grunt as Zoro ground his teeth together. Fuck, Zoro's nipples were surprisingly sensitive, something he had learned the first time they were together... that he remembered. Sanji groaned and mouthed wetly against Zoro's neck as he tugged Zoro's nipples a little, a grunt hissing from Zoro's clenched teeth as a violent tremor ran up Zoro's back and he arced. 

“Cook!” Zoro gasped out in surprise and Sanji moaned, thrusting his crotch against Zoro's lower back, hard cock pressing against Zoro's body. 

“Zoro,” Sanji moaned as he licked at Zoro's neck before sucking the wet skin against his teeth. Zoro groaned, his cock twitching to life between his thighs. Sanji rubbed against Zoro, giving breathy moans against Zoro's warm, wet neck while one hand stopped pinching and rubbing Zoro's right nipple, slid down and groped Zoro's half hard cock through the crotch of his pants. Zoro grunted as Sanji palmed over his hardening prick until it was pressing up hard against his pants and wet against the fabric of his crotch, drawing a low breathy groan from the swordsman. 

“Cook,” Zoro panted as his hips thrust against Sanji's rubbing hand and Sanji groaned.

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed as he twisted Zoro's left nipple, earning a hard shiver before his hand slid from under Zoro's tank and joined the other in yanking on the swordsman's shirt. Zoro grunted and jerked, but when Sanji managed to pull the material half way up Zoro's muscled torso he growled and yanked it off to get it out of the way. Sanji moved his mouth over Zoro's shoulders, licking down across the backs of them as Sanji yanked his pants open and his cock sprung free. Sanji rubbed his cock against Zoro's back and Zoro gasped, back bowing as he shot a look of pure shock over his shoulder. 

“Cook!” Zoro gasped and Sanji groaned when he rubbed his leaking cock against Zoro's back again. “Cook! Stop it!” Zoro hissed and Sanji moaned when he wrapped his hands back around the swordsman's front and tore Zoro's pants open. 

“I wanna see you cum,” Sanji breathed deeply as he kissed the swordsman's back.

“Your back is so pretty~” Sanji purred as he licked at the expanse of heating skin before him.

“Doesn't mean you need to rub your dick on it!” Zoro snapped and Sanji frowned against Zoro's skin.

“What, it's no different if I did it with pants on, you weren't complaining earlier,” Sanji whined and Zoro growled. 

“You'll get crap on my back and I don't want that!” Zoro hissed. Sanji yanked Zoro's cock and the swordsman jerked and hissed in warning, the cook did that again and he could consider things over.

“Then turn around,” Sanji demanded and though Zoro wanted to deny the cook because of his shitty attitude, he knew that the pervert would continue to do things he didn't want if he didn't. Zoro grunted as he turned around and the cook slid closer, using his hands to guide the swordsman's legs up around his hips while he pulled his long legs around behind Zoro. Sanji's hands slid up Zoro's thighs to his hips and yanked them until they were pressed together. Sanji groaned when he slid his hands to their flushed cocks and rubbed them together, Zoro's face flushing bright red when a delicious friction moved against his cock. Zoro's hips twitched as Sanji rubbed their cocks, eyes zeroing in on their pricks as he watched their exposed heads grow increasingly wet and drip. Zoro groaned, body shivering when the cook continued to rub and massage the wet heads with skilled hands and fingers. Zoro's breath panted fast as the muscles in his legs twitched and he fought to keep himself upright, the cook really was a huge perv! Zoro wasn't the least bit surprised that he'd be worse with alcohol clouding his judgment. 

Zoro fell back on his hands, the muscles of his core clenching and jumping with each stroke of the cook's hands on their cocks. Sanji looked up, mouth open, face flushed, and eyes burning with lust before he pushed against Zoro, sliding forward against him until Zoro was flat on his back with the cook grinding his hips into Zoro's, rubbing their cocks together still. Zoro's head fell back with a low groan as Sanji panted over him, rubbing and moving his hips against Zoro's; moans and puffs of breath broke out into the air from each as the cook rubbed his cock against Zoro's, thrusting and grinding as Zoro's hips moved against his own, their movements jerky with the pleasure coiling tightly within them.

“Zoro!” Sanji gasped against Zoro's cheek before he slid his mouth to Zoro's own, both plunging tongues together briefly before being forced to break apart in their desperate ruts to reach orgasm. Their cocks slid wetly against one another, hot and fast and Zoro jerked, back arcing against the cook's lithe muscular form. Sanji growled when orgasm crushed into Zoro, a low breathy gasp tearing from his throat with audible sound as cum shot from his cock and spilled over his chest in thick splatters. Sanji hissed and jerked, the sight of Zoro's spectacular explosion when his back had arced sharply a mind blowing image. Sanji's orgasm hit hard and he came, cumming hard in thick ropes of cum over Zoro's still tensed and heaving form, a gasp escaping the swordsman when the cook came on him over his own spillage. Sanji collapsed onto Zoro, boneless as both panted and slowly relaxed onto the grassy, dirt floor beneath them, the sweat of their bodies bringing a chill to their skin as their orgasm high dulled.

“Pervy cook,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji muttered something under his heaving breaths before he hugged Zoro's sides. “Happy now?” Zoro asked and Sanji sighed drunkenly.

“Enough,” Sanji slurred and Zoro grunted as he sat up, pushing the cook from him while he sat up fully and crossed his legs, Sanji frowning as he crossed his arms and pouted. “You really suck a cuddling,” Sanji grumbled and Zoro glowered at the blonde.

“We're in enemy territory and our nakama are all passed out! We have to go back,” Zoro declared and Sanji sighed as they both stood. Zoro was offered another handkerchief to clean himself up and Zoro took it as Sanji pulled his cum smeared, pink flower printed shirt off.

“I wanna wash some of this shit off,” Zoro announced and Sanji offered out his canteen that Zoro took and used to wet handkerchief. Zoro appreciativelywiped his face and washed his chest and stomach clean. After wiping his soft cock clean he offered the handkerchief and Sanji wiped himself off, not even half as dirty as the swordsman. Now both fully dressed, though the cook was missing his shirt which could be fixed with a quick ride back to the Merry to change they left the tree and back toward camp where Zoro could finish his bottle of sake and the cook could go to the weird bird dingy that he, Luffy and Usopp had arrived on.

“Oi, Zoro,” Sanji called when they reached the camp, voice sounding more sober. Zoro paused and looked back at the cook, who was frowning at him again and Zoro quirked a brow. Sanji pointed a finger at Zoro who blinked but remained still.

“I'm gonna bring you another shirt!” Sanji shouted from near the shore and Zoro glared when the cook went to the small boat.

“I'm **not** changing because of you moron!” Zoro snarled and turned sharply to go back into the campsite, the hot flames of their giant bonfire a welcome warmth. The cook could bitch as much as he wanted about it, Zoro was not going to change over something so stupid.


	13. The Scarred Heart That Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in Upper Yard and Zoro has an unexpected meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a couple things to say here. This chapter took longer because most of it was material from the show that I was trying to figure out how to condense (so that it gets done quicker as I'm sure most everyone reading has already read/seen the Sky Island arc) and work it into the Dagger To The Heart universe so it took some time. I also had to figure out how to work in what I needed to try and realistically move things in the direction I needed for the current arc we are now stepping into. Anyway! I hope it doesn't seem too awkward with the way I tried to handle and move things on at a faster pace (for the canon stuff I was trying to work through), so some things are not included but should be assumed to have happened, mostly the shenanigans and certain fights not explicitly mentioned. I apologize if anything seems weird. 
> 
> Anyway! I very much hope everyone likes this new chapter! I really hope I handled it well enough! Thank you very much to everyone who has commented and those who have given kudos! Means a lot! It keeps me working on this fic so far through thick and thin. A special thanks to those of you who have been with me and encouraging me through this work! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

That Guerrilla guy with the beanie and guns had been a bit of a nuisance but not too bad. To be perfectly honest, Zoro had enjoyed the battle, it was the first time he had been in a real fight since... Alabasta. There had been battles since then, like the time Zoro had been so damn miffed about his situation and had tried to do some really stupid shit that Zoro now didn't blame the cook one bit for being so upset over, he had nearly been gutted after all. But Zoro's most recent fight was the first real fight where Zoro felt he had his wits about him, truly; had been able to fight it, win it, and enjoy it. Zoro didn't know exactly what the fuck was going on, but that Guerrilla guy had been a fool to suddenly attack Zoro when he had done nothing to provocate it. Zoro sheathed his swords and sighed as he rested one hand on his hip while the other leaned over the hilts of his swords. He was heading south! Though Zoro was wondering just how long it was going to take him to get to the meeting spot. He didn't make a wrong turn did he?

“You're quite skilled, swordsman.” Zoro's back jerked straight as a rod, heart slamming hard against his rib cage. Zoro grabbed for his swords and spun in the direction of the low voice that spoke, eyes jerking up. Sitting atop one of the gargantuan branches of Upper Yard, dressed in strange puffy yellow pants with black patterns and a blue cloth tied around his waist by a darker blue sash was the most gaudy looking bastard Zoro had ever seen. His ears lobes were stretched down to the mid of his chest with large gold earrings of some sort, and the strangest circular ring came out of his back with weird almost drum looking things on it. He wore gold bracelets on his wrists and ankles and he was disgustingly pale. Zoro could see that he was blonde from little tufts of hair he could see from under the white cap on his head, and that his eyes were a pale blue. A smile curved his lips wide and Zoro's stomach twisted nauseously, those eyes... they looked almost exactly the same as Crocodile's; a strangely lethargic look about them but a sharpness within that threatened to cut Zoro down. Zoro grit his teeth and braced his legs, he would not go down without a fight, especially to a bastard that was giving the swordsman the most gut wrenching of flashbacks and the most horrific of chills. Zoro had to collect himself, something about this guy was dangerous, Zoro could practically smell it.

“Thanks for the vote,” Zoro grinned, bolstering up his voice in a confidence that was a little more shaky than he would have liked. Zoro didn't like the bastard, he wanted him gone, but he would _not_ show weakness. The gaudy bastard wrapped his arm around the tall gold staff he had and lifted a knee to rest his elbow on before settling his chin in the hand connected. His eyes looked down at Zoro with a look that could easily be mistaken for only mild interest, but Zoro saw something in the bastard's eyes that made a warning bell go off in his brain. He was sizing Zoro up with far more interest than he appeared, and then the smile grew wider as he leaned forward slightly, as if to look better.

“Interesting,” the man muttered and his body disappeared. Zoro jerked, muscles tensing as Zoro gripped his swords tighter. Zoro looked around frantically, heart pounding when a blow hit him under the jaw. Zoro gasped, head snapping back as his feet flew off the ground and his back cracked into the bark of a tree. Zoro reeled, dizzy and breath difficult to pull into his lungs. Zoro's mind began to regain it's bearing and when he did Zoro realized there was a strong grip around his throat, that he had apparently dropped one of his swords, and that he was dangling. Zoro jerked, eyes focusing once again only to realize that the bastard was close, so close that his entire mug was crowding Zoro's view, so close that Zoro could feel his breath, smell it. Zoro's stomach churned with the overwhelming sensation that he was going to vomit, sending horrendous shivers all over Zoro's skin as all the hair on his body stood straight. The man's eyes moved over Zoro's face, noting how Zoro's muscles were tensed, teeth clenched as his jaw set tight. Anxiety was building up in Zoro, a very gut twisting fear that Zoro had hoped to never experience again surging through him as the bastard looked him right in the eye.

“I wouldn't have pegged a man like you to actively allow yourself to be dominated,” the man declared, interest coloring his bland voice. Zoro's heart lurched in his chest in panic and Zoro grabbed for his precious Wado Ichimonji, and a sudden blast of pain seared through through Zoro's body, vicious shocks of agony surging through every nerve. Zoro gasped, mouth snapping open in a cry as Wado Ichimonji fell from his grip and slipped to the forest floor. The pain subsided after a long few seconds and Zoro's body fell slack against the tree, dangling from the tall bastard's grip, muscles twitching. 

“It must feel really good, to willingly spread your legs like that,” the man declared and Zoro's brain scrambled, still reeling from the pain as the bastard continued to speak. “You _are_ rather attractive,” the man informed and Zoro jerked when a large hand slid under his tank top. “Your 'cook' was correct about that at least,” Zoro twitched, coherence coming back to him as he jerked his hand up and snatched the large wrist attached to the hand touching him. Fuck! This wasn't happening! It was a nightmare, it had to be! This couldn't seriously be happening again?! Just how the hell could it happen to him twice?! Zoro managed to glare at the bastard, and saw that his lips had dipped down low, though there was no other sign of his displeasure until his eyes looked to Zoro's face, the look in them sharp and cold, as if he were looking at an unruly child. 

“I would not do that if I were you,” he warned and Zoro found his grip trembling before falling away, his muscles no longer able to keep their strength. “I suspect you to be one of the winners in this game,” he declared with his smile returned and Zoro flinched, it still felt like Zoro was experiencing shocks of pain. Just what the fuck did that bastard do to him? His large hand slid from Zoro's stomach and stroked down Zoro's front and Zoro jerked hard involuntarily, drawing a deranged looking smile from the bastard.

“Wh-what the fuck, you talking, about?” Zoro panted, voice rough and constricted in his throat that Zoro realized with discomfort was completely dry. The bastard's smile grew and he chuckled. 

“This survival game of course. Only five will survive,” he explained and the gears in Zoro's brain turned. He predicted five, was that counting the weird Guerrilla guys too? How many of them were there? Even five slashed off some of his nakama, but Zoro didn't believe they'd be out of the game like that. What the fuck was this guy claiming, to be psychic? Zoro ran over his nakama, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami were the ones in the most danger if he believed so many would die, but Nami and Usopp were with the cook.

“Oh yes, I met your lover cook earlier,” the sky bastard suddenly declared and Zoro's heart clenched. “He could have easily been one of the winners; he was certainly strong, but he paid for his impudence.” Anxiety raced through Zoro and he gasped, muscles shaking with tension. No! That fucking idiot had better be okay! 

“Who... the fuck are you?” Zoro wheezed through his sandpaper throat and the man looked at the swordsman as if his question were ridiculous. How the fuck did that bastard now about the cook? He called him lover cook, and he knew about them, how the fuck did he know such shit? Zoro knew no one had been around, was there some sort of spy he had not seen?

“God.”

“Bullshit,” Zoro broke into a violent fit of coughs, scraping his throat raw when the grip around his neck tightened and Zoro jerked, arms moving with surprising speed and grabbing at the arm to the hand squeezing his throat.

“Don't be a fool,” the cocky bastard warned and Zoro coughed as he tried to lift his knees so that he could kick the bastard. The cook had to be fine, there was no way that perverted bastard would be dead, the curly brow was just too fucking stubborn to die! “When we reach the end of this game, perhaps I'll take you with me,” he leaned forward and Zoro's stomach jumped as he jerked, the back of his head hitting the tree. “I've never tried a man before, but I'm sure that I can give you what you want.” Horror twisted in Zoro's stomach and he snarled.

“Fuck you! I would never go anywhere with you!” Zoro snarled, his knees lifting and smashing his feet into the muscled torso in front of him with a grunt. The giant sky bastard tensed and his lips dipped down, a cold, cross look marring his features. 

“You shouldn't have done that,” the bastard announced and Zoro gasped when the hand left his throat only for two hands to grab his skull and press him tightly to the tree. “You do realize that your cook is no different at all from Crocodile,” Zoro's blood ran cold. How... how did he knew that name? There was no fucking way he could have known that! 

“Fuck you,” Zoro growled and a sharp shock jolted through his head, tearing a sharp breathless gasp from his gaping mouth. Zoro's muscles twitched rapidly and and the giant bastard grinned.

“He's exactly the same. He rapes you frequently doesn't he? He's no different at all,” he declared and Zoro grit his teeth.

“You're wrong, the cook isn't like that,” Zoro forced out weakly between breathless gasps, in response sharp hot pain shot through Zoro's head and he shouted sharply. What the fuck was that?!

“Yes he is. He rapes you, he's the same as Crocodile, the exact same. They may as well be one person,” and another shock shot through Zoro's head, tearing a louder, sharper cry from his throat. How the fuck had things changed into this topic? Just what the fuck was going on?! What was he trying to suggest?!

“No!” Zoro shot back.

“He's the same as crocodile, no different; you're just deluding yourself to make it bearable. They are one and the same,” and there was another shock, straight into Zoro's brain, searing agony into every part of Zoro's head. It became a cycle, the gaudy bastard repeating himself, and then shocking Zoro every time he rejected his words. Some of the blasts of pain centered sharply in his head, others shot all through his body, so much so that Zoro was reduced to a writhing mess, unsure if what he felt running down his face was sweat, blood or tears as he desperately attempted to reject the words that were spoken to him. It felt like it went on for hours, so much so Zoro wasn't even sure what the fuck he was objecting to, why the fuck his brain kept getting fried. He could hear the bastard's low chuckling in between his screams and the times his brain scrambled between fries; Zoro couldn't move anymore, his muscles were twisted tight and his heart felt ready to explode in his chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind Zoro was sure he was going to die. And then it all just stopped, and Zoro woke up.

It was with raging pain that screamed through his body that Zoro found himself fully conscious. His head was splitting and Zoro's nose was stuffed, and when he sniffed he smelled the strong scent of copper. Zoro shifted and froze, every muscle snapping tight with absolute refusal to move. Zoro's teeth clenched shut as his breath hissed sharp and hard through his teeth, the veins in his neck pulsing under his skin as sweat misted his skin. Zoro had no idea what the fuck had happened, or what had happened with that gaudy bastard. Where the fuck was he? What the fuck did he do? Zoro wasn't going to stay on the ground though and struggled through the pain, fighting his muscles until Zoro managed to stagger onto one knee with the help of one of his nearby swords. Zoro managed to stumble onto his feet, using the tree he had been pressed against as a crutch, panting deep and hard, his lungs and heart stabbing with sharp agony on each inhale and heartbeat. 

“I... have to... get back to everyone,” Zoro wheezed as he struggled to grab the rest of his swords, falling when he left the tree. Zoro growled at his body when he hit the forest floor but after a long of struggling grabbed his last two swords and sheathed them before climbing to his feet again. Zoro was fucking glad that no one was around to see him fumbling, he never would have been able to stand the shame. 

“The next time I see that bastard, I'm going to kill him!” Zoro hissed between clenched teeth as he toddled on his way, fighting against the raging pain in his muscles and head. Zoro would not succumb, he would not be weak, he would fucking fight his way through it, and kick that bastard's ass. And if... if anything had happened to the cook... Zoro would make sure the fucker suffered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro's defeat of the weird Priest guy did not feel much like a victory, not when he couldn't stop thinking about the cook. He had to find that gaudy bastard and kill him for even suggesting the idea of the cook dead. And that was the mindset the swordsman found himself when he finally found himself face to face with the arrogant bastard. There were others with him: Robin, Nami, that damn Guerrilla leader, and that Gan Fall Knight. The moment Zoro's eyes landed on Nami his heart clenched and his muscles twitched, wanting to propel him over to the girl, to speak, to _ask_ if the cook was all right, but Zoro focused on the anger burning in his chest and kept himself in line with his target. Luffy was going to have to get out of that giant snake himself, Zoro was going to focus on the shit head in front of him. A violent explosion of violence came from Gan Fall shortly into their grouping, and Zoro saw for the first time what it was that the bastard had been doing to him during the time they had met. That fucker had been shocking him and trying to use the pain to force Zoro into verbalizing that the cook was a rapist and the same kind of man as Crocodile, Zoro didn't remember how or when it had ended and suspected that he had lost consciousness at some point. The bastard was going to get cut for that!

Their eyes met and Zoro's gaze sharpened into blades with his glare and the bastard cocked his head slightly with a smirk. Zoro's fists clenched over the hilts of his swords and his teeth clicked tighter on his Wado Ichimonji. That bastard was going to get cut this time! Zoro didn't care how it happened, he was going to find a way to slit that gut open! The bastard looked to Zoro again, thick black brows rising as amusement filled his features before he looked to the group before him once more, one less body standing among them.

“Welcome, to the end of the game! You all are very strong, and worthy of accompanying me to the Endless Vearth!” The bastard that apparently went by the name Enel proclaimed with grandeur. Zoro snorted and pointed his sword toward the giant bastard and the others around him straightened their backs, setting themselves strongly before him.

“Hell no,” was declared by each in their own way and Enel chuckled.

“Such impudence.”

It happened all too fast. First Robin was struck, and though Zoro was able to catch her fall it did little to help her. That fucking bastard! She was a woman dammit! 

“She's a woman!” Zoro growled and Enel crossed his arms as he looked pointedly at Zoro. Even if Zoro wasn't one to be chummy with Crocodile's former right hand no matter her situation, Zoro would never have harmed her, and if he had been able to he would have prevented such harm. It was disgusting to attack a woman, and even more so when it was a bastard like the one right in front of him!

“I know,” Enel deadpanned and Zoro growled low under his breath before he readied his swords and charged. Enel moved, but it was merely to stretch his arms out, and like lightning, before Zoro could swing them, the bastard's hands were on his blades. Zoro grit his teeth, muscles bulging as he fought to free his blades before the bastard could shock him, but Zoro's efforts were useless when white blinding shocks of electricity shot through his blades, conducting the electricity right into Zoro's gripped hands and shooting all through his body. Zoro's mouth snapped open wide, blood splashing out from his gaping lips as the muscles in his body jumped and clenched, almost the to point of tearing as sharp, burning agony tore through every nerve. Zoro's body was rigid and unresponsive when the shock faded and when he was released he fell to the floor of the ancient Shandorian ruins. When Zoro fell to the ground Enel slammed his foot down on his head and pinned the swordsman under him with cocky arrogance. 

“Just stay down like a good boy and I'll reward you later,” Enel declared with a sick smile and Zoro ground his teeth as his muscles began to shake with responsiveness even as the pain grew worse with each passing second. If the bastard thought Zoro was going to stay put to turn into his bitch he was one stupid fuck. The Guerrilla guy, Wyper, Zoro had heard him called, attacked while Enel had his attention on him and the blast of the reject dials with sea prism stone knocked the fucker down. Zoro grunted with effort as he dragged himself to his feet and grabbed his swords, overtaxed body staggering but moving with effort on Zoro's stubborn command. It was time to move, he needed to find those damn sea prism stones and use them to help him in taking the bastard down. However Zoro's efforts were for not and Zoro cursed under his breath when he found himself face to face with a completely recovered Enel, the bastard didn't even look hurt after he wiped that bit of blood from his lip, which didn't bode well for him when Enel frowned.

“I really do find you interesting, it's a shame that you force my hand like this,” Zoro grit his teeth, his heart jumping into his throat when a giant wolf beast of lightning formed from the electric shocks that the bastard summoned from his body. Zoro turned to dodge, though it was a faint hope, and the beast shot in Zoro's direction.

“Thunder Beast!” Enel called his attack and Zoro snarled and turned toward the beast, unwilling to allow his back to be damaged as he moved with the intent of evading to the right to get around the attack and get to Enel, but as Zoro's feet hurled him in the direction Zoro found to his horror that the beast was able to turn even though it was just a mass of energy with no cognitive ability and his body was hit. It was a sharp jolt, a stab into his heart, a bullet to his brain, a twisting and ripping of his muscles, and Zoro lost all thought as his world snapped into brutal darkness.


	14. Reconciliation of the Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro wakes after collapsing on the battlefield against Enel and soon finds himself in the cook's company, and in his least favorite place... the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter up! Next chapters will dive deep into the content of the new arc, for now enjoy some more smutt before things get heavy again. I very much this chapter is enjoyed! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that commented! It really meant a lot, I was really on the fence about how I handled Enel and the whole Skypiea arc in general. So thank you guys so much! It really helped me a lot! And thank you so much to those of you who have left kudos! It means a lot!
> 
> Once again, I apologize for any typos, I do try to catch them.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro jerked awake and the moment his eyes open pain sliced into his head, assaulting him with an intense burning sensation that forced Zoro's eyes to snap shut.

“Zoro!” Chopper cried and Zoro grunted when the reindeer ran over toward him on the bed he was apparently on. Zoro clenched his eyelids tight before he felt large furry hands signaling that Chopper had changed form press to Zoro's heaving chest; fuck, he was aching everywhere. Zoro relaxed flat on the bed, growling to himself when he felt a soft cloth draped over his eyes. He was in a fucking bed again, not that it had happened in a while, but dammit Zoro hated feeling like an invalid stuck in what he knew was Chopper's makeshift infirmary. “Just try to relax, you sustained heavy electrical damage, I've been monitoring your vitals closely for the last two days,” Chopper explained and Zoro grimaced but did his best to relax his muscles as they twitched constantly with short bursts of pain. His throat was horribly dry and when he swallowed Zoro was assaulted with a sharp burning pain. 

“Water,” Zoro choked out, voice rough and weak, losing power as it broke over his words by sharp cuts of pain, rendering his word not much more than a weak whisper.

“Yes! You need lots of fluids!” Chopper cried and Zoro could hear him walk away across the old creaky boards of the Merry. Chopper returned and Zoro, much to his chagrin and attempts to shrug from Chopper's helping hands found he needed the doctor to help him sit up and drink his water which brought with it both a pleasant refresh and pain. Zoro drank the entire glass he was offered and laid back down, irritated but also exhausted. Two days, what the fuck had happened?!

“What happened?” Zoro asked, throat more wet and starting to slowly soothe of its dry burn as he lied there after the water. 

“Oh, Luffy defeated Enel and everyone's on the Merry now! We had an issue when we were coming down from the Sky Islands that you missed, but everything's fine now,” Chopper explained and Zoro frowned, he had been laid up and unable to do anything for anyone for two whole days, completely useless. Zoro wondered if he had been able if he would have done something about whatever “issue” there had been. There was one last pressing question and Zoro's heart squeezed in his chest, beating harder in a spell of anxiety as he swallowed and spoke, voice a little shaky with the unneeded adrenaline assaulted his body.

“The cook?” Zoro asked, voice trepid and hampered by his mental state. 

“Oh, Sanji's fine,” Chopper declared before he took Zoro's arm and gasped when he found the swordsman's pulse racing. “Zoro!” Chopper cried and Zoro wrenched his arm from the ship's doctor.

“It's fine! Just... worked up,” Zoro informed but Chopper was moving already and the next thing Zoro knew he had something being held near his mouth.

“You should eat this! It'll relax you and should calm your heart!” Chopper gasped and Zoro grunted, wanting to turn his head away, but he knew damn well that Chopper was going to keep shoving it in his face until he took it. Chopper had no idea that it was a fucking anxiety attack, Zoro's most strongly pronounced scar from Crocodile. Zoro wanted to refuse, and it took a moment, but the sharp stabs and beats in his chest urged Zoro to decide to give the medicine a try, at the very least to make his heart stop beating so hard. Zoro swallowed the ball of crafted medicinal herbs and chewed, a cup of water once again to his lips which Zoro chugged down gratefully. Chopper moved from him then and not even five minutes later Zoro heaved a heavy sigh, body feeling heavy in the bed, too tired to even turn his head, and he fell into a deep slumber.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The moment Sanji heard Zoro was awake he was from the kitchen table and in Chopper's infirmary, but when he got there Zoro was snoring like a log and Chopper was checking his vitals. Sanji frowned, biting down on his cigarette as he watched Chopper work before the reindeer noticed him and looked up.

“Sanji?” Chopper asked and Sanji stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. Sanji wasn't wearing his top vest today, leaving him wearing his blue dress shirt and black tie as he walked into the room and sat in the chair that Chopper usually made one of the crew sit in when they weren't feeling well for whatever reason. 

“Nami said it sounded like the marimo was awake,” Sanji declared, trying to sound far less upset than he was. 

“He did, but his heart started racing really fast so I gave him something to calm it... but it looks like Zoro's body was still too fatigued from the electrocutions he received and passed out,” Chopper explained as he removed his hands from Zoro and changed back into his usual childlike form. 

“His heart?” Sanji asked, fighting against the surge of pounds his own heart made as he continued to fight to keep himself level. He needed to sound uncaring... though coming to the infirmary at the very mention of Zoro being awake was... admittedly suspicious if Sanji wanted to keep up a charade of his usual attitude toward Zoro. But fuck he couldn't!

“Yes, it started racing so much I was very concerned. Judging from what Zoro said it almost sounded like an anxiety attack,” Chopper's expression grew worrisome then. “Why would Zoro be having an anxiety attack?” Chopper asked and Sanji's heart jabbed into his rib cage and he twitched roughly. That... was not a line of questioning Sanji knew Zoro would like, as anything relating to his secret would upset the guy. 

“Maybe it's just some sort of reaction to the fight, I mean, he was electrocuted more than once,” Sanji tried, trying to deflect Chopper's train of thought from going into any unwanted directions. Sanji still felt that the others should know, though he didn't feel it as urgently as before. In fact, as Zoro had progressed positively Sanji felt the need for the others to know dwindle; as long as Zoro was okay there really was no reason to let others in on what had happened, unlike before when he had been slowly breaking apart. Chopper looked up at Sanji and frowned as Sanji shifted nervously in his seat. 

“Oi! Chopper! I think Usopp broke his nose!” Luffy's voice cackled from outside the infirmary door and Chopper gasped before he rushed out the door with his blue pack. Sanji sighed when the reindeer was gone and looked to Zoro as he ran his hand through his hair and then down the side of his face to his neck before rubbing. Fuck, Sanji wished Zoro was awake, Sanji wanted to make sure his marimo was okay, but he had apparently not gotten there fast enough. When Sanji had made it to the battlefield Zoro had been out, collapsed on the ground, and looking almost crispy and fucking bloody as hell. It had been a shock, not as much as finding in him Alabasta had been, but it still caused fear to twist up in Sanji's chest as he looked over toward Zoro who remained stubbornly unconscious up until today. 

Carefully, with eyes glancing at the closed infirmary door, Sanji stood from the chair and walked over toward Zoro. The last time Zoro had been in there was when he had gotten that really bad infection from his wounds inflicted by Crocodile, Sanji even remembered breaking the bed which had been replaced. Zoro was on it again, unconscious, Sanji was starting to worry if Zoro would someday end up on it... permanently. Zoro had always had a strong faith in his good luck in the past, but it certainly seemed like it had left him or turned against him entirely as of late. As far as Sanji saw, Zoro's only luck was coming out alive. Sanji glanced at the door again as he extended his hand and threaded the tips of his fingers through the short cut of Zoro's green hair, feeling the softness brush over the pads of his fingers before he pressed them to the swordsman's warm scalp; Zoro did not twitch, not even a little. 

Sanji's heart beat a little faster as he glanced at the door and then back to Zoro's half covered face, despite the cloth he looked otherwise relaxed in peaceful sleep as his chest rose and fell with each deep, even breath. Sanji hesitated a second and then bent his back, leaned down over Zoro and paused again, uncertain. Zoro's breath fanned his lips he was so close and Sanji licked them in response to the feather light puff before he pressed his hands to the side of the bed to stabilize his balance and pressed his lips softly to Zoro's, his hair falling forward and brushing Zoro's face. Sanji wanted to pull back quickly but found himself unwilling to as his lips soaked in the soft warmth of the lips he pressed with his own; Sanji had never kissed Zoro softly, never without other more overpowering emotions controlling him. They were so welcoming it was unfair, Sanji's eyes almost wanted to cross when he was hit with a deep, divine little bliss that he had to fight to keep from pressing his lips harder to Zoro's, to keep himself from making out with the swordsman, unconsciousness or not. Sanji swallowed slowly, Adam's apple bobbing low before he pulled from Zoro's lips, standing straight as his eyes remained fixed on Zoro's covered eyes, noting that he appeared to be calm, not plagued of any nightmare. 

The door opened suddenly and Sanji jumped far from Zoro's bed when Chopper came scrambling in with Usopp holding his face and tears in his eyes. Luffy wasn't laughing so much anymore but frowning as Usopp was sat down in the chair Sanji had occupied while Chopper urged him to be as quiet as he could before he grabbed some tissues to help with the blood Sanji could see on Usopp's fingers. Sanji shoved his hands into his pockets again, heart pounding hard from the startle and walked out of the room to get to the kitchen. He could start early on dinner, yeah, he could do that. No one saw Sanji lingering near Zoro's bed, nope, nothing out of the normal, no kiss stealing, nope!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji stepped into the infirmary and closed the door softly behind him. Chopper was sleeping in the men's dormitory for the first time since they'd gotten back to the blue sea, which meant that Zoro was alone. Usopp's nose thankfully wasn't broken, but it had been hurt pretty bad, however it wasn't bad enough to warrant much special treatment other than some bandaging and Chopper being very firm with Luffy and a ban on stretching fingers for whatever weird shit the cook was sure Luffy had done. Sanji turned around after locking the door, as he had wanted to make sure that he didn't have to freak out over the door opening even if all he had intended was to sleep, and froze when he saw Zoro's arms move in the dim room.

“Chopper?” Zoro asked, voice rough from sleep and Sanji's heart jumped in his chest. Oh fuck, oh fuck he was awake! Sanji wasn't entirely sure why he was so nervous as he stood there, with a pillow and blanket rolled up under his arm, but he damn well was.

“Uh, no,” Sanji called, voice shaking a little. He had not spoken to Zoro in days, had not seen him doing anything other than sleep after seeing him down on the battlefield. Zoro shifted, but did not raise up.

“Oh,” Zoro muttered and Sanji frowned as he set his pillow and blanket on the patient chair. “Could I have some water?” Zoro asked and Sanji swallowed.

“S-sure.” Sanji unlocked and opened the door before he walked briskly to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a glass of water. Once back inside and door locked Sanji handed Zoro the glass, who had apparently propped himself up on some pillows with his a sleeping eye mask over his eyes. Zoro took the cup and drank from it until it was empty before Sanji took it. “Better?” Sanji asked and Zoro nodded as he leaned his head back against his pillows.

“My head's still killing me even though Chopper said he'd given me the best pain killers he had,” Zoro muttered and Sanji frowned as he gently touched Zoro's shoulder which twitched a little at the initial contact, but did not reject him.

“Anything else you want?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted. 

“Nothing really. I'd ask for booze but Chopper said I couldn't have any with the painkillers,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji's lips quirked up a bit, of course Zoro would be in the mood for that of all things. Fuck, Sanji was so damn happy his heart was practically flying in his chest, feeling lighter than a feather; Sanji had not realized just how tense he had been until that very moment. 

“Hey, you okay? I heard that you got hit pretty good,” Zoro asked and Sanji sighed as he sat on the edge of Zoro's bed, resisting the urge to lay down right on Zoro and wrap himself around the swordsman; he was sure Zoro would not have liked him being so clingy. 

“Fine,” Sanji informed as Zoro's hand reached up and found Sanji's thigh. Sanji swallowed, Zoro's hand was so warm, all Sanji wanted was to run his hands all over Zoro's body while Zoro touched him back. Shit, Sanji couldn't remember the last time he had been so crazy about a single person, so emotionally caught up. The guy was laid up in an infirmary and still Sanji wanted to fuck as soon as he was in his presence; although Sanji was sure that at the moment it was more emotional than anything else. Sanji couldn't help it, he had always been a very sexual person, not in a bad, gross sort of way; but when he liked someone, it was how his feelings constantly manifested.

“Good,” Zoro muttered as he patted the thigh under his hand and Sanji's heart fluttered, cheeks coloring. Fuck, why was it so hard to not get at him at that moment? Maybe it was just relief. Sanji swallowed, nervous, as he leaned forward and adjusted his weight on his hand as he pressed it on the other side of Zoro's body. “What are you doing?” Zoro asked when Sanji leaned far over him, lining up his face with Zoro's. 

“Just... wanted to... kiss you?” Sanji paused and asked, changing his informative into a question at the last second to be safe. Zoro grunted and his hand raised from Sanji's thigh to his side, the touch soft and a little shaky, most likely from the lingering effects of the downers he'd been given to calm his heart earlier. 

“Such a needy guy,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji's heart beat faster. It was weird having a talk with the marimo with his eyes all covered and drugged up, but it was a little fun too; it was certainly nice not to have him being so combative and giving Sanji a hard time, although Sanji enjoyed that as well. 

“You're just too damn sexy,” Sanji grinned and Zoro snorted at the comment.

“What part of laying in a bed like an invalid is sexy? If anything it's demoralizing,” Zoro complained and Sanji chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Zoro's lips. 

“You're sexy no matter what you do~” Sanji purred over Zoro and he was somehow sure the swordsman would have rolled his eyes. 

“I think you're just perverted,” Zoro declared and Sanji chuckled as he licked across Zoro's lips, feeling them twitch under the caress of his wet tongue. Zoro's mouth opened and Sanji's heart jumped in surprise when his tongue was immediately met with Zoro's, a groan escaping Zoro's parted lips jolting straight to the cook's cock. Sanji groaned and slid his tongue in around Zoro's as they retreated into Zoro's mouth and lips sealed. Zoro was being pretty aggressive for his usual self and it was certainly nice. Sanji adjusted his balance and slid one hand down Zoro's hard muscled chest, feeling it heave with the swordsman's breaths as he slid his hand down to the defined but bandaged abdomen and slid his hand up under Zoro's shirt. Zoro pulled from Sanji's lips and diverted the direction of his mouth to keep the cook from trying to plunge his tongue back in like he wanted to.

“You going to attack my nipples again?” Zoro breathed and Sanji grinned lurid.

“I like your nipples,” Sanji chuckled patently. 

“You've got some kind of weird fetish or something?” Zoro asked and Sanji chuckled again as he tweaked Zoro's right nipple the moment he found it, earning a twitch and groan from the swordsman who felt his cock swell and stiffen between his legs. 

“I think I just like touching one of your sensitive spots,” Sanji grinned. 

“That so?” Zoro asked and Sanji steeled when Zoro's hand slid down his side and cupped his tented crotch. Sanji's cheeks bloomed red when Zoro's hand rubbed over the bulge in Sanji's pants and Sanji groaned, cock jumping fully hard in between his legs as he grabbed at Zoro's wrist. Fuck, he was _very_ bold today. Zoro grunted and Sanji followed after his mouth, capturing his lips as he released Zoro's wrist to open up his pants before sliding Zoro's hand around his freed swollen cock. Sanji shifted his position, climbing onto the bed and settling between Zoro's legs as Zoro kept his hand on Sanji's rigid prick, earning wet groans against his mouth as he rubbed his thumb over the wet head. Sanji slid his hands down to Zoro's hips and loosened and tugged Zoro's pants open for Zoro's hard cock to spring free, earning a grunt and a shift of Zoro's hips under him. Sanji licked his lips, groaning when Zoro massaged Sanji's wet headed cock more firmly.

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned, voice low and rough as he wrapped his fingers around Zoro's cock and massaged him back, earning a groan and another shallow twitch of the swordsman's hips. Maybe it was a sort of fever; they were both alive and kicking, and it just made them want to rut even if both, especially Zoro, really weren't in the condition for it. Sanji used his left hand to yank up Zoro's shirt, exposing his bandaged stomach and muscled chest to Sanji's hungry gaze. Zoro shivered when Sanji leaned forward and kissed over Zoro's pectorals, licking at a nipple when he found one, earning a low groan from Zoro as he stroked the swordsman's wet cock from base to tip. Zoro's hips twitched and his hand slid down Sanji's cock, both setting into a mild tempo as they stroked each other and Sanji tongued at the hard nipple on Zoro's chest while his free hand balanced his weight on his knees between Zoro's thighs.

“Cook,” Zoro breathed, voice rough and Sanji groaned, hips twitching into Zoro's fist as he switched which nipple to teeth. “Please,” Zoro groaned and Sanji's brain switched off with a needy gasp as he jerked his hands to Zoro's face and grabbed his head, kissing him hard and wet on the mouth.

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed and Zoro's mouth opened, Sanji's tongue plunging in and attacking the swordsman's tongue with a possessive want. Sanji pulled from Zoro's mouth and slid down Zoro's body, hands sliding down to Zoro's hips as he eyed Zoro's flushed cock as it leaked on his bandaged stomach. “You're so fucking perfect,” Sanji groaned and Zoro's face flushed a deep red when the cook's tongue slid across the exposed wet head and collected the leaking fluid, causing a shiver to run up Zoro's body. Sanji loved making Zoro do that, he was so damn beautiful Sanji just wanted to make Zoro writhe and cum every day. It was regrettable that Zoro was still recovering from their last battle, preventing Sanji from going as far as he wanted, but Sanji could still enjoy doing other things even if it was most likely against doctor's orders. 

“Cook,” Zoro groaned, breath catching when Sanji wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked; a low, breathy groan escaped Zoro as his right hand settled into the cook's hair and his legs spread wider around the blonde. Sanji purred as he slid down the length of Zoro's cock, sliding and working his tongue around the taught, heated flesh until he swallowed all the way down until his nose met with Zoro's green nest of pubic hair. Fuck, things had changed so much it was hard to believe. Their relationship before Alabasta seemed like a far off dream, the way Sanji felt about Zoro was nothing at all like it had been before. Sanji sucked back up, cheeks hollowing out as he slid his tongue against the vein that ran beneath, drawing sharper breaths from Zoro as his back twitched and arced up. Sanji couldn't imagine it anymore, things going to the way they were before, he wasn't even sure he wanted them to ever again. If he were ever given the chance to actually change history, to prevent things from becoming what they were, Sanji was reasonably sure that he would have declined. To see Zoro in this new light, in this new way, he was mesmerizing... Sanji just wasn't the same man anymore. Sanji didn't know what Zoro thought of him, and certainly hoped that Zoro felt the same way about him, but there was no point in stressing about it, as long as Sanji could hold Zoro and he was never cheated on or rejected then he could be happy. 

“Cook,” Zoro rasped and Sanji sucked hard on the head, a short burst of fluid hitting his tongue with a gasp tearing from the back of Zoro's throat. “Fuck!” Zoro breathed and Sanji let the hard cock in his mouth free with a pop which earned him a grunt. Sanji looked up at Zoro from his position, watching how his chest heaved and sweat collected on his face. It was a shame to not be able to see Zoro's expressions with that mask in the way, but it was still sort of fun to screw around with Zoro blind. 

“You're so damn sexy,” Sanji breathed as he moved up Zoro's body and kissed his lips with his wet, sticky ones. 

“Cook, you can do it if you want; I know you want to,” Zoro heaved against Sanji's lips and Sanji froze, cock twitching and wetting with want. Sanji pulled from Zoro a little and swallowed.

“Y-you sure? I mean, you're still recovering from that asshole's electrocutions,” Sanji breathed and Zoro frowned.

“I'm not a damn woman! I told you before not to treat me like I'm fragile! I'm not made of glass!” Zoro snapped in irritation and Sanji sat back, looking at Zoro's heaving chest. He still had a lot of bandages on his stomach and shoulders, though he couldn't see any blood, but what if he started bleeding because of the activity? And then Sanji paused, maybe Zoro was wanting to do it? After all, the only time Zoro had actually asked... well demanded Sanji to fuck him was when he'd been drunk and emotionally distraught. Maybe telling Sanji to do what he wanted was his way of saying that he wanted to do it, ah hell! What reason did Sanji have to refuse if that were the case, like Zoro said, Sanji wanted to fuck; though he _always_ wanted to fuck Zoro. Was it because he was a damn, hormonal 19 year-old?

“Are you going to or what?” Zoro asked and Sanji grabbed at Zoro's pants and moved back to pull them and his underwear off, kicking the thin blanket off the bed with his legs as he moved. Zoro shifted and aided in Sanji's undressing until Zoro was on the bed naked from the waist down with his shirt bunched up at his armpits, cock wet and flushed against his stomach. Sanji's mouth went dry as his eyes roved over Zoro's muscled body and he leaned down over the swordsman, kissing Zoro's thighs up to his cock, licking up the building fluid on the exposed head before placing a tender kiss on it. Zoro groaned, hips twitching as Sanji left his cock and kissed his way up Zoro's stomach, to his chest and then up to his neck. Sanji paused and loved on the swordsman's neck as he slid his hands under Zoro's legs and lifted them. Zoro groaned, angling his head to expose more of his neck as he leaned into Sanji's lips and tongue while the cook sucked on the flesh of his throat.

“Cook,” Zoro rasped as his muscled legs went over Sanji's sturdy shoulders and the cook slid his right hand down to grab and stroke Zoro's swollen cock. “We need something,” Zoro swallowed wetly and Sanji groaned, cock leaking heavy on the bedding as he removed his lips from Zoro's wet neck and looked around the infirmary while he continued to leisurely stroke the swordsman's cock. He didn't have any lubricant on him, but surely Chopper had something. “Chopper put some lotion near me to help with my damaged skin,” Zoro heaved and Sanji saw the unmarked bottle sitting on a small metal table near Zoro's head. Sanji reached for it and snatched the bottle with a lurid grin.

“Chopper is always so helpful,” Sanji quipped and Zoro grinned as he reached his hand down and patted Sanji's knee.

“Just hurry it up shit cook,” Zoro shook Sanji's left shoulder with his leg for emphasis and Sanji grinned.

“Seeing you so eager is pretty nice,” Sanji grinned and Zoro chuckled. Sanji stroked Zoro's cock one last time and Zoro's hips leaned up into the touch before Sanji slid his hand from his without doubt beautiful cock, but with Zoro's urging Sanji wanted to get in as soon as possible; Sanji couldn't wait until his cock was sucked into Zoro's tight hole. Sanji pumped the bottle a few times and dropped it off to the side and slicked his hard cock up with it, grimacing as the cool substance came into contact with his heated skin.

Slicked up Sanji urged Zoro's hips up higher and onto his thighs before he slid his finger in between the cheeks of Zoro's ass. Zoro grunted when Sanji found his puckered hole and gently wormed his finger into the muscles as they split open around his slick finger. Zoro shuddered, a groan breaking against the inside of his closed lips as Sanji worked his way in deeper. Sanji licked his lips and started to pump his finger into Zoro's tight hole, listening to the wet sucking sounds of their connection with each slid of his finger and loving the way the heat constricted around his finger when he decided to wiggle in deep and crooked it; finding the spot that made Zoro gasp and hips thrust against his hand without fail each time. Sanji smirked as he worked in his second finger, worming inside to aid in rubbing continuously against the spot. Zoro cursed breathlessly, hands gripping the thin mattress they were on as he jerked and thrust his hips against Sanji's fingers.

“Dammit!” Zoro yelped and Sanji groaned, cock aching with want. Fuck, Zoro was just too perfect. “Stop playing around!” Zoro snapped and Sanji withdrew his fingers quickly, heart pounding fast as he grabbed his cock and gave it a squeeze before he pulled Zoro closer. Zoro shifted up onto his elbows as he moved closer, feeling the head of Sanji's cock press against his hole. It was strange, having sex while not being able to see at all, but wasn't as bad as he had thought it would have been. Zoro debated on taking the damn thing off, but didn't feel much like bothering, besides, it was a little exhilarating to see just how much he was willing to trust the cook to do whatever he wanted. Zoro groaned as Sanji pressed in slow, working into the tight ring of muscles as they trembled and were slowly flowered open around him. Zoro moaned, anticipation working against him as he pushed against the cook's cock, the muscles tugging a little as the cook slid in deep, splitting him open wide on his cock. It always stung a little at first, but it wasn't bad, especially when Zoro knew damn well what the cook would be rubbing soon. The cook's cock felt fucking fantastic and the climax was always worth all the build up; it was funny that months ago sex was the last thing on Zoro's mind, and when presented he actively avoided it. Zoro had seen no plus, only distraction and annoyances, but with the cook it was easy and almost natural for some reason. Of course, that was just the physical stuff, the cook was much more than that, but Zoro wasn't sure where exactly the cook landed as far as being more than a friend was concerned. When Zoro had feared him dead he had been nearly beside himself; it took all he had to keep himself focused on his task, on not trying to blindly figure out where the fuck the cook was and find him. To be honest, Zoro had been scared. It was... off putting to be so knotted up about the idea of the cook dead. But he was alive, Zoro could hear his voice, feel his hands, his warmth, his breath- everything. The cook was alive and kicking and Zoro was fucking glad that the cook was wanting him, lusting for him, wanting to connect in the special way that they only did with each other.

“Zoro,” Sanji moaned in pure pleasure and Zoro grunted, shifting his hips in the cook's grip, fuck was the cook's voice so honest; Zoro could hear the euphoria in the cook's voice so clearly his cock twitched in lust. To think that the cook would get so damn worked up over something other than a woman; it was still so strange. Zoro couldn't believe that the cook had changed so much, going from hating men to being absolutely lustful for him, it really made Zoro wonder what went through the cook's head and how the fuck he came to terms with that.

“Hurry up,” Zoro grunted before Sanji rolled his hips into Zoro's ass, dragging his cock out and pushing back in shallowly as Zoro groaned, hips twitching; it wasn't enough yet. Before Zoro could voice his thoughts Sanji began to thrust faster and deeper, hips punching forward, driving his cock into Zoro's tight hole with sharper thrusts, rubbing against that spot harder and harder. Zoro gasped and groaned, rocking his hips against the cook as he slammed his cock wetly into Zoro's swelling hole with vigor. 

“Oh Zoro,” Sanji groaned, loving the way Zoro's hole squeezed and stroked over his wet cock with each slick slide as he shoved into Zoro's tight ass. It was always so damn hot and tight, Sanji loved the way it sent sharp sparks straight to his brain, drowning out any rational thought he possessed as pleasure coiled hot in his gut; the gasps and groans spilling from Zoro's mouth as his hips rocked Sanji in deeper on each thrust were enough to make Sanji want to pound him into the mattress with ferocity. Sanji sat up on his knees and Zoro grunted when his legs were bent against his chest as the cook pulled them more over his shoulders and onto his back, his thrusts growing harder in the new pose as he hovered over Zoro on his hands. Zoro growled, his bucking hampered by the position, which left him at Sanji's mercy, but the angle allowed Sanji to slam in harder, his cock rubbing inside him hard and fast, stretching Zoro open wide with tugging wet slides as his cock rubbed into Zoro's swollen hole with a zealousness Zoro had grown accustomed to when the cook fucked him. 

“Harder,” Zoro gasped, head twisting to the side as he jerked his body, slamming against Sanji's cock awkwardly and the movement drew a sharp hiss from the cook as he used the power in his stomach and legs to slam into Zoro harder, breaths breaking hard against Zoro's neck before his teeth snapped onto the flesh in front of him. Zoro gasped and Sanji cursed sharply against Zoro's ear, hips moving in an erratic beat as Zoro moaned, cock throbbing and wet with building fluid as pleasure coiled tight in his gut and his head spun even though Zoro couldn't see a damn thing behind his eye mask sleepwear. 

“Cook! Fuck!” Zoro hissed and Sanji buried his face against Zoro's neck, a sound so low and full of pleasure coming from him that Zoro shivered hard through his body, his cock nearly ready to explode. Zoro wanted to move his hand down to jack off, but his leaking cock was stuck between his muscled thighs as the cook continued to rut against him, cock sliding hard and fast, rubbing that spot so hard Zoro's mind was spinning. Sanji's hot breaths heated and wet Zoro's already sweaty and flushed skin as he continued his low, almost pleasure broken sounds. Why the fuck did Zoro have to feel so good? How the hell did he always end up losing it when he started touching Zoro? It was almost damn near unfair.

“Zoro!” Sanji groaned, his voice breaking with his hard pants as his body struggled to keep up with his thrusts. He was so damn close Sanji could feel it, he was ready to explode. “Zoro, I think I love you,” Sanji moaned breathlessly into Zoro's ear and Zoro gasped, orgasm surging through him unexpectedly as his cock exploded cum all over his tense thighs, on both his and Sanji's chests and splattering his throat. Sanji gasped, body jerking hard when Zoro's hole tightened and spasmed around his cock. Sanji sat back up on his hands and thrust hard and fast, allowing the tight stroking of Zoro's hole to tear his orgasm out of him with a cry that almost sounded pained, cumming hard into Zoro's hole and leaking from where Sanji's cock twitched inside until it softened. The cook collapsed on top of Zoro, boneless and out of breath as both panted and hearts thrummed in their chests. Zoro swallowed, trying to work his mouth and voice into speaking, to say something about what he had just heard, but his body felt weak and numb all over like he had just taken Chopper's pills again, or maybe they were still effecting him, but either way he was asleep in a matter of minutes, leaving Sanji to lay awake and soak in his impassioned confession.


	15. Another Crack In The Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's finally out and about and things take a bizarre turn that just doesn't make any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter and it's out fast! I very much hope it is enjoyed! This chapter is officially into the content of the arc! It's certainly interesting I hope! And I hope I came up with something that's decently realistic. I very much hope this chapter and the ones following are enjoyed! Thank you so much to those of you who have encouraged me in your comments! It means much! I wish I wasn't so nervous about this arc, but it's what I had planned and wanted to do, so it's here now!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its materials.

Racing heart, anxiousness, distraction from the most basic of tasks; it didn't matter what Sanji did, he was freaked out. Sanji had woken Zoro and luckily the swordsman was too groggy to do much of anything other than clumsily help get his pants back on him, sure as hell didn't help clean himself up either, but Sanji would rather do anything but talk so he wasn't going to complain. Fuck, maybe Zoro hadn't heard him? 

Sanji couldn't stop thinking about it, it kept echoing in his head, the entire moment; which brought with it a pounding heart and a deep flush of his cheeks... and a realization that... it might just be true. Sure it had been in the heat of the moment and Sanji had been completely drowning, but Sanji felt it in his chest, in his heart... he was fairly certain he fucking loved the marimo. It had been there, building for a while, and now Sanji was at the moment when he realized he needed to actually think about his feelings, about what they really meant... and the fact that he may... love Zoro.

Chopper had asked Sanji more than once if he was sick and everyone kept looking at him when breakfast was served and sadly Sanji couldn't come up with any excuses, instead he just kept diverting their attention in any way he could think of. Chopper declared he was going to release Zoro in the afternoon as Zoro's complaints about being stuck in bed were getting worse with each passing hour and were starting to wear him down, though Chopper did admit that Zoro seemed fine; the headache seemed to have finally faded and his wounds were healing well... aside from a strange bruise on Zoro's neck that hadn't been there before, which gave Sanji another small freak out. Fuck, what was Sanji going to do when Zoro was up and about? Sanji supposed he would just have to wait and see if Zoro brought it up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was near three when Zoro came out of the infirmary and Sanji swallowed the dry lump in his throat when he saw Zoro step out onto the deck, swords at his sides and looking... normal, aside from a patch on his neck where Sanji had bit him. Luffy greeted Zoro energetically and Zoro grinned at his captain, both clapping hands together a moment before separating. The girls approached Zoro with smiles and Zoro turned toward them and the moment his eyes landed on Sanji his eyes snapped open wide, face paling. Sanji's heart punched and his gut twisted when Zoro's eyes narrowed and his face gained color, in fact it turned red. Sanji froze, everyone froze in surprise when Zoro's eyes sharpened dangerously as his hands went to his swords. Sanji stopped breathing a second, eyes shooting open wide as his shoulders tensed up, hands tightening in his pants pockets. Holy shit! Why the fuck did he looked so pissed?!

“Zoro?” Luffy asked.

“You,” the sound that issued from Zoro's mouth was a low, feral growl. Sanji's heart jumped again and his skin prickled, Zoro was in attack mode. What the fuck?! Did a love confession warrant an attack? “What the fuck are you doing here you bastard?!” Zoro snarled and Sanji jerked, feeling distinctly like a small animal standing before a tiger. Zoro's eyes were trained on him and his swords slid from their sheaths quickly, Zoro's hulking arms looking more menacing than Sanji had ever seen. Zoro's face, in those slate eyes Sanji saw hate, rage, and absolute murder held in promise.

“Luffy! Why the fuck is that bastard here?!” Zoro screamed in demand and Luffy's mouth fell open, eyes sliding quickly to Sanji, their eyes meeting for a split second before Luffy was looking back at Zoro, all other eyes looking at the same point as people moved back from Zoro. 

“What are you talking about Zoro?” Luffy asked and Zoro hissed, eyes flashing dangerously to Luffy who looked at Zoro, surprise clearly written all over his face. 

“What?! Is he our friend now! Fuck no! You can't keep him here! I'll fucking gut the bastard!” Zoro snarled and Sanji's heart stopped a second when Zoro swung his swords out and charged. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp screamed sharply when Zoro dashed at Sanji, eyes burning blisters into Sanji's stunned face. Sanji dodged back, bending his torso to miss the sharp slice of Zoro's blades as they sung through the air. 

“ZORO!” was cried from all aboard as Zoro followed up with a twist of his swords that normally guaranteed a rip in flesh, but Sanji kicked up, just barely missing Zoro's attack, though Sanji had felt the blade's point graze far too close for comfort. Something was wrong, it was like Zoro didn't see Sanji, like he saw something else! What the fuck?! Sanji knew then that Zoro's rampage had nothing to do with Sanji's confession, something was going on and it made absolutely no sense! Sanji landed on his feet and pivoted around, leg raising and striking out to block Zoro's blade like he had a hundred times and Sanji shouted as the blade sunk into his shoe. 

A gasp of horror was heard somewhere faintly and a shout, Sanji wasn't sure what all the noise was as he diverted the force of Zoro's blade, kicking the blade up and just saving his foot from being sliced open. Sanji landed on the foot and spun again, using the sort of strength he only used against an enemy, someone trying to kill him, and struck Zoro square in the stomach. Zoro's body bent and flew back and Sanji grimaced, barely moving his head forward enough to miss being scalped as Zoro crashed into the wall of the storage and canon deck. Zoro hit the wall with a resounding crack and there was another cry as Luffy charged in front of Zoro when the swordsman dragged himself to his feet, pupils blown wide and demonic. Luffy curled his hands into fists and glared at Zoro.

“Stop it Zoro! What's wrong with you?! If you don't stop I'll have to kick your ass!” Luffy roared and Zoro's eyes went dark, a look of utter outrage and betrayal coloring his face. 

“If you're going to choose that sick fuck over me then fine!” Zoro snarled, lips curling back into a fearsome snarl and Luffy gave an angry shout.

“Someone do something!” Nami sobbed and the next thing Sanji knew, Zoro was grabbed at every limb by countless hands as arms grew out of his body. Zoro snarled, fighting against their grip, fierce in number when Luffy's stretched fist clocked him in the face. Zoro's head snapped back, body following after as he crashed back into the wall, the wood finally giving in and cracking, breaking against Zoro's body as he went through and hit the floor like a weight as Robin's hands disappeared from his body.

“I can't believe you Zoro!” Luffy shouted and Sanji grabbed Luffy's shoulder, his captain looking back at Sanji with a firm expression and a frown.

“I don't think Zoro is himself right now Luffy,” Sanji explained and Luffy's expression softened into worry as he glanced back at where Zoro's body had made a hole in the Merry. Chopper rushed over toward Zoro and changed form before picking up Zoro's body, which was limp and face bloodied.

“He's out cold!” Chopper cried.

“What the hell happened?!” Nami gasped as she hurried over, everyone moving in closer to stare at Zoro's inert form.

“He was just fine a second ago!” Usopp declared in trembles, hiding behind Luffy as he looked down at Zoro. 

“What he said didn't make sense,” Robin interjected and everyone frowned. Sanji looked down at Zoro, heart still pounding. His anxiety about his confession completely gone and replaced instead with worry. What the fuck had happened?

“He... he didn't seem to know me,” Sanji muttered and everyone looked to the cook as he got out a cigarette and lit it between his lips. “You notice that? It was like he thought I was someone else,” Sanji pointed out and Luffy frowned deeply as he crossed his arms over his stomach. 

“I wonder who he thought you were Sanji-kun?” Nami asked and Sanji frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sanji had no idea, the only person Sanji knew Zoro absolutely despised was that Shichibukai, but... Sanji didn't look anything like him! There was no way Zoro was mistaking him for that bastard but... who else? The way Zoro spoke... it wasn't like he saw someone he thought the others didn't know. Just what the fuck had happened? He'd been fine just last night! 

“I'm going to take Zoro back the infirmary!” Chopper cried as he lifted Zoro up from his back and knees and hurried to the infirmary Zoro had just gotten out of. Sanji's heart twisted in his chest and he frowned, stomach knotting. What the fuck was he going to do? What as the crew going to do? Maybe it was just a fluke, maybe after Chopper saw to him, maybe next time he woke, maybe Zoro would be back to normal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro woke slowly, mind hazy as he registered that his face... was wrapped tight. Zoro grunted when he woke fully and jumped up in the bed. Chopper yelped and Zoro turned a look to the reindeer, blinking in confusion. Why the fuck... was he bandaged? Zoro thought he had finally been discharged. Why the fuck did he have new injuries? Zoro touched his chest and looked down at his body, everything was fine though his abdomen was hurting like hell. 

“Z-Zoro?” Chopper asked, voice timid and Zoro looked to Chopper. “A-are you okay now? How are you feeling? Are you still mad at Sanji?” Chopper asked and Zoro frowned as he turned and put his feet to the floorboards of the Merry. 

“What are you talking about?” Zoro asked, confused. Mad at the cook? When had that happened? Zoro didn't remember getting into a fight with the cook. Chopper cautiously approached Zoro and the swordsman quirked a brow, why was Chopper acting so scared?

“Um... you attacked Sanji... you were really angry,” Chopper explained and Zoro crossed his arms as he looked to the small mirror across the room and saw that his face was indeed bandaged around the sides with a few band aids here and there, a big one over the bridge of his nose. What the hell?

“What the hell happened?” Zoro asked, still thoroughly confused. “I don't remember getting pissed at the cook for anything,” Zoro explained. He hadn't seen the cook since whatever time it was he had been woken by the cook before he left to start his day. The last clear thing Zoro remembered was sex and... Zoro's face flushed... oh shit, that was right; the cook had said something _really_ unexpected. 

“Really?” Chopper asked and Zoro looked down at him, brought back to the present. “You got really mad at Sanji for no reason and attacked him, Luffy had to stop you... that's why you're face is wounded... and your stomach. Sanji had no choice but to kick you,” Chopper explained and Zoro's heart skipped a beat in shock as his mouth fell open and eyes widened. What?! How the fuck did that happen?! Why the fuck didn't he remember?! Did Luffy clock him so hard he forgot? And why the fuck would he attack the cook for no reason?! Zoro wasn't that kind of man! 

“Everyone was really scared, it really seemed like you were really trying to hurt Sanji. You almost did!” Chopper gasped and Zoro's heart lurched in his chest before twisting tight. No... he almost hurt the cook? No way! That was impossible! Zoro raised a hand to his forehead and cupped it with a low groan. What the fuck was going on? It just didn't make any sense.


	16. A Knife That Cuts Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't getting better and both swordsman and cook find their frustrations reaching new heights as they try to figure out what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Another chapter! Cranking them out fast right now! Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos! It really means so much! I really hope this chapter and its pivotal information is... believable enough. Things are moving along now! Thank you so much to everyone that's given me support so far! I really hope this chapter is enjoyed! 
> 
> Oh, and want to warn of some heavy angst again.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Sanji sat at the dinner table, watching everyone eat. It was quiet, no one, even Luffy, seemed to have the usual chatty energy or the desire to clown around. Chopper was still in the infirmary with Zoro who was apparently awake again. Chopper had been very confused when he came out of the infirmary. 

“Zoro... doesn't remember anything,” the ship doctor had informed earlier as the crew had sat about in a circle, drinking warm tea and eating cream rolls that Sanji had prepared; their usual activities disrupted in the wake of Zoro's attack. Everyone looked to Chopper, melancholy as Sanji offered out a cup and cream roll for the reindeer which was taken with less enthusiasm than usual but with a polite thank you. “He doesn't remember anything right after he saw Sanji and got mad. Nothing I said jogged his memory either, even when I repeated some of the things he said. Zoro just looked... ill,” Chopper declared morosely as he sat down and then looked up at everyone. “Zoro feels really bad about what happened,” Chopper informed and looked to Sanji as Sanji blinked and then shifted.

“Ah, that's good... I guess? I mean, I could tell he wasn't himself,” Sanji announced and Chopper nodded as he finished his cream roll and drank the last of his tea. 

“I think Zoro also feels bad about scaring everyone too,” Chopper finished and stood as Nami gave a small smile of relief, which slowly curved the lips of everyone else and Luffy laughed, the first happy sound that had been heard since the disruption.

“Well! I'm going to get started on dinner!” Sanji declared flatly as he rose from his spot on the deck and Chopper looked to Sanji. 

“Sanji, I need you for a moment first!” Chopper declared and Sanji blinked down at the reindeer before he slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

“Oh, what for?” Sanji asked and Chopper looked to Luffy.

“I need you too,” Chopper informed and Luffy blinked curiously before standing up as well.

“What is that you need us for Chopper?” Luffy asked as he walked over to stand next to their doctor.

“I... have something I want to test,” Chopper declared and all eyes were stead fast on him as he crossed his arms over his barreled chest. 

“What is it Doctor-san?” Robin asked from where she sat, using her devil fruit ability to collect empty saucers and cups from the circle.

“Zoro was completely fine until he saw Sanji... I really think Zoro didn't _see_ Sanji; I think Zoro saw someone else,” Chopper explained and Sanji's heart clenched in his chest before it beat harder. “And Zoro's reaction was so sudden,” Chopper's eyes saddened as he looked down to the floorboards of the Merry's deck.

“I have read all sorts of unsavory reports on brainwashing, psychological torture and... triggers,” Chopper looked to Sanji and Sanji's heart slammed hard into his chest, his body prickling all over as his throat constricted. What? What Torture? Brainwashing? What the hell was Chopper talking about?!

“The techniques all vary considerably and some psychologists debate over how truly real it is, but... I wonder if... somehow Zoro's brain was tricked, forced to maybe even trigger... into seeing something else when he sees Sanji, and whoever that is sets off perhaps another trigger that causes Zoro to react with violence,” Chopper looked back down to the deck before looking to everyone who still sat on the deck in their incomplete circle, frozen with mouths open.

“I want to put Sanji in front of Zoro again and see what happens,” Chopper revealed and there were quiet gasps in response. Chopper looked up to Luffy who looked down at him, expression grim. 

“That's why I need you there Luffy, to help restrain Zoro in case he reacts violently again,” Chopper explained and then looked to Sanji again. “I took Zoro's swords out of the infirmary and I also got rid of any sharp objects,” Chopper assured and Sanji looked to the side, heart clenching painfully tight in his chest. 

“Doctor-san, could I help as well?” Robin asked as she stood and Chopper looked to her and nodded once. Robin smiled then as she left the circle and walked up to the three.

“Okay, I want to do this now while Zoro's still awake,” Chopper announced and the four started off, but Sanji turned toward the remaining sitters of the circle and pointed a strong finger at Usopp.

“Put those dishes in the sink, and don't break any!” Sanji barked before he smiled wide at Nami. “Nami-san doesn't have to anything of course~” Though there were protests from Usopp that Sanji ignored as he started on his way to the infirmary. The door was closed when he got there and he could hear Zoro's deep voice speaking to Luffy in awkward greeting. Sanji's heart was beating so hard he wasn't sure it would take much to kill him if Zoro got to him, weapons or no. Sanji couldn't believe this was happening. How could it?! Why him of all people?! Why the fuck did it have to be him?! Surely there had to be some reason, something that connected him to whoever the fuck it was Zoro thought he saw. Couldn't he and Zoro get a break?! Sanji took in a deep breath and held it a second, adrenaline pumping through his veins as Sanji's chest tightened with more tension. Please, he hoped, please let Zoro be normal. Sanji removed his hands from his pockets and opened the door, the conversation still going. 

Zoro turned to look at the door and his eyes widened as horror twisted his face. Sanji's heart clenched tight again and his stomach rolled with nausea when Zoro jumped to his feet, panic opening his expression as he looked around him quickly before turning a glare onto Sanji, the muscles in Zoro's body tensing.

“What the fuck?!” Zoro snarled and the pain Sanji felt in his chest was worse than he had ever expected. Zoro looked torn sharply between anxiety and rage as he searched the room for something, it was clear Zoro did not want to come near Sanji like before without his swords; Zoro relied on them for his protection after all. And then it hit, Zoro had felt threatened, had acted out in a dire need to protect himself. He had been trying to protect himself from him! Sanji! 

“Luffy!” Zoro shouted in alarm and jerked when Sanji took a step closer and Zoro's eyes blazed in consternation. Sanji reached out his left hand and Zoro's face lost all color as sweat broke out over his skin. His chest heaved rapidly and he looked around him, lost and looking like a terrified animal.

“Why are you doing nothing?! Why the fuck is he here?!” Zoro cried as he jerked his frantic gaze back to Sanji's and Sanji frowned, eyes glistening as Zoro jerked back, stumbling backward until he walked into the small metal table Chopper usually used to put his medical tools on. It toppled noisily behind Zoro, the wheels spinning loudly after it fell on its side on the wood floor, Zoro jumping in reaction to the sound even as he refused to take his hysteric eyes off of Sanji.

“Zoro!” Luffy gasped.

“Zoro! What are you seeing?! Who is it?!” Chopper cried and Zoro jerked a look of pure horror to the others for not more than a second before he was staring right back at Sanji as he hit the back wall of the infirmary and sank down to the floor; he didn't even look like Zoro anymore... it was someone else, it had to be. Zoro did not cower! Zoro did not freak out at the mere sight of anything! Zoro shouldn't be _afraid_ of him! Sanji couldn't take it anymore and turned sharply, ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

“Sanji!” was called by Luffy, but Sanji couldn't stand to be in there anymore and walked briskly into the kitchen where he found Usopp stacking the dishes in the sink.

“Oi Sanji, you okay?” Usopp asked as Sanji stood, head down, body shaking and fists tight as he heaved breaths to try and calm his pounding heart.

“Get out!” Sanji yelled and Usopp jumped, eyes going wide in surprise.

“Sanji-

“GET! OUT!” Sanji snarled and Usopp jumped and bolted out of the kitchen, door slamming behind him. Sanji stood by himself in the kitchen, teeth clenched tight as heat started to seep from his eyes. How could Zoro ever look at Sanji like that? Like Sanji had done something horrible, unforgivable. No... Zoro wasn't looking at _him_ like that, not really, but really... it made no difference. It was in Sanji's eyes Zoro looked, it was Sanji's presence that Zoro had tried to _kill_ earlier, and it was his presence that Zoro had just recoiled from -rejected- looking like he felt helpless and overwhelmed. 

Sanji bent his knees and crouched before wrapping his arms around them. After a moment Sanji was able to control his shakes and get his eyes to dry before he slid a cigarette between his lips and lit it, the rush of the first puff calming. Sanji remained in place a moment longer, the adrenaline slowly running out and leaving his body weak and tired. Sanji stood silently and walked over to the kitchen and washed his face, washing the small trickles of water off his cheeks and flushed his eyes clean before he turned the water off and sighed, his heart giving into dull aches in his chest. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Sanji heaved another deep sigh and grabbed his sponge to clean the dishes and then start on dinner.

Which brought things to the gloomy dinner that they all sat at and Sanji far from even trying to show any sort of energy. Sanji was worn out and pissed off at the world. Things had been going so nicely, and it really seemed like things could do nothing but get better, but the universe just had to kick Sanji in the balls... and by torturing Zoro repeatedly apparently.

“Thank you for the meal Sanji, it was delicious,” Nami smiled weakly and Sanji looked to Nami, barely managing to struggle his lips into a smile, a very small one at that, which left him looking more grim than anything else. Sanji didn't give a fuck anymore what anyone thought of how he was behaving, what he may have been giving away about how he felt about Zoro, he just wanted Zoro back dammit. The real Zoro, the one he was supposed to be, but one that also loved him back.

“Zoro doesn't remember anything,” Chopper suddenly announced, cringing as if he knew he shouldn't have brought it up, and he shouldn't have. Sanji twitched from his slouched position sideways in his seat at the table. “He doesn't remember anything at all, and he was... confused and upset about the state he was recovering from when he came to,” Chopper's voice fell quieter when Sanji's eyes slid over toward him, cold and sharp from just under his hair as his head remained tilted a little. Chopper took another deep breath.

“Even though Zoro's confused he's agreed to wear a sleeping eye mask for a while so that things can go back to normal,” Chopper chanced a glance up at Sanji, looking quite scared of the cook.

“Zoro wants to see you,” Chopper squeaked a little and Sanji looked away from the reindeer. Everyone could feel Sanji's foul mood and at the moment Sanji couldn't give a rat's ass about it. “Well... not 'see' but... you know,” Chopper's voice fell to a mumble but pushed on. “He wants to see you tonight up in the crow's nest,” Chopper finished and then left the table. Only after Chopper was gone did Sanji start to feel guilty as the minutes ticked by, it wasn't Chopper's fault. If anything, Chopper was doing his best to help, perhaps he would make something good for Chopper as an apology later. Slowly people filed out until Sanji was alone again and he sighed as he drearily cleaned the table and cleaned up the dishes. 

After that Sanji set right to the task of making something for Chopper which after a few hours of work was a sweet rice pudding Sanji was sure the blue nosed reindeer would like. Sanji walked to the infirmary and paused, feeling a zip of anxiousness run through him before he knocked, heart beating faster when Chopper called for him to enter. Sanji hesitated only a moment before opening the door... to find Chopper alone at his makeshift desk. Chopper looked to Sanji and the cook smiled down at Chopper as Chopper's eyes ran up his bent arm to the platter Sanji had balanced expertly on his fingers. Sanji grinned as he walked in and placed the covered platter on top of Chopper's desk as paper were cleared and Chopper smiled hopefully. Chopper looked on excitedly as Sanji removed the lid and Chopper gave a cry of delight when he beheld the artistically crafted desert, and grabbed the spoon he provided.

“Thank you Sanji!” Chopper cried and Sanji smiled.

“Just wanted to apologize for my shitty mood earlier,” Sanji explained and Chopper gave a happy squeal when the pudding touched his tongue. 

“It's okay, you're really stressed out right now! But don't despair Sanji! I won't stop researching until I can find some way to reverse whatever was done to Zoro!” Chopper smiled and Sanji gave a grunt of a laugh. True to word, Sanji could see all sorts of essays and reports on the subjects he had mentioned earlier including reports on people supposedly who had gone through such things along with old and complicatedly worded text books. “Oh! And Robin's helping too!” Chopper announced and Sanji smiled. Ah, so Robin-chan was helping too. Geeze, it must have been fucking obvious if Chopper was actively trying to cheer Sanji up... about Zoro! Before Sanji would have been galled to have anyone thinking he was upset about Zoro not liking him, but now it somehow must have been clear, at least to Chopper... though the reindeer didn't appear to understand what that could possibly mean.

“Well, I'm gonna shove off,” Sanji declared and Chopper looked up from his pudding.

“Don't forget that Zoro wants to talk to you!” Chopper called and Sanji's heart jumped in his chest. Sliding his hands into his pockets Sanji continued out of the infirmary, pausing and looking up at the crow's nest, his heart pounding with the knowledge that Zoro was up there before he went back to the kitchen. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was late, passed time for bed and Sanji sighed as he stood from the table. Sanji hadn't gone up to see Zoro yet, in some ways he didn't want to. But Sanji knew he couldn't just not go, and had ended up spending hours cleaning his kitchen and then smoking with a glass of wine for about 45 minutes, but Sanji couldn't wait anymore. Sanji decided to bring some of the pudding up to Zoro and put together a bowl, not at all bothering with much creativity since Zoro wouldn't be able to see anything... though it would have been a lie to say that Sanji wasn't worried that somehow Zoro would still be set off. Sanji consoled himself that Zoro had known exactly who he was the night before when he had been blindfolded and that he was sure that Zoro must have already been tampered with before then so he should be fine, but still he worried. With a bottle of sake and his pudding in a lidded bowl in a bag Sanji shut down his kitchen and left for the crow's nest. It was chilly and windy, if Sanji had paid more attention he would have warmed the sake, but the alcohol would still warm the blood either way. Sanji climbed up the ladder and paused just before he reached the nest.

“Zoro?” Sanji called, voice rough. It was silent a moment, Sanji's heart pounding in his chest as he waited. Was Zoro asleep? Perhaps he should take a peek?

“Cook?” Came a groggy question and Sanji's heart fluttered at the clear recognition of his voice.

“Yeah!” Sanji called back.

“Come up! It's... safe,” Zoro's voice fell quiet but Sanji heard and frowned, heart clenching a moment before he climbed the rest of the way up to find Zoro hunkered down next to his swords below the wall of the nest to stay out of the wind, a thick blanket wrapped around his body. He wasn't bandaged anymore, though Sanji could see some bruises on his face in a couple places. Sanji walked over and sat down with legs crossed in front of Zoro and set his bag down.

“What's that?” Zoro asked when he heard the rustling.

“Some rice pudding I made and some sake,” Sanji informed as he took the items out. “I know you're not a huge fan of really sweet stuff, but I thought you might still want some,” Sanji explained and Zoro grunted. Sanji looked at the swordsman closely, he was indeed wearing that sleeping eye mask again, it was fucking ridiculous that Zoro had to be blinded just to be in his presence... but Sanji was happy all the same, even if it still hurt a little. Sanji wanted to find some kind of cure or something for Zoro, Sanji didn't want the last time he saw Zoro's eyes to be a look of hate or panic.

Zoro offered out his hand and Sanji handed him the bowl and spoon before pulling the lid off so that Zoro could eat it. Sanji blinked when Zoro tried to bring the spoon to his lips and missed. It was both frustratingly sad and... kind of funny. Zoro grunted in annoyance and Sanji grinned before he took the spoon, earning an indignant noise from Zoro when he slipped the spoon into the pudding and brought the spoon up, full. 

“You do this on purpose?” Zoro asked with a suspicious growl and though Sanji couldn't help but crack a giggle, he shook his head even if Zoro couldn't see.

“No, I seriously didn't think about it,” Sanji declared and Zoro huffed. “It's not so bad, it's a classic you know, feeding your lover with your hands,” Sanji explained and Zoro's cheeks flushed a deep red just under the mask and he made grunt like noise of embarrassment. Sanji pressed the spoon to Zoro's lips lightly and though Zoro appeared to want to hesitate he opened them and Sanji carefully slid the spoon into Zoro's mouth where Zoro closed his lips and pulled the contents off as Sanji pulled the spoon free. Zoro moved the rice pudding through his mouth and swallowed as Sanji scooped up some more.

“It's good,” Zoro commented and Sanji smiled as he pressed the spoon to Zoro's bottom lip to let him know that the spoon was back. 

“Glad to hear you like it,” Sanji chuckled and Zoro took in the spoon again, the muscles in his throat working attractively under his skin as he swallowed. They were half way through the dessert when Zoro's hands reached out and after a moment found Sanji's knees.

“Sorry about... all the shit that happened today,” Zoro declared suddenly and Sanji's heart jumped. “I don't remember... any of it,” Zoro frowned and his head lowered. “I... I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me,” Zoro's teeth clenched and Sanji frowned as he set the bowl of pudding down and slid his hands over Zoro's cheeks, using his thumb to brush off the pudding Zoro had gotten on the side of his mouth from his first miss. Zoro's hands reached up and grabbed Sanji's biceps and squeezed. “Chopper told me that something was done to my brain! Fuck! I still don't know why I can't remember anything! I've never been so fucking frustrated before in my life!”

“It's okay, Chopper and Robin-chan are both looking for some way of helping you,” Sanji tried to assuage but that pain was creeping back up into Sanji's heart despite his words. Zoro leaned forward and his forehead hit Sanji's chest, his muscles twitching with tension. Fuck, this was bad. 

“They told me I tried to _kill_ you! And then... I don't understand what the fuck happened,” Zoro's hands squeezed Sanji's arms tighter and Sanji grimaced. “I never thought that my own body would be turned against me like this,” Zoro's voice grew frustrated and quiet at the end of his explosion and Sanji found himself fighting against the twisting in his heart. Fuck, he hadn't really thought in depth of how Zoro must have been feeling. Zoro was losing time, doing things he had no idea of and kept waking up in the aftermath with no clue as to what the hell had happened. He didn't know why his nakama were acting like they were, and then he was being told he had tried to kill the cook, cowered in terror before the cook; all because something was done to him that he also didn't remember, which made him unable to look at Sanji.

Sanji urged Zoro to lift his face and Zoro hesitated to move from his chest a moment, no doubt feeling Sanji's pounding heart; but he eventually did and Sanji leaned forward and kissed Zoro's down drawn lips.

“Cook,” Zoro whispered, a strange sound coming from the back of his throat that Sanji had never heard and wasn't sure he could even place as Zoro tugged him closer. Sanji got up on his knees, removed his hands from Zoro's face and found an entrance into the blanket and crawled in as Zoro shifted forward, allowing Sanji to squeeze in behind Zoro and wrap the blanket around them as Zoro leaned back against Sanji's chest. Sanji placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it as he relaxed against the wall low enough to not feel the wind hitting him directly as he soaked in the warmth of the blanket and Zoro's firm body.

Sanji leaned forward and stretched his hand out to grab the handle of the bag and drag it closer so that he could grab the sake bottle and after fishing it out opened it up. Zoro turned his face up to Sanji as Sanji lowered the bottle and put it in Zoro's hand where Zoro wrapped his fingers around the neck and took a drink, spilling down his chin a little. Sanji's heart jumped and his cheeks flushed as he averted his eyes. Zoro offered the bottle up after a second and Sanji took it, removed his smoke stick and drank from it before carefully handing the bottle back. 

“It's the good stuff again,” Zoro commented and Sanji nodded.

“Yeah,” Sanji breathed and after a moment Zoro turned his body between Sanji's legs and leaned his lips forward. Sanji pulled the cigarette from his lips when Zoro's sake wet lips touched his and Sanji's heart beat faster. Fuck, even after such a shitty day Zoro was still being so damn... Sanji couldn't even think of a word for it! But fuck it was adorable! Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's broad muscular shoulders and the swordsman grunted. Zoro turned back around and Sanji allowed himself to cuddle up behind him after putting out his cigarette while Zoro continued to drink from the sake bottle. For make ups it could have been worse, and to be honest, Sanji was quite satisfied after such a God awful day. 

Sanji kissed Zoro's right cheek and the swordsman grunted but otherwise kept drinking and Sanji grinned as he reached and managed to snag the pudding to eat the rest of. Yeah, this was nice.

"Hey, that's supposed to be mine."


	17. A Makeshift Tourniquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro are working through their new trouble, but hearts like to make for all sorts of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! A new chapter! I really hope that this chapter is liked! Things are moving on toward the climax now! I very much hope that everyone enjoys reading this new chapter! Thank you so much to those of you who have commented and left kudos! It really means a lot! 
> 
> On a side note I debated whether or not to write a smutt scene in this chapter, but in the end I decided not to. However, there will be more smutt to come very soon!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials

A week had passed and Zoro was beyond frustrated with his blindfold. On the first day of Zoro wearing the sleeping mask Luffy had cracked a joke about Zoro being some badass blind swordsman which Zoro had a little fun with, but that could only entertain Zoro for so long. Zoro moved slower across the ship as he wasn't used to not having his sight guide him, but declared that he would take it as another method of training. If he could learn to fight completely devoid of his sense of sight then it would better him significantly as a swordsman. But Sanji could tell that Zoro was really very frustrated; during the day he was fine, but at night Zoro would unwind and sulk. It would have been one thing if Zoro had covered his eyes voluntarily, but Zoro couldn't remove the mask; the only times he could take the mask off was when he was secluded with Chopper, or at night when everyone was asleep though Chopper wasn't a very big fan of Zoro doing it.

And the thing that irritated both the cook and the swordsman was the system they had to develop. Sanji now always had to declare when he was coming out of the kitchen, and had to knock and call in before going in _anywhere_. Some places he did of course because it was polite, but now Sanji had to always do it, and Zoro had to tell everyone where he was going _all the time_ which was starting to get on Zoro's nerves. Zoro also got lost... on the Merry when he didn't before, which was both pretty funny and sort of sad... as far as his increasing record of getting lost was concerned.

The nights Sanji stayed up late to visit Zoro were started off with caution much like they had the first night in the crow's nest and most of the time the visits were indeed in the crow's nest, but a couple times Sanji had gone to see Zoro at the back of the ship. They also seemed to stop... doing anything, Zoro even rejected Sanji's attempts to cuddle him, which surprised the cook with hurt. Sanji wasn't sure what made Zoro reject him all of the sudden, but he was, and Sanji had to settle for drinking sake, bringing late night snacks and just sitting around Zoro. 

“Oi, damn marimo,” Sanji called when he was at the corner of the back of the ship and he heard a grunt.

“Screw you shitty cook,” Zoro growled and Sanji turned around the corner to find Zoro leaned against the railing on the floor with his swords leaned against his shoulder.

“Snack,” Sanji declared as he crouched in front of Zoro and offered out the plate and waited for Zoro to lift his hands and grab at the plate. It took him only a second to find it and feel for the pastry Sanji had made before grabbing one and bringing it to hips lips and biting as crumbs broke all over his face and down on his chest. Sanji swallowed and frowned, damn it was messy but Zoro had gotten a lot better at eating over the week, he was better at everything really, Zoro's ability to adapt and learn was pretty damn amazing, which Sanji had known before, but it was interesting to see it happening right in front of him. Zoro grunted and swiped at his chest, brushing the cinnamon crumbs off his shirt.

“Zoro,” Sanji started as he sat down and crossed his legs before taking a puff of his cigarette while setting the plate by Zoro. Zoro shifted his face up more toward Sanji as he continued to chew. “I just gotta ask, why the fuck have you been so cold to me?” Zoro froze, chewing and all for a moment before he swallowed and lowered his hand with the pastry to his lap.

“Cook,” Zoro breathed and Sanji watched Zoro closely.

“Just tell me,” Sanji pressed and Zoro took in a deep breath before releasing it.

“It's... I'm not sure... how to act around you,” Zoro declared and Sanji felt like he'd just been smacked in the face. What?!

“What the hell does that mean?!” Sanji demanded and Zoro frowned. “We've been fine for a while now! Why the hell would you suddenly not be able to know how to behave around me? You know how fucking stupid that sounds!” Sanji snapped and Zoro's teeth clenched as the muscles in his neck bulged.

“Shut-up! You're the one who dropped that bomb on me!” Zoro barked and Sanji froze, heart stopping in his chest a second before it clenched and pounded. Oh shit... In the time immediately after, and through the week Sanji had... sort of convinced himself that perhaps Zoro hadn't heard him that time. That was the only thing Zoro could be talking about, shit. “A lot of shit happened the day right after, but when things calmed down I was left to think about it and I don't know how the fuck to respond!” Zoro shouted and Sanji frowned, heart twinging with pain... that did not sound good. Oh fuck, did Zoro not feel anything like that at all for him? Sanji had hoped that Zoro did, or that he could just delude himself into believing it should he never speak but... Sanji had ruined that in an impassioned moment. 

“You,” Sanji's voice shook and he cleared his throat as Zoro sighed and shifted. “Do you... not... about me?” Sanji's voice sounded more emotional that he had wanted and grimaced. Oh fuck, it was bad.

“It's... not that,” Zoro sighed heavily again and leaned his head against his swords a moment before looking back up at Sanji. “I just... don't know... _exactly_ ,” Zoro muttered and Sanji's heart just blew up in his chest and Sanji jumped to his feet, an overwhelming need to kick Zoro hitting Sanji to the core. 

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Sanji snarled and Zoro growled and jumped to his feet, the pastry magically managing to fall to the plate on the floor as Zoro grabbed for his swords, muscles tensed. 

“It means I don't know how I feel!” Zoro snapped and rage twisted Sanji's face as it colored and he snapped his leg out with a vicious kick. Zoro didn't move at first, but at the last second seemed to feel out where Sanji's foot was and dodged, but it was not far enough when Sanji's foot clipped Zoro's right shoulder and Zoro grunted when he jerked back against the railing. Sanji's mouth fell open in surprise when Zoro's body bent back at an angle from the hit and the swordsman, acting quickly, tossed his swords to the deck to avoid them going down with him when he toppled back into the ocean with a heavy splash. Sanji ran to the rail and cursed under his breath as he yanked his shoes off.

“Fucking hell!” Sanji hissed and after throwing his top coat off jumped over the railing and dove into the freezing ocean water. Sanji resurfaced and found Zoro treading water a few feet from him. Cursing himself Sanji swam over toward Zoro and grabbed Zoro's arm to have Zoro kick him under the water. “Ouh! Fuck!” Sanji hissed and Zoro snarled.

“Asshole!” Zoro snapped and Sanji hissed when he was punched in the jaw.

“Okay, I deserve it! I'm sorry all right! Just stop hitting me long enough to get back to the Merry!” Sanji snapped and Zoro growled before he started to stroke away from the cook, but Sanji grabbed Zoro foot and Zoro sank for a second before coming back up and splashing water at Sanji.

“You're going the wrong way moron!” Sanji snapped and Zoro growled low in his throat when Sanji swam closer to Zoro and took his arm. “Just let me take you back, you have no idea which direction to go in,” Sanji declared and earned another splash in the face before Zoro conceded and both swam side by side back toward the Merry.

With both back on the deck panting and shivering from the cold Zoro turned and punched Sanji on the shoulder. Sanji hissed and grabbed his left shoulder as Zoro got to his feet and stomped off, nearly running which ended with him toppling on the stairs with an angry shout followed by a sharp curse. Sanji groaned and sat up, rubbing his shoulder as Zoro made his way up the steps, stumbling like a drunk in his blind hurry to get back to where his swords were. Sanji remained in place until the pain faded and sighed as he squeezed some water out of his hair. That had been stupid, why the fuck did he have to kick Zoro?! Sanji had deserved a few good hits for that one and so wasn't going to complain as he got to his feet and walked back to where Zoro had disappeared to to find Zoro bent over his swords.

“Everything okay?” Sanji asked and after a grunt and a moment of silence Zoro spoke.

“You had better not ever do that again shitty cook,” Zoro growled and Sanji raised his hands up though Zoro couldn't see him.

“I apologized didn't I?” Sanji asked and stopped a few feet from Zoro, just to make sure he was in the safe zone. It was silent a long moment and Sanji frowned as he fingered his coat to find his smokes and lit one up. Sanji leaned against the wall opposite the railing and stuffed his hands into his wet clothes as they clung to his body and fought off shivers. Fuck it was cold.

“I care about you moron,” Zoro suddenly declared into the silence and Sanji's heart twisted sharply in surprise, causing him to choke on air. “I just... don't know if it's... what _you_ feel,” Zoro whispered. “I still wake up in a panic sometimes from what happened... before,” Zoro stated quietly and Sanji frowned; yeah, Zoro was still having some bad dreams. They weren't bad like before but Zoro still woke with a start, a panic sometimes, before he would relax; he had even done that when Sanji and Zoro had accidentally fallen asleep in the crow's nest the day Zoro had been forced to stay blinded.

“It's all still in my head and... just don't know... what to call it,” Zoro sighed and hung his head. “You're not a friend-

“That's great,” Sanji growled in a snark and Zoro turned a frown to Sanji.

“I didn't mean it that way,” Zoro growled and sat down facing Sanji with his swords over his wet lap. “You're... I already said you're important to me okay... you shit cook,” Zoro grumbled the last part but Sanji heard it. “Just not sure I'm ready to think about things like this deeply,” Zoro announced, voice filling with strain the longer he spoke. Sanji sighed, feeling a pinch in his heart as he sank down to the floor.

“Just how the fuck long do you think it will take till you're ready _to_ think about it?” Sanji asked with a sting in his voice and Zoro looked down, running his fingers across his swords.

“I don't know. I think I might have... if this stupid thing that's happening now hadn't happened,” Zoro informed and Sanji nodded as he puffed on his cigarette. “Don't take it as a bad thing, if I didn't feel something... _special_ for you I would never... let you do that that _stuff_ to me,” Zoro finished and Sanji eyed Zoro.

“You mean fuck?” Sanji asked and Zoro nodded, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. Fuck, this was getting complicated. Sanji snuffed his cigarette out, stuffed it back into the carton and stood.

“It's fucking cold, let's go inside,” Sanji declared and Zoro stood up with his swords at his hip after grabbing his partially eaten pastry. Sanji gathered up his stuff and started on his way when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder which paused him and he looked over his shoulder to Zoro. 

“Want to... take a bath?” Zoro asked and Sanji's heart punched in his chest, cheeks pinking as Zoro released his shoulder and looked away. “Don't have to, especially after the shit I just said,” Zoro whispered and Sanji felt his heart swell. Zoro may not have loved him but something was definitely there... it just needed a little more time. Of course, Sanji still wasn't entirely sure just how much he really loved Zoro, if it was a true love, but fuck was it close if it wasn't. Sanji grinned, just because Zoro was unsure didn't mean they couldn't fuck in the mean time; after all, Zoro did say Sanji was special.

“Never-

“Let's go,” Sanji cut in and grabbed Zoro's forearm and tugged him in his direction. Zoro grunted and both walked back to the front of the Merry as Zoro finished his pastry and went for the bathroom. “I can finally see marimo grooming ritual!” Sanji cheered and Zoro growled dangerously.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were at an island and Zoro was put on watch duty for the ship as everyone else went into town to make sure no one lost Zoro or vice versa. Zoro was put off and sulked while everyone else left for the coastal town. Robin went to look for a library and Chopper went with her while also wanting to stop by and talk to any doctors and psychologists that resided in the town. Nami and Usopp went to go shopping while Luffy ran off before everyone else to explore while the cook went to the market. 

So Zoro worked out for a while, having become quite good at moving around and getting things done blind. Zoro couldn't do anything delicate but he had never been too good at such tasks to start with. Zoro still fumbled once in a while too, but it was rare. Zoro really hoped that something was found soon, Zoro was getting a very nasty form of cabin fever stuck with his eyes covered unless he was in Chopper's controlled environment, and the damn eye wear attached to him was starting to agitate Zoro in general, he wanted the fucking thing off his head. Zoro pumped his weights in place, working out the reps for some time as the wind cooled his sweat slicked back. 

The cook had ended up blurting it again when they had been doing it in the tub, which had made Zoro bashful for a moment. What was going through the cook's head? Was he _really_ in love him? Fuck, Zoro wished he could see the cook's face when he was talking to him, gauge his expressions to see how truthful the cook was being, but somehow Zoro was pretty sure the cook was being honest, he didn't even have anything to gain from lying. The cook was important to Zoro, special even, Zoro would gladly take a bullet if there were no other way to protect the cook, but... did that mean love? Zoro didn't think so, in fact Zoro was sure he had no idea what love was. How the hell was he supposed to know if he was in love if he didn't know what love was? Zoro growled to himself and dropped the massive weight he had onto the deck of the Merry, the boards shaking under his feet when they were hit. 

“Oi, what's the marimo doing?” Sanji's voice called and Zoro's heart hiccuped in his chest as he walked over to the railing and leaned over a little, not that he could see shit.

“Nothing! Shit cook!” Zoro called down and there was a chuckle followed by the sound of the rope ladder as it thunked against the side of the ship with the cook climbing up.

“Oi, you're in the way,” Sanji called from Zoro's left side and Zoro moved just in time to dodge something as it brushed by his head. 

“What the hell is that?” Zoro asked as he reached out and touched the stretched fabric of what Zoro instantly knew was the cook's overstuffed bag.

“Food, duh,” Sanji jeered and Zoro glared from behind his mask, lips twisting into a growl.

“Shit cook!” Zoro snapped as he walked away from the damn blonde.

“Hey! Come into the kitchen!” Sanji called and Zoro could hear the grin in his voice. With a sigh Zoro picked up his swords and made his way to the kitchen and stepped inside where he heard slow chopping. Zoro paused and walked toward the kitchen, feeling the far corner of the counter and stopping at the threshold.

“I think you'll like this. Tastes a lot like passion fruit,” Sanji declared and Zoro blushed a little, he had forgotten that the cook had noticed that Zoro had liked passion fruit and kiwi. “It's got a really good flavor,” Sanji informed and the next thing Zoro knew he heard Sanji's feet walking briskly and then a sweet yet tart smell of what Zoro guessed to be the new fruit pressed to his lips. Zoro felt juices hit his bottom lip and he licked the juice up a second, missing entirely the way Sanji's eyes had locked onto the pink of his tongue until it disappeared into his mouth. It was sweet, sweeter than he expected, but also sort of tart, and yeah, it did sort of taste like passion fruit. There was another flavor in there that Zoro could not place, just under the other flavors, but it was good. Zoro opened his mouth and the cook's fingers pressed the cut morsel into his mouth. The texture was a little firmer than expected, but still smooth. Zoro crushed it in his mouth and then swallowed.

“Good?” Sanji asked and Zoro nodded when a bowl was suddenly pushed to his stomach and Zoro took it with his hands. “You can snack on that until dinner is ready,” Sanji declared and Zoro walked over to the table where he found a chair to pull out before settling down. Setting his bowl down Zoro reached into it and started to place the pieces of fruit into his mouth. Even though they were firm they almost melted in the mouth with very little pressure, it was pretty amazing. Zoro opened his mouth to ask what they were when the door opened suddenly.

“Cook-san! Swordsman-san!” It was Robin and Sanji gushed the moment he laid eyes on her. Zoro almost could have rolled his eyes as he looked to the woman, more interested in why she seemed to be so excited.

“Doctor-san and I found someone that may be able to help you!” Robin called, voice aimed in Zoro's direction. Zoro's heart beat harder and he gripped the table, almost lunging out of his seat.

“Really?!” Sanji cried, cutting off what Zoro had been about to say. 

“Yes! There is a woman who has a very famous reputation for helping people with psychological traumas and other such related illnesses,” Robin explained, voice calming as she spoke. Zoro felt excitement shoot through him and he grinned wide.

“When can we see her?” Zoro asked, trying to keep the excited edge out of his voice but wasn't so sure how well he had succeeded.

“Not for a week,” Robin informed and Zoro's buzz died, his heart sinking down into the pit of his stomach in disappointment. “She's not on this island, but on a very close one called Emerald Glade. We've informed Nami and she's looking into an eternal pose for the island so that we can go straight there with no set backs,” Robin explained and Zoro's heart picked back up. Finally! He could get away from all this shit! He could see again! He could see that fucking cook! Robin walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Zoro. “The most amazing thing about this woman is that she's been able to cure people of their mental afflictions in just one visit,” Robin explained and Zoro turned back to his bowl of fruit. “It really makes one wonder just how she does this, but I guess we'll find out soon,” Robin finished, a genuine smile touching her voice. “That looks good, may I have some?” Robin asked suddenly and Zoro looked to her and opened his mouth to give his consent when the cook called out.

“Robin-chan~ I can get you a bowl of your own~” the cook gushed and Robin chuckled softly.

“I would be very grateful,” Robin informed and Zoro could swear that he didn't need to see to know there were huge hearts in the cook's eyes as he threw his arms out and spun around to grab another of the fruits and cut one. Zoro frowned, feeling strangely upset as he heard the cook chop once again while humming under his breath. The cook had gotten the fruit thinking about Zoro, right? It wasn't just a coincidence was it? Zoro froze and cursed himself. It didn't matter who the cook was thinking about, food was food, and the cook would give food to anyone who was hungry, and if they were a woman, they could probably could ask for all they wanted and they would get it. The cook would forever, be the cook, and he would not stop liking women just because he may have had feelings for Zoro. Zoro had been arrogant for a second, and Zoro felt ashamed of the spike of jealousy. As a result Zoro quickly finished his bowl and left it empty on the table before leaving wordlessly.


	18. Patchwork Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats finally find the woman that can cure Zoro, but things take a surprising and tragic turn... but a divine gift brings about a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter! The climax of this arc and then we will start to move into another! Thank you SO much to those of you who have commented and left kudos! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story far! I hope that you all continue to enjoy it as it progresses forward! And I hope I handled this chapter well! The subject matter of Zoro's head being messed with is a bit tricky, but the climax of the chapter holds symbolism in it. I really hope that the way I decided to handle things came out okay and enjoyed well enough. *is nervous about it.
> 
> Warning(s): Some really... sad stuff in this chapter, but ends well!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> ~~~

The Strawhats arrived on Emerald Glade exactly one week later. Zoro couldn't wait to get off the Merry and was one of the very first to touch foot to the dock. Everyone was gathered to go with the swordsman and Sanji had packed lunches for everyone to eat as they did not know exactly what to expect once they reached the woman. 

“I'm sure this is going to be so expensive,” Nami sighed with a groan and Zoro's eyebrow twitched as he fought back a growl. He didn't give a fuck how much it cost, he wanted to be free of this curse! 

“I'm sure it will,” Robin concurred from near the red head and Luffy giggled.

“As long as Zoro is okay I don't care!” Luffy cried and started to bolt on forward to be stopped by a grab to the back of his vest by Nami.

“You are _not_ running off!” Nami chastised and Luffy frowned and whined. 

“Nami-san! Robin-chan! I made you something extra special in your love lunches today~” Sanji lilted and the girls smiled.

“Why thank you Cook-san,” Robin chuckled softly.

“I can't wait to talk to the woman we're going to see today! I have to find out her secret!” Chopper chirped. 

“I hope nothing bad happens,” Usopp muttered to himself as finally everyone was off the Merry and Zoro was finally allowed to walk with Nami right at his back with a map.

“Okay, now a left. Left!” Nami snapped when Zoro started to go right and Zoro growled as Luffy guffawed behind him somewhere. 

“Marimo needs a leash!” Sanji snarked from somewhere and Zoro growled again, the sound more angry than before. He was going to get him back for that!

“Aaaand~ We're here!” Nami cheered and Zoro stopped, eyebrows furrowed; he was sick of not being able to see shit. Someone brushed passed him, but judging from the smell of strawberries and a lingering fragrance of tangerines Zoro knew it was Nami as she took the lead, and then there was a knock on wood. It was silent a moment and then there was the sound of a door opening.

“Hello! Um, this might seem a little out of the blue, but we have a friend that needs to see the doctor that lives here?” Nami asked and there was a moment of silence before Zoro picked up the very faint shuffling of feet inside. Zoro sighed and crossed his arms as he waited for something to get started.

“Yes?” a new voice called, soft and strong, and Zoro knew she was young when the cook rushed in passed him with the smell of spices and cigarettes. Zoro grunted and shook his head when he suddenly felt a tug on his bicep. Zoro moved forward when he realized that he must have been being presented.

“This is our friend Zoro, something was done to him and we were hoping that you could help him,” Nami explained. “We have lots of money!”

“I don't take money,” the woman declared and there was a pause in Nami's voice, when next she spoke she was clearly very excited.

“Oh! All right then! That's great!” Nami declared with a large grin Zoro could her in her voice.

“What I require as payment is harder to give,” the woman explained smoothly and an awkward silence hit the crew. 

“And the only person that can give it is the patient,” Zoro tensed when he felt the voice land on him and he gripped his swords possessively.

“You're not getting my swords!” Zoro snapped protectively as he clutched them, heart thumping hard.

“I have no interest in your swords,” the woman declared and after a second Zoro relaxed, as so did his heart. Good, no one took his damn swords! Not ever! “You all may come in,” and so everyone filed into the house, Zoro taking just a second longer to find the step into the house so that he did not trip. “You, the patient, come with me,” the woman declared and Zoro felt apprehension fill him as he turned toward her.

“Before you enter the room you must leave your swords,” Zoro's heart clenched and he grabbed at his swords again. “I will not have weapons in the safe space,” the woman explained and Zoro ground his teeth, unwilling to let them go.

“Just leave them here stupid marimo!” Sanji snapped and Zoro growled. None of them understood how it felt to be without them. They were a part of him dammit! But... fuck he wanted to see if this woman could really fix him. With reluctance Zoro turned toward where he had heard the voices of his nakama.

“Oi! Someone responsible take them!” Zoro snapped as he slid his swords from his belt and held them out. It was silent a moment and Zoro growled. Oh come on!

“I'll take them,” Robin offered and Zoro twitched when he felt hands grab at his swords and then take them from him. Zoro turned toward the woman again when she spoke for him to follow and did so. Zoro walked into a room that smelled of lavender and stopped when he heard a door shut behind him.

“There is a seat near your feet,” the woman declared and Zoro walked forward, feeling for it until he caught the top of it and sat down into it.

“Now, would you explain to me what has happened?” the woman asked and Zoro sighed before he began his explanation of what he understood of the situation.

“Ah, I see. It seems that something was done to your mind, triggering you to see someone else instead of one of your nakama,” the woman stated after Zoro finished and Zoro paused a moment.

“I was wondering why a band of pirates would seek me out,” the woman declared and Zoro's heart jumped in his chest.

“You knew?” Zoro asked and the woman shifted in her seat.

“It's obvious, but don't worry. I care not who you are, I am merely here to help heal your mind,” the woman explained. “Well, now that I know the basic details I want one of your nakama in here,” the woman declared and Zoro tensed when he heard the woman rise from her seat.

“Wait! Isn't this supposed to be private?!” Zoro gasped but appeared to be ignored when she opened the door and called.

“I need the man that triggers your swordsman,” the woman called as Zoro's heart punched hard and fast in his chest. Shit, she was calling for the cook. She closed the door then. “It's essential that he be here too, he is too deeply involved to leave out,” the woman explained and Zoro's muscles clenched all throughout his body when the door opened timidly. “Please take that seat there to the side,” the woman directed and Zoro heard the cook close the door. “Lock the door please,” the woman ordered and Zoro heard the lock click before the cook sat down. Then the attention was back on Zoro.

“I want you to think back, what happened right before you found yourself unable to see your friend without blacking out?” the woman pressed and Zoro frowned.

“We were up in these islands in the sky. We battled with this lightning freak that -

“Lightning?” the woman asked.

“Yeah, he had devil fruit powers; electric powers,” Zoro explained.

“Did he shock you?” She asked and Zoro nodded once. “How many times?” she pressed and Zoro's brows furrowed under his eye wear.

“You mean number of times? I dunno, but I met him twice,” Zoro explained. Zoro heard a sharp inhale of breath from his left and Zoro tensed. Fuck, he had never told the cook. Why did the cook have to be there? 

“I met him right after I fought one of those guerrilla fighters,” Zoro's heart clenched hard in his chest with anxiety and he grimaced, only the twist of his lips visible to the people in the room. He heard Sanji shift in his chair and Zoro swallowed.

“I need you to be descriptive, what happened between you two?” the woman urged and Zoro felt his gut twist, his head spin even if he couldn't see anything to know it. Zoro swallowed deeply, as if there was something in his throat he were trying to swallow down but it didn't feel any better.

“He... approached me. He grabbed me, he was so fucking fast,” Zoro took a deep breath. “I couldn't do anything. He had me pinned against this tree and started saying all this weird stuff to me... he knew things he shouldn't have,” Zoro's breath caught and he clenched his fists tight. It was silent a moment. “He knew about,” the anxiety in Zoro's chest burned suddenly and Zoro found his breath coming in faster and harder as his body heated. He heard something and the woman snapped.

“Don't get up!” She snapped to the cook.

“This is a safe space, you can say anything. Everything that happens in this room stays in this room,” the woman announced, but it really didn't help any. Zoro took a few moments more, pumping his fists over his thighs as he leaned his on his forearms; somehow the position made it easier to speak. 

“He knew about what had happened to me in Alabasta,” Zoro finally got out and heard a gasp from the cook to his adjacent left. 

“The desert country?” the woman asked and Zoro nodded.

“The Shichibukai, Crocodile... fuck!” Zoro hissed and his head buzzed with a strange stress, he could practically feel his head burning. There were no words for a long moment; the silence was deafening. Zoro had _never_ had to say it before to anyone, to actually explain it, to make it seriously fucking real, not to just to him, but to anyone who heard him. Fuck! Zoro didn't want to, but he didn't want to run from it like a coward. “That bastard fucking!” Zoro heaved, his breath was hard to come by for some reason as he doubled over in his chair. He heard the cook jump to his feet and the woman snapped again.

“I said don't get up!” the woman cried and there was silence and then a muttered curse.

“Don't make him say it!” Sanji finally cried and Zoro felt like his heart had just been grabbed and squeezed in his chest by some invisible hand, cutting his breath off with pain. “I can say it if you wanna know!” Sanji pleaded and the woman snapped her fingers. 

“No! He must say it! He's the patient! Not you! You are here only because you are involved, nothing more!” the woman barked and then it was silent. “He won't get better unless he speaks for himself! He's a grown man! Treat him like one!” the woman snapped and then there was the sound of a body sitting down hard in a chair. 

“He raped me,” Zoro muttered under his breath and it was silent a moment. Zoro swallowed, breath coming a little easier, somehow that blast of energy from the cook had taken some of the edge off. Was it the cook's concern that made it easier? Zoro had no fucking clue. “He raped me... for a long time,” Zoro said with more volume and sat up more with his forearms on his thighs again and groaned in dismay.

“I see, so this man from the sky knew this even though he shouldn't,” the woman collected and Zoro nodded.

“Yeah... and he knew about... that the cook and I,” Zoro's heart raced painfully fast again and he grimaced as his breath came just a little faster, but it wasn't as bad as before. Mostly Zoro was just embarrassed to admit his relationship with the cook to someone else; not even any of the crew knew. “That we're... lovers,” Zoro finally got out and he heard something from the cook but wasn't sure what the hell the sound was or meant to convey. Discomfort? Sanji loved women so much, was it bad for a woman to know about them? Sanji said he loved him though... fuck, Zoro hadn't realized there would be so much damn talking! He had just hoped that action would be taken, something physically done! How the fuck was this supposed to fix him?! How could anyone be cured in one day like this?! Talking about it wasn't going to make Zoro suddenly better! Allow him to see the cook.

“What happened after that?” the woman urged for Zoro to continue and Zoro swallowed, throat now feeling dry instead of sticky. “Would you like some water?” the woman suddenly asked and Zoro looked up, feeling frazzled. 

“Yeah,” Zoro breathed. 

“Would you like some too?” the woman asked the cook and Zoro heard nothing, which made his heart pound again. Fuck! Zoro didn't think he had been under this much stress before in his life! Safe space his ass! What was the cook thinking? How as he feeling? Fuck this was as a mess! Zoro paused when he felt a paper cup touch his hands hanging over his thighs and took it before he brought it too his lips and swallowed almost all of it, Zoro hated tiny paper cups. “So, what happened after he revealed that he knew these things,” the woman directed as she sat down in her chair again.

“He got... all pervy,” Zoro started and he heard a jump in movement from his adjacent left again. “Calling me attractive and shit, tried to fucking grope me,” Zoro breathed out. “But I pissed him off and he shocked me,” Zoro explained before taking another deep breath, somehow the air felt strangely refreshing in his chest as his body slowly calmed. “Then he started saying the cook and... that Shichibukai were the same person,” Zoro started and took another deep breath. “For some reason, it kind of seemed like he was trying to convince me that they were one and the same, that the cook was a raping bastard,” Zoro explained and he heard another strange noise from the cook. “I kept denying it but he kept insisting... and I don't remember... anything else. I woke up and it was like I woke up from a nightmare, but my body was all fucked up from being shocked so I knew it had happened,” Zoro drank what was left of the water, brows furrowing when only a minuscule amount touched his tongue, hardly refreshing. “I thought I was gonna die but I passed out apparently,” Zoro finished and it was silent a moment. 

“Did you see your friend on the battlefield when you said you met the man the second time?” the woman asked and Zoro shook his head. 

“No, I didn't. I was scared that he was dead,” Zoro declared, his heart thrumming a painful second when he realized he had just blurted that he had been _scared_. He had been, he had been scared for the cook. “I fought the bastard again and he electrocuted me twice, the second time was some giant beast shape of electricity,” Zoro explained. “I don't remember anything after seeing it,” Zoro frowned.

“I see... I think I know how to cure you,” the woman declared and Zoro heaved a heavy sigh, his anxiety calming. Finally! It made sense he supposed, she needed information before she could treat, but fuck had that been hard. Zoro's body was shaking after the continuous surges of adrenaline that had assaulted him during the talk.

“Cook- Sanji correct?” the woman asked and there was silence. Fuck, the cook was being so silent it was unnerving. “Please stand in front of Zoro,” the woman directed and Zoro heard the cook get to his feet and pad over in front of Zoro. “Stand up Zoro,” she ordered and Zoro stood. “Now, Zoro, remove your mask so that you can see your lover,” Zoro gasped, heart exploding in his chest in panic for two reasons, one being surprise at hearing an outside voice calling the cook his lover, and other however was a far more powerful reason. 

“No way! You know what will happen!” Zoro gasped.

“Sanji, please remove the mask. I cannot cure Zoro unless the mask is removed,” she ordered and when Zoro felt Sanji's shaking fingers graze his face Zoro jerked back. No! He would not black out again and try to kill the cook! Or whatever the fuck else would happen!

“Let's just try this Zoro,” Sanji whispered, voice rough and shaky with emotion. Zoro's heart clenched and his eyes heated, the way Sanji's voice sounded twisted his heart. Zoro didn't want to, but then again... he didn't have his swords and Sanji was strong on his own... maybe he should just... but... Sanji's hands came forward again and Zoro tensed when he felt the cook's hands on his head again and the mask came away, cool air fanning the skin that had been concealed under the mask. Zoro's eyes were squeezed shut as his heart pattered in his chest.

“Open your eyes Zoro,” the woman instructed and Zoro squeezed them tighter a second before opening them. Zoro saw a hazy blur of blonde hair, light skin, and black shoulders. Zoro blinked, heart beating faster as the hair darkened after each blink and the body cleared into a larger physique. 

Sanji wasn't sure how much of this he could take. Fuck, Zoro was so freaked it rubbed off on him with barely any effort. Sanji couldn't believe the pain he could hear in Zoro's voice, the _fear_. Zoro, who wasn't afraid of anything, was fucking afraid, and in pain. Sanji had known these things, but for the first time he actually _felt_ them, at least to a degree. He didn't even care that Zoro was telling the woman all about them, all about what Sanji had tried to conceal from the others. All Sanji cared about was the fact that Zoro was so fucking hurt, and that he wished that the swordsman had never been fucking picked apart in the first place, first by Crocodile, then apparently by that fucking sky bastard... and now had to be dissected by this mysterious woman. What hurt the the most, and in a more intimate way than the others... was what Sanji understood now. When Zoro saw him he saw Crocodile, his brain had been tricked to trigger into somehow seeing his worst, most hated enemy, and a man Zoro probably feared above all else. Some part in Zoro had somehow been convinced that Sanji and Crocodile were in fact the fucking same person, and that fucking hurt. Sure, they had sex, but Sanji _never_ forced Zoro to do anything! When Sanji was with Zoro it _made love_ to the swordsman, never did Sanji rape him. If Zoro ever told Sanji no then Sanji would back off! Sanji wanted to hold Zoro, to make him feel better, even safe if Zoro found he could feel that with the cook. It was heart breaking. Not that Zoro believed Sanji his rapist, but the fact that some part of Zoro had been forced to believe this hurt worse than any battle wound Sanji had ever received.

Sanji couldn't believe that Zoro had been cornered by that sky bastard like that, it was the fucking last thing Zoro needed after what happened to him on Alabasta. Sanji had his reservations about removing the eye mask but decided to obey, if it meant that Zoro could be himself again and start to heal then he would do anything. Sanji's heart beat hard and steady in his chest as Zoro blinked his eyes, hope filling him. Was this all it took? Sanji had always thought something like this would take more work. But then Sanji's world grayed when Zoro's pupils blew wide and his face twisted with a growl. Sanji stepped back when Zoro grabbed for his weapons on his side but there were none. Fuck! Insane rage, hate filled Zoro's eyes as the muscles in his body bulked up with surging adrenaline, ready to strike. He wasn't afraid this time like before, he was going to attack. Sanji moved back again, preparing to dodge as his heart surged painfully in his chest. Sanji hadn't ever wanted to see Zoro look at him like that again. He wasn't Crocodile! 

“Don't move!” the woman ordered and Sanji gawked. Seriously?! Zoro rushed him and Sanji still dodged and spun to Zoro's back, intending to kick him and knock him down. “Let him come at you!” the woman snapped and Sanji looked at her, eyes large in surprise when Zoro turned and rushed the cook again, thick fingered hands wrapping around the cook's throat as his back slammed into the wall behind him with a loud crack. Sanji gasped, the grip constricting his throat. Sanji jerked, Zoro's fingers digging into his skin as his palms crushed into his throat. Sanji's legs jerked, his eyes dizzying as confusion muddled his brain, hands scratching and digging into Zoro's hands as Sanji tried to pry them off, but he fucking couldn't!

“Just let him kill you Sanji!” the woman called and Sanji tried to scream, but he had no air. His lungs burned and his heart pumped frantically in his chest. This woman was fucking nuts! “If you truly care for Zoro, you must... die for him Sanji,” the woman declared and tears burned Sanji's eyes. Spots enclosed his vision as black began to crawl into his sight, his hands were going numb. Die?! Die?! Why?! Tears spilled down Sanji's cheeks as he looked up into Zoro's face, no recognition, only murderous hate.

“Fucking die you bastard!” Zoro hissed with the most grotesque of venom and Sanji sobbed as he let his body go limp. Sanji's world spun, his heart slowing down as the numbness filled his body. Sanji wanted to say something, but he couldn't, he couldn't fucking say what he wanted to. Oh God he wished he could say it, but his breath was completely gone, his lips were numb. Sanji sank, mind going blank and vision failing, as his body grew heavy until he was hanging limp from Zoro's grip.

As Sanji's body grew heavy Zoro sank to the floor in a crouch, the cook's pulse stopping as Zoro slowly released the cook's neck and he slumped like a rag doll against the swordsman's crouched body. Zoro panted, rage cooling as his eyes blinked and Zoro stared at the wall a moment, dazed. Zoro looked down at Sanji and a sharp gasp tore from his throat.

“Cook!” Zoro cried as he grabbed the cook's shoulders and shook him, but the cook's head just lolled forward. Panic the likes of which Zoro had never experienced, nothing, not like his nightmares, not like when he had been confronted with his worst of enemies, nothing even came close as it surged through Zoro and he jerked toward the woman.

“ What did you make me do?!” Zoro snarled, voice loud and roaring as his heart pulsed rapidly, screaming in his chest as he grabbed the cook and yanked him into his lap, arms winding around the limp, somehow slight feeling body, the cook felt so fucking fragile. “Do something! Save him!” Zoro shouted and the woman remained in place, face unreadable.

“I did nothing Zoro, you killed him,” the woman informed flatly and Zoro screamed, rage and betrayal tearing from his voice. Tears burned his eyes, building up with incredible force before they fled down his cheeks in thick streams. Zoro's heart throbbed, stung, felt like it had been torn apart in his chest with each gut wrenching stab of pain as a sob broke in the back of his throat, muscles jerking his body as he trembled. Zoro grabbed at the cook, not wanting to look at the dead face of his cook and held him tightly to his chest, sobbing into Sanji's neck. This wasn't right, this couldn't be happening! This was worse than anything nightmare Zoro could have experienced and it tore out every working piece of Zoro's insides, shredding his stomach as nausea threatened to spew up every organ and bone in his body. Zoro fell down and wrapped himself around the cook and sobbed, rocking back and forth with Sanji's limp body as it cooled in his arms. Zoro didn't know what the fuck to do, what the fuck was he supposed to do?! How could he lose the cook like this?! It was fucking cruelty the likes of which Zoro had never known. What was the fucking point of being alive if the one person that had made Zoro feel the happiest in his life was fucking gone?! What was the point of continuing on if he had killed such a man? How could he ever face the world again? Zoro couldn't even bare to think of anyone else, not his nakama, not anything, no important figure mattered because he lost what he wanted the most. By his own fucking hands!

The woman crouched next to Zoro and he snarled at her, jerking away from her with Sanji's corpse in his arms, not wanting her anywhere near the cook.

“Get the fuck away!” Zoro snarled, face wet with tears as he cradled the cook to his chest even tighter. 

“It's not over yet,” the woman declared softly and Zoro blinked, eyes swollen with pain noticing tears running down the woman's face. Her wavy blonde hair framed her face, wet with tears as her lips curved into a trembling smile. She moved closer to Zoro and slid two fingers under Sanji's clothes to his shoulder and pressed them there. “Seimei no kokyū.”

Zoro stared down at the cook, heart quivering from its blows of pain when Sanji's chest puffed up with breath. Zoro gasped, heart jerking painfully in his chest when the pretty woman's fingers withdrew from Sanji and his chest heaved with breath. Zoro gasped as the cook's breaths came in deep and even until there was a deep inhale and after a long moment the cook's hands twitched. Zoro's eyes grew hotter as the tears refused to stop escaping down his face, slipping from his chin and hitting the cook's clothes. "It's been a while since I've seen such a raw display of emotion. I am satisfied," the woman declared softly.

“Ouh,” was wheezed and Zoro felt the strangest sensation of swelling, of lifting up in his chest as the cook twitched again. “Water please,” was whispered in a hoarse voice. A moment later there was a cup of water offered under Zoro's nose and Zoro looked up to see the woman again, smiling with the tears wiped from her bright green eyes. Zoro took the water and helped the cook to sit up as the blonde squeezed his eyes shut a few times. Leaning Sanji against his broad shoulder Zoro pressed the cup to the blonde's lips and he slurped greedily. The woman rose to her feet and Zoro looked at her, wearing a dark gray shirt and form fitting pants. 

“How did you do that?” Zoro asked, voice rough and cracking before she smiled and she sat down in her chair.

“I ate the Seimei Seimei no Mi, I have the ability to breathe life back into people so long as they haven't been dead for too long, and they aren't too seriously injured,” she explained as Sanji groaned and started to gain control of his limbs and sat up, moving as if dizzy. “And it only works once, so you had better be careful,” the woman warned with more of the sternness Zoro had come to expect of her in the short time he had been in her presence.

“What the hell happened?” Sanji asked and Zoro frowned, heart twisting in pain as he pressed on the cook's shoulder and the cook turned his head for their eyes to meet. Sanji grinned then.

“Hey! You can look at me again!” Sanji declared before he froze, eyes going wide in horror. “Oh shit Zoro! Why are you crying?!” Sanji gasped and Zoro jerked, cheeks flaring bright red as he turned his head away sharply to wipe frantically at his face. Shit! 

“What do you expect, you fucking died you moron!” Zoro hissed and Sanji blinked in confusion; and as if he suddenly just realized his surroundings he realized he was in Zoro's lap and scooted off quickly and out of Zoro's one arm still around him.

“What are you talking about?” Sanji asked, voice still rough and Zoro felt his heart lurch into his throat. Seriously?! He didn't remember!

“You cured Zoro, Sanji,” the woman smiled and Sanji looked to the woman a moment before looking back at Zoro.

“Me? Though I was part of the problem,” Sanji muttered before he cleared his throat again.

“Your trust in Zoro cured him, and Zoro's love saved you,” the woman explained and both men jerked, bodies stiffening as faces flushed dark red.

“What the hell did you do you damn marimo?!” Sanji snapped and Zoro growled.

“You're the dumb ass that just let me kill you! You're not supposed to do that! It's against the rules!” Zoro hissed and Sanji bristled.

“Fuck you!” Sanji snapped and jumped to his feet, wobbling only for a second. “I could kick your ass any time any day!” Sanji snapped and Zoro growled as he rose to his feet as well. 

“You two make a very odd, but very cute couple,” the woman interject and both men froze again. “You can leave now,” she declared as she stood and both men calmed down, looking almost sheepish. The woman walked over toward a coat wrack and pulled off a scarf.

“Wear this until the marks fade,” the woman said as she turned around and looked at Sanji. Sanji blinked and walked over to a small mirror in the room and gasped when he saw the dark bruises forming on his throat, his pale skin, and the bloodshot look in his eyes. He stayed still a moment, touching his pale lips before gently touching the finger shapes on his skin. Sanji looked over toward Zoro who had turned his back away from him with his head lowered and hands on his hips in shame. Sanji stared at Zoro a lingering moment before he looked to the woman who handed out the scarf. Sanji swallowed and looked back to Zoro, a hand raising to his throat absently.

“You,” Sanji walked closer toward Zoro but paused, heart thudding in his chest. Sanji turned and walked toward the woman where he took the scarf and smiled at her. “What's your name anyway?” Sanji asked and the woman smiled.

“I have no name, it's easier that way,” the woman explained and Sanji quirked a curled brow before he looked back to Zoro who had decided to go for the door and walk out. Sanji wrapped the scarf around his neck and tucked it into his suit before he grinned to the woman. 

“Could I wash my face?” Sanji asked and the woman moved to the side, revealing a counter and sink on the far side of the room. Sanji walked over to it and splashed his face before running water through his eyes until they felt better. After drying off Sanji blinked and looked at himself, at least he looked... better. Shit! Sanji couldn't believe that he had just died! Fuck, the others were going to see him like that too! Sanji hoped his complexion at the very least improved soon.

“Feel better?” the woman asked and Sanji turned toward her and grinned with a nod.

“Goodbye pretty lady~” Sanji lilted and the woman chuckled as he excused himself out the door, but paused before he left the threshold. “Thanks,” Sanji smiled and the woman nodded as he left the room to join his friends who were making a ruckus. Apparently there had been some really loud noise in the room that had everyone wanting to go into the room, and in fact had been forced to tie Luffy into a ball by his own limbs to keep him from going and breaking the door down. 

“Zoro! You're eyes are all puffy!” Chopper observed and Zoro tensed as he turned his head in a pout. “Wow! Sanji! Are you okay?! You look awful!” Chopper asked and Sanji waved him off.

“Don't worry about it,” Zoro declared as he patted Chopper's hat.

“I wanna ask her how she cured you! This is so great!” Chopper enthused but Zoro crouched down in front of the little doctor.

“She isn't gonna share her secrets I'm afraid little buddy,” Zoro announced and Chopper's eyes grew big and sad.

“Sanji, what did she take as payment?” Nami asked from his left side and Sanji jumped a second before he smiled at the girl.

“I dunno, but she cured the marimo,” Sanji muttered, voice still slightly hoarse and the girl hummed a moment before she grinned up at him. 

“Nice scarf Sanji, I like the green, black and yellow coloration!” Nami smiled and Sanji looked down at it, just noticing its coloration and gushed at the girl.

“Nami-swan just complimented me~” he lilted, voice remarkably clear.

“Let's celebrate Zoro's recovery!” Luffy cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes:
> 
> Seimei seimei no mi: Life Life Fruit
> 
> Seimei no kokyū: Breath of life, though it more literally translates as "life of breathing".
> 
> *Used Bing and Google Translators


	19. The Heart's Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is happy as hell and wants to celebrate with his favorite marimo during the celebratory party... Smutt! And Zoro comes to grips with something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! New chapter! I hope the last chapter wasn't a total put off, but it was what I had planned from the start as an important step for Zoro. But! Things go on! Thank you so much to everyone still supporting me through comments and kudos on this fic! It will be winding down soon, not sure exactly how soon (as in chapter number), but it is nearing its end. And I very much hope everyone enjoys the fic until its completion! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

The party was already hard as the relief the Strawhats had felt was nearly tangible. Everyone was aboard the Merry as Sanji cooked up a storm, and the most embarrassing thing was the fact that Sanji, who was supposed to hide his more intimate feelings for the swordsman was clearly excited with the celebrations. Sanji cooked various dishes with things from the ship as well as what he found in the market, and Sanji had already made a handful of desserts based on Passion fruit and Kiwi, which was extremely awkward for Zoro and... well... caused Zoro to feel a whole bunch of other feelings, positive and negative.

“You seem to be in a very good mood Sanji-kun,” Nami smiled from her spot at the kitchen table that had been moved out onto the deck by Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper hopping on after it in wanting to help but finding himself too short. Sanji grinned at her from the large barbecuer that had been dragged from the repaired storage room and set onto the deck as well.

“Well of course~” Sanji lilted as he flipped the giant sliced slabs of meat before adjusting the vegetable kabobs over the high flame. “I don't have to deal with that stupid marimo trying to kill me at the drop of a hat!” Sanji grinned as his arms and hands moved with swift skill. “The marimo is a pain on a good day, but now I'm free from having to watch every step I take too~” Sanji lilted as he turned toward the girl and gushed. “But thank you for noticing Nami-swan!” Robin sat down next to Nami and chuckled softly as Sanji's cheeks flushed, eyes bursting into large red hearts. “Robin-chan! Having two beautiful angels watching me makes me happy too~”

Zoro sat against the main mast, watching the cook gush and the guys as they clowned around. Chopper was genuinely relieved not just as a friend, but as a doctor that Zoro was better and couldn't stop his excitement from thrumming through his body like an adrenaline rush. Luffy was cheering and clowning with Usopp, every once in a while glancing at Zoro as the swordsman sat relaxed, swords leaned against his left shoulder. 

It seemed like a damn nightmare, like it couldn't have been real, but the black, green and yellow patterned scarf wrapped around the cook's neck still was the constant billboard that pointed out painfully that Zoro, with his own hands had _killed_ the cook. How could Zoro ever live with that? Even if things were as they had been before, before the cook had gotten close to Zoro and had wormed his way under his skin Zoro would have been horrified by what he'd done. Zoro couldn't forget how slight the cook's body had felt in his arms, so fragile... so like something other than human. The cook, who was strong and sturdy, brimming with vitality had been still and breathless. No matter what the cook did, fixing things of Zoro's favorite fruits, Zoro's preferred vegetables, Zoro's preferred cuts of meat, and the large crate of sake that he had returned with from the town, Zoro couldn't just let it go. It was... nice of the cook, and though Zoro worried about the outright show of affection, Zoro also realized that the chances of everyone realizing that Sanji was pretty much designing a feast in Zoro's name was extraordinarily slim eased Zoro's worries some; only the cook really paid attention to the majority of everyone's favorite foods. Zoro honestly felt he didn't deserve such a feast, but fuck if the cook was holding true to those two confessions of love that he had given him.

Zoro's heart thumped faster a second and his cheeks dusted a faint red before Zoro shook his head with growl to try and push the color from his skin. Zoro realized something, not with words, but with the feelings he felt, with his instincts; that the cook was special, not like the special Zoro had thought before. Zoro couldn't stop himself from feeling it, it pumped through his blood, polluted his brain and infected his pumping heart when he thought of the cook and the cook's feelings, when he thought of all the times he had been alone with the cook, intimate. Zoro wanted to keep having the cook all to himself, wanted to tear him from those girls and make it so that the cook only gushed over him, tell Zoro all those things he always told him when they were alone, but at the very moment those feelings gripped Zoro a strong wave of shame washed over him. Not shame in his feelings, but a shame that punched Zoro in the gut and told him that he had no right to have the cook, not after killing him, even if he had only been dead a moment. Zoro had no right to make demands, no right to possess the cook, not when he was guilty of being his murderer. Zoro resolved that he would give the cook whatever he wanted from then on and to put a lid on his wants. If the cook still loved him after _that_ , and wanted him, Zoro would give in to whatever demands without complaint. Zoro wanted to give the cook every damn thing he wanted and Zoro planned to stick to it, he owed him at least that much.

The party was well under way when the sun sunk down beyond the horizon of the sea and the mountains of the island. The food was piled high, much to Luffy's delight and the alcohol had been plenty, not including Zoro's sake bottles that the cook inconspicuously kept giving to Zoro as they appeared at random intervals by the swordsman's side. Zoro had done his best to show merriment when it was wanted by the others, but each time he was forgotten in favor of shenanigans Zoro's smile dropped to a straight face and some times even a frown as he watched everyone. 

“Oi, marimo,” Zoro jumped a little when Sanji's voice called him and the cook sat down next to him with one leg bent up at the knee and the other bent to the side on the floor as he puffed on his smoke stick. “Just about everyone is shit faced now and Luffy can't pay attention to anything other than the meat,” Sanji snickered and Zoro grunted, forcing a smile to curve his lips in acknowledgment. Zoro tensed a second when he felt the cook jab his side with his elbow. “You okay?” Sanji asked and Zoro gave the cook a sideways look. “You've been sulking ever since we got back to the Merry,” Zoro tensed. “You have a really crappy fake smile, it looks waaay too polite. You don't give polite smiles like that, idiot,” Sanji announced and Zoro floundered a second before the cook's hand moved and Zoro jumped a little when his hand came into contact with Zoro's knee, causing a hard twitch to run up his leg.

“Sorry, just a stressful day,” Zoro muttered and Sanji hummed around his cigarette as it burned down and the cook removed it from his mouth with his other hand and flicked the ashes off. Zoro's heart beat faster as they sat there, the cook not removing his hand from Zoro's knee. Why was the cook letting the contact linger?! What if someone saw? Zoro knew the cook always liked to hide their relationship from everyone, the girls especially, so the contact... why did it linger? Sanji had to know his hand was still there, and the fact that their nakama were going to find it weird if they saw it; was he trying to convey something? Zoro's brows furrowed, he had no idea what to make of it other than the fact that the cook was acting weird all of the sudden. The cook's hand slid up higher and Zoro heart sped up, pounding hard as Zoro's cheeks flushed. The cook leaned close, eyes trained on the crew as they partied and essentially forgot all about the two wallflowers.

“Zoro... can I have you?” Sanji asked and Zoro's heart jumped into his throat, a sudden dryness assaulting it as Zoro swallowed and his cheeks darkened. Fuck! Did the cook just ask what Zoro thought?! What was wrong with him?! Usually the cook only acted like this when everyone was asleep and he didn't have worry about being seen! To ask... to do _that_ when everyone was up at all was... somehow... scary; the cook was indeed acting strange. Zoro wanted to say no, anxiety rocketing through him as he thought about the fact that the others may find out what Zoro was not sure he was ready to let them find out, but Zoro crushed the feeling and took a deep breath. Zoro vowed to give the cook whatever he wanted, he owed it. Zoro nodded once and Sanji's hand lifted and patted Zoro's knee before he stood and walked away, back to where Nami was playing cards with Robin-the only one who wasn't drunk; the woman seemed to practically live on coffee. Sanji gushed over the girls as Zoro stood from the mast and slipped his swords against his hip, heart beating fast as he walked around the chaos Luffy caused when he flung Chopper high into the air and Usopp ran around trying to catch the reindeer as Luffy cackled. 

After a moment Sanji gyrated from the girls and as they went back to their cards, Sanji calmed and made his way to the storage door where they had sex the first time.. well... the one Zoro was counting since he could actually remember it, and really it may as well have been for Zoro because of that. 

Zoro waited a few minutes, eyes locked on Nami and Robin with only glances at the other men. Nami and Robin were much more observant than the others and Zoro wanted to make sure, for Sanji's sake more than his own that the girls didn't notice them sneaking off into the same room to not come out for however long it would be. Zoro went into the storage room and closed the door before turning to find an over eager blonde in his arms. The cook's mouth pressed against Zoro's as Zoro's back hit the door with full body force, swords clattering against the wood as hands grabbed at Zoro's face and pulled. The smell of cigarettes was strong right after a smoke as the cook's tongue brushed in against Zoro's lips and Zoro opened his mouth to let the cook's tongue plunge in with zealousness. Sanji groaned as he slipped his tongue against Zoro's and Zoro replied with his own. The cook's skilled hands slid from Zoro's head up into his hair before giving the swordsman a tug with a growl. Zoro groaned, heart beating faster as his cock started to swell between his legs, damn the cook was being aggressive; it was surprisingly thrilling that the cook appeared to want him so bad. Sanji's hands slid from Zoro's hair down to his neck, and when the fingers pressed against Zoro's throat a thrum of panic hit the swordsman in remembrance of what had happened only hours earlier before the cook slid his hands down to Zoro's bulky shoulders and then down over Zoro's muscled pectorals. Zoro groaned, distracted from his troubling thoughts when Sanji found his nipples beneath the material of his shirt and rubbed them with fingers before pinching them, drawing a grunt from Zoro as his back arced against the cook who purred and pulled from his mouth.

“Fuck, you taste so damn good,” Sanji groaned as his lips kissed Zoro's chin, across his jaw and then down to his neck. Sanji's hips surged forward and Zoro shuddered when he felt the cook's hard cock press against his own, demanding. Zoro's cock jumped up fully hard and both groaned in pleasure as Sanji rubbed his cock against Zoro's, hips meeting as Sanji panted and licked at Zoro's neck, finding Zoro's pulsing artery to his liking. Zoro grunted and twisted his head to the side, allowing the cook to feast on him like a damn meal as the cook's hands started moving again, moving from Zoro's now sensitive nipples to grab at the bottom of Zoro's shirt and slide his hands under. Shivers raced across Zoro's body as the cook slid his hands over Zoro's muscled stomach, feeling out the taught skin as his hands made their way back to up Zoro's nipples.

“Cook!” Zoro gasped and Sanji growled as he changed his course of action and moved his arms up, lifting Zoro's shirt in a tugging action. Zoro pushed from the door some as his shaky hands reached to yank his shirt off, the cook only giving the swordsman just enough space to accomplish his task before it was off and the cook licked up the front of Zoro's throat. Zoro moaned, cock wetting the front of his underwear as it pressed tightly against the fabric of his boxers and pants, which pressed it up against his abdomen. Sanji moved down and his teeth bit on Zoro's sensitized nipples, drawing a sharp gasp that Zoro tried to cover with a grunt as the cook swirled his tongue around a hardened nub before pressing against it with a hard swipe of the wet muscle. Sanji groaned as he looked up at Zoro, watching the swordsman's bulked chest heave as both breathed deep and hard against one another before Sanji slid back up and captured Zoro's open lips to thrust his tongue back into Zoro's mouth. Sanji pulled from Zoro's mouth after a brief meeting of tongues and looked down at the prominent bulges in their pants, grinning wide before looking back up at Zoro with lust crazed eyes.

“Let's get naked~” Sanji lilted and Zoro flushed a darker shade of red at his cheeks than the rest of his face as he nodded. Sanji chuckled and licked Zoro's nose, earning a grunt from the swordsman before pulling from Zoro and shrugging out of his top coat. Zoro paused when he saw for the first time what the cook was walking over toward and his heart slammed fast and hard in embarrassment. There was a chair next to a dressed futon mattress on the floor off to the side of the room, partially hidden behind some crates; it was over there that the lantern sat and illuminated the dark room, fuck the cook must have been preparing for this! When?!

“Lock the door before you come over would you?” Sanji asked and Zoro turned toward the door before locking it, face still flushed as he slid his swords from his belt and leaned them against the wall by the door. Zoro walked toward the futon as the cook unbuttoned his dress shirt, his tie and scarf already missing while Zoro pulled his haramaki off over his head before letting it hit the floor wherever it landed without the care the cook put into draping his clothes over the back of the chair. Zoro froze for a second, a wave of guilt hitting him as his eyes traced over the dark bruises he had left on the cook's throat... when he had killed him. Sanji glanced back at Zoro as he started for his shoes and quirked a curly brow.

“What's up?” Sanji asked and Zoro shook his head, trying to ignore the painful twinges in his heart.

Sanji toed his shoes of smoothly as Zoro sat down to unlace the tall laces of his boots before pushing them off with his feet. Both started tugging their pants and boxers off at the same time and in moments were both naked with Sanji tapping a bottle of lube onto the chair as a makeshift table. Sanji flipped the cover back away on the futon and looked at Zoro with a grin as Zoro stood there, feeling awkward. It occurred to Zoro right then that he had never just stood in front of the cook naked, they had always been too busy with groping and movement, and now Zoro felt like a statue being gazed at on a pedestal. Sanji's eyes darkened with lust as his eyes looked over Zoro standing in front of him before licking his lips and Zoro blushed hotly. Zoro crouched on the bedding and moved over, the cook's eyes watching him with a predatory gaze as Zoro sat down and the cook sat down in front of him on the bedding.

“Oh Zoro, you are so beautiful,” Sanji crooned as he moved closer and grabbed Zoro's face before kissing his lips. Zoro's heart beat faster as he pressed his lips back against the cook's while the cook pressed himself in closer to his body. 

Zoro really was beautiful, and sexy. It was different from what women possessed, but it was fucking there and the more Sanji held the Zoro, the more Zoro gave in and allowed himself to get comfortable with Sanji, and the more attractive he became. Zoro's body, though bulked with muscle was still slim and shapely with accents in just the right places, the curve of his chest cavity to the narrow of his waist to a slim widening of his hips to his taught thighs. The shallow slopes and curves of his muscles added to him the most attractive of shape; the raw and sensual power that Zoro's body exuded was surely enough to make women swoon and men jealous if Zoro was of a type to use his body to his advantage. Fuck Sanji hoped Zoro never would, Sanji wanted it as his and his alone dammit. Zoro and Sanji came apart, breath fanning wet lips as they looked into one another's eyes and Sanji swallowed, eyes glazed with want as his cock twitched and wet more at the exposed head. Sanji wanted inside Zoro so bad, he loved moving against Zoro, inside of Zoro, making Zoro burn with pleasure and cum hard. 

“What position do you wanna do it in cook?” Zoro asked suddenly and Sanji's eyelids fluttered a second. Sanji leaned forward and splayed the fingers of his left hand over Zoro's chest before he pressed his lips to Zoro's rigid six back. Zoro tensed, cock twitching with the notice of the cook's head so close to his lap, to his cock; whatever the cook wanted, Zoro was going to give it, and he was not going to complain.

“Zoro,” Sanji whispered as he kissed lower, hand pushing gently against Zoro's chest until he leaned back on his hands and the cook made his way to his cock. Zoro's teeth clenched when the cook brushed his lips over the exposed wet head, sending sharp shivers running all across Zoro's skin as heat pooled in his gut while the cook's tongue slid from his lips and licked across the head, drawing a groan from Zoro.

“Cook, you don't need to do that,” Zoro breathed as he reached down to touch Sanji's face but the cook caught his wrist as he wrapped his lips around the head of Zoro's hard cock and sucked. Zoro groaned, body shaking a little as the cook released his wrist and ran his hands down Zoro's thighs before urging Zoro to spread them. Zoro grunted, leaning back on both hands again as he was slowly urged to lean back on his elbows while the cook closed his eyes and swallowed Zoro's cock down deep into his mouth, sucking on the taught, flushed skin of his dick. Zoro panted, the muscles in his core clenching when the cook grabbed his hips and urged Zoro to roll onto his upper back more as the cook shuffled closer and slid Zoro's legs over his pale shoulders. Zoro groaned, breathing coming in faster while the cook slid his mouth down completely as Zoro's hips were lifted high off the futon, the cook curling his back as he moved them both forward. Zoro's heart sputtered, a strangled sound escaping him as his cock throbbed in the cook's mouth. Holy fuck! Zoro panted hard as his heart thrummed, he could see the cook clearly swallowing him down, feel the hard puff of air from the cook's nose against his pubic hair, and then the cook sucked up, cheeks hollowing out as he slid up Zoro's cock. Zoro groaned breathlessly, the sound much louder than he had wanted as the cook slid his mouth back down, sucking and licking at the vein that ran beneath Zoro's cock before sucking back up. Sanji's eyes slid open to Zoro and their gazes met, sending hot shivers of wanton pleasure through Zoro, cock twitching in the cook's mouth as it wet and the cook swallowed down, sucking and rubbing his tongue against the vein more as his lips slid down before he closed his eyes and angled his head to put all his attention on the cock in his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Zoro rasped as the cook brought one hand up to massage Zoro's balls and Zoro squirmed as shocks of heat coiled tight in his gut while he watched the cook suck him off, watched his cock slide deep into the cook's mouth and feeling it slide down his throat while the cook handled his balls. “Cook,” Zoro panted in a low groan and the cook's breath puffed faster from his nose in indication of his increasing excitement at Zoro's voice calling him. Zoro moaned, sound loud and rough in the back of his throat as the cook sucked him hard, tongue brushing against the skin as he sucked back up to the top where tongued the leaking hole and sucked hard. Zoro's hands slapped over his mouth, muffling the throaty cry that broke from the back of his throat as his eyes shot open wide. The muscles in his back tightened and rippled as he arced, orgasm knocking the air out of Zoro's lungs with a violent hit as he came hard, eyes nearly crossing. Sanji stilled, swallowing the fluid as it ejected in hard bursts down his throat while shivers wracked Zoro's body against him, the muscles in the swordsman's stomach clenching and convulsing, hips jerking as strained groans and gasps spilled through Zoro's hands. 

Sanji groaned, oh fuck that was hot. Zoro had totally lost it that time, damn he had never seen Zoro react so strongly before. Sanji let Zoro's soft cock slip wetly from his lips, a breathy groan muffling through Zoro's shaking hands as the cook moved Zoro's hips forward more and got to his feet until Zoro's ass rest against the cook's thighs with knees bent. Zoro swallowed as he watched the cook move, his hard cock jutting up hungrily and dewy at the exposed head as he twisted his slim torso, powerful core muscles revealing themselves as he reached for what he wanted on the chair. Zoro's hands left his mouth and hit the mattress, the muscles in his forearms and biceps flexing with strain as he used them to keep himself balanced in the air and in place with the help of his abdominal muscles as the cook grabbed the lube and got some into his palm before slicking his rigid cock wet. 

Sanji grinned down at Zoro as the swordsman heaved, the position made it harder to breath in deep and his back was strained as the cook poured giant globs of lube straight onto Zoro's hole. Zoro gasped with a shudder, the muscles of his hole clenching with the cool contact before Sanji corked the bottle and tossed it back behind him onto the futon. Sanji's finger pressed to Zoro's hole and Zoro heaved, his face flaring a brighter red again as he watched the cook's finger plunge into his hole and slid wetly in as his muscles gave and spread open around the digit. Fuck, what was with the cook today? He was being extra perverted. Zoro looked away out of sheer embarrassment as the cook pumped his finger in and out, the sounds of wet suction on each slid causing Zoro's head to absolutely burn as if he had never heard the sound before.

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned throatily and Zoro's heart jumped as he turned and looked to the cook again, finding himself sucked right into glazed but absolutely demanding blue eyes as the cook spread Zoro's hole open wider with the addition of a second finger. Zoro's hips twitched, a tremor running through him when the cook crooked his fingers and rubbed against that spot that stole Zoro's shallow breaths and Zoro arced, hips pushing against the cook's slim thighs, tight with the strain to keep his position as Zoro's cock started to twitch with life once again. “We won't be able to keep this position for very long,” Sanji panted and Zoro swallowed thickly in his throat before nodding and Sanji moaned, loving the way the sweat ran down Zoro's flushed face, the way his chest heaved, the way his dark nipples stood out in contrast to his skin as muscles shook and shifted under Zoro's tan flesh with each little twitch and shift. Zoro wanted to hurry it up, another growl of a groan breaking against his closed lips when the cook rubbed that spot again and Zoro's hips jerked involuntarily, wanting to push the fingers in deeper. Sanji smiled then and Zoro's heart fluttered oddly. 

“If me from six months ago saw me now I can't even begin to imagine how freaked out I'd be,” Sanji breathed as he slipped his fingers free with a slick pop. “But as I am now, I can't help but wish I had tried to get to know you sooner, tried to be more civil, tried to get close,” Sanji grabbed Zoro's hips and shifted their angle. Zoro grunted, the muscles in his back protesting some while the cook grabbed his cock hunched over him as Zoro felt the head of the cook's cock press against his slicked hole. A tremor ran through Zoro with a moan as his muscles were split open around the cook, hole flowering open around the slicked girth as the cook pressed his cock inside, spearing Zoro open as he filled the cavity with every inch of his prick. “Truth be told, I was always the one being the biggest jackass, since I'm the one that started almost all of our fights,” Sanji panted, pupils blowing open wide in pleasure as Zoro groaned, rasping for much needed air as the skin of his hole stretched taught around the cook's cock. Fuck, if the cook's cock was much bigger Zoro wondered if it would even fit! Sanji steeled over Zoro a second, muscles shaking as his breath wheezed passed his lips in pleasured gasps while his head bent over, hiding his face from Zoro as he remained still a moment before he swallowed, cutting off a pant. 

“Oh _fuck_ Zoro,” Sanji moaned and Zoro groaned, cock half hard as the cook looked at him again, face expressing without restraint the pleasure he felt gripping his cock along with the tender emotions he possessed for him; Zoro's cock jumped fully hard under the look with a groan. “I think... I dunno if it's because the feelings I have now are coloring my interpretation of my memories, making me biased,” Sanji broke into a pant as he pulled his hips back, cock sliding slick out of Zoro, both moaning as the cook sunk himself back inside, rubbing that spot that made Zoro's head swim and body twitch with pleasure. “But I seriously wonder if maybe I always liked you but just... didn't realize it,” Sanji panted and Zoro groaned, face twisting as he looked up at the cook, eyes hazy and unable to focus. What the hell was the cook trying to say? Was this really the time to talk about that? 

“Cook,” Zoro groaned, voice throaty and Sanji gasped, hips moving back and thrusting forward, cock slamming in so hard Zoro's body jerked with a strangled gasp and Sanji groaned as he sped up his movements, hips thrusting fast and hard, burying in deep and rubbing that spot in Zoro so hard his heart seized as his lungs tried to figure out how to drag air into his lungs after each impact and rub. Sanji paused and slowly got down onto his knees, the muscles in Zoro's back protesting as the cook adjusted his balance and wrapped his arms strongly around Zoro's hips before thrusting into Zoro's still elevated lower half. Zoro gasped, squirming when Sanji's cock rubbed that spot hard with each firm forward thrust and backward slide.

“Cook!” Zoro gasped, hips jerking and Sanji groaned loudly, face flushed with heat and pleasure as sweat glistened his pale skin and he bucked back against Zoro, hips moving faster. Zoro moaned, head pulling back as he panted while the cook pounded into him so hard that Zoro's body bounced and jerked on the futon. Fuck, the cook always did such a damn good job! On each hard rub Zoro felt a part of his brain drown as the cook yanked on Zoro's hips, pulling him tighter with a possessive want as he bent over and slammed his hips into Zoro's ass, cock sliding in fast and hard through Zoro's swollen and trembling hole on each thrust. 

“Zoro,” Sanji growled as his hips moved faster, his thrusts growing erratic as the sharp shocks of pleasurable heat tightened in his gut. Sanji curved Zoro's back more again and Zoro grunted against the strain in his muscles as the cook wheezed over Zoro. “As much as I fucking love hearing you call me we have to keep it quiet!” Sanji gasped sharply between hard breaths and Zoro grunted.

“You're the one who had to do this now instead of later like normal!” Zoro snapped in between hisses of breath, muscles quivering under Sanji as the cook's hips continued to pound, cock rubbing and robbing Zoro of much coherent thought, of the care if anyone heard him. When they had first began Zoro had always tried so hard to stay quiet, but the better they got at fucking the louder Zoro found be got, which would no doubt leave him embarrassed and awkward when he calmed down, but at the moment Zoro was having trouble caring. Sanji groaned, breath breaking hard.

“I _hate_ always having to wait!” Sanji groaned wantonly. Zoro's right arm jerked from where it he still used it to stabilize his position and grabbed the back of the cook's neck and jerked him down.

“Then fuck me like you mean it!” Zoro hissed and the cook's groan was guttural as he jerked from Zoro's hand before it went back to the floor to stabilize the swordsman and Sanji's hips jerked at an erratic beat, the power of the cook's hips enough to leave the swordsman dazed. Zoro gasped, fuck he hadn't really needed to goad the cook on, Zoro's cock throbbed as it wet heavily on his abdomen, the heat coiling tight in his gut was winding so tight Zoro knew he wasn't going to last!

“Oh fuck Zoro, I love you so fucking much!” Sanji hissed over Zoro and he grunted, cock throbbing as a thrill shot through Zoro and his hands slammed down onto the futon when his orgasm hit and pulsed through his body, his muscles tightening and quivering under his skin as he came with a sharp, strangled sound, ropes of cumming shooting from the head of his cock and splattering over Zoro's sweaty, heaving body and hitting his neck.

Sanji rutted hard against Zoro with a loud growling sound at the sight, cock thrusting quick and hard through Zoro's clenched hole as the muscles squeezed him tight. Zoro grunted, body jerking as the cook moved roughly, a sharp gasp ripping from the blonde's lungs as he slammed his hips tight to Zoro, muscles locking and twitching as his face twisted and a shudder ran through his body while his orgasm crushed into him and he came hard inside Zoro's twitching body. Both were tight for a second before Zoro's body slowly relaxed, trembling in the aftermath as the cook slowly unwound and both had to fight to not collapse into a heap. Sanji released Zoro's hips and Zoro gave a shaky breath as his body settled, back muscles finally easing as he shifted to relax on the futon before the cook fell onto his hands over him, breath puffing hard before letting himself sink down on top of the swordsman.

Both sat there, hearts pounding hard and breath deep as their overtaxed muscles refused to move them. Zoro grimaced a little as he remained there; he could feel the cook's heart thrumming hard in his chest pressed to his own, could feel his breath puffing against his shoulder as the cook's head lied down on his left cheek on Zoro's left shoulder, he could feel the warmth of the cook's body as it mingled with his own- the cook was alive. Zoro could be couldn't have been more grateful.

Zoro lifted a hand and placed it between the cook's shoulder blades as his back heaved with his breaths and the cook muttered something unintelligible before nuzzling Zoro's neck. Zoro swallowed, wanting to make his voice work, to form the words he wanted, but it took a few moments before he could get the air into his lungs to speak it. Zoro's heart beat faster in his chest and his cheeks colored vermilion; he needed to say it. Who knew what would happen in their unpredictable lives, he had to say it! It was true anyway, and he knew it would make the cook happy.

“I think I love you too.”


	20. Troubled Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is on Cloud 9 but has to a very rude awakening thanks to Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! I hope I pulled this chapter off! Thank you so much to everyone that commented and left kudos! It means so much to to have your support! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I think this story is winding down pretty soon! Maybe... four chapters? A rough guess. 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

The cook had gone a little crazy after Zoro had uttered those precious words. At first it was shock, then a momentary disbelief that bled into pure rapture. The cook had jerked onto his hands despite the protest Zoro was sure he must have felt in his arms and grinned down at the swordsman like a madman. Zoro had been absolutely embarrassed when Sanji started to giggle, eyes brighter than Zoro had ever seen besides when the cook found a new and delicious food or recipe to be excited about. Zoro shifted under him, a dark blush creeping into his cheeks as the cook's cheeks flushed in excitement before he leaned down and captured Zoro's lips, tongue pressing in between them, and with no real prodding straight into Zoro's opening mouth. Sanji's body shook but Zoro wasn't so sure it had anything to do with tired muscles as he pressed down on top of Zoro and swirled his tongue around the swordsman's own, dancing with a greedy drive. Zoro grunted, breathing harder through his nose as the cook angled his head more and worked his lips more aggressively against Zoro's with a low groan. Damn! It was like the cook wasn't tired at all! Sanji was brimming with energy again, Zoro could feel his heart pounding fast against his chest as his fingers started to dance over Zoro's bare skin as it dried.

Zoro steeled a second when he felt Sanji's cock twitch and harden against him as the cook rubbed his hips into Zoro's with a throaty groan. Seriously?! Zoro couldn't believe it! It was like they hadn't just had sex at all! Sanji's fingers raked over Zoro's skin, sliding down to Zoro's hips before massaging them as he pulled from Zoro's kiss swollen lips. Zoro opened his mouth to speak but the cook moved down his body and Zoro gasped when hands grabbed and massaged his soft cock. Zoro rose up onto his elbows, unable to believe what was happening while the cook's fingers sent pleasurable sparks up his cock as it started to twitch and swell in the cook's firm grip. Zoro groaned, breath coming faster when Sanji slid Zoro's hardening prick into his open mouth and sucked, a low moan breaking from Zoro's mouth as his cock swelled and hardened in the cook's warm, satiny mouth. Sanji purred and Zoro moaned, head falling back as Sanji sucked on his cock until it was fully hard.

“Cook,” Zoro croaked as the cook's fingers pressed into the skin of Zoro's hips before he slid them down and pulled Zoro's thighs up over his shoulders. “Wait,” Zoro breathed but Sanji continued, sucking down to the base with an overly affectionate tongue working against the rigid skin before sucking back up. Zoro's arms gave out, the burning in his muscles not willing to be ignored any longer as his body trembled with the incoming waves of hot pleasure twisting up in his body. The cook let Zoro's cock free with a wet pop before moving back up to kiss Zoro full on the lips as the swordsman's legs fell back to the floor, the cook's head angling as he pressed his tongue into Zoro's open panting mouth. Zoro grunted and pressed his tongue back against the cook's as he decided to give the cook what he wanted and rubbed his cock against the cook, Sanji groaning as he aligned their hips and rubbed his cock against Zoro's wet dick fervently, drawing a muffled, throaty groan from both. Their mouths parted and Zoro turned his face to the side to stop the cook from ravaging him again, but instead Sanji licked and mouthed the side of Zoro's face as he continued to move his hips against Zoro's with breathy groans of pleasure the swordsman mimicked. 

“Zoro, you have no idea how fucking happy you just made me,” Sanji panted as his mouth moved its wet trail to the right side of Zoro's throat. Zoro grunted, hips moving against the cook's as Sanji's fingers pressed into the skin of Zoro's hips once more. Zoro moved his arms off the floor finally, sliding them around the cook's shoulders and nipped at the cook's jaw, tearing a gasp from the cook as his hips moved harder and Zoro groaned appreciatively while he worked to force his still taxed muscles to lift his legs and wrap them around the cook's lower back. “Zoro, I love you,” Sanji panted and Zoro groaned, attempting to do some of the work as he ground his hips against the cook's, earning a pleasured hiss from the blonde.

“Love you to, perverted idiot,” Zoro grunted and Sanji ceased all movement for a moment and clutched Zoro, arms demanding in wrapping around the swordsman's larger, bulkier frame and crushing him against the cook's body. Zoro grunted at the squeeze, glaring slightly as Sanji moved his face and kissed Zoro's cheek, still slightly sticky from the cook's saliva drying on it.

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed deep, heart hammering wildly with passion overflowing from every pour in his body. “I wanna do it again,” Sanji moaned and Zoro groaned; the need radiated from the cook in powerful, mind numbing waves and his cock throbbed with the feeling of being wanted so badly. Who the fuck knew that having someone want him as if they couldn't live without him would be such a damn toe curler? Zoro sure as hell hadn't.

“We just did it and you wanna do it again?” Zoro grunted, trying to control the swimming in his brain; it was hard to think, hard to speak, all Zoro really wanted to do was just do whatever it took to make the cook happy. Zoro would just lie there if that was what it took, but at the very same moment he felt a slight resistance against just allowing his body to be used however the cook pleased; perhaps he was still afraid, as if in the back of his mind Zoro knew how badly allowing his body to be used could wound him, physically and psychologically.

“Please Zoro?” Sanji begged, voice shaking with barely contained adoration. Fuck, the cook was out of his mind. Who knew that just saying a few words could get the cook so damn worked up? Zoro realized then, that he had a lot of fucking power over the cook, his words could control the him in the most intimate and sensitive of ways, the cook was completely vulnerable to Zoro in a way he wasn't to anyone else. Zoro could destroy the cook or he could power him up beyond belief with just words, and probably the simplest of gestures. Zoro had always been a man of action and few words, words conveyed little, did little, actions were what brought results, but with the cook, words were all it took. They held within them the greatest power. Zoro nodded once and the cook surged into action as arms released Zoro in favor of moving the cook's body back off of him. Sanji twisted to look behind him and found the bottle before uncorking it and pouring some into his palm; covering it again the cook tossed it to the floorboards where it hit with a thunk and a roll. Sanji slicked himself up eagerly and grabbed Zoro's thighs as they trembled with the effort to stay up loosely around Sanji's hips before he lifted them while he scooted in close between Zoro's thighs and slid his hands down to Zoro's hips. Zoro grunted when his back muscles pulled as the cook lifted his hips and the cook's thighs slid under him for support.

“I guess I don't have to prep you this time,” Sanji breathed, voice still a little shaky but firm as he used one hand to keep Zoro's left leg up while the right rested on his foot with knee bent up. Zoro felt the cook's cock push into his still swollen and wet hole and groaned in pleasure as the muscles gave without much effort; he was still loose alright. Sanji groaned in pleasure as he slid into Zoro's hole which still felt tight around the girth of his cock as the heat of Zoro's body welcomed every inch of him in with slow ease. Sanji's hips met the round of Zoro's firm ass and he purred as he polled the leg he held over his shoulder a little higher and rubbed the twitching muscles of Zoro's inner thigh. The fact that Zoro found pleasure in just being breached was incredible, in the past it had taken until Sanji was in deep enough to rub that spot that Zoro liked so much to get him going, but now Zoro felt pleasure just in being connected to the cook and Sanji fucking loved it, Zoro couldn't have been any more perfect. Zoro's hips jerked against Sanji and the cook groaned as he kissed Zoro's inner thigh before he grabbed Zoro's hips and shifted his position onto his knees before pulling back his hips and thrusting forward, pushing his cock back in through Zoro's tight hole and both groaned loudly in pleasure. 

“Just hurry it up, idiot,” Zoro rasped and Sanji groaned as his hips moved faster, tearing gasps and groans of pleasure from Zoro as his fingers dug into the futon, muscles straining in his heating body each time Sanji made sure to rub against that spot that made Zoro's head snap back and jaw fall slack.

“Zoro, I wish I could do this everyday,” Sanji groaned breathlessly and Zoro grunted, cock twitching and wetting against his belly with each hard rub against that spot. Zoro wanted to snap back at the cook, call him an idiot; there was no way Zoro could do it everyday with how the cook fucked him and not be sore, and Zoro couldn't be in a fight with a worn out body and sore ass. But, Zoro would not deny the cook if he came onto him everyday, he would give the cook every damn thing, even his life; it would be a fair trade for having killed him once. The cook let Zoro's hips touch the futon again before bending over onto his hands and pounding faster into Zoro's tight hole, the tight strokes of Zoro's ass driving the heat to coil up tight in his gut again. Sanji allowed Zoro's leg to fall open around him before the swordsman drew his knees up at the cook's sides as he pushed harder, watching with admiration how Zoro's face and muscles twitched and twisted with the waves of pleasure he alone caused before looking down to adore Zoro's flushed cock as it twitched and wet against his belly, rigid and demanding. Sanji adored everything about Zoro, even if they fought, even if they called each other names, Sanji loved Zoro for everything- even their disagreements.

“Zoro,” Sanji moaned as he pressed his mouth to Zoro's and tongues slipped together breathlessly before a sharp thrust from Sanji's cock had Zoro arcing and tearing his mouth free from the messy fumble with a loud throaty gasp of pleasure. Sanji groaned, eyes glazing in lust as he watched Zoro twitch under him. Oh fuck was that beautiful. “Zoro!” Sanji gasped, cock shoving in harder as a sharp gasp broken by a loud moan escaped from the swordsman as his legs tensed around Sanji. “Zoro! I wanna!” Sanji panted as his hips jerked, movements erratic with his nearing orgasm and Zoro moaned, hands grabbing at the futon and gripping the blanket into his fists again. “I wanna see you cum!” Sanji demanded and Zoro growled, hips jerking when Sanji slid his hand to Zoro's cock and pumped the rigid flesh fast and hard. Zoro grunted, muscles trembling and powerful core muscles clenching. “Come on! You're so fucking sexy when you cum!” Sanji's hips jerked faster and Zoro gasped sharply, back arcing sharply as the cook's hand stroked him faster.

“Sanji!” Zoro gasped and Sanji's hips jerked hard with a loud gasp. Zoro's head swam as the shocks of pleasure coiled tight, bubbling in him until his orgasm tore its way out and he came, cum covering Sanji's pumping fist, shooting up over his torso and splattering his jaw over his previous ejaculate. The cook slammed in hard, muscles shaking as he steeled over Zoro, orgasm ripping from him with a deep, throaty groan as he came hard while the muscles of Zoro's hole spasmed and squeezed him before Zoro was able to relax.

“Oh Zoro,” Sanji groaned as he curled over Zoro's larger frame and both gasped in deep desperate breaths.

“Cook,” Zoro panted as Sanji slowly relaxed onto Zoro's spent body. He could not do that again so soon a second time.

“Say it again,” Sanji breathed and Zoro's cheeks colored a dark red. Shit. Zoro hadn't even realized it at first when it had flown out of his mouth.

“What?” Zoro grunted in embarrassment and Sanji grinned as he sat up and looked at Zoro's flushed and sweaty face.

“Come on~ Say my name~” Sanji lilted and Zoro grunted and looked away, cheeks growing even darker. Damn, the cook really wanted to hear it. Fuck, why did he have to say that? 

“Sanji,” Zoro finally grunted and Sanji's grin grew completely dopey. Zoro shifted awkwardly as Sanji leaned down and kissed Zoro's lips.

“Love you,” Sanji grinned and Zoro's heart jumped again. Zoro replied with a grunt and turned his face away, cheeks still red. Sanji chuckled again and cuddled up to the swordsman.

After a few minutes Sanji sighed morosely, they were going to have to go back out on the deck and Sanji just didn't want to move.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji was happy as hell. A week had passed since Zoro's cure and Sanji couldn't have been in any better of a mood. The Davy Back Fights had been so much damn fun, especially when Sanji had gotten the chance to be paired with Zoro. Things weren't perfect, Sanji had goofed a few times, especially when he had allowed himself to be lured by some cute girls. Sanji had been sure that would have gotten him in trouble with the marimo; at least he hadn't gotten lost on a clear cut path. Even though Zoro had been moody after the Davy Back Fights they had still done it every day and Sanji couldn't have been more happy. It was way more fun than it probably should have been, sneaking up on the marimo when he was training and watching the sweat glisten his body, watching the muscles in his body flex deliciously with each pump of his massive weights. As soon as the marimo was done and was chugging from his water bottle the cook would be on him- at night when everyone else was asleep of course. 

Sanji also took chances to pester Zoro when he was asleep, all it took was a little prodding from where the swordsman slept in the dormitory or any of the thousands of places the marimo could just conk out at to get him up. Zoro was surprisingly open to Sanji's advances and let the cook get at him whenever he wanted. There were a few times he had seemed worried about their location and other things related to being seen but Sanji never was, he always made sure he knew exactly where everyone was before he started on his marimo loving... well... all but one time, and that was because he'd been really drunk. 

Sometimes he had Zoro help him in the kitchen, other times he got at Zoro after making Zoro go with him to go shopping when they were docked, and of course when either of them were on ship watch Sanji always made sure to have himself some marimo dessert. The sex was amazing, and Zoro seemed to stop being combative with Sanji, even a little; Sanji was disappointed a little with the loss of the verbal little lashings the swordsman used to give him, including his complaints of Sanji's pervertedness, but Zoro always seemed to enjoy doing it so Sanji had decided to not let it bother him. Sanji had even decided to rim Zoro again, and had very much expected Zoro to react like he had the first time since he had felt so strongly about it but there hadn't been any negative reactions, he hadn't even denied Sanji kissing him afterword. In some ways Sanji had wanted Zoro to get mad, call him a perverted idiot, which was what had prompted him to in fact do it, but his attempt had been for not. Sanji was starting to have a lot of problems in that arena, the only thing out of place in his perfect little marimo paradise. Zoro in some ways, even if he responded when they were doing it, didn't seem to be quite alive like what Sanji was used to. Sanji had started to view Zoro calling him a perverted idiot as a sort of affectionate name calling, but even that was gone in favor of absolute compliance.

“Sanji-kun!” Nami called as she entered the kitchen and Sanji sang out her name as he put the finishing touches on the cold, fruity drinks he had just made.

“Nami-swan~” Sanji called as he finished putting the drinks on a serving plate and walked over toward the red head.

“It's too hot! Oh!” Nami gasped pleasantly when she looked over at the cook and saw what he had. Nami smiled and happily took one when he expertly moved the tray to her. Nami pressed the straw to her lips and sucked, a happy sigh escaping her lips as the cook gushed. “Thank you Sanji-kun!” Nami called before walking out the door the cook held open for her. Sanji gave one to Robin who thanked him as he moved his way around the ship, giving even the men drinks far more artful than he used to. All were happy with the gifts as they had gotten used to getting them the passed the week; they no longer batted an eye or gave a stunned gasp to receive them as the cook made his way over toward where Zoro stood pumping weights.

“Oi! Marimo! Break time!” Sanji called as Zoro huffed, forearm and bicep bulging as the weight came up before lowering back down. Zoro looked back at Sanji who grinned at him before he allowed the weight to mildly hit the deck and grabbed the towel around his shoulders to wipe the sweat off his brow while the cook placed the drink down on the floorboards near his swords. Zoro's abdominal muscles were especially defined after his workout as they twisted with the swordsman when he turned his torso, the curve of his waist looking more attractive in its shape as he found his water bottle. Bending over and grabbing the bottle Zoro chugged some of it before he moved and sat down by his swords, taking a breather before grabbing his drink.

“Don't overtax your body,” Sanji declared, fighting off the strong twitches in his muscles and the way his gut warmed at the raw image Zoro provided. Fuck he looked good, something about Zoro's body just became more attractive every damn day and it was driving the cook nuts. That was something else that Sanji found had changed; he had found Zoro attractive for a while, but now it took almost nothing at all for Sanji's knees to feel weak and his blood to heat. 

“I know that,” Zoro grunted as he pressed the straw to his lips and sucked. “Thanks,” Zoro muttered and Sanji swallowed before turning from the sight and going back the way he came. The tension in Sanji's body, the heating of his blood, the pulsing of his heart happened a lot now, and usually Sanji found himself wanting to drag Zoro into the kitchen and lock the door frequently, but! Sanji was trying to prove to himself that he had self control... even if he was failing somewhat. 

There was something else Sanji had noticed recently, and it was weird because he was sure he would have noticed it before. When Sanji dragged Zoro after him to go shopping and then romp, the marimo got checked out... a lot, by women and men, what the fuck? Sanji couldn't not notice the way eyes followed after Zoro's slim muscled form, the way Zoro was looked at when they were in the company of others. It had used to be with apprehension, even fear when people looked at the swordsman with his muscled form, swords and that perpetual scowl on his face. That rarely happened anymore, still did some of the time, but people were mostly looking him over with interest now, and sometimes that interest was of a variety the cook didn't like. It made Sanji wonder, there had been something he had heard a long time ago, it was something about a woman becoming more beautiful the more she was made love to by a man that truly lover her. The subject had been directed toward women, but Sanji was starting to wonder if it was the same thing that was happening to Zoro in some way. It was just some weird saying that he had heard and had wondered if perhaps it was real, though Sanji felt it to be true to a degree, after all, a woman would definitely become more beautiful to the man that loved her, but the phrasing included others outside of the pair, suggesting some almost magical affect. Sanji didn't like other guys looking at Zoro's ass when he caught it and was starting to wonder how much of the world was gay. Or was Zoro just that damn attractive?!

“Zoro's been looking different lately,” Usopp muttered off hand as the cook passed and the blonde froze. “Like.. dunno, did he change his hair?” Usopp asked and Luffy giggled. 

“Swordsman-san's skin has been looking quite good lately, perhaps it's thanks to cook-san's cooking,” Robin smiled from where she sat nearby in her chair with a book open in her lap. Sanji's heart jumped in his chest as his cheeks flushed lightly. 

“I've noticed that lately too. His pores are looking better, not that I usually look that closely,” Nami chuckled as she stretched out on her low seat beach chair next to where Robin sat at a small table topped with an umbrella that also shaded the navigator. Sanji's legs moved then, propelling him into the kitchen with a pounding heart. 

“What's Sanji's problem?” Luffy asked as he blinked at the kitchen door.

“Maybe Zoro and Sanji got into another fight?” Chopper asked and everyone looked to the swordsman as he sat and sucked on the straw between his lips before he turned a stony look to them which prompted everyone to look away.

“I don't know, but has anyone noticed that they really don't fight anymore?” Nami asked and everyone made small noises of various kinds in agreement.

“And Sanji's been really nice to everyone, us too, I mean! Look at this drink!” Usopp gasped as he pointed to his artful drink. Nami grabbed her glass and sipped its deliciously sweet contents. 

“Yeah, I've noticed that. He also doesn't call you guys names as much. Still does, but not quite like before,” Nami announced. 

“Swordsman-san,” Robin greeted and all eyes were on the green haired swordsman as he walked passed the group with his empty glass and shirt back on. “Is it true that you and cook-san are friends now?” she asked and Zoro grunted noncommittally as he passed the group and went into the kitchen.

“Zoro really hasn't changed at all,” Chopper mused and Luffy burst into laughter.

“At least he's not being as anti-social as he was after Alabasta!” Luffy grinned and everyone looked to Luffy and blinked. 

“You're right. Zoro became really distant, withdrawn even, not like his usual stuff. He seemed so worn out for a long time,” Nami sighed. “But I guess if he's over whatever it was then there's no use worrying about it,” Nami stretched again and moaned with the pleasure the stretch brought her muscles before relaxing again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oi, people are starting to talk about you acting weird,” Zoro called when the kitchen door closed behind him. It didn't matter to Zoro much, but he knew the cook was still trying to hide their relationship from everyone. The cook was leaned over the kitchen sink, head down and Zoro felt a twinge of concern. Zoro put his glass down on the table and walked into the kitchen before placing his hand on the cook's shoulder. Maybe the cook was aware that people were noticing; was that why he was freaking out? The cook turned and looked at Zoro whose heart jumped in his chest. 

“Zoro, do you think... the world would fucking end if people knew?” Sanji asked as he looked back down at the sink again, shoulders hunched up as he leaned heavily on his hands from where they gripped the side of the sink. Zoro's heart pumped faster as he stood there, voice feeling caught in his throat. Zoro wasn't sure he was ready, he wasn't sure he wanted to just out and tell everyone just to tell them. 

Zoro liked his privacy, not that it was essential that they hid, but Zoro didn't want to project it either. Wouldn't it better if they just found out on their own? If they told everyone there would be reactions of every face staring at them with who knew what running through their heads. Then questions, and then everyone would be awkward at the same time, and who knew what else. Zoro swallowed and leaned back against the counter, eyes falling to the floor. Zoro vowed to give the cook whatever the fuck he wanted, and Zoro had done well the passed week, and Zoro would continue to do so. If the cook wanted to tell everyone Zoro had no right to tell him not to, no matter the reason unless somehow it would endanger his life, but the cook's life wasn't in danger, just his reputation as a man hater and woman lover. 

“Zoro?” Sanji asked, voice trepid. Zoro swallowed and then took a deep breath.

“Tell them what you want, I'll support you,” Zoro finally managed, voice tight in his throat. There was movement and Zoro tensed in surprise when the cook was in front of him, Zoro's shirt twisting in his fists.

“Come on, talk about it!” Sanji urged and Zoro averted his gaze. If he looked into the cook's eyes, Zoro feared that the cook would realize that he was hiding how he really felt. It was all for the cook, it was atonement, Zoro was going to do whatever the fuck it took to make him happy.

“There's nothing to talk about. You want to do it, fine,” Zoro announced and Sanji's features tensed as his heart gave into painful twists of pain. Just like when Sanji wanted him, just like how he had been able to drag Zoro around all week, almost _order_ him around. Zoro was being compliant, not willing to say any of his personal feelings if he didn't like something. Fuck! How the fuck could Sanji have not realized?! He had seen it, but he had never realized what it meant. Zoro was... being distant. What the fuck?! Zoro says he loves him and then just turns himself into a fucking doll? Is that what Zoro thought he was supposed to do?! That was _not_ what Sanji wanted! Not at all! 

“Zoro... all week you've been,” Sanji's shoulders shook and the top of his head pressed to Zoro's chest, he could feel Zoro's heart beating hard and grit his teeth a second. “You've just been going along with me, haven't you? I've noticed that you've stopped giving me a hard time, you don't try to stop me even when I'm making you uncomfortable,” Sanji took in a deep breath and released it. It was just like when Sanji had gotten a little too drunk a few nights ago and had nearly groped Zoro while on deck with everyone else. Sanji still was smarting over that, it had been a stupid thing to do, but Zoro had just tried to shift his body to hide what the cook was attempting to do in his inebriated state before taking him off the deck and into the storage room that had pretty much turned into their love shack. How come Sanji had to be such a fucking moron? Sanji stepped back and gave Zoro a cross look. “You have to talk to me! A relationship won't work unless both parties are honest with each other with how they feel!” Sanji cried and Zoro's jaw set tight. Fuck, Zoro had hoped that the cook would just be happy. He had _seemed_ happy. Dammit, Zoro must have missed something.

“It's... I just,” Zoro's heart pounded hard and his breath came faster. 

“What made you change Zoro? Why are you suddenly so eager to just do whatever the fuck I tell you to? I've done some shit I expected you to resist me on, but you just took it! I didn't get it at first, but you were just keeping things to yourself weren't you? Tell me why!” Sanji demanded angrily and Zoro grimaced. Fuck, apparently he had fucked up. Zoro hadn't thought that the cook would be so pissed with him doing whatever the cook wanted. Zoro's blood pumped faster through his heart and his head swam a little in stress. The cook was going to be pissed when Zoro told him; he wouldn't understand! Sanji had never killed his friend, the person he loved! Sanji would never understand how Zoro felt! Fuck! He was still going to be mad. Zoro took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart which didn't help. All he could do was say it and hope that somehow, the cook would understand.

“I killed you.”


	21. Two Hearts Can Mend What One Can Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji confronts Zoro about his attitude and the two come to an understanding, and later things get a little crazy in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ A new chapter! Sorry that this one took longer than usual, a new semester of college has started so I'm adjusting and figuring out how to work my new schedule while I'm working on writing a submission to an anthology, including original work to fan fiction which has a very near due-date, so my time's being sucked up. But! Finally got this done! Thank you so very much to those of you who have left encouraging comments and kudos! Thank you so much! It always means a lot! Hope you guys like the chapter!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Those three words felt like a kick in the teeth and Sanji reeled from the blow. Zoro met Sanji's gaze, firm but clearly wounded. Oh God, how could Sanji not have realized? Fucking dammit, he was such an idiot; not that Zoro was blameless in this mess, but Sanji should have expected some sort of backlash.

Sanji touched the scarf still around his neck and the raw pain that twisted in Zoro's countenance gripped Sanji's heart tight as Zoro looked away, as if unable to look at some kind horrific sight. Sanji should have worried, after all, Sanji had no idea what had happened; he had never asked, had never wanted to. Fuck, that had been selfish! He had dumped the entire ordeal on Zoro to bear alone; Sanji couldn't have felt like any bigger of a jackass. Just because he was fine now didn't mean that Zoro was going to easily get over it.

Sanji touched Zoro's right shoulder and frowned when it twitched at his touch. How could they even think about telling anyone anything when there were still issues needing to be resolved? How could he be so damn self-centered?

“I'm sorry,” Sanji whispered and Zoro's brows tensed together as anguish lamented in his eyes when he looked back to Sanji. Sanji reached up with both hands and cupped Zoro's face before kissing his lips softly. “You love me?” Sanji asked and Zoro's eyes glimmered a moment before he turned his face down.

“Stupid,” Zoro grunted with a tight voice and Sanji's eyes watered a little. Fuck, he needed to calm down.

“Then be honest with me. I can't even begin to imagine what happened must have felt like, but I'm _here now_. I'm okay,” Sanji whispered softly against Zoro's forehead. Zoro's didn't move a second, but then his arms linked loosely around the back of Sanji's hips.

“Sorry... I just thought... I thought that it was the least I could do, after... killing you,” Zoro whispered before he fell silent a moment, tension still trapped in his body as Sanji slid his hands around the narrow of Zoro's muscled waist.

“It scared me, that I can do that, that I _did_. My hands, my body, I want it all to be strong, strong enough to never be defeated, but... I never wanted that strength to be used against me... against my nakama, against the person that means the most to me,” Zoro's voice sounded pained, remorseful, and Sanji kissed his head. "I know that it cured me, and I'm fucking grateful in the end, since you're alive and I can see you again but..." Zoro fell silent again.

“She told me to let you do it. She told me that I had to die to save you,” Sanji whispered, voice low and careful, only pausing when he felt Zoro's body stiffen further against him for a second before Zoro's back bent and his forehead came to rest on Sanji's right shoulder, arms winding tighter around his waist. “That's all I remember,” Sanji's voice fell to silent breaths and Zoro's muscles clenched around him, the muscles jumping against Sanji with a tremble following after.

“I woke up and you were... _dead_. You were limp,” Zoro's voice tightened and broke. “You were not breathing. You were... like some kind of rag doll and... I... I've never been so fucking scared in my life.” It was silent a second.

“Hey, you only killed me because I let you,” Sanji started, voice raised in a light hearted challenge as his lips quirked up and their eyes met when Zoro looked up. “You really think you would have beaten me if I hadn't handed it to you? You damn marimo,” Sanji simpered and Zoro's lips twitched, a familiar but weak fire lighting in his slate eyes.

“Oi, don't be stupid, shitty cook,” Zoro growled with with a little more strength though his voice held within it caution.

“That's my marimo,” Sanji grinned then and Zoro's cheeks pinked a little as an awkwardness washed over his features. Sanji grabbed the scarf then and Zoro froze, a shock hitting his eyes as Sanji untucked it from his suit and pulled it off his neck, revealing the still dark but browning bruises on his throat. Sanji raised his hands to Zoro's neck and Zoro tensed, heart beating faster in anxiety as he stood up straighter when the cook pressed his hands around his neck.

“Even your neck is thick with muscle,” Sanji mused as he pressed his hands and fingers into the firm muscles and tendons. “Come on, grab mine,” Sanji urged, making sure to keep his voice up beat. Zoro tensed again, strong hands shaking at Sanji's lower back. Sanji removed his hands, reached down and grabbed Zoro's heavily muscled forearms before he dragged them from him before taking Zoro's hands and raising them up.

“Oi, my marimo isn't afraid of anything. I'm not gonna bite you,” Sanji growled lightly and Zoro's fingers flexed a few times in uncertainty near Sanji's skin. The look on Zoro's face was hard to endure, but Sanji wanted Zoro to _feel_ that there was no more danger, that he was fine. Zoro finally gave in with a growl that was more from frustration than anything else and his hands moved. He knew damn well that the cook wouldn't let him go unless he did what he wanted. Those fucking bruises looked awful, Zoro hated seeing them there, hated that he had made them, made them by the very same hands the cook wanted to touch him. Zoro felt a shock hit his fingers when they grazed his skin and bit his bottom lip when anxiety shot painfully through his chest as his fingers grazed over the cook's warm skin. Sanji smiled when Zoro's hands carefully wrapped around his neck with guidance, still trembling as they fully encircled his neck while Sanji slid his hands back around Zoro's with a devilish grin, earning a gasp from Zoro when he squeezed for a second.

“Squeeze mine too, I'll be fine” Sanji ordered and horror twisted Zoro's face, his heart clenching painfully in his suddenly tight chest. 

“Don't want to!” Zoro wheezed and Sanji growled when he squeezed Zoro's throat again, holding his grip longer and watching as Zoro's eyes flew open wide in panic.

“Just once you moron or I'll really choke you!” Sanji snapped before his grip tightened despite the strain he felt in the muscles of his hands, watching with an aching heart as Zoro wheezed and his face flushed while his pupils expanded. All he wanted was for Zoro to do it back! He was fine! Zoro needed to feel that!

“Please Zoro!” Sanji begged. “We're equals here! I don't want you subjugating yourself to me anymore! I want you to take back that stupid stubborn marimo pride!” Sanji snapped as he squeezed tighter and Zoro's body jerked against the sink in a spasm. At the very least he could grab Sanji's hands to stop him! It was like he was still unwilling to do anything but be a doll even with Sanji's hands around his throat!

“You're supposed to become the world's best swordsman! And the world's greatest swordsman bows down to no man! Or do you give up on your dream?!” Sanji hissed and Zoro's eyes lit, burning hot and fierce. Zoro's hands tightened around Sanji's neck sharply and the cook gagged when his air was cut off. Sanji immediately released Zoro's neck in favor of grabbing fist fulls of shirt at the swordsman's chest as Zoro wheezed against him. That look, that demonic, ready to cut his face off look was exactly what Sanji had been looking for. Zoro's hands snapped free in a second and Sanji gave into a fit of gagging coughs as Zoro rasped desperately, his coughs assailing him a moment later as the adrenaline left him.

Both stood, panting and coughing as they leaned against the counter for a long few moments. Zoro was the first to speak as he turned toward where Sanji leaned against the counter to his left. 

“You're fucking crazy, you shitty cook!” Zoro wheezed in between small coughs and Sanji grinned after a milder fit.

“At least you got some fire back in you, shitty swordsman,” Sanji chuckled and Zoro huffed, an only slightly hesitant grin stretching his lips.

“I _will_ be the best swordsman in the world,” Zoro affirmed and Sanji grinned as he patted Zoro on the back. 

“I know, you never shut-up about it,” Sanji jibed and Zoro glared with a grunt. “Love you,” Sanji grinned after a beat and Zoro glanced at him as the battle fever the cook had induced began to fade.

“Oi, is that appropriate after strangling each other?” Zoro asked and Sanji laughed.

“I don't give a shit,” Sanji grinned and Zoro grinned back.

“So, you still feel like being my personal sex doll or do I get a real human?” Sanji asked and Zoro's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he rubbed a hand through the back of his hair. It was still complicated in his head, but if Sanji was happier keeping things a certain way then Zoro was an idiot to not comply.

“Sorry. I really thought it was the right thing to do-

“No, you were punishing yourself,” Sanji cut off as he re-wrapped the scarf around his neck and tucked it back into his suit before he walked over and grabbed Zoro's dirty glass and went to the sink.

“Yeah,” Zoro muttered after a moment of running water while Sanji washed the dirty glass.

“Look, let's just stop with the apologies and move on. You've got nothing to apologize for and I won't be mad at you. It's about time we tried to have some more love and less angst in this relationship,” Sanji declared. It was silent as the cook dried then put away the glass in its proper location and Zoro smiled softly.

“Even if I stop and try to let it go, it's still going to hurt when I see those bruises,” Zoro declared and a moment of silence reigned between the two before Zoro took a deep breath, he had to say something else, something to change the subject. “You know, the scarf is pretty nice,” Zoro commented when Sanji walked out of the kitchen and lit up with Zoro following after him. Sanji moved to the table and Zoro sat across from him as he touched the green, yellow and black patterned scarf around his neck. 

“Yeah, I like it a lot. It's really green with a lot of black. Sorta reminds me of you, of us,” Sanji announced and Zoro twitched a little, color coming to his cheeks again.

“R-really?” Zoro stuttered and Sanji chuckled.

“A dash of white and it'd have our most common color scheme,” Sanji declared. “You know, blonde hair, green hair, black in our clothes. Just missing some white to represent that plain ass shirt you like so much,” Sanji explained with a finger pointing for a second at the shirt Zoro wore and Zoro's cheeks flushed a darker red as Sanji grinned. He could make Zoro blush so easily, so red it was extremely gratifying and so Sanji did it with pride.

“Wanna do it in the bath tonight?” Sanji asked and Zoro tensed a second, cheeks growing a tinge darker. 

Damn, Zoro was going to have to get used to the cook asking to have sex! Dammit! He wasn't some shy virgin anymore. He was going to have to get used to hearing the cook ask for sex, for his voice to make those sounds that together formed the words that together held that meaning. Sanji grinned when he saw a look of frustration cross Zoro's face and watched in amusement when Zoro made a conscious effort to relax and look normal when he nodded.

“Sure.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When dinner was done and the galley scrubbed with everyone fast asleep Zoro came in just as Sanji sat down to have a smoke. Zoro had been in a sort of meditative state all day, which was weird. Usually the idiot just slept all damn day, but instead he had only taken a couple short naps of note. Sanji looked up at the swordsman as his hand left its perch on his swords and tugged the sleeve of the cook's suit jacket. 

“You're taking too long,” Zoro grunted and Sanji grinned smug as he stood from the chair before sliding it to the table with a foot and followed after Zoro, his hands in his pockets. So, Zoro was being the one to drag Sanji away for once, that was fun. Both went into the bathroom and Sanji started to unbutton his jacket. Zoro turned from where he leaned his swords and his fingers started at the bottom of Sanji's coat, popping buttons loose as Sanji worked down. Sanji looked up at the green haired swordsman, but his eyes were focused on his fingers as he moved them far more nimbly from button to button than Sanji would have ever expected.

“Wow, what's gotten into you?” Sanji asked and he could see Zoro's lips quirk before onyx eyes met sapphire with a cocky gleam.

“ _Nothing_ yet,” Zoro quipped and Sanji's heart slammed hard in his chest as his cheeks pinked for a second and Zoro's smirk grew, causing a thrill of excitement to shoot through the cook in response. Sanji's coat opened for Zoro to grab and push the material off the cook's shoulders, and the moment Zoro leaned in and kissed him the cook jumped into hyper drive when his cock twitched in his pants. Clothes were shred quickly with four sets of fingers popping the buttons loose until Sanji's shirt was being thrown to the floor without the usual care the cook put into it. Zoro worked Sanji's belt open with ease and tore the cook's pants open before pushing down on them with the underwear, revealing the cook's firming cock as Sanji's hands grabbed and yanked on Zoro's shirt in demand. Zoro grunted and moved his arms up so that Sanji could yank the material off over his head before grabbing at Zoro's pants. Both were completely naked and half hard before Zoro pressed up against Sanji and the cook shivered, cock jutting up in lust when Zoro nipped his neck. 

“Oh, fuck Zoro!” Sanji groaned and there was a grunt when Zoro's rough fingers stroked down Sanji's chest while he crouched, raking his nails down the cook's slim body built of tight sinewy muscle. Sanji took in a sharp breath followed by a loud moan when Zoro appeared almost too eager to wrap his mouth around Sanji's dewy headed cock. The muscles in Sanji's body tensed and twitched as Zoro swirled his tongue around the red head before swallowing down, sucking and licking at the length of Sanji's cock until his nose pressed into the gold curls of the cook's pubic hair. Sanji moaned, hand settling into Zoro's chopped short hair as Zoro ran his hands back up Sanji's body and raked his nails down again, eliciting another shudder and a needy groan from the cook. Zoro sucked back up and then down again, swallowing the cook to the base before sucking back up and Sanji groaned loudly, hands gripping tight in Zoro's hair before yanking and earning a growl from the swordsman.

“I wanna cum in your ass!” Sanji hissed in warning and Zoro slid the cook's cock out of his throat and mouth with a hard suck on the head which gave a wet pop that bounced Sanji's cock a little, earning a low moan from the cook. Eyes fogged in pleasure gazed down at Zoro, watching the suddenly cocky asshole as he pressed his cheek against the length of Sanji's wet, dripping cock and Sanji shuddered with a sharp blast of lust hitting him in the gut at such a raunchy sight. Usually it was Sanji that went out of his way to do perverted stuff, but Zoro was doing pretty well his first time around.

“What the fuck's gotten into you all the sudden?!” Sanji gasped again and Zoro smirked.

“Nothing, just decided that I should start pulling my own weight,” Zoro grinned and Sanji's cock twitched against Zoro's face as it wet more at the head before dripping. “The truth is I like you fucking me, it feels good,” Zoro declared and Sanji let out a low groan in lust. Oh fuck, that was hot to hear. Zoro licked the side of Sanji's cock and the cook's eyes almost crossed he was so turned on by Zoro's new attitude.

“Oh fuck Zoro,” Sanji breathed, and Zoro smirked as he rubbed his finger against the top of Sanji's cock before pulling away, a glistening streak of pre-cum connecting finger and cock for a second before it broke and faded through the air. Sanji growled, chest heaving hard as he crouched down and grabbed Zoro's face, kissing him hard on the lips. Zoro's tongue slid from his mouth and both groaned when they connected as Zoro's arms rose up Sanji's back and settled on his firm shoulders while the pressing and licking of tongues retreated into Zoro's mouth. Zoro settled onto his ass and wrapped his thick, muscular legs around Sanji's hips while Sanji grabbed Zoro and yanked on him. Zoro pulled himself into Sanji's lap, both groaning when their cocks met and pressed together. Sanji angled his head and lips sealed as tongues curled and slipped together for a few hot moments while Zoro rotated his hips just a little, just enough to have them both puffing through their noses and break apart every once in a while for groaning breaths. Sanji broke from Zoro and both paused a moment before Zoro turned and looked to the bathtub.

“We should get in, I drew the water for it,” Zoro declared. Sanji grinned and chuckled as Zoro got off him and stood, going to the bath to start it as Sanji rose up to his feet. Standing behind behind Zoro, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist while Zoro turned the water on and adjusted its temperature.

“Zoro's so sexy~” Sanji purred and Zoro grunted when the cook's right hand gripped his cock and massaged it with his skilled fingers, causing Zoro's breath to grow fast again as a tremor ran through his body. Zoro stepped into the tub, shrugging the cook off him before turning and watching the blonde as he stepped in as well and both got into the water where mouths met hungrily. Zoro's hands ran all over Sanji's skin as Sanji ran his hands up Zoro's six pack to his nipples before pinching and rolling them with his fingers, drawing a low groan from the swordsman.

“Damn pervy cook,” Zoro groaned. Sanji pulled from Zoro's lips with a cocky smirk as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's back and urged the swordsman forward, prompting Zoro to turn the water off with a mischievous glint in his slate eyes. Zoro smirked and moved forward, pressing Sanji's back against the wall of the tub and crawled into his lap before swooping in and capturing the cook's lips. Sanji moaned appreciatively as both ran hands around the other's head, fingers threading and gripping hair as tongues met and worked together. They broke apart and Sanji groaned when he looked into Zoro's eyes as they burned with lust, which just about shot Sanji's brain of coherent function.

“I want you to fuck me,” Zoro growled and Sanji groaned, lust surging through his body as Zoro shifted up over the cook's lap and Sanji grabbed his cock. Zoro aimed himself and both moaned when the head of Sanji's cock pressed against Zoro's puckered hole. Zoro grunted as his muscles gave in the warm water and Zoro shivered when Sanji slid in, spreading him open wide as he sat down on top of the groaning cook whose muscles quivered as his knees lifted some. Sanji's head leaned against Zoro's body as he came down, groaning as he allowed the cook's cock to fill him completely; the skin of his hole stretching taught around the rigid, heated girth of the cook's prick.

“Oh Zoro, fuck!” Sanji hissed in between pants when Zoro settled his weight in Sanji's lap, suppressing a groan when the cook's hips jerked against him, shifting his cock inside his tight hole. Zoro panted, heart hammering wildly as he carefully moved back on his hands and wrapped his legs around the cook's waist while he leaned back slowly. Sanji's eyes hazed as his pupils blew open wide with skin flushed red from the heat of the bath and the pleasure coursing through him while Zoro groaned, the cook's cock pressing perfectly inside him. Sanji's hands snapped to Zoro's hips, his grip stronger than steel and almost a little painful as Zoro chuckled, face flushed and eyes gleaming as he moved back onto his forearms, back arcing from the position as Sanji leaned his head down, shoulders shaking. “You always feel so fucking _good_!” Sanji moaned and Zoro moaned in return, cock leaking heavy at such a passionate proclamation, not that it was new; but it was still a damn turn on to hear, the cook never held back.

“Then show me how good it feels,” Zoro challenged with a growl and Sanji's eyes snapped to Zoro, gaze far from collected as lust and pleasure swarmed it with a competitive eagerness shining behind it all. Sanji shifted his hips, groaning when he moved inside Zoro briefly and Zoro mimicked him with a breathy sigh touching the sound. Zoro pulled on his side as Sanji pushed Zoro along the length of his cock before Zoro pushed and Sanji pulled Zoro's stretched but tight hole back over it, drawing a sharp gasp and a hard shudder through Zoro's body as his cock spurted a small shot of pre-cum when his sweet spot was rubbed hard. Sanji gasped and gave a guttural groan, muscles shaking at the sight as Zoro's hips twitching against the cook in response to the stimulus. It wasn't the easiest of positions but fuck it felt good, leaving Zoro very glad that his random ideas had turned out to work so well. Sanji pushed and Zoro moved with him, before sliding firmly back on Sanji's cock again and both moaned on each slide, Zoro finding it hard to catch his breath as his chest heaved and his body trembled on each slide against that spot. “Sanji,” Zoro groaned and Sanji moaned in return, breath puffing hard as he worked to try and slide Zoro faster and Zoro eagerly worked with him to make them come together faster and harder, sliding on Sanji's cock with rough, deep slides.

“Oh fuck Zoro!” Sanji gasped and Zoro moaned, each hard rub against his sweet spot forcing Zoro's lungs to seize as his cock twitched and wet. Heat wound tightly in Zoro's gut with each thrust that sent hot sparks through his body and Zoro moaned louder. Zoro's head fell back and mouth fell open as his muscles trembled with effort while Sanji's shoulders and arms shook with the same exertion as he worked them together with Zoro's over eager help. Their movements had to stay concise and despite the effort it was almost overpoweringly rewarding for the swordsman as he grit his teeth, fighting back the moans that kept growing in volume each time Sanji's cock slid in tight and hard inside him, and the cook seemed to be having the same trouble as broken, choked sounds scratched against his throat.

“Zoro!” Sanji finally gasped and Zoro bit back a cry when the cook seemed to find new strength in his arms and Zoro was slammed against him, Sanji's cock hitting and rubbing him hard against his sweet spot. Zoro gasped, the tight winding heat exploding out of him with a fantastic punch as he was overtook by orgasm and came hard and heavy, shooting all over his torso and face. Sanji let out the strangest, most urgent sound Zoro had ever coherently heard and the position slid, changed as Zoro's hips moved up and Zoro grunted when his back hit the tub, the cook getting onto his knees as Zoro sank in the water, forcing him to sit up sharply to keep from going head under as the cook thrust wildly into his swollen, splayed hole. Zoro's body trembled and bounced with the cook's erratic thrusts, cock rubbing hard and fast against Zoro's hot spot which sent surprising, sharp sparks through Zoro and the swordsman gasped, cock not nearly soft enough before it was hard and leaking again. 

Zoro's world spun a second, face flushing a dark red from exertion and heat as the cook panted over him while Zoro's legs dangled from the cook's sides, the cook's grip on Zoro's hips bruising. “Oh fuck Zoro, cum for me again!” Sanji snapped and Zoro moaned, cock twitching with its almost brutal return to life as the cook made sure to rub hard against his spot as his own pending orgasm started to break free. “Show me how good it feels!” Sanji hissed in return of Zoro's earlier words and Zoro jerked in surprise when pleasure shot through him with powerful force. Zoro's hands flew over his mouth to cover a yell that built in his chest, which caused Zoro to go right under the water with a splash when he came again in a second break of orgasm, shooting up against Sanji's hunched form as the cook's orgasm punched into him and came hard into Zoro's clenching hole, muscles shaking hard as it rushed from him with a sharp gasp. Zoro jerked under the water and Sanji grabbed at Zoro's sides frantically, body working almost entirely separate from his muddled brain as he jerked Zoro up while the swordsman's core muscles jerked to lift him up in instinctual panic and both fell back against the side of the tub. Sanji grunted and hissed when his back hit the tub side but otherwise his arms locked tight around Zoro's heaving and shuddering body as Zoro gasped for air in response to a savage adrenaline rush.

Sanji placed a shaky hand on Zoro's head, muscles in his arm trembling and protesting the lift as he rubbed his fingers against Zoro's scalp.

“You okay?” Sanji asked in a shaky pant and after a moment Zoro nodded, body shaking from the surprise and aftermath of two close together orgasms. Fuck, that had almost been too intense; next time they did that position it would not be in the tub. The two laid like that for a long few moments before Zoro slowly sat up and looked down at the blonde cook, exhausted, and the cook looked to mirror him, but both also knew they were completely sated.

“We have to clean the tub,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji looked up at Zoro, eyes hazy.

“Yeah, I know, need to clean ourselves too,” Sanji cracked a tired but humorous grin.

“Dammit,” Zoro grunted and Sanji chuckled.


	22. A New Life, A New Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro now must solidify their relationship, and what better way than a new ship and a new friend with a drunken mouth. Things could certainly be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I very much hope that my ending of this isn't horrible, as I am usually unhappy with the way my endings go. But it's what I had planned.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has been with me from the start of this fic and given me support through to the end. I may write a short story at some point to take place after the time skip but unless it's demanded it's not high on my priorities list. 
> 
> I also wanted to apologize for it taking so long to get this chapter out. I was reworking the previous chapters a little bit, chasing after my illusive typo troubles and whatnot before I posted, and then I've still been busy with school. But it's here now!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos and stuck with this thing even through some of the more iffy parts of the work. Thank you so much to everyone whose been there for me! It's always a treat to complete a work and I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story despite whatever shortcomings it may have.
> 
> I look forward to seeing you all on other and future works! Thank you so much! It means a lot! I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro had been selected to go with Nami, Luffy, and Usopp to use all the gold they had boosted from the Sky Islands to fix the Merry as a sort of security guard and to make sure Luffy stayed on task. Sanji immediately decided to hold up his supply shopping to go... and keep any wayward eyes off his marimo's body. Sanji wasn't sure what it was, but after they'd done it in the bath something almost fundamental had changed in Zoro, much more than before. Sanji almost hadn't been sure who he was with when they had started; Zoro had been so damn sexy and it was the confident, knowing exactly what the hell he had wanted sort of sexy. It had sort of reared up before all that shit with his mind being messed with had happened, but this had been a whole new level. Zoro barely got awkward, had been forward, demanding even and Sanji had loved every fucking second of it. He still blushed at just the right times too, which just blew Sanji out of the ball park. However, everyone else seemed to pick up on that change as well, whatever it had been.

Zoro acted different, but it was only a minuscule shift; the way he moved, the way his expressions changed, the barest of changes in the fluctuations in his voice. Maybe it was his eyes, they looked the same, but there was something there, gleaming behind them in the most sensual and beautiful of ways. Or was Sanji the only one seeing those things? Didn't matter, everyone was always talking to him all of the sudden, even Nami had started acting different. And was Zoro... being easier to get along with in general? What was the most frustrating were Luffy and oddly, Usopp. Always around him, touching him way too much! And not only that, they suddenly couldn't stop complimenting his muscles – A.K.A. his body! 

Sanji's possessiveness really made itself known then and the blonde experienced random bouts of jealousy whenever they're hands lingered too long, or when they started gushing over how strong his muscles were. Sometimes Luffy showed off his, which eased Sanji's irrational feelings some, but still Usopp couldn't seem to stop touching and getting close to Zoro. Even tasteful Robin-chan had said something about Zoro having a good back when he'd been weight lifting! It honestly made Sanji want to cry a little on the inside. Months before Sanji would have done anything to get compliments from the girls on his body, but never really got anything; but Zoro, _his_ Zoro did nothing and everyone was ogling him! Sanji tried to calm himself down; it was all in his head, it had to be! Maybe Zoro was breaking out of some shell?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nami had saved them from being dooped out of money when they traded the gold and then they were on their way to the shipyard. Sanji climbed in with Zoro in the seated compartment of a bull while Nami, Luffy, and Usopp rode on another.

“Do we just let this ting take us or are we supposed to direct it?” Zoro muttered as he grabbed the reins of the big sea horse like creature they were on and Sanji slapped his hands free.

“It does it. Besides, if you direct it we'd be lost out at sea!” Sanji snapped and Zoro grunted with a pout. “Now just relax,” Sanji announced as he settled fully in his seat. It was a smaller one and Sanji found his long legs needing to stretch out passed Zoro and Zoro growled when Sanji's body pressed tight against his back.

“Greedy she-devil could have paid for us to have a bigger one! We're both bigger than her, Luffy, and Usopp combined,” Zoro growled and Sanji frowned.

“Hey, she's trying to be economical!” Sanji defended.

“Then why isn't she in a small one?!” Zoro cried and Sanji frowned. That definitely hadn't changed, Zoro was still Zoro after all. Sanji pressed closer and Zoro growled again.

“You know, you could choose to look at this differently,” Sanji announced and Zoro grunted irately.

“Like what?” Zoro sulked as the bull started to move through the water.

“Like, how we don't have to come up with an excuse to be this close in public,” Sanji declared and Zoro tensed in front of him. “We can enjoy this like an intimate ride. Sure it's not ideal, but I like being close to you,” Sanji mumbled against the back of Zoro's right shoulder as they moved through the water. Zoro sighed and relaxed.

“You know, in the past I never wanted a relationship, sex, any of it,” Zoro announced quietly and Sanji sat up more, putting his chin up on Zoro's shoulder. “It was too complicated, too distracting. I thought it was all annoying,” Zoro confessed and when they went through a dark tunnel under a bridge the cook wrapped his arms around Zoro and hugged him. “It's different now though, and really... I don't know why I thought that,” Zoro paused and it was silent a second as Zoro pulled on the reins to stop the bull's progress through the water. “I've thought a lot about it... about our relationship and how it got started,” Zoro paused and looked over his shoulder a little, finding his face right near Sanji's. “Do you think we've been doing things right?” Zoro asked and Sanji blinked.

“Like what? I don't know what you mean,” Sanji asked and Zoro's cheeks flushed a little. 

“I mean, we've been.. doin' it but well,” Zoro grunted and a mysterious dawning hit the cook before he grinned and he hugged Zoro tighter.

“You want to go on a date?” Sanji suddenly asked and Zoro grunted again, face flushing darker as his shoulder's tensed up and he lowered his face to hide his blush. Sanji chuckled and Zoro shifted in embarrassment. “Don't you think this romantic ride can count as date one? And then later I'll make us something in private, okay?” Sanji lilted and Zoro grunted in sheer embarrassment. Did the cook have to talk to him like that?! And it was embarrassing as hell that Zoro realized... he liked it, even if it was fucking mushy. Zoro pulled the reins and they started moving again as Sanji snuggled himself up a little closer.

“Could stay like this if you want, chance Nami-san and the other two noticing~” Sanji whispered against Zoro's ear and the swordsman shuddered.

“Cook, you want them to know still?” Zoro asked softly and Sanji stole the last second under the bridge to kiss Zoro's neck before pulling back before the light washed over them, but Zoro grabbed Sanji's arms and held him still. Sanji's heart jumped as he glanced around in the light, there were a shit load of people shopping and Sanji could smell fresh fruits and meats. Well, they found where Sanji had wanted to go. Hearts thundered in their chests and cheeks pinked as Sanji grinned and snuggled a little more; he didn't give a flying fuck if anyone saw him cuddling Zoro.

“Oi, where's Nami-san?” Sanji suddenly asked and both looked around, Zoro speeding the bull up but not finding their three friends.

“Did you get lost?!” Sanji gasped and Zoro snarled.

“Did not! We're still on course! If anyone's off course it's them!” Zoro snapped and both went silent a moment as a realization dawned on them.

“Fuck, Luffy!” Both men groaned and hung their heads in shame. Nami was really going to lay into them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Things had gone to shit fast when they got to the shipyard. First they found out they couldn't fix the Merry, and then their money was stolen, leading Nami to find a bloodied and beaten Usopp. Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper then took revenge for Usopp's savage beating, which had definitely been a good vent with all the shit they were suddenly going through, but things didn't get better. Usopp refused to believe that the Merry couldn't be fixed and battled Luffy for the Merry. Usopp lost but all the same Luffy, face hardened with a resolve no one had entirely expected of him given the situation, and left the Merry to Usopp. 

At that same time something terrible had happened with Robin, faking a betrayal that they learned was to save their very lives because the CP9 bastards threatened her with them. It was such a shock that they had talked with them so innocently before only to find they were evil sons of bitches later and had even tried to kill the Water 7 mayor! So the Strawhats mounted an assault on Enies Lobby to take Robin back and took the battle to the fuckers that dared to hurt and make one of their nakama cry, Sanji was especially spiteful of what had been done to his sweet Robin-chan. Sanji however, had a special spot for that long nosed blonde shit that Zoro and Uso-Sogeking fought, mainly because the cook had been damn sure he had been checking Zoro out. Though Sanji did reason that it could have been because he recognized Zoro from his wanted posters, but somehow a creeping feeling told the cook that the little shit had been interested in Zoro for another reason, just like so damn many others in recent times. Things honestly seemed to get worse and worse, especially for Sanji when his dream of seeing a beautiful mermaid had been shattered, and then Zoro lost Yubashiri to a stupid marine with an annoying rust rust fruit ability, but at least everyone made it out whole, and with a surprising new friend who... nearly gave Sanji a heart attacked the morning following their assault on Enies Lobby.

“Oi, you and that swordsman guy _tight_?” Sanji had been dumbfounded before the blue haired shipwright moved in closer, and with a massive hand cupped against the side of his mouth whispered what made Sanji's heart nearly explode and face flush. “Yeah?” he asked when he finished and Sanji looked to Zoro, still conked out. Zoro didn't say no to sharing with one person, he just didn't want to blurt it to everyone at once or advertise it. A shock of glee hit the cook unexpectedly, forcing him to work to keep calm. Shit! He could say it! He could admit it to someone! Though Sanji was a little apprehensive, it was far more outweighed by excitement.

“H-how?” Sanji stuttered and the cyborg lowered his sunglasses with a knowing grin as he fixed the cook with his eyes.

“I could tell right away. Got a couple brothers that are that way ya know, so I know how it is. I could see it _clear_ when you saw him. Your feelings were _SUPER_ clear!” Franky chuckled and Sanji's heart pulsed fast and hard in his chest. Well damn, not what Sanji had expected at all. Franky then turned and started to walk away, a shock of anxiety hitting the cook unexpectedly and he called out.

“Wait! Don't tell anyone okay?!” Sanji gasped and received a thumbs up that wasn't all that reassuring as the cyborg left the building where certain portions of the crew rested. Sanji didn't want others finding out through the mouth of someone else; either he told them, or they went with Zoro's idea... Zoro's idea way certainly had less drama.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The unveiling of the Thousand Sunny was met with absolute excitement and only mild apprehension. Franky had proven to be one fucking phenomenal shipwright, and he somehow knew exactly what would benefit and thrill every member of the Strawhats. Sanji couldn't have asked for a better kitchen, it had much more space, good storage, better appliances such as the stove, oven, and fridge as well as other high end cooking utensils that Sanji hadn't had the luxury of having before aboard their beloved Going Merry whose life went out with a fantastic and heart wrenching end. He had even been mindful of the counter surfaces, choosing what was most sanitary and easy to clean but also tasteful in design and look. Zoro had a weight room which Sanji noted the swordsman was thrilled with by the way his lips curved and eyes gleamed in the light. Once everyone was checking out the ship on their own Franky tapped Sanji's shoulder in the kitchen and motioned him to follow.

Sanji was taken to a door on the upper deck near the end of the main building that Luffy had pointed out that Franky had skipped, and opened it up. Sanji's heart fluttered in his chest and his cheeks pinked mildly; it was nothing fancy, but the thought was what got the cook. A small bedroom, like what the women got versus the men's dormitory. It had a bed big enough to fit Zoro and Sanji comfortably even though it was a little small, and next to it was a bedside table with a lamp. Sanji pulled on the handles of the drawers and smiled to find them real. There wasn't much else, not a lot of floor space, but enough for the two to get around in and a very small wall closet a couple feet from the end of the bed. On the wall the bed was nestled against there was a small curtained window as well. 

“So, whatcha think?” Franky asked and Sanji had to work to blink the heat out of his eyes. Never had Sanji thought that having a small bedroom to share with Zoro would make him so fucking happy. This room was their space, private and comfortable, a place where they could be together without worrying about anyone walking in on them. “I put a lock on the door like the girls' room too. I also installed sound proofing to make it more private! I call it the _SUPER_ lovey dovey room!” Franky cheered in pose and Sanji couldn't stop it, his eyes wet as a dopey grin curved his lips. This guy was a fucking saint! Sanji couldn't believe how touched he was. Sanji pressed his forearm to his mouth a moment, calming himself again and nodding fervently.

“This is perfect, if you stick around I'll make you anything you want,” Sanji grinned at the shipwright who smiled.

“Maybe, got some stuff to do with my brother's first,” Franky declared and Sanji frowned a little. What?! He made them a fantastic ship and then just wanted to leave?! Franky then waved and left out the door, pausing when Sanji stepped out and tossing something into the air at Sanji. The cook caught the object that glinted in the sun and realized it was two keys on a ring. “For the lock!” Franky called and Sanji clutched the new treasure as the cyborg met with the rest of the crew as they came to greet him and thank him while Sanji closed and locked the door before pocketing the keys. This was perfect! Sanji couldn't wait to tell Zoro!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Franky was soon lured to the Sunny and joined with much bravado and well... disgust over his nakedness, and after taking Usopp back while in their bid to escape from Luffy's crazy marine gramps, celebrations began. Sanji cooked up a feast, designing a few things for the shipwright in particular as Zoro drank to his heart's content while Luffy and Usopp, friendship healed, stuffed their faces and listened as Franky hollered drunkenly in explaining in more detail about the Sunny while Robin, Nami, and Chopper started up a heated around of cards and listened to Franky at the same time.

“What is it?” Zoro grunted as Sanji dragged the swordsman after him. Zoro had been enjoying his sake and fighting off Luffy's antics in poking at him while he ate with amusement; why the hell Luffy was doing it Zoro had no idea, but it had been funny, though the captain had gotten distracted quite a few times by Franky.

“I can't wait anymore,” Sanji declared and Zoro's heart fluttered a second as his cheeks pinked. Damn, the cook must have wanted to break the ship in immediately or something, it hadn't been _that_ long. Sanji stopped at the mysterious door Zoro knew nothing about and Zoro peered down at the cook's hands curiously as he pulled out a ring with two keys and slid one into the lock. Zoro quirked a brow, excitement bubbling some in his stomach, what the hell was behind that locked, now unlocked door Franky hadn't showed off earlier? Sanji grabbed Zoro's wrist and stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. Zoro stood, blinking into the dark and when light suddenly flooded the room Zoro blinked rapidly, heart tickling as he quickly readjusted to the light and gazed around a small bedroom. Zoro swallowed then then spoke.

“Cook, what's this?” Zoro asked as Sanji walked passed him and sat on the edge of the bed with a grin.

“Our bedroom,” Sanji declared and Zoro's heart flipped as his cheeks colored.

“H-how?” Zoro's heart beat faster and the cook gave him a sheepish look.

“Franky,” Sanji declared and raised his hands up defensively. “I didn't tell him, but he apparently had us pegged on Enies Lobby,” Sanji explained and Zoro felt his face burn. “He showed up the morning after when you were still out, wanting to confirm; I guess so he could build this,” Sanji smiled then. “He's a surprisingly thoughtful guy,” Sanji announced as Zoro slipped his swords from his person and leaned them against the far wall across from the bed before sitting next to the cook. “Not only did he build his dream ship for us, he painstakingly added things for everyone here, including a special place for us,” Sanji put his hand down on Zoro's close knee and Zoro blushed a little again. Damn! It was kind of embarrassing how awesome that was. Reaching down Zoro unlaced his boots and pushed them off with his socks following suit. The cook watched as Zoro climbed backward onto the bed and lied down, heading hitting the pillow with a satisfied sigh. With a grin Sanji got his shoes and socks off quickly before pressing against Zoro's side where he wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist and snuggled his face against him. Zoro grunted a chuckle and a hand slid under Sanji's side before settling on his opposite. 

“Nice bed,” Zoro commented and Sanji grinned lurid

“Wanna break it in later?” Sanji asked and Zoro gave a huff of a laugh as his lips curved up into a cocky grin.

“How about now?” Zoro asked and Sanji's heart jumped in his chest as a surge of excitement shot through him. Sanji untangled himself from Zoro and hovered over the swordsman with a gleeful grin.

“I fucking love you!” Sanji cried and Zoro chuckled.

“Love you too pervy cook,” Zoro declared and Sanji grinned, the curve becoming perverse. 

“And we don't have to stress as much about being quiet,” Sanji chuckled and Zoro flushed a little as Sanji moved in between Zoro's legs and ran his hands down the swordsman's firm, muscles thighs.

“Franky said he did sound proofing work in here, to make it more private for us~” Sanji grinned and Zoro's cheeks grew redder. Damn, Zoro couldn't believe how much they apparently owed that perverted shipwright.

“Then let's put it to the test,” Zoro smirked as he stretched his arms out and put his hands on the back of the cook's neck, fingers rubbing into the scarf still around the pale column of flesh. Zoro was curious to see if those bruises were finally fucking gone, he didn't want them to exist anymore.

Sanji's grin only grew as his hands touched down on Zoro's chest, finger running down the firm, but soft muscles of Zoro's pecks before finding Zoro's nipples and tweaking them, drawing a chuckled grunt from Zoro. Zoro reached into the scarf and grabbed the material before pulling it loose and off the cook's neck, exposing his neck with very faint bruising which made Zoro's heart elate a little. They were almost gone! Sanji might not even need to wear the scarf anymore. Zoro ran his hands down to Sanji's vest coat and pulled on the coat as it was unbuttoned and Sanji freed Zoro's nipples just long enough to allow the coat to be shrugged off before his hands came forward and slid under Zoro's shirt to go after them again. Zoro suppressed a shiver when the cook's fingers rubbed over his skin and touched the sensitive nubs as his cock quickly hardened in his pants with each button that he popped loose on the cook's shirt until it hung open to expose a pale, slim muscled chest.

Zoro moaned when Sanji tugged his nipples, cock twitching in his pants before he sat up and Sanji's hands slid down to grab at Zoro's shirt, pulling it up so that Zoro was forced to release him and allow the material to come off his body. Once the shirt was off Zoro lunged forward and the cook gasped when Zoro pressed the length of his tongue against Sanji's pale right nipple and licked, drawing a low breathy gasp and a shudder from the cook as Zoro pushed the shirt off before he wound his muscled arms around Sanji's upper back and held him close.

“Getting revenge on me or something?” Sanji asked when Zoro experimentally nipped on the nipple, earning a groan and a twitch in the cook's torso. Zoro groaned, cock pressing hard against his pants as the exposed head wet the cloth of his boxers. Zoro wrapped his legs loosely around the cook's hips to keep him in place and the blonde groaned when Zoro continued to lick and teeth the nipple, Sanji's shaking hands running through Zoro's hair before clutching. 

“Want me to suck your cock?” Zoro asked breathlessly and the cook twitched when Zoro switched nipples, choosing to rake his nails down Sanji's back which earned him another shudder and moan followed by a breathless curse. Zoro had to admit, though he was sort of clumsy with what he was doing it appeared that the cook was enjoying himself immensely. 

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned and Zoro felt his heart pound hard and fast in his chest. Sliding one hand from Sanji's back Zoro moved his hand down and cupped the cook's bulging crotch, earning a breathless groan from the blonde which made Zoro's blood pump faster.

“If you let me I'll let you do anything you want,” Zoro offered and Sanji's eyes snapped down to Zoro's face as he turned it to look up at the chef, blazing blue meeting hazed slate. Damn, it was still mind boggling how much power Zoro had over the cook. The cook's lips parted before his tongue slid across his bottom lip and Zoro groaned, cock twitching wet against his pants.

“Then hurry up, damn marimo,” Sanji rasped and Zoro's heart pulsed faster as he released the cook and moved from him before he grabbed the blonde's pants and worked them open quickly, a hard cock springing free with eagerness. Sanji groaned as Zoro bent into the cook's lap and licked across the wet head as a shudder assailed the blonde. Zoro slid one hand to the top of the cook's cock and wrapped his lips around the head before giving a suck which earned him a groan from above. Zoro worked his mouth down, tongue working against the straining flesh as he swallowed down until he had all of the cook's cock inside his mouth, tongue moving against the vein that caused a groan and twitch of the leaking dick before Zoro sucked back up deeply, drawing a loud throaty moan from the cook.

“Ah, fuck Zoro,” Sanji hissed while Zoro sucked on the heated skin as he bowed his head back down before sucking back up and giving the head special attention. “You make me cum early and I'll be pissed,” Sanji rasped and Zoro smirked as he tongued the hole that continued to release fluids and the cook growled in warning. Just hearing the cook threaten that made Zoro want to, just for fun, but Zoro didn't want to have to wait any longer than necessary to have the cook's cock in his ass, rubbing his sweet spot. There really was no comparison between the cook and that Shichibukai bastard, Zoro actually liked the cook, liked doing things with the cook, he trusted the blonde in a way he certainly never would have expected. After being with the cook like this Zoro's feelings of dirtiness had been wiped away each time he was excitedly embraced by the chef, it certainly helped that the cook showed absolutely no sign of disgust for what they did, for Zoro. 

Zoro released Sanji's cock and the cook groaned as Zoro smirked up at him, lips a little swollen and face slightly flushed from the activity. Sanji cupped Zoro's face as he rose up and the cook bent his back to kiss Zoro's wet, sticky lips tenderly. 

“Get on your back,” Sanji ordered and Zoro moved back from the cook and lied down on his back with his head on the pillow, his pants clearly tented up as he lied down flat. The cook's eyes zeroed in on the bulge and Zoro's heart thrilled in excitement, wanting to see what the cook would do, what he would decide to touch first. Sanji got off the bed and jerked his pants and boxers off quickly before getting back on the bed and smirked as he pressed his palm over the bulge in Zoro's pants and rubbed, drawing a low groan from the swordsman as his knees shifted apart a little. Sanji crawled over Zoro's legs, Zoro watching as the cook opened his mouth and pressed it over the highest point of the bulge, drawing a needy growl from the swordsman as his hips twitched from the light pressure of a tease.

“Tease,” Zoro growled and Sanji smirked as he reached up with his hands again and palmed Zoro's cock, Zoro's chest puffing up with breath before he released it with a groan.

“Maybe I wanna tease you for a little bit,” Sanji quipped and Zoro frowned up at Sanji as the cook sat up, blonde bangs brushing over his forehead, his exposed eye gazing down at Zoro with a cocky look that matched that mischievous curve of his lips. Fuck, the cook looked so fucking hot at the moment, when the fuck had the cook become so sexy? The whiskers on his chin were still groomed but thicker, which added a more masculine look about his lean but strong jaw, fuck, Zoro had never seen the cook look so good and his cock wet against his pants as he groaned. Why had it taken him so long to notice? Sure, the cook was an attractive guy, Zoro had known that a long time, but something about the cook's body language, the expressions he was making were very provocative at this moment.

“Don't... jerk,” Zoro breathed and Sanji's smirk grew as he reached down and palmed Zoro's hard cock under his pants again. 

“You said I could do anything I want,” Sanji mouth seductively and Zoro's heart pumped faster as lust shot through him. Fuck, what the hell was he supposed to do? He had given the cook free reign, but he hadn't thought he would be such a sexy prick! “Does the marimo want to take that back~” Sanji lilted sensually and Zoro shivered, cock aching for more than just the light palming he was getting. Usually the cook lost his mind when they started doing stuff, but apparently he had regained some whits about him this time. Sanji moved his hand again and Zoro pushed his hips up, wanting more friction, but the cook pulled away when Zoro did so and the swordsman growled. Sanji slid his hands to Zoro's hips before sliding up Zoro's sides, touching along muscles, over his pectorals to his neck before sliding his hands up the sides of Zoro's face and kissing Zoro's lips as he straddled over Zoro's legs. Zoro growled against the cook's lips and the chuckle he got in response made anger rear up in his chest in frustration. What did he have to do, beg?! Oh fuck no, if that was what Sanji wanted then he was out of fucking luck, Zoro would sooner kick him in the balls and leave! Sanji's breathing quickened as he slid his hand down Zoro's chest again before reaching up and squeezing his own wet cock, groaning when he did so, which sent a horrible strike of lust through Zoro who groaned, a whine nearly scraping passed his throat.

“Just touch me asshole!” Zoro growled and Sanji looked down at Zoro, eyes burning with lust as he massaged the head of his cock and Zoro's eyes fell to the self-administered touches, a horrible ache assaulting the swordsman that made him want to touch himself in front of the cook.

“Wanna touch yourself for me?” Sanji purred and Zoro's heart lurched in his chest. Oh man, was this an extension of his fetish to watch Zoro touch himself and cum when they were doing it? Like he demanded so frequently? Zoro hesitated, was this something he was willing to do? ...yes, it was. The cook wasn't trying to do anything bad, he wasn't doing anything to purposefully embarrass him. Sanji just thought it was sexy and wanted to see Zoro do it, and Zoro wanted to start trying stuff. To explore things with the cook, see what each liked and didn't like. If at any point Zoro didn't like what was going on he knew he had all the power in the world to tell the cook to stop, and Zoro knew that he would. Zoro's chest heaved and his heart pumped fast in his chest as he raised his hand and Sanji sat back, fist still on his cock as he watched Zoro move his hand only for Sanji to stop him with the hand that had been on his prick. Sanji placed Zoro's right hand over his stomach and Zoro felt his cock throb in his pants as the cook panted over him. 

“Start from there,” Sanji declared as he took Zoro's other hand from the bed and placed it on his chest. “Touch yourself,” Sanji ordered and Zoro had to work to bite back a groan of lust. Zoro was admittedly embarrassed, but it wasn't bad at all really as he shyly touched his left nipple with a couple fingers while he slid his hand slowly down his stomach, across his rigid abdominal muscles and into his pants. A low, breathy groan came from the cook as he watched Zoro fist himself in his pants while his fingers pinched and rolled his nipple, sending a mild shock of pleasure through him. It was better when Sanji did it, but Zoro figured the longer he played with himself the better it would feel. Sanji ripped Zoro's pants open and groaned when Zoro pulled his wet headed cock out and stroked it in full view. Sanji's hand went back to his own prick and Zoro flushed when he realized the cook stroked his own cock in time with Zoro's, which caused Zoro's dick to leak more at the stimulus even as his heart raced. Fuck, this was a turn on but also extremely embarrassing.

“Do it faster,” Sanji gasped and Zoro stuttered, heart leaping as his head buzzed a little in stress. This was maybe a little too much too fast. 

“C-cook, this is kind of embarrassing,” Zoro had to finally admit and Sanji looked into Zoro's eyes before leaning down and kissing his lips as his hands moved and touched Zoro's fist around his cock, their breaths heaving deep and fast.

“Do you wanna stop?” Sanji asked softly and Zoro took a deep breath. 

“Maybe just this part. Try again later,” Zoro decided softly and Sanji nodded before he kissed Zoro's cheek and slid his hand around Zoro's cock, worming his fingers under Zoro's before he started to stroke him with the aid of the fluids that wet over the head of his cock and slicked its length. Sanji lied down against Zoro's side as he mouthed along Zoro's jaw to his neck while he pumped Zoro's cock, wrist set at a faster tempo as he ground his hard prick against Zoro's hip. Zoro shuddered and groaned as his free right hand not trapped under Sanji grabbed at the forearm of Sanji's stroking fist while heat coiled in his gut.

“Oh Zoro, you're so fucking beautiful. Kinks are nice, but really just having you horny and wanting me is enough,” Sanji groaned and Zoro moaned in appreciation before Sanji left his wet neck to bite at his left ear, tongue brushing the three earrings. Zoro sucked in a sharp breath, back arcing when the cook decided to take that moment to rub the head of his cock and Zoro's muscles trembled as he fought against a sudden surge of orgasm and snapped despite himself, cum shooting from his cock and all over his torso with a loud, throaty moan.

“Sanji,” Zoro breathed and the cook kissed the side of Zoro's mouth wetly before getting up and settling between Zoro's legs where he grabbed his knees and lifted them. Zoro spread his legs even as his body recovered from orgasm, watching as the cook lifted his legs around his sides before leaning forward and bending to the side of the bed, pulling Zoro's legs with him as he jerked the drawer in the nightstand open and extracted a bottle of lube.

“Need my marimo lovin' slick,” Sanji grinned and Zoro's heart fluttered as the cook settled back down in place and lifted Zoro's ankles over his shoulders. Was it Zoro's imagination or had Sanji gotten bigger? It was entirely possible, they were only 19 after all and still growing. The cook just looked bigger in general with increased muscle mass as well, probably from all the battles they had been in since setting out for the grand line. It was fascinating, seeing the cook like an entirely new man after all their time together. Zoro felt like he should have noticed before, but perhaps he had still been too clouded, too distracted somehow. Zoro couldn't believe how fucking special he felt... how... _loved_ , it made him feel damn spoiled and wished he knew better how to give it back. Sanji slicked his cock up good before dipping his fingers into the bottle before corking it when he was done and letting it fall to the mattress.

Zoro took a deep breath, excitement itching in his body as he adjusted his position on his back a little while the cook slid his slicked fingers in between the cheeks of his ass and found Zoro's puckered hole. Zoro shivered in anticipation when Sanji pressed his finger in against the muscles until they split open around his slicked finger and he slid in, drawing a groan from Zoro as he was breached by the probing digit.

“You like that?” Sanji asked with a lurid grin as he pumped his finger in and out of Zoro's tight hole before crooking it and rubbing against that spot that made Zoro give a breathy groan as his hips jumped, cock twitching in renewing life with each delicious rub against his sweet spot. Zoro's hands gripped the blanket under him as the cook pressed in a second finger, pulling Zoro open wider before thrusting and rubbing against his sweet spot with more force. Zoro moaned, cock firming up as Sanji slid his other hand to Zoro's cock and stroked it along with the work of his fingers to get Zoro completely hard. Zoro moaned, eyes closing tight as he jerked his hips up with a pleasured groan in wanting more as his cock stared to leak against Sanji's fist. Sanji smirked, damn did Zoro look sexy like that. Sanji's cock throbbed in lust, he wanted to sink inside that tight heat and fuck Zoro with all the passion and love he possessed. Sanji pulled his fingers out with a wet pop before releasing Zoro's rigid cock in favor of pulling Zoro's hips up until the head of his cock pressed against the cleft of Zoro's ass. Zoro grunted as he used his arms to help in the position and bent his knees at the cook's shoulders to hold his place so that Sanji could grab his cock and press it in between the globes of Zoro's ass.

“Zoro, I'm not sure I can always clearly say in words how I feel about you, but I know I can always show you,” Sanji breathed and Zoro groaned, a thrill shooting through him as the cook pushed the head of his wet, slicked cock against Zoro's hole and pushed, hips thrusting forward as Sanji's dick split Zoro's hole open around him with a loud pleasured groan. Zoro moaned, cock wetting more as his back arced, his hole flowering open wider as he took in each thick inch of the cook's prick until Sanji's hips connected with the round of Zoro's ass with a pleased moan.

“Oh Zoro, so fucking tight, every time,” Sanji moaned and Zoro grunted, a smirk twisting his lips.

“Glad you like it so much,” Zoro grunted and Sanji smirked in return as he gave a shallow roll of his hips which rubbed Zoro's prostate, tearing a moan from the swordsman as his head leaned back with a curse.

“You like me in you too,” Sanji purred and Zoro gave a huff of a laugh as his arms shook with strain. 

“Of course, you think I'd ever let you in otherwise?” Zoro asked and Sanji felt his cock twitch in Zoro. A shot of lust dazed Sanji a little as he adjusted his knees and pulled his cock back through Zoro's tight hole with a pleasured grunt before slamming back in with a moan, which caused a jerk to assail Zoro's body with a loud groan of his own as more fluid seeped from the head of Zoro's cock when it bounced. Sanji's eyes glazed over at such a sight and his thrusts started up, thorough and deep as he pushed into the tight heat of Zoro's hole, wonderful shocks of pleasure shooting through his body with each slick slide. 

“Oh Zoro, I wanna cum in you so hard!” Sanji panted desperately as his hips punched faster and Zoro moaned, muscles twitching with strain as he moved a hand to his leaking cock. It was twisting so tight in his gut, the heat was boiling- Zoro knew he was going to cum. 

“Oh fuck Sanji, cum in me!” Zoro shouted and Sanji gasped, hips bursting with energized vigor as Zoro grabbed his cock and started to jack off.

“I will!” Sanji moaned and Zoro gasped when the cook adjusted his angle to rub even harder against his sweet spot, making Zoro absolutely delirious as strikes of hot pleasure shot through his body and twisted tighter inside him. “Cum for me!” Sanji gasped in a groan and Zoro twitched hard, lungs spasming in confusion on how to get air into his lungs any faster. “Zoro! Oh please!” Sanji begged, thrusts erratic but fucking perfect as far as Zoro was concerned, and the beg was just icing on the cake. Zoro gave a sharp, gasped moan when cum shot from the head of his cock and his body trembled in the torrent of orgasm as fluid shot thick and heavy from his cock and Sanji gave into a low, needy moan of pleasure as he jerked Zoro's legs forward and landed hard on his hands over Zoro, hips moving rougher.

“I love you so much!” Sanji proclaimed as his his cock rubbed fast and hard through the tight clenching of Zoro's hole until orgasm crushed into him and he steeled, muscles locking tight when his hips crushed into Zoro and cum shot heavy and thick into Zoro in hard spurts. 

“Oh, fuck,” Sanji moaned as the shaking in his taxed muscles worsened and he released Zoro's heaving body. Sanji sighed heavily as let himself lay down clumsily on top of Zoro, muscles still trembling.

“Pervy cook,” Zoro grunted after a moment and Sanji grinned.

“Pervy swordsman,” Sanji chuckled breathlessly and Zoro frowned with a grunt.

“What about me is pervy?” Zoro asked and Sanji grinned wider, the look dopey.

“You're _my_ pervy swordsman. You're plenty perverted, but only when you're with me. Admit it,” Sanji chuckled and Zoro huffed. He supposed the cook had a point... though Zoro was nothing like the cook in his day to day activities, always being so damn pervy. Zoro was appropriately perverted. Sanji hugged Zoro and snuggled into his chest happily.

“Love you~”

“Love you to,” Zoro grunted and the cook laughed softly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji and Zoro emerged from their little cabin with the cook obviously in too good of a mood.

“Oh! The love birds are out of my _SUPER_ lovey dovey room!” Franky cried drunkenly and both men froze, shoulders tensing up as hearts rocketed with horror and skin flushed a bright red. There were hoots and hollers as the two twitched and hesitantly looked over the railing of the upper deck when clapping started, which only made them redder and more tense. Oh fuck!

“No way!” Chopper gasped despite his clapping.

“Woohoo! I had no idea!” Luffy cheered.

“Sanji?! Oh my God!” Nami awed in absolute shock.

“Congratulations Swordsman-san, Cook-san. I've been wondering when it would be known,” Robin smiled and everyone gasped, including the two on the upper deck.

“You knew Robin?!” Chopper gasped and she chuckled cryptically. 

“Ouh! I'm _SUPER_ sorry you guys!” Franky called. It was a good thing in some ways that most everyone was drunk and on a party high. But that didn't help the two standing, absolutely shell shocked at having been outed in such a way.

“I can't believe that just happened,” Sanji gasped quietly as his hands gripped the railing and Zoro flushed even darker. Shit! How was he supposed to look everyone in the eyes the rest of the week?! Sanji sighed heavily and grabbed Zoro's shoulder. They needed to escape! Even if it was only temporary!

“Ooh! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Luffy cheered and both men went, surprisingly, even redder as other voices joined in. Sanji looked away with his hand over his face as Zoro cursed under his breath and looked down.

“Shit, I can't believe this!” Sanji hissed and Zoro grunted, knowing he had completely lost the ability to speak.

“Oh come on! Just do it already!” Nami's voice cried and Sanji's heart sung in his chest as tears stung his eyes dramatically from behind his splayed fingers. Sanji couldn't believe it! He had beautiful Nami-swan's endorsement! Any reservation in the cook felt melted with strong confidence while Zoro looked to have most of his blood in his face. It was so damn cute! The chanting only got louder and Sanji's blood rushed with infectious excitement. Sanji turned fully to Zoro and yanked on the swordsman's shoulder. The swordsman grunted when his torso was twisted and Sanji eagerly planted a kiss right on his lips with a cheesy grin and happy blush. There was a loud cheer as Zoro stood with an absolutely stunned look on his face, eyes popped open wide in his surprise. What the fuck was going on?! Things were happening really fast all of the sudden!

“Guess everyone knows now,” Sanji grinned and Zoro's heart surged in his chest. Zoro honestly felt like, with all his blood in his face he might just pass out.

“Hey! Let's party!” Luffy cried.

“Who's the girl do you think?”

“Sanji! He's so skinny and pretty!”

Sanji flushed darker and Zoro finally cracked a smirked despite still being redder than a tomato.

“Yeah but, Sanji's so perverted! Do you think he started it?”

A case of low chuckles hit the back of Zoro's throat as Sanji became increasingly uncomfortable. The fact that they were openly talking about them like they weren't there, normally would have pissed Zoro off, but the subject was somehow just hilarious.

“Is Sanji bi then? Or is his girl craziness all an act? I wonder if it's more complicated than that.”

Zoro burst into laughter when Sanji gasped and spun to look at the girls in desperation.

“I love you too Nami-swan! Robin-chan!” Sanji cried and Zoro's body shook with his hearty laughter, which earned him a dirty look from the blonde.

“What about me?” Usopp called and Sanji bristled.

“You can go walk the plank! I don't like guys!” Sanji hissed and Usopp deflated a little while confusion hit the men as the girls giggled.

“But, Zoro-

“That's a marimo!” Sanji cut Luffy with a hiss and Zoro's laughter died suddenly. “So he doesn't count!” Sanji snapped and now Zoro's hackles rose.

“Oi, the fuck does that mean?” Zoro demanded and the two glared at one another.

“You heard me!” Sanji sniped and Zoro grabbed at his swords.

“Asshole!” Zoro snarled and swords met shoe with a clash. 

“Wow, haven't seen this in a while,” Nami grinned.

“Is this normal?” Franky leaned in to ask the archaeologist and she laughed softly.

“I do believe so,” Robin smiled.

“Then don't think you're getting any, any time soon jackass!” Zoro growled and dawning hit most of the crew.

“Zoro's bottom?!” Usopp gasped. “I thought for sure it was Sanji!”

“Not everything boils down to body or outward behavioral traits,” Robin smiled. “There isn't always a clear cut role denoted by key characteristics,” Robin finished and the men gaped.

“You're so wise!” Luffy and Chopper gasped and Robin giggled softly.

“What matters are the feelings and trust shared between two people... no matter how they're expressed.”

“Moss brain!”

“Shit for brains!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji sighed as he watched Zoro sulk at the dining table. The two were the only ones occupying the galley while the rest of the crew continued to party hard passed sundown, still chatting about Sanji and Zoro at random intervals in their surprise while also moving to other topics.

“You know I love you right?” Sanji asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter, smoking.

“Asshole,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji chuckled.

“Come on, I just said stuff in the heat of the moment. They were questioning my livelihood! And besides, it was essentially true. I seriously don't dig guys. But you,” Sanji walked over and sat at the table, nudging Zoro's shin with his foot to get the swordsman to look at him. “I love you, and I think you're the fucking sexiest thing in the world,” Sanji grinned and Zoro looked up at the cook, pouting. “Come on! Won't you forgive me?” Sanji pleaded with a smile. “Oi, I'll give you all the sake you want. Just don't be mad at me. It makes me sad,” Sanji declared and Zoro huffed a sigh.

“Fine, but I get to have things exactly the way I want them for the next week,” Zoro proposed and Sanji smiled.

“Sure,” Sanji agreed as he got up and went for the pantry where there was sake he was storing for the trip. May as well start the marimo off now. “Love you,” Sanji called and Zoro's cheeks pinked a little. There was going to be a lot to get used to, all at once, and fast. But oh well, at least he had the cook to share it all with.

“Love you to, jerk.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just wanted to share this with you guys since I do this for all my fics. *All songs are how I felt they applied to the fic, not necessarily the direct meaning of the songs themselves, not to say that I disregarded the meanings of the songs, I very much looked up the meanings of most of the songs I chose. Some people may just interpret some songs differently than I do, especially when I was relating them to this fic.
> 
> Playlist:
> 
>  **10 Years** : Fix Me - Dealing with Zoro at the start of the fic. The main point of the song is not wanting to be fixed, which fits Zoro early in the fic  
>  **10 Years** : Don't Fight it - One of those songs that may not be perfect, but in how I applied it to the fic I felt it fit. It deals with when Zoro finally decides he needs Sanji as a support.  
>  **Device** : Through It All - This song pretty much tells of, at least in how I used it, that after all the things Sanji and Zoro go through, Zoro was knows he was never alone and found love.  
>  **Dido** : This Land Is Mine - I interpreted this song in how Zoro is willing to let Sanji love him however he wants physically, but Zoro still claims control of his body over Sanji.  
>  **Framing Hanley** : Criminal - Pretty much Sanji bein' a perv.  
>  **P!nk** : True Love - This song is pretty self-explanatory if you listen to it, as it takes place from Zoro's point of view.  
>  **Rihanna** : Roc Me Out - Pretty much just a mood song I listened to while writing the sex scenes. lol  
>  **Scorpions** : I Can't Explain - A song from Sanji's point of view in his feelings about Zoro initially.


End file.
